Megaman Skyra: (Season 3) Dark Sides
by Nitrogoblin
Summary: The time is 25XX the world has derived greatly from it's net history. People who used Navis and PET's (Personal Terminals) Now live side by side with their human companions. This is the third season of an Original Megaman series. (Rated M for language/Violence)
1. prologue: part 1

**Prologue: part 1**

A few months had passed since the downfall of the corrupted judges in Skyra. After they had been defeated, the 'god' of the grid Solaris had to reestablish a place of order without the judges in the grid. Solaris had told the heroes the last time they met, that after he fixed the grid, he would return to them and answer any questions they had since the dawn of a time of peace…

It was the noon hours in the home of a young woman bearing the name of Wily. She had been busy fixing this and that, creating too many gadgets and gizmos than she knew what to do with. Such was the ways of a Wily, a brilliant inventor.

A solar sigil appeared in the work room of Nyeyomi Wily, Solaris soon materializing to her in his black and golden robes. "Greetings Child… I seem to have caught you in a busy moment, but I had wished to speak with you and the others after the grid was fixed… could you find a moment to listen to this old Navi's thoughts?"

Solaris sat down in a stray chair in the room.

"Shoku... yeah defiantly." She Stops what she was working on.

Solaris removes his hood and sets it down over his shoulders… he looked older than he used. His actual appearance might be catching up to him, as he looked more like he was in his late 30s. "If you would be so kind to call for the others. I suppose it would be better if all three of you were present for each other's questions."

"of course!" Nyeyomi scrambles calling the others over via video call.

Zenkai answered. "Yo."

Raiko answered. "Wassup?"

Nyeyomi looked to the screen. "Can you guys come over here, right now?"

Zenkai replied. "Sure I have some time."

Raiko seemed confused. "Uh sure. What's the rush?"

Nyeyomi jumped. "Shoku... I mean Solaris is here."

Zenkai looked surprised. "Solaris!? Yeah alright I'll be right over."

Raiko replied. "Ok. I'll be there in a bit."

Nyeyomi hangs up. Zenkai heads over to Nyeyomi's. Raiko arrives shortly after Zenkai. Nyeyomi had Katnyss open the front door, and she led them down to where Nyeyomi and Solaris were.

Solaris looked up at them from his seat. "Welcome back, Megaman Zenkai, Raiko Arashi… Have a seat, or, stand there I suppose…"

He adjusted himself in the chair, moving his hands over his lap while looking at the three. "Now then… I had promised to answer more questions for the three of you… so you may ask me now."

Katnyss held her finger to her chin "(Hmm Raiko Arashi.. Lightning Storm... ironic nya) XD"

Solaris sighs and rolls his eyes. "You must forget that I am currently all knowing of the grid. Your information is not too hard for a program such as myself to find… but you also forget I have been around for quite some time..."

"Fuckin' creep." Raiko grumbled.

Nyeyomi nudges him to 'be nice'. Raiko grumbles.

Zenkai laughed, looking over. "For a more...umm sorry on topic question...What is the deal behind the Mega Mans? Are there more of them? The Grid is a huge place, where'd it all start? Also, I heard a lot of different things about Zeta...I know it's late but, just. Can you clear it all up?"

Solaris's face darkens a little. "So you wish to speak more about Zeta and the Megamen…" Solaris sighs and rubs his face, his expression carrying a heavy burden.

"Very well… I will give you this story from the beginning…"

"In the time that the grid was created, around 400 years ago, the 'Father', , brought me and my brother into creation. At that time, we were simpler programs made to emulate a juvenile human. We both had a form of humanity, and we also had a form like a netnavi. We used the grid to travel all over the world and take in any information we could during that time…" Solaris began to reminisce.

[][][]

Solaris as a child, with his dark blonde hair ran across the sea of grass that he had transported himself to. He looked around in awe and took in the wondrous sights before him. Large animals that walked around in packs were still alive and well even in a world dominated by technology.

Solaris: Brother Brother! Can you believe it?! The Grid reaches even out here too! And the sun is so bright here compared to the one inside of the net!

Zeta: Yeah it's awesome.

Solaris runs around through the tall grass. "Just look at this stuff! Father said that some day we get to be it's protectors! It sounds like a big job but I'm sure we can do it. Becoming a Hero like the Megaman he always talks about… I want to do that! Think of all the problems we could solve!"

Zeta laughs looking back to Solaris, "That sounds like a big job. And this is a pretty big place. You think father would really have just us doing this?" Zeta walks ahead of Solaris a bit. "I think he should think about it a bit.. Heh, it would be nice having all that power though and you're right about being able to do a lot."

"Together, we could protect the world and the grid. I could help from the grid Skyra and you could help from the grid Terra! All the humans would love you for always being around to help you know." Solaris smiles at Zeta and runs ahead of him and at one of the large animals.

Zeta looks off at him running to the animals. "Maybe.. Hmm you know you're right...Maybe we should do it. I think it'd be great!"

Solaris leaps high onto the big grey animal's back. "This thing is huge! You know, I read that they used to use these elephants for travel or carrying things before. But ever since the technology advances they didn't need to domesticate them like that any more. Humans sure are handy aren't they?"

Zeta looks to the elephants. "I see...yeah they're really handy. Though wouldn't that create problems for terra? You know with gas and what not?"

"That's why we have all this electricity now and alternate harnesses for energy. The gas won't be a problem in a few years I'm sure." Solaris rides on the Elephant as it walks around idly.

"Perhaps..." Zeta says walking beside him. "Terra is full of many resources. I guess we'll have to see just how far they take things. It'll be cool seeing how they all develop over time...It's gonna be great."

Solaris nods. "Come on! Let's go check out the Americas now!" He turns into a yellow beam and flies into a streak across the sky.

Zeta nods and turns into a blue streak darting off after him.

[][][]

Solaris leans back in his chair and looks at the three teenagers in front of him. "They were simpler days back then… It soon came time that we had to start our trials to become the Megamen that we were destined to be in order to protect the grid and the world. Bass looked for an immediate threat that might have risen up for us to take care of… and he rediscovered a familiar family line that was notorious for making a mess in the cyber world as well as the real world…"

[][][]

Solaris pulled his golden gun on a pack of swarming viruses, firing them away with his solar shots he had developed. The virus exploded in patches of data and fizzled away to nothing. "Zeta, the virus is spreading to the north end. Make sure to clean it all up so we can crack that gate into Wily's main server and shut this thing down."

Zeta nods "Right leave it me." Zeta darts off to the north end and begins to destroy infected things caused by the odd Wily virus he destroys more things made from Wily's works and finally comes to the end of the attack rain. He falls to his feet and contacts Solaris. "Mission complete...How are things on your end?"

"It's good here. I just need to track down that Navi he sent after us earlier. Who even does that any more? Using Navis like that to fight his own battles for him. Something's not right here… Keep a look out."

Solaris dashes ahead, firing precise shots at any virus in sight.

Zeta nods in agreement. "You're right about that! It's such an old maneuver and sickening!" Shoots down some other infected. " We're gonna get'em good for this though."

Solaris leaps out onto the grid before a gate that was set up. The security was tight and the Virus seemed to be seeping through the gate… also corroding away the gate itself.

"This Virus is even eating away at his own stuff… we need to get rid of this quick."

He sees a flash appear out of the corner of his eyes. Solaris dodges quickly, almost being pierced through by a giant needle.

"Zeta! He's here!"

A Blue netnavi appears from the grid and fires another cluster of needles at Solaris. "Pesky Megaman… I'll make sure you look like a porcupine when I'm done with you!" shouts as he fires at Solaris from a distance.

"Got it!" Zeta warps in around the two and charges up his busters and aims them both in 's direction. "CHARGE SHOT!" He shoots off a charge shot smashing right into it takes him upward after shooting a hole right through him. was still standing however as the virus kept him going. "Stay...Down!" charges up again.

Needleman's eyes glowed red and the hole inside him festered with the virus. His voice distorted as he shouted at Zeta. "Ruthless… I like that… never afraid to put down one of your own kind am I right?! Just like the other 6 of us!" Needleman charges his shots and fires a torrent of needles from his head. They started pinning the ground all around Zeta and Solaris. Solaris leapt from the fray and charged his solar canon, circling around Needleman to get a better shot.

"Your loosing focus!" Let's off his shot at . Needleman blocks the attack covering his face as steam fell around him after the strike. " STUPID MEGA MANS! DIE!" Shoots off more spikes as Zeta flies backwards from the attack.

Solaris warps in closer and puts his gun up to Needleman's head. "It's not, not being afraid of putting down our own kind. It's fixing problems for the humans we wish to save. And you are definitely a problem… Time for a little, 'trouble shooting'." Solaris fires the solar canon through Needleman's body, dispersing both the Navi and the virus he contained.

Zeta now walks up beside Solaris. "Good going...I dunno though this is becoming to normal...Solaris...I've really been thinking about it... .. He said some things...We've been doing what they do...Why does it have to be this way I wonder?...Why always these damn humans making these choices?" Zeta walks pass him a bit. "I've given it thought...I want this to be the final war we have with these bastards.. I honestly. Can't take it..."

"If we don't eliminate these corrupt Navis, the world outside will also be effected! It's not just the humans Zeta, I'm talking about us living out there too! Bass told us we were created to protect the world and the humans, so why can't we do just that?" Solaris catches up to Zeta.

Zeta looks to Solaris his expression still serious, he shuts his eyes sighing a bit. "Navis and humans have been at this for years...We've eliminated tons of threats...It keeps wrapping back around! We're not solving anything! It's running a circle...Bass had told us to do what we are...Gave us the missions. But in the end. It's more of the same...We have to reset things...That's the only way I can see it happening. It'll save everyone the trouble. And we can always...make it work after...

"Reset it…? Zeta are you serious? Humans have already come this far! We finally became Megamen remember?! It's our duty! You can't just throw that away!" Solaris stops Zeta, stepping in front of him.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Keep fighting a loosing war? TERRA AND THE GRID ARE COURRUPTED! This will keep happening. I don't care if I'm stripped of my Mega Man duties...I'm doing what's best for things right now. It's not an easy choice...But look at what this place is becoming...Bass made us...to do our job. And that's what's happening. End of story..." Zeta pushes pass Solaris. "We'll end this Wily mess and give them time. If they can prove in their actions they won't repeat things...Maybe I'll reconsider.. But.. I'm loosing faith in humanity...We save more. They kill more...It's just...Grrr.."

Solaris stumbles back a bit. "Zeta you-" Suddenly, a flash of light hits Solaris dead on, knocking him away and across the ground. Burn trails followed him as well as streaks of electricity coming off the ground.

A Netnavi held up his hand. "One down, one to go. And here I thought you guys would be difficult to take down considering what happened to the rest of my partners…"

Zeta looks to the electrical Navi. "You're...Elecman.." Holds his buster out. "Ask yourself. How many other battles is it going to take? How many other lives is it going to require? You're fighting a bad war that will go on for ages...And I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you. I'm sick of it all.." Zeta charges his buster cannons. And looks to Solaris.

puts his hand on his hip. "How many lives? If I could guess… I suppose your two would suffice." He grins menacingly and leaps off the platform, the electricity from his body allowing him to move quickly and effortlessly across the grid. He tosses lighting strikes down on the two Megaman opponents. Solaris tries to get up, slowly and weakly he manages to his knees… but the strain was great on him, taking that hit head on was not something he had expected...

"Solaris! Grrr...That's it..." Zeta glows with a golden energy and flies at Elecman quickly he bashes Elecman in the stomach tossing him backwards and shoots off a crazy amount of energy at him. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU NEVER WANT TO FIGHT AGAIN! And...then..." freezes time around Elecman. Zeta had tapped into his forbidden power mode he floats up to Elecman and reaches into him. As time went back normal now. Zetas arm was right through Elecman and he blast Elecman backward. Zeta had lost himself a bit there and sighs to himself..."That...was..."

Zeta had no other words, he was loosing himself from the battles.

floats backwards with the hole in his stomach. "…Heh… this is your best? A little punching and some bullets? Don't make me laugh!" Elecman expands the electrical nodes on his back and starts summoning a huge lightning storm, covering most of the grid around him. He aimed for virus and Navi without exception...

Solaris tried his best to dodge out of the way of the strikes, getting hit by a few, it was difficult for him to move.

Zeta looks to Elecman then back to Solaris. He had a chance to get Solaris and decides it's best to help his friend. He moves fast and picks up Solaris moving him to safety. He then looks back to Elecman and shoots at him fast hitting him on the side.

Elecman glares at him. "Is this really the best you Megamen can do? I'm disappointed! You took out the rest of them, how come you're having so much trouble huh? Don't tell me you are only good as a team! What a waste of data!" Elecman aims his hand in front of him. The magnetic polarity began to shift quickly near Elecman. He holds up a small bomb and tosses it up and down in his hand. "Do you know what a Railgun is kid? Probably… but never up close am I right?" He grins… "Then let me give you a demonstration!"

Elecman tosses the bomb in front of his other hand. A light flashes and the bomb is sent at Zeta in a mere split second… it was so fast he couldn't even follow it with his data enhanced eyes. The explosion hit and destroyed part of the gate and a large area of the grid around Zeta… the virus was now spilling out of the hole in the gate.

"This is what a REAL Navi can do!" Elecman yelled.

Zeta looks back panicked. "Shoot! Can't waste anymore time! " Begins to charge up and launches a slew of illusions of himself Elecman's way. "SOUL BODY ALPHA!" The soul bodies rush at Elecman and when they connect they begin to smash him backward bit by bit, crushing his armor in areas. Zeta then charges up and shoots off a large blaster shot from both of his guns both smashing into Elecman. The hit was so direct it took off one of Elecman's arms. Zeta follows up kicking Elecman on the side of his face making him twirl. He catches Elecman and swings him off into the air and shoots him a couple more time. "IT ENDS HERE! YOU WANTED THIS! YOU GOT IT!" Zeta glows gray and shoots off a fury of spikes from Needleman cutting right through Elecman's circuitry. Elecman falls to the ground sparking around now.

Elecman stares up from the ground at the grid sky. "…You know… you're pretty good… can't say the same for your friend there…Ehehehh…" Elecman slowly rises… he was missing one arm and parts of his legs… His other arm was functioning still but his body looked like it couldn't handle much more. "…I wonder what happens to Bass's slaves after the virus takes over them… we've already seen what it does to Netnavis am I right…?" Elecman uses a magnetic pull to distance himself from Zeta. The virus swarms over him and fills in his missing parts. He looked a lot more sinister now, strange eyes appearing all over his body. With the stretch of his reestablished hand, he picked up Solaris's limp body and looks back at Zeta. "You said you were done fighting Netnavis right? You were done taking orders from humans… then that means you won't kill me… even if I destroy your partner here… you'd take me into custody like the goody goody you want to become… hahahahahah!"

With any move that Zeta made, Elecman squeezed a little tighter on Solaris' body.

"However if you kill me… that just makes you the slave you were programmed to be."

Zeta aims his gun at Elecman. "Put him down...I may be done. But that doesn't mean humanity won't give up...Granted I said...I've given up. They will be the true thing to repair this...And so be it...Right here...I'm giving it to them...You however as with me...Will loose any right you had as a fighter..." Zeta charges more. "Solaris...I'm sorry...I hope you don't take much damage from this..." And with that. Zeta launches a powerful golden blast which hits both Elecman and Solaris dead on. It hits Elecman destroying the virus within him, leaving his body in tact, with Solaris he had taken far more damage from the attack but it didn't take him down.

Zeta falls to his knees exhausted from the attack.

Solaris falls from the virus and hits the grid below him. Elecman begins to fade out with a laugh, "Call it what you want! You're still a slave of Bass' little world…!" His voice was garbled and distorted as it finally faded out with his dreaded laugh… the gate behind him was mostly destroyed but a final click was heard as the gate slowly opened...

Solaris remained motionless… the remaining virus slowly creeping over him from the ruins of the gate.

Zeta walks to Solaris kneeling down beside him.

Solaris's vision began to fade out. "…don't listen to him… he's… just trying to get to you…" He said, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

Zeta sits silently beside Solaris who was now out cold. He picks up Solaris looking back at the door.

[][][]

Solaris holds his hand over his heart. "On that day, I came face to face with the death I had been inflicting on other navis. I finally understood how they felt… afraid of no longer existing." He looks down at his knees with a heavy sigh. "That day, Zeta took my unconscious form out of the grid and back to Bass, abandoning his mission. The virus was wiped out by other means and Wily was still able to roam free…" He looked up at the kids in front of him. "And on that Day, Zeta began to change more and more… and so did I. I became a more passionate fighter for Skyra… while Zeta became more organized for Terra."

[][][]

[][][]

Somewhere around 30 years after the Wily incident...

Solaris walks out on the grid floor, he looked to Zeta who had 6 screens floating around him. Solaris raises an eyebrow and approaches him. "…Zeta what are these?" He asked looking at the data screens.

Zeta looks to Solaris, "These are monitors which are helping me look into people to become new Mega Men...I feel it would be necessary to start recruiting others to take care of matters...I'm becoming tired and I think it'd be a great way to keep balance."

"New Megamen…? You're going to make new Megamen?" He looked at the monitors and watched for a moment. "…While we were created to protect, enlisting the help of others to also help our cause seems like a plausible conclusion… you just might be on to something here." Solaris rubs the back of his head. "Well, tell me when you find them. I would like to meet these new heroes."

Zeta nods. "It will be only right they get to meet the ones over things to explain in detail of their missions. When I get some good candidates we shall talk over things with them. I'm glad you approve of this, Heh seeing how things were going before. This should help us greatly."

Solaris places a hand on Zeta's shoulder. "This might be your best Idea yet…"

[][][]

"Zeta recruited the first new Megamen in the passing years. Six of them, so there were eight of us in total. By doing this, we could extend our help where we could not previously before… our Megamen were our gift to the world, in both navis and humans. It was in these times, we were able to recruit new Megamen every so often if the old ones either retired or… died…" Solaris shakes his head. "Each and every one of their deaths still lingers within me… it was never easy letting go of those whom we put our up most faith in…"

[][][]

The grid world was bombarded by a wide ranged attack, a massive virus that was destroying Navis left and right. As it grew, it broke through the grid and into the real world, causing damage to the buildings around it. Solaris, along with 2 other Megamen fought off the virus from the outside of the net. It was at it's most immediate threatening state. Solaris fired off his solar gun, taking shots from tactical places. While the sun was up, Solaris was empowered and his abilities more focused.

Arin, a brown haired young man in a blue and gold suit was taking on the virus from close range. "This thing just won't let up will it Kathryn?!"

Kathryn, a red haired woman in a green camo suit was sniping the virus with long range artillery. "Aim for the cores! It'll fall apart faster this way!" She said into her com while firing exploding rounds.

Arin leapt out of the way of the shots and took to destroying any cores he saw in the virus cluster.

Solaris dawned his gold and black Navi suit as he began to join Arin in close range combat. "Lets clean this thing up and put it back into the grid!"

Zeta loomed over the 3 watching the fight from above he he wanted to see just how they all could handle things. He was surprised Solaris was helping at such a time which came off as odd to his reasoning's. Though Zeta had done some to help out with the situation, he now really wanted to see just how these 2 mega men could handle things. He shoots down some of the virus cores near him and turns his attention back to the others.

Solaris tosses Arin his solar blade and Arin takes it in hand. He flings himself into the virus and cuts it up from the inside. The virus bellows a mechanic roar, only to be stopped short of Kathryn's rounds hitting it. Arin burst from the other side of the virus and landed down on a near by building. "Alright! I got it!" The main core was exposed on the inside of the virus. Solaris leaps in to take the shot, sending a solar beam straight through the core, shattering it.

Zeta was impressed with the happening to say the least. The virus powers down and shatters seeping back into the grid space from where it came. He lands beside Solaris and Arin. "You guys did good…I'm impressed…Though Solaris. We should allow them to do more fighting on their own. We did recruit them for this." Zeta turns to Arin. "Get back with Kathryn, and rest up. Job well done otherwise." Zeta walks off from them a bit.

Solaris looks to Zeta from the distance. "I am better for fighting on the front line. I don't mind fighting along side them." Kathryn de-spawns her weapons and starts heading to the grid break. "We should get inside and take care of the rest of it before it gets out again." Arin nods to her and hands back Solaris's blade.

Solaris nods to the two of them and leads them inside the grid break.

The group scanned the area and systematically took out any remainder of the virus that was lurking about… it was strange though… the large virus was destroyed but it was no longer present inside of the grid. Where was…

Solaris' eyes widen. "Look out! It's a trap-!"

He was cut off by a large beam that hit him and Arin. Solaris took a hit from it but it was absorbed by his Navi shields… Arin was not so lucky… The beam had cut straight through him.

Kathryn's eyes widened "ARIN!" She shrieked and grabbed his toppling body.

Arin's body seemed to grow colder. "I… Kathryn…? Solaris…?"

Solaris looked at Arin's wound in horror… then turned around to the beast like virus. His eyes glowed yellow as he grit his teeth. The solar reserves in his body began to fill up quickly. "YOU BASTAAAAARD!" Solaris summoned a solar sigil in front of him, a large feathered celestial spear with the shape of a snake burst through the sigil and pierced the virus cluster. It was a direct hit on the core, destroying the virus immediately. The remaining virus started to swarm and try to take shape again… but Solaris was relentless. He took out anything of the virus that moved, no mercy…

Kathryn held Arin's body in her arms, his blood trailing out onto the grid floor...

Zeta once again after looking at the happenings was thinking to himself about his old sayings. Still it was repeating, and more of who he recruited were falling victim to things. "...They did as they had too. But in the end..." Zeta turns off from them as he had watched from the distance. "Nothing changes..."

Solaris had cleaned up the rest of the virus… making sure no trace was left of it…

He made his way back to where Kathryn was with Arin… Arin had already passed by then.

Solaris threw off his helmet. "God Da….." His voice cut short as he held his head.

"Why do humans have to be so frail…"

Kathryn looked up at Solaris. "It's just the way we are! We can't help it like you! You can just repair yourself! Look at Arin! Look at him!"

"I'VE ALREADY SEEN HIM. AND NOW HE'S GONE KATHRYN!" Solaris yells in frustration.

He teleports the two out of the grid and onto the streets. The sun was starting to get blocked out by clouds and Solaris's energy started to fade.

"God dammit…." He clutched his hands over his face… "If I'd only seen that trap earlier…."

[][][]

Solaris leaned back in his chair and looked at his hands. "…He was only the second Megaman I had lost in battle. Kathryn retired a few years later… the stress of a Megaman is a great burden to carry… we thought having more of them would help us protect Skyra and terra… but we were only creating soldiers…" Solaris took a sigh.

"…And sometimes soldiers don't listen when you give them orders… at least not the bad ones."

[][][]

Around 200 years ago…

Solaris was chasing after a Navi Megaman that was attempting to evade him.

"Gyro! What are you doing!?" Solaris shouted, trying to keep up to , a very quick Navi Zeta had recruited into the Megaman ranks some years earlier.

Gyro sneered at Solaris. "This human has been causing us trouble. He's going to die for what he did!"

Solaris leaps onto a data stream and grinds after him. "Gyro stop! We're not supposed to kill humans! That would be going against what you are meant to be as a Megaman!" Gyro laughed. "Deaths of Navis and viruses are ok but Humans are off limits!? Some Hero you are! I say we give them all the same judgment!"

Solaris grit his teeth… he had fought along side of Gyroman for few years now… and why is this happening now?! Has he already harmed other humans before now...?

The gold and black Navi looks to while following him. "…By order of the Megamen Court of Skyra… I command you to stop your hostile activities against human kind." Solaris says with a commanding voice.

Gyro looks at him. "Huuuuuh? Are you really going to pull the superior card on me? Zeta is my Superior, not his half rate brother!"

Solaris glares at him. "Last Warning Gyroman!" He said pulling out his Solar gun.

Gyro looked at him. "You couldn't kill me even if you tried…" Gyro hit a grid door and hopped out into the real world. Solaris followed him and did the same.

Gyroman headed straight towards the whitening haired professor who was in front of a computer.

Gyro laughs. "This ends now Wily!" The professor tries to back away and stumbles over his chair, landing on the floor. "Aaaahh!" Gyroman starts spinning his propellers, cutting up the ground and gets closer to Wily.

Solaris leaps out into the real world and sees Gyro about to kill Wily.

"Gyro No!" He quick draws his solar gun and shoots Gyro in the back with a laser, breaking his propellers and running him through. Gyro stops and drops to his knees, data fading off of him. Wily scrambles backwards under his desk. "Aren't you on the same side!?"

Solaris looks down at Gyroman's fading body.

"…He was breaking the laws of the Megaman… it had to be done…"

Solaris drags Wily out from under the desk. "Dr. Albius Wily, you are under arrest for the continuous attacks on the city with specialized and destructive net navis."

[][][]

"After Gyroman's betrayal of our system, Zeta saw fit that we should introduce a system to keep the laws of the Megaman intact for future Megamen."

[][][]

Solaris sat alone next to the Skyra gate, looking at the world below him.

The day prior, Zeta had proposed the Judge System. A group of Judges who were also Megamen who would keep the Active Duty Megamen in line and on their honor system. Solaris was not opposed to the idea… but he felt like it was a restriction to those who didn't fall out of line. All of the previous Megaman who were active during Gyroman's betrayal were terminated from duty, and soon to be replaced by new ones.

Zeta walks to Solaris looking to speak about the idea. "I think it will really help keep better balance on problems." Zeta crosses his arms. "I think it would also help to keep little bugs from seeking through the cracks. It's been rough having to take down our own because of rouges. The court system however will give us a lot more grip..."

"I understand that, Zeta… but was it really necessary to retire the others? They didn't do anything wrong… we had good men out there." Solaris looked up at Zeta. "…can we trust these new judges?"

"They were weak...And with time, we must make choices to keep the system fresh and the ideas young." Zeta looks back to Solaris. "Keeping around the old can only keep what was causing problems. The updated forces can develop better events to come with the Grid and Terra." Zeta steps off a bit from Solaris looking over the Earth below. "As Terra develops, we need to make more choices which flow in with things as well...Of course if we wanted to keep the old mega mans. They could just make good foot soldiers. Humans are adaptable, as you had once mentioned.

"Soldiers…? What are you building an Army?! We decided on only 8 Megamen at a time didn't we?" Solaris stands up and confronts Zeta.

Zeta looks over to Solaris. "You want to protect the Grid don't you? It's been proven by the humans that if war is needed.. Sometimes you just need to do what you have to. Using them to protect what they require isn't so bad...Especially if it's for a much higher meaning."

"War?! Zeta have you gone mad!? We are to protect Skyra and Terra, not wage war through it! Humans may use war but we are supposed to stop war! Don't give me this crap about a higher meaning, we have a duty and it is to PROTECT Skyra and Terra!"

Zeta sighs to himself. "And after we supposedly save it?...Will that end anything? You see it all the time. We lost a lot of good people...If they could even be called that now...They're all nothing more than pawns for us to play in our cycle again...If all humans are thinking like you are. Then it's a waste to even continue moving in this direction. Another method has to be taken.. Hmph, to think I was about ready to give humanity a chance again.." Zeta walks off from Solaris. "You can keep pretending that war isn't already happening. But in truth. It's what we've been doing all this time. Foot solders, mega men...It's all the same damn thing...Terra's falling apart and the Grid as well...I'm sorry Solaris. But if creating foot soldiers becomes something we'd have to do. Then so be it. Events prove it. And you can't keep hiding behind the humans." Zeta continues walking away from Solaris.

Solaris stands there… his mouth open to object to Zeta… but no words came out… He was right… they HAVE been fighting all this time like a war. He stood there, not knowing what to say… or what to do… all he knew was that he had to get stronger and stop this mess… but he didn't even know where to start.

Solaris looked down at grid Terra below the grid Skyra he stood on…

After some time… Solaris vanished from the grid Skyra where he was supposed to govern… he made no contact with either Bass or Zeta.

Right now, Zeta was having his reign, and his war...

[][][]

Solaris ran his fingers through his hair. "…what came next was something you might know more in your school history books as 'the tech crisis' or… the 'Navi civil war'."

[][][]

100 years in the past…

Netnavis were fighting for their rights against humans, and even navis. Wanting to be on equal terms as Humans, and then other Netnavis who still wished to be lesser than humans. The fight had torn up the world between the sides it was battled upon. Navis vs. Navis, Navis vs. Humans.

The Megamen became a special force for taking out any resistance so that Netnavis could finally get their rights, regardless of who came against them.

Zeta was now watching over the war happening. He was pleased that Navis and humans were finally starting to try and unify. Yet the pain of it still hit him deep. Omega one of the appointed Judges walk in beside him as he was looking down on the fighting. " So many to Judge here...Vee has been busy." Zeta nods. "Yeah...I just hope this is all worth it..." Omega places a hand on Zetas shoulder. "I'm sure it will be." Omega heads back to the chamber of Judges. Zeta looks off to the battles happening he spots a cat Navi rushing around furiously taking down other humans and navis here and there. "To save humanity...Maybe we have to just...destroy it as well...*sigh* it's been a while since I've seen Solaris...I wonder of his thoughts on this..."

Down on the battlefield, the cat Navi was doing her best at reducing the resistance. The city as her play ground, she was ferocious and deadly.

"HHEHEHEHHAHHAHAHAHAAHAAHH I'LL KILL YOU ALLL! YOU ARE ALL MY PLAYTHINGS AND I CAN DO WITH YOU AS I PLEASE! NYAHEHEHEEH !" She chuckled in a crazed tone, slashing violently.

The humans in the area turned and ran, a few actual human soldiers from the military were trying to take her down with their guns from behind barricades. "Come on! drop her!"

She spun around like a whirlwind, slashing away the crowd that came at her. "WHIRLWIND CLAW!" Her laughter continued manically, with a huge ear to ear grin upon her cat like lips.

A barrage of energy bullets made it her way, pelting her and the ground around her. The humans started to back up and run away still. The soldiers started to back up too.

She looked up from the ground where she laid, her eyes pierced over to who had shot her, her expression was not ferociously anger, her fangs grinding violently. "GRRRRR!..."

A young man appeared on the battlefield. A standard issue magnum in his hand, barrel smoking. He was wearing an orange hoodie with black designs on it, glasses covering his eyes that matched the hoodie.

He aimed the gun again and fired the energy bullets at her.

She got up fast, back flipping backwards. The young man kept up the firing. Continuous shots at her, no stopping. He didn't say a word, and just kept on shooting. She continued dodging each strike with great speed before she found an opening to fire a blast of electricity from her long wires that dangled to her sides.

The young man evaded as quickly as he could to the side. The electricity scorching his pants a little. He started running straight for the cat Navi, gun firing again. Her claw shifted into a larger size with punk glowing claws. She slashed at him as she used her speed to get close, avoiding each attack he dealt.

The man deftly dodged her attacks, getting as close as he could. Close enough to see the whites of her eyes, and to her, his… as well as his golden eyes. The young man pressed the gun up to cat Navi's head and held the trigger. "…My apologies."

The man deftly dodged her attacks, getting as close as he could. Close enough to see the whites of her eyes, and to her, his… as well as his golden eyes. The young man pressed the gun up to cat Navi's head and held the trigger. "…My apologies."

He pulled it and fired, the bullet going through the top part of the Navi's skull. He could see the data escaping before his eyes. "…it's not as fatal as you may think… but you should probably find a way to patch it up." The young man did a swift side kick to the Navi and sent her at the wall. The hole in her head would repair over time, but the damage done inside would be hard to fix.

He walked up to her and reached inside her skull, tugging out a small box of data. "Time to see where you came from…"

The young man's glasses lit up and the box was turned into a stream that entered the glasses.

"… signal locked… time to pay a couple visits…"

The young man vanished swiftly from the battle field, leaving the broken Navi behind.

The young man's brownish blonde hair shown slightly out of his hood as he made his way to a remote lab in the city.

The young man's glasses lit up and the box was turned into a stream of data that entered the glasses.

"… signal locked… time to pay a couple visits…"

The young man vanished swiftly from the battle field, leaving the broken Navi behind.

The young man's brownish blonde hair shown slightly out of his hood as he made his way to a remote lab in the city.

Upon entering the ravaged lab, the young man found a woman suffering from a stab wound in her side… it looked like shrapnel from one of the exploded machines in the room. The young man helped her, removing the larger shrapnel from her, and bandaging what he could.

"…thank… you…" She whispered in a weak voice. "They left me for dead after they attacked… who would've known my own Navis would turn on me…"

The young man looked at the blood covered name tag on her coat. He wiped it off a bit and saw her first name… Kasumi. The woman smiled at the young man. "…It's a family name… I was going to name my daughter Kasumi as well if… well if I survived this… though I think that's going to be impossible…"

The young man shook his head. "You're going to be just fine… hold onto me." He reassured her and lifted her in his arms. He escaped the trashed lab and tried to find a hospital near by.

After admitting her to the hospital, Kasumi told the young man that she was done working on Navis… if it just led to this, she would have stopped herself and her family a long time ago if she could. It was a family business… but she said she would just retire the work and discourage the craft for now. The young man nodded. "I think that will be a good step to take…"

After that, he vanished… the papers later published that sightings of an orange hooded human was fighting Navis on fair ground, and saving civilians from them.

The war waged on for the next few years. Losses were high, and the costs were heavy. The Megaman units were still on the rise, until a new form of resistance came in.

A large group of both Navis and humans had banded together under a symbol of a dawning sun. They all wore orange hoodies or orange articles of clothing. They were fearless, and they had one priority. To save everyone they could.

The revolution in the civil war finally put an end to corrupted megamen's battles, giving a better name to the Navi equality. It was finally passed that Navis would have the same rights as Humans, but thus also be tried in court the same way. Navis could now freely move with humans and the world that they had dreamed of. All of those that had opposed to the idea and the new laws, were simply labeled rogues.

However, because of this turn, laws were also instated that if humans force or use Navis to fight for them, they would be arrested with a fine and jail time, some other punishments were also more severe in other parts of the world. In Japan, the law against Navi Fighting was forbidden and usually followed by a Death Sentence if the Navi you were using died in battle.


	2. prologue: part 2

**Prologue: part 2**

[][][]

Solaris looked at the 3 kids. "And this is what you know from your books as well as some other things you may have not heard of…" He rubbed his head and looked down at the floor again. "…the next thing I will tell you is where we began our new story… and the reason behind everything you have been fighting up until now."

[][][]

Zeta sits beside the Skyra gate, he couldn't take it anymore. Everything that had been happening in the recent years was finally bubbling over. He was done with humanity, it was now he knew exactly what he wanted to do. The old idea he discussed with Solaris was now at hand. "Humans.. Navis...the cycles...I'm ending it..." He looks to the gate.

Solaris appears a short distance away from Zeta. "End what… Zeta…" Solaris looked at him with a straight and serious face.

Zeta looks over to Solaris. "I'm ending everything...Restarting...This Eden has become tangle of lies, war, blood and...The ideas I've set up have just been twisted! I'm done with this...I'm going to launch the re-initialization of Skyra." Zeta says turning back to the gate.

"Re-initialization…? You're going to rewrite Skyra with the master code!? Father said to never use the code! It was specifically designed as it is to ensure that Skyra exists in the first place! Do you really think you can rewrite it that easily!? It will destroy you Zeta!" Solaris quickly approaches Zeta.

Zeta sighs. "Solaris...The only thing that will be destroyed...Is my humanity...Which...I'm basically. Given up on...The carbons below. they're just...everything...I can use the code as I need to..." Zeta lifts his hand and presses it to his chest it glows up a bit and as he pulls his hand backward a glowing gold orb was seen in his hand. "I no longer need this...Carbons...Navis...All of it...This has to happen" Zeta drops his orb which held his reasoning's to humanity, his eyes had become lifeless and dim. He smiles but not out of pity but out of freedom of his own aggressions which held him down from the pain and other things humanity had caused to him. "Do not try and stop me...I'm doing what needs to be done..."

Solaris looks down at the orb… his eyes widen. "…Zeta… you…" He picks up the orb, unable to speak for a moment. "…you're throwing away your duties… you are going to cause harm to humans…? And you still call yourself a Megaman!? After all you've done?! And now you're going to just… Toss everything away because it's not WORKING for YOU!?" Solaris grips down on the orb in his hand, data lines cross it… he could hear the heart beat emanating from inside.

"Yes...Because it's not working out for me. Or anyone. I'm doing this for you of course. But then. You're to bent on serving the humans...You're blind to what really matters right now. There's a fine line between saving people...things...Or just tossing away something which in the end...Could have stopped you from taking that step...Move Solaris...I have a mission to complete." Zetas expression not changing from his straight face looking to Solaris now.

Solaris looks into Zeta's dead eyes. "…I know what matters Zeta… Bass created us… to learn and love just like humans do… we were the only two who were made like this! Don't you see how special we were!? You're just going to throw that away!? We were made for the reason of not only protecting, but teaching and learning! Can't you see that?! What happened to you Zeta!? WHERE DID MY BROTHER GO!?" Solaris clenches down on the orb again, cracks beginning to show.

Zeta looks back to him. "You're just to far gone...To notice how time shapes things...Where I am?...I'm in the loop...You can teach and lead. But if the ears you're talking to keep making the same mistakes. There are problems...We are special...You are correct. But that doesn't mean we should keep tolerating the mistakes...I've been here all this time...Thinking and waiting.."

Solaris steps in front of Zeta by a few feet. "Then learn from mistakes! Make things right! Don't just give up because you think it's the only way now! Zeta… if you turn you back on me here… if you turn your back on all of humanity right now and open that door… You will no longer be my brother… and I will be FORCED… to take action against you… as my enemy." Solaris's eyes become a little thinner, focusing everything on Zeta.

Zeta stood silent then looks to the door. "So be it.."

Solaris grits his teeth. He pulls out his solar gun and aims it at Zeta. "…Don't make me do this Zeta…for the love of god and Bass ZETA DON'T MAKE ME KILL MY BROTHER!"

Zeta forms into his mega buster and aims it right at Solaris. "You're not my brother...You're more keen to the views of the humans and other things you go on and on about...You're part of the problem...I'm doing what I must..." Shuts his eyes as he begins to charge his buster. "And for going against the wills of Skyra...I have to do what I must..."

Solaris bites his teeth down hard. He looks down at the orb in his hand and in a quick motion, shoves it back into Zeta, tossing him off balance. Solaris takes out his saber and takes swipes at Zeta wildly, his face contorted in frustration.

Zeta regains his posture and moves quickly avoiding Solaris's attacks. He aims back and shoots quickly at Solaris focusing all his energy through each shot.

Solaris dodges out of the way of the shots and brings down the saber hard into the ground. He dematerializes it and starts firing back at Zeta.

Zeta swoops around the shots and then flies fast at Solaris clashing arm to arm with their weapons. Sparks like fireworks were moving from the sides of the weapons as Zeta tried to hold his ground against Solaris.

Solaris pressed back against him, pushing Zeta back. "When you were sitting up here playing overseer… I was on the battlefield! Don't think for one second that you are stronger than me!" Solaris tosses Zeta backwards and summons up another solar gun. Holding one in each hand, a solar sigil appears over them both as crosshairs. He begins a barrage of solar bullets at Zeta in close range.

Zeta takes the hits falling backwards to the ground. He begins to laugh a bit. "Is that also part of your cries? That this is about power? You're far more mistaken..." Zeta switches to Elecman's weapon shooting a large range electrical wave through the ground in Solaris's direction.

Solaris leaps up over the wave and lands closer towards Zeta. "You are mistaken! Ever since that day I've only gotten stronger so that I could protect those who needed protection. I didn't know I would eventually have to use it against you, Zeta. So I tell you that I am stronger than you because I was the one who didn't give up!"

Zeta doesn't respond and flies right at Solaris quickly he then disappears before smashing into him. And shows up behind him sending a shot to Solaris's back. "I'm not giving up...I'm fixing the problem...But you can't see that...As you just said. You gave your life to save more people here...Who in the end don't understand their mistakes. And continue to just go on and on...WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO CURE THIS VIRUS THAT IS EFFECTING HUMAN KIND!? It's not running. This is the cure to the problem..." Zetas armor turns golden and he backs up flying to the Skyra gate.

"GENOCIDE. ISN'T. A CURE." Solaris summons to his side the large solar sigil. "By the Will of the Sun and of the Father Bass… I tell you to stop in the name of the Law of Skyra… or face Judgment." Solaris' eyes glow gold and his black and gold armor shines. He rips his helmet from his head, tears streaming down the sides of his face. "ZETA!"

Zeta turns to Solaris he begins to form all the different Zeta copies. "You have no right to judge anyone...You're unfit to be my brother...Or related to the father Bass...Executing Skyra Termination program...EVERYONE! COMMENCE ATTACK!" All the Zeta copies aim at Solaris charging their buster cannons. "And so...It begins...I HEARBY JUDGE YOU UNDER THE NAME OF SKYRA! COMPLETE ERASURE!" They launch off the combined attacks at Solaris the gate of Skyra standing behind them. "SOLARIS!"

Solaris closes his eyes for a moment… the world slowing down around him. He pulls the divine spear of Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpentine spear, from the solar sigil and holds it in his hands. He shines brightly and dashes through the air. Time comes back to normal as he toughs through the cannon fire, smoke leaving his body as they hit. Solaris leaps straight at Zeta, the spear poised to strike… Time slows one last time… "Zeta… I'm… Sorry…" He bites clenches his teeth and lets out a yell, lunging forward and piercing Zeta straight through the heart… the orb of his humanity on the end of the spear.

Solaris lingers there, the spear through Zeta.

Zetas eyes were building out his body was shaking.."...Solaris...This...is...not..." Zeta explodes into data as his orb continued the linger in the area.

Solaris floats back to the ground, the sphere on the end of the spear. He stares at it and the spear un-summons from his hands. Solaris picks up the orb in his hand, it slowly faded in dust in the wind. He looked at his empty hands, falling to his knees in front of the Skyra Gate. He lets out an agonized scream, one that shook the grid and nearly the world…

[][][]

Solaris looks up to the teenagers in front of him. "…that day Zeta's humanity died… and I had taken it from him for good… but that was not the end of him as you have seen for yourselves." Solaris readjusts himself in the chair. "…there is some other things that you may or may not know that I will explain now, seeing as your question was finally answered Zenkai… Do not be ashamed of your title because of what happened in the past. Wear it with pride so that even Bass knows how well he did when you were born into this world."

"…which is something I tell you the details of, of course."

[][][]

In the years following the fall of Zeta…

Solaris was living by himself, residing mostly in the Terra grid as a human, instead of a Navi. His expression had long since stayed in a hint of pain to his usually stoic face… alone in the world without the Megaman units. He had gone into hiding from the Judges as he knew their loyalty to Zeta was great, and they would surely seek him out if he ever made any more Megamen.

Solaris now had a new name as well, one he picked for it's meaning that aligned with his own. Shoku, the Eclipse.

The days he spent were quiet, listening to the world around him and taking in all the information he could. He had fought so hard to save a world that he had not lived in… but now that the threat of Zeta was gone, he could see it for himself in the eyes of a human.

In terms of data collection, Shoku had a near constant stream of random data that spilled into him on a daily basis. One day in particular, he discovered a familiar name. Kasumi Wily. The woman he had saved during the civil war who wanted to name her daughter the same name. Shoku looked into it further and found out that Kasumi was still around… and she HAD had a daughter.

Shoku tracked down where she had gone to see what this young Wily was up to...

A young man was walking about to speak with a woman, Kasumi Wily. He stops beside the young woman and introduces himself. "Kasumi correct? I'm Emil. It's nice we could finally meet here."

She looks to him, adjusting her glasses. "Yes... Should I know you?"

Light laughs. "I'm Light. Mr. Emil Light. I was just getting surveys about Navis.. And what people thought of them. Your name came up and there was something about it I just needed to know. Just your views that is." He rubs his head holding out a pen and pad to her which held the questions.

She scoffs. "I'm Assuming you saw my last name then... how bothersome.. and that explains why you'd be doing a Survey on Navis... what's the survey about?" She grumpily folds her arms.

Light puts the tablet to the side. "Just as I said about the Navis...But what do you major in?"

Kasumi scoffs again. "I MEAN what about the Navis... gosh..." she moves a strand of hair behind her ear with one hand, while balancing the books she was caring." I major in pharmacology, if you cared to notice my handful of books."

Light jumps at the remark a bit. "Heh sorry about that. And well do you find Navis interesting, worth keeping around or fighting with? And I see becoming a doctor I see."

Kasumi gives him a look. "I honestly can't stand Navis if you want my honest opinion... and yes I am."

Light crosses his arms. "That is strange coming from a Wily, now you have me really interested."

She looks at him with a serious expression. "I'm not fond of my last name, please do not mention it again... It makes me look bad."

Light nods in agreement. "I understand. I suppose it's like me being a Light...while I really distaste of any related to Wily...I really don't mind it..." Light noticed on her paper work she had something incorrect. "On a side note, that formula is wrong. It looks to be a major one...If you would like. I could help you. Becoming a doctor is a big thing. And it's quite hard to get everything in you need."

She looked concerned, scrambling to look at the paper, dropping her books in the process.. "What do you mean it's wrong?! I worked that over a thousand times... oh darn it..."

Light pats her on the shoulder. "Here is where you messed up." Light begins to explain in detail how to correct the problem. "There, does that make more sense now? You should go back and check the others for safe measure." Light helps her get her things off the ground.

Kasumi smiles a bit "Yes that makes sense now.." She looks to him. "I don't understand though. Why bother helping me? our families have been rivals for ages..."

Light smiles a bit to her. "The past is the past...I think honestly if our sides were to come together, we could be a really powerful force for the planet and who knows what else. But of course I will respect you for your name...I believe anyone can change." Light sighs. "Though society is poisoned with the past, they can't shake off things and try to see new outcomes. But we can be friends if that's anything more. I can help you out and get you going to where you need to be. I am a doctor myself."

Kasumi thinks a bit before speaking up. "Hmm... Would you be willing to tutor me after school? I'm sure there's something I can do to pay you back for helping me out."

Light nods "Hey sure! And don't worry about paying me back. I think that will work itself out in time."

Kasumi looks to her watch. "Oh shoot! I'm going to be late! I gotta run, catch you later then." She dashes off to her classroom.

Light laughs and waves her direction.

Natsumi Arashi, colleague of Emil Light was walking by and noticed he was talking to the known Wily. She was intrigued. Hitting on more women eh Light?

Light looks to her laughing a bit. " Ha ha ha...(Shoot...Well she caught me.) Let's focus on the work for now"

Shoku had discovered that Kasumi Wily and this, Emil Light, had become young lovers. He was mildly pleased to hear that the Lights and Wilys could finally get along, and that the daughter of the Kasumi he saved was working her own way in the world without the haunting information of her family's past.

However not all things are meant to be. Some time later, Shoku had seen the two together again, but this time it seemed like they were having troubles...

Kasumi was pointing her finger at Light, tears in her eyes. "Why Emil!? I know you were cheating on me behind my back! One of our mutual friends informed me... HOW COULD YOU!?"

Light has his head held down. He holds his head up and looks to her. "It's not what you think! I'm being honest! We were just having a quick snack! It wasn't anything to get all up in steam about..."

Kasumi stomped her feet in anger." Oh is that so!? Then explain to me these pictures!" She throws some photos onto the desk he sat at.

Light looks to them. "These are doctored! They're not real! Who would be taking pictures of me anyway!? You didn't hire anyone did you!?" The pictures showed Light sitting with another girl and making out in some of them.

Kasumi's brow arched. "Your lying! JUST ADMIT IT!"

Light was becoming angry he jittered from the tension. "I already told you! I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU!"

She started crying a bit. "Please! Stop lying! I spoke with the girl and she admitted to it..."

Light spots her tears he settles himself a bit and then let's out a long sigh. "...Kasumi...Urgh...I'm...I'm sorry...We were eating and...One thing led to another. It was suppose to be just a friendly get together.. But.. It turned into something...Urgh.."

Her tears became more angry. "I should have listened to Akira. He was right about you Emil! Your just a DIRTY PIG!" She smacks him, crying more. "You jerk... you don't know how messed up this is..."

Light rubs his face a bit. "FINE! I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW! But how much more messed up is it!?" Light had jumped out his seat a bit.

She tightened her fists. "I'M PREGNATE WITH YOUR CHILD!" She pants to catch her breath. "There... I said it..."

Light was stunned the words stung deep he felt as if the ground from under him was falling. He stumbles to his feet a bit. "..Y...You're?...Pre...Pregnant!? I..I.." Light had no words and sits back in his seat.

She ran out of the classroom, in tears.

Shoku watched Kasumi Wily drop out of her school and work because of the baby… hard times were ahead of her. He took pity on her and allowed her to find a job that was right for her in order to be able to take care of her child. Her friend Akira, had stayed by her all that time as well, and soon the two of them had actually fallen in love and gotten married after the baby was born. Kasumi dropped the wily name for good after that, hoping never to see it again.

Shoku spent those years watching over Kasumi and her family… he knew her stress was great, but there were no ways he could help her further without getting directly involved. So he waited, and watched from a distance. Hoping her life could become something more happy…

After a few years, Shoku heard a voice he was not entire used to hearing…

Bass was calling him…

Shoku vanished from his human life for a while to see what was the matter.

Bass explained to him that during Solaris and Zeta's absences, the grids had grown a little unstable. Bass needed to make a new heir to the grid on Terra.

However, the only way it was possible for him to do this in a short amount of time, was to sacrifice his own humanity in order to create it.

Solaris knew the strain this would put on Bass, so Solaris had to come back to the Skyra grid once more.

The following month, Bass compiled his Humanity in the form of a human child… a living, breathing, bleeding, human child. He had black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin like someone who had lived in the sun all his life.

Solaris looked upon the child and bestowed the blessing of the grid… This child would be able to see and feel that which normal humans could not.

Bass gave the child to Solaris, telling him to find the man known as Emil Light, to take care of this child.

Solaris knew the kind of man Light was, but he did not object to his mission.

Emil Light received the child. Emil had already taken in a young girl during those years, but he did not see the problem of accepting this child who was left for him to find.

Emil would then raise the two as brother and sister in his household.

Solaris was forced to retire to Skyra grid for the following years. He was keeping up with calculations and information that streamed through the grid and net, when something caught his eyes.

A Minor calculation about the Wily family he had been watching over… something insignificant yet… great in so many ways.

The next female member of the Wily family would supposedly inherit the scientific capabilities of her ancestors before her. Seeing this as an opportunity to do something worthwhile for Kasumi's family… she was going to have a little genius… and she would make her proud!

Solaris quickly sent himself through the net and to somewhere near Kasumi's family. He became Shoku and looked to the house from where he was, hoping he wouldn't disturb anyone, he listens in on the house...

The sounds of babies crying was heard, as Kasumi tried to settle her four children. Satoshi of 5 years, Yusei of 2 and the twins who barely turned one. Akira wasn't home, being he was the bread winner, and took up a career as a construction worker.

Shoku approached the house slowly. Knocking on the door, he fixed his clothes up and made himself look older, somewhere in his 40s. He waited patiently for Kasumi to come to the door.

She opened the door, holding the twins, one in each arm. They were screaming at the top of their lungs, while Satoshi was laying on the floor playing with a handheld game and Yusei was passed out on the floor with a doll of a girl. "I'm sorry. twins. Hehe... can I help you?"

Shoku glanced at the twins with a smile. "I'm sorry to bother you. Mrs. Kasumi Wi- pardon, Kasumi Neku, right?"

She gave him a skeptical look. "Yes? Your not selling me something are you?"

"Not at all Ma'am. I was a friend of your Mother's. My name is Shoku." He bows lightly to her. "I have something I wished to speak with you about. Do you mind if I could come in…?"

She seemed conflicted. "A friend of my mother?... I've heard that one before..."

"Is that right…? This will only take a moment I assure you. It is about your family." He says calmly.

She was uneasy. "I just don't feel I can trust you... we've never met.. you can't blame me for being suspicious."

"I understand, this definitely would be a odd circumstance to meet under… if you ask her about the 'night her Navis destroyed the lab and a young man in an orange hoodie saved her' she will confirm that I am him. However, I felt this was urgent enough to alert you of right away… you are knowledgeable of the information traffic in the grid right? About all the calculations that move in and out of it?"

She seemed to calm down a bit. "Oh I see. Please come in." She stepped out of the way, allowing him access.

Shoku bowed to her again. "Please pardon my intrusion." He stepped inside.

She walked over to the crib, placing the now quieting twins inside. She stepped over Satoshi, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Please. have a seat Shoku."

He sits down at the table. "Allow me to explain this further… There are plenty of calculations that go through the grid, most of them nonsense. But a minor one came up about your… previous name…" He lowered his voice to her. "Ms. Wily." He leaned forward. "…I recall that your mother told me she would discourage the art of mechanics and programming in your family… but I have come to tell you good news that you will no longer have to uphold that. If you have another child, that is a girl, she would inherit the Wily genes from your family line. She will be very bright, very smart, and I can assure you, that you will be very proud of her. This is what the calculations from the Grid Skyra had offered to me."

She sat there in shock, unable to speak.

Her face grew very stern, and into anger. "You have no idea how mad this makes me. YOU! Telling me all this... How did you know I was pregnant with a girl!? HOW!? ...wait... Y-Your some kind of Navi being aren't you?... then what you say... oh... this is blasphemy! ... I-I! GRRRR... if this is true...I don't want this... I-I just..."

"M-Ma'am, calm down. I'm not a Navi. I'm just a friend…" He stands up. "Please calm down… it was only an estimation- …you said you already are…?" He looks in surprise. "She will be smart, probably good in school. There is nothing to be upset over." Shoku looked a little nervous.

She cocked her brow at him. "Explain to me how you know these 'Estimates' about the grid then."

"The grid is open to the net with the right resources. It is the internet in a physical form. It is fairly easy to see these if you know where to look… but it appears I have upset you… my apologies Mrs. Neku." He began to walk to the door after bowing low.

She scoffed.

Shoku took at look at the young boy who was playing his handheld game. "…He's a Light isn't he? He should be the same way." He says quietly before leaving, and vanishing as the door closed behind him.

She stared in surprise. "He knew that?! Could he be... right?"

Shoku left back to the Skyra grid. He was confused on how she wasn't happy for this new development… wouldn't this girl make her life easier…? Couldn't she…?

He turned back into Solaris and set his helmet aside. "…I guess this is just how it was meant to be… now that the grid is stable… all I need to do is keep a watch on them as they grow… maybe this long life is something I can get used to after all…"

Solaris leaned back against the Skyra Gate. He looked up at it and decided it was high time to put a lock on it… he didn't want someone he didn't trust, or Bass didn't trust, to open it and used the master code against the world like… it would have before.

Solaris dedicated his time to the Gate, making Guardians for the gate that held separate keys that you could only open the gate with when you had them all… 8 were there in total.

Solaris looks at his handy work. "Now you guys go off and play somewhere… I think I'm going to go back down to Terra and check up on it." He sighs and looks down at the world below. "I wonder how much time had passed since..."

[][][]

Solaris looked at the dumbfounded kids in front of him. "I understand it was not all that you were expecting… but it is the truth."

He stands up and walks to the work table. His appearance suggested that he might have gotten older during his story telling. "I watched you for a while now, Zenkai, Nyeyomi. But you may have not known how long… I saw Nyeyomi's first steps, her first machine… her mother's neglect. I also saw when Nyeyomi found a broken down netnavi with a hole in her head. To be honest I was surprised that the Navi lasted that long with an injury like that. Thankfully she didn't hold a grudge." Solaris smiles a little.

"I also knew how to fix her… which is why Eclipse was able to fix her more when he did." Solaris nodded slowly and stroked his chin. "You are probably wondering about Elecman about now… While me and my brother defeated him in our encounter, it appeared that his model data was saved somewhere else. Probably the Wily who escaped. The model still had a version of the virus on it but this virus became increasingly obsolete over the years. When I heard about Sigma's virus, I was able to check the current Elecman's data for the old virus. He still had it, and it effectively ate away at the virus… however a side effect I didn't notice before had come up."

Solaris looks at them. "The Virus also preserves the host like it did to Navis… meaning those who were infected before, are currently preserved by the virus."

Raiko looked very puzzled. There was so much to take in. Not that he really cared for what happened between Zeta and Solaris. That was there problem and it was ancient history.

Nyeyomi looked in shock, but got a thought. "SHOKU! You said my brother Satoshi was a Light... and he was smart... I'm just a bit confused. Would you care to explain more? Also how he became this... thing?" She looked over at Spyder, who folded his arms to avoid the topic.

Solaris nodded. "Satoshi was… special. Being born of a Light and a Wily, you can imagine what kind of intellect he was carrying around silently… You weren't the only one with a secret hobby Nyeyomi…"

She looked puzzled. "Secret hobby?!"

"While you dabbled in mechanics, Satoshi was looking at things from a biological stand point. His secret research led him to find out about the Judges in the grid, being able to grant Megamen with powers, Satoshi began growing himself in power with biological enhancements so that the judges would notice him. After they did, they picked him up and made him one of their own. You would remember a time where he vanished from your family's life, this was around that time."

Nyeyomi looked in shock, unable to speak.

Zenkai couldn't believe what he was hearing. ''(Satoshi...did...this?)''

Solaris glances over at Satoshi then back to the others. Spyder groaned, disappearing into the shadows.

"So then… Any more questions?" Solaris asks.

Katnyss raised her hand.

"Yes, Katnyss...?" Solaris replied.

Katnyss smirked. "So Elecy is really a bad ass? So why is he so relaxed now?" She appeared hot and bothered.

Zenkai crosses his legs still listening in on things.

"…He is not the same Elecman from before, he is simply the same model as him. But this means he is entirely capable of doing the things I told you about." Solaris spoke.

Raiko rubbed his temples in annoyance. At the same time though, he grabbed hold of Nyeyomi's hand to make her feel more comfortable after hearing the truth behind Satoshi.

Nyeyomi looked up to him, trying to smile. Katnyss looked to Elecman, poking him a bit, with a grin, and whispered in his ear. "Be a sexy bad ass."

Elecman laughs to himself a bit rubbing the back of his head. He also blushes but looks back to her an uneasy smile crossing his face. "I suppose I can try..." He says laying his head back on the chair he sat in.

Zenkai was still trying to grasp him being a part of Bass, but more over all the connections here it was a bit to say overwhelming. He sighs to himself and looks to the others. "Well we know a hell of a lot now..."

Nyeyomi chuckles uncomfortably. "No shit..."

Zenkai looks to Nye, "I mean. we're like what?...Almost half brother and sister here? Aside well Urgh damn..."

Nyeyomi gets an odd expression. "Shit your right...damn... that's... weird.."

Solaris smiles to them and puts the hood of his robe back on.

"You're tellin' me. This doesn't mean we're any closer Zenkai," said Raiko as abrupt as he ever was.

Zenkai feels sick to his stomach. "Just shut up Raiko."

Raiko retaliates harshly. "You shut up! I should be poundin' you for lookin' at her panties you incest wackjob!"

Nyeyomi jumps, blushing slightly. "Guys!"

Zenkai growls and turns at Raiko standing up. "HEY! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS THIS CLOSE TO ME! FOR GODS SAKE! I CAME FROM A FREAKING NAVIS DNA! WHO WELL UMM RUNS THE GRID FOR CHRIST SAKE!"

Raiko just takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "That's true. You didn't know so you're off the hook for now."

"Any more questions?" Solaris looked at them calmly.

Raiko pipes up. "I've got one Sunshine. Why are you again'? You're just code and stuff right? Bass' son or not."

Solaris changes his appearance to that of Shoku's and looks at him. "It's easier maintaining an older appearance with these robes, it also allows me to get your attention as someone older than you."

Raiko looks at Solaris with a bit of disappointment. "Is that supposed to be funny? More importantly, Nyeyomi can't age. Is that limited to her appearance or is it internal too?"

Nyeyomi seemed interested to hear this.

"As I said, the virus Preserves it's host. She will be preserved inside and out. However this means that as a virus, it can also be done away with, returning the aging process if needed."

Nyeyomi appeared intrigued.

"Ok so the virus stops you from agin' period. Does that come with a large of cancer and a side order of other problems?" Raiko asked with clear concern over Nyeyomi's state of being.

Nyeyomi gave Raiko a weird look. "Hey that's not funny!"

"None others have shown, so I can safely doubt there is any more." Solaris puts matter of factly.

Nyeyomi sighs of relief. "That's good to know. Soooo I'll stay this way.. Hmmm." Smirks with an idea.

Raiko sits back with his worries relieved. Nyeyomi's grin caught his attention. "Hmm. I know that look. What's goin' on in that head of yours?"

Nyeyomi glances over. "Oh? I get to stay this way forever if I want, which sounds like a blast. What teenage doesn't wish to be young forever. hehe."

Raiko raises his brow. "That's pretty shallow of you. I expected Katnyss to say somethin' like that but not you," he teased.

Nyeyomi punched him with her right arm, and grumbled folding her arms "Come on... I can be greatest inventor of all time. HELL I'm already a genius! Think about how smart I'll be a hundred years from now."

There's a loud clang when her punch connected. It didn't hurt since he was at running at 100% efficiency, but he replied rudely as he normally would. "Ok, ok fine."

Zenkai imagines just that. "Wow...she's right." He places his hands in his pockets and looks downward.

"Wait...I'll be...Urgh!" Zenkai jumps up from his seat, his scarf waving a bit. " We were all infected by that thing.. So.. Guess that means we'll be sticking around for a long time now."

"It will take some time getting used to… but if you want the virus removed, I would suggest looking into a cure sooner or later… Any more questions?"

Nyeyomi smirked. "I'll pass!"

Zenkai shakes his head placing a hand in his pocket.

In this thoughts, Raiko whole hear tingly agreed. His girlfriend staying young forever, now that was something he could get behind. There was something that he remembered though and he wanted to bring it up. Best not to leave any questions unanswered. "Yeah, there is somethin' I want you to elaborate on. I ran into somebody before we attacked The Judges. Some chick with green hair. She said she was supposed to be the next Megaman but was robbed by Zenkai. You know anything about this?"

Solaris pauses for a moment. "…Green hair… yes I do know her…" He sighs. "She was supposed to be one of my Megaman units… however there was the time when I was supposed to be in hiding from the Judges, so making a Megaman was out of the question. She approached me, studied under me, and in turn she wanted to be a Megaman, but I could not give her the wish she wanted."

And Raiko knew exactly why. "Because she's a spoiled brat. She didn't wanna help anybody but herself. That's what I got from her. Stupid bitch didn't get the message."

"It is true she needed some… tuning on her personality. But she was a little more selfless back then. She wanted to help people but I couldn't help her." Solaris explained.

Zenkai ponders to himself. "This girl though, I think I ran across her before. The green hair sticks out, she did kind of shrug me to the side. But selfish and such? And you couldn't help her?. Wow..."

Raiko added in. "Not only that but she was unbelievably jealous of you Zenkai. She wanted everything that you have now. Friends, powers, you name it."

Zenkai shakes his head. "Are you serious? What's up with her?"

Nyeyomi leaned back on the couch with her arms behind her head." Sounds like she was rather annoying. Glad I haven't encountered her."

Zenkai looks to Solaris saying. "So what is this girls name anyway?"

"Her name was… Sera." Solaris sighs when he says her name.

"Sera" Says Zenkai re-crossing his arms. He sighs to himself. "Hmm.."

Raiko leaned his back forward resting his arms on his knees. "I get the feelin' we'll be runnin' into her again. That kind of hate makes enemies. I'm sure you know all about that dontcha Bright-Stuff?"

"I hope you don't run into her any more, but if you do, stay on your guard…" He rubs his temple. "…at this moment it seems I must return to the grid. My power is running low as the day runs thin."

Zenkai nods. "Well thanks for everything Solaris. We'll take what you said and use it when needed.." Zenkai rubs the back of his neck. "I still can't believe how much stuff just connects up this way..."

"Grrr. Again with the metaphors," Raiko grumbled with irritation.

Nyeyomi looked at the two, chuckling slightly.

Solaris summons a solar sigil on the ground. "We will talk later. Farewell for now." He steps into the light of the sigil and vanishes.


	3. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: Expo we Go**

Zenkai stops up short and looks to her. He takes out some Zenny and hands it to her. "You know? Then. I think I'm gonna head off now. Get her something good and I'll try getting back soon." Roll gains a confused expression. "What?" Zenkai laughs, "Don't worry about it. I'll be back ok?" Roll nods again. "You got something on your mind huh?" Zenkai shrugs. "Don't I always? Heh catch you then." He rushes up and jumps onto a grid floor running up and begins to hop off roof tops. Roll sighs to herself. "He should really try to be a little more private with that."

Roll decides to head off to the store to shop a bit.

Zenkai lands on a roof and takes off his goggles. He starts to look up Sera on his computer. The computer screen shoots up and a green keyboard appears which he begins to type on. "Let's see...There's gotta be a lot more about you. I wanna be sure we get everything there is to know..." The wind blows by him a bit more and he locates something it was in the D.F.M.D HQ. He sighs to himself. "No way I'm going there..." He shuts his computer. 'Not if I don't want those idiots after me.." He senses a presence behind him. He looks behind him and spots Sera. She had her eyes dead set on him she walks up to him slowly.

"Looking up info on me?..." She stops up short. The wind now blowing around her white clothes. Zenkai steps forward to her a bit, she backs up. "Don't you even come near me..." Zenkai was silent. "Shouldn't you be with your friends?" Sera grins a little. "Or have you already given them away?...Solaris told you everything.." Zenkai sighs. "Yeah he did...But you going about things this way is wrong...Come on...There can be more than one..." Sera shouts to him. "YOU'RE WRONG! You took what was mine! And I'm going to gain it back from you...Watch yourself...Everyone...will be mine...You will be left with nothing." Zenkai runs at her. "WAIT!" Sera disappears as mysterious as she came. He sighs to himself. He walks back to the edge of the building looking over it. The wind still blowing his scarf.

"What a mess...Guess I best keep my eye out...I should get back though. Light might be getting back soon. He really over stayed his time away I noticed..." Zenkai hops off the side of the building sliding down and makes his way home.

Back around Zenkai's house Light finally arrived back home and gets out his white car. He locks the doors and heads up the steps, he knocks on the door and is greeted by Roll. "Huh? W..Who are you?" Roll blinks her eyes looking at the white haired man. "It's me! Miuko!" Light became silent, Tron walks by and spots the two of them. "Hey Roll? Who's that?" Roll turns to Tron, "This is my Dad!" Light was becoming irritable. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Zenkai drops down from a grid line spotting Light in the distance from him. He get's seriously nervous and runs over to him. "Hey Old man!" Light turns to Zenkai. "ZENKAI! WOULD YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Zenkai helps Light in quickly to explain to him what went down. But Zenkai also had a lot more to ask Light about himself ironically.

Later that day. Light had gotten the run down, it wasn't easy for him to take in but he understood to the best he could. "So...During all of that madness with you leaving?.. Miuko ended up this way?...And then. That cartoon character there?...Urgh..." Zenkai folds his arms looking to Light. "That's not all the secrets though...You kept a lot from us..." Light looks to Zenkai quickly. "What?" Zenkai sits down. "Don't play dumb old man...You know what I am...You know the situation with Miuko here and. Well even your other kid.." Light stands up fast. 'WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT!?"

Zenkai looks to him seriously. "Chill out...The past IS the past right?" Light sighs..."Not exactly. I...I messed up. It haunts me everyday. I really messed up..." He looks to Roll. "When I adopted Miuko...And you fell in, it all really seemed perfect for a while.." He sighs. "Now this?...I really don't understand..."

Roll walks over to him and hugs him. "It's ok Dad. we're not all perfect." Light begins to cry a bit. "But look at you! I couldn't even take care of you!" Roll backs off of him a bit. "Wha.. What? You...Don't...Think I'm...Good?" Light looks back to her. "No I didn't mean that. I mean that. I'm just.. Pissed at myself...And my other son...Satoshi..." Zenkai nods. "He's been through a lot.." Light perks up he looks to Zenkai quickly. "You know where he is!? Tell me! I can let...Kasumi know..."

Zenkai shakes his head and looks to Light. "I can't...Not right now...The best thing for you to do now old man is try and repair things here...You've got me, Roll and well our new guest...Satoshi is. Well.." Zenkai didn't want to go into much other detail. Miuko was enough and he just thought it'd be to hard on him right now.

Light places his head down. "I understand...But he's my son! I haven't seen him in ages!" Zenkai yells back to him, "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY HARDER TO FIND HIM!? You just left him in the care of his mother! WHOM YOU GOT PREGNAT! Old Man. That's not cool..." Light sighs and turns away from him. " I don't need this..." He gets up and walks off to his office. "Zenkai? I want to speak with you alone sometime...We have a lot to go over..." Roll grabs to Zenkai's arm a bit. "Dad?..." Light walks to his office shutting his door.

Zenkai walks back to the couch and sits down. He rubs his head from all the tension. "I guess we'll give him some time..." Roll sits down beside him, Tron does as well. Tron places her hand on Zenkai's leg. "Sounds like a lot of bad drama...I'm sure it'll work out." Zenkai nods. "...I need to go to Nyeyomi's later.." Roll tilts her head. "Why?" Zenkai stands up. "Catch up on family I guess..." Roll tugs on his arm. 'Well we still have Tron's bday though. "Oh right...Heh guess we'll take care of this then..." Zenkai goes with Roll and Tron to continue the festivities for now.

At Nyeyomi's place she was in the middle of making her next greatest creation. It was still a work in progress though. She wipes the sweat from her brow, she had been working for several hours, maybe even days, she had lost track of the time. Punk was relaxing upstairs on the couch, complaining that he wanted to watch t.v, but Elecman was left to explain that Nyeyomi didn't want one. Katnyss snuck up behind Elecman, hugging him, causing punk to get all dark and gloomy. Down where Nyeyomi was, Spyder lingered in the corner, the two seemed to have gotten closer after things had been put out in the open. Skullman was once more trapped in the glasses, for being a 'bad boy' .Nyeyomi sighed, sitting down to take a drink of her coffee. "Wow... I'm beat..." Spyder looked to her. "You should really stop over working yourself Nyeyomi." She glanced over. "Hey! Just because I'm giving you more freedom doesn't mean you can boss me around bro!" He looked away. "Apologies."

Skullman was lurking around the glasses world observing what Nyeyomi was creating. No doubt he was scheming of some way to take over the world. His snickering unmistakable.

Skullman was lurking around the glasses world observing what Nyeyomi was creating. No doubt he was scheming of some way to take over the world. His snickering unmistakable.

A yellow grid door appears out of data on Nyeyomi's wall and out walks Zenkai from it. The door fazes up into particles leaving as he sets foot on her floor. "Love these short cuts.. Hey Nyeyomi, just came by to visit for a bit. I kind of spilled the beans to Light...To say the least. He broke down."

Nyeyomi looks up, shocked by the unexpected appearance. "Zenkai? You really need to call before you just 'pop' in. Your lucky you didn't walk in on... Katnyss and Elecman... eheh..." She shivers.

Zenkai laughs to himself thinking some odd thoughts about that. "Yeah.. that's something I really don't want to run into. So what you been up to? Who's this?" Zenkai spots the Navi she was currently working on.

Nyeyomi chuckled. "Yeah... Oh actually one and the same. Been busy working on this fellow. He's based off a mythological creature , the centaur. I'm thinking of calling him Centaurman... though I haven't gotten anywhere close to finishing him... So did you need something?"

Spyder stared over, remaining silent in the shadows.

"Hmm yeah.. Light wanted to see Satoshi...I told him no. For obvious reasons." Zenkai walks pass Nyeyomi a bit. "He can't really say to much from all the lost time. And well seeing he's a Navi now..."

Nyeyomi shrugged. "Yeah that's quite the predicament." Spyder leaned against the wall. "Like I want to see him anyway. Never knew he was my old man until Solaris explained that bit... "

Zenkai jumps a bit from Spyder's remark. "Dude if you were a freaking black widow, which I'm sure you based your self off of...You would've taken me out...Come out into the light more man." He looks back to Nyeyomi now placing a hand in his pocket. "But yeah it's pretty messed up. I explained things to him about Roll and such as well...He was all over the place.."

Nyeyomi folded her arms. "Doesn't exactly sound good. You should give him some time." Spyder grumbles a bit. "The light hurts me. You DO realize this I hope." Nyeyomi glances over. "Get out of your damned 'emo corner', the lighting is rather dim in here, that IS why you spend all your time down in the lab in the first place, is it not?" Spyder shrugs walking into the light.

Zenkai nods, "Yeah."

"Ohh I also ran into that girl...Sera." He decides to sit on a free chair in the lab. He adjust his goggles a bit as he talked. "She's everything Raiko said. Talked about taking everything away from me...Urgh first those Judges and now this? She does sound like she'd want to keep you guys alive at least...But I'm now trying to just track her down and stop anything before it really get's bad." He looks off to Centaur Man.

Nyeyomi's glasses show a notification. It was from Raiko.

Centaurman was not even halfway built, all you could see was the horse part of the body, missing the upper torso. Nyeyomi sipped her coffee. "Always more trouble, guess we never run out of what Katnyss calls 'fun'. Hmm... Oh I got a message from Raiko." She decided to hit the button.

Zenkai looks to her a bit, "Hm Raiko? What's it say?"

The message read, "Hey Nyeyomi. I'm done helping out at the dojo. I'm heading over now. Be sure to keep your pets in line this time. I'd like to spend time with you and not be interrupted. See ya when I get there."

Nyeyomi put the message away before Zenkai could see. "Oh he says he's coming over. right now."

Zenkai looks her direction. "Huh? Ok, sounds cool, I can update him on some things."

Nyeyomi chuckled nervously a bit. "Yeah."

" You sound nervous..." Said Zenkai forming a confused face.

Nyeyomi scratched her cheek. "He kinda wanted to spend time with just me."

Zenkai gets up out of the chair and stretches a bit he then looks over to her. "Ahhhh I see well you could've said that. Not a secret you guys are tight and such.. Hmm guess I can chill with Spyder a bit get to know him a bit more..."

Nyeyomi dropped her fist gently onto her open palm. "That's a good idea!"

Spyder seemed confused. "You really want to get to know me?... hmmm.."

Zenkai smiles to him a bit. "Yeah I don't think it'd be that bad. Sides...Though you DID split my sis in half bringing her to how she is now...Knowing where you came from. I might be able to try and put that behind me..."

Spyder seemed surprised, he wasn't sure what to say. Nyeyomi chuckled at it. "Looks like you shocked him into silence."

Zenkai laughs a bit.

Spyder grumbled, looking away. "It's not funny."

Zenkai walks over to Spyder. " Come on then. Raiko will be here soon and I don't want to be in the room."

Spyder rolls his eyes. "Yeah, he already hate my guts... where to then?"

Zenkai and Spyder walk into the living room to chat a bit about things. "So? How was it growing up without Light around? I know it couldn't of been easy."

Spyder leans against the wall, a bit in the shadows. "I had two parents, but I'm sure Nyeyomi has mentioned them before... not exactly the nicest ones. Father hated me, guess I know why now.."

Yusei grumbled at the two, leaving to the go into the glasses, avoiding the kitchen as well.

" Man...At least you had the love of your mother.." Zenkai looks to him a bit more. "Hey.. If and when you do see Light again...What might you want to say to him?...If you never want to talk with him. I can give him the message for you...I couldn't imagine growing up in a house with a father who well knows you belong to another person.."

Spyder chuckles in response. "She didn't like me much either. Nyeyomi wasn't the only one who they treated badly. Unfortunately I treated her bad too... I didn't know.. I wish I hadn't now. As for my real old man, I want nothing to do with him."

Zenkai folds his arms. " I see, well it's gotten better I guess...Though it will take time for things to just fall in right. I suppose we all have a bit more of recovering to do here and there. And hey, you ended up with someone who can seriously relate with you better so."

Spyder looks over. "You have a point..."

Zenkai nods to himself and then looks to Spyder smiling a bit. "You'll have to try extra hard though to earn my trust around Roll by the way. Just a bit of something my data senses caught onto there...Heh...Just funny knowing you really had that on mind at times..."

Spyder appears surprised, seeming nervous. "W-What?..."

Zenkai grins to him slyly. "You heard me...You're all over her...Keep yourself in check and I might try and pursue her to looking into you more somehow.." He snickers a bit. "I so have your weak card now."

Spyder looks off, uncomfortably. "First Nyeyomi and now you.. am I really that obvious?... but why would you even bother helping me?" Spyder looked back at Zenkai, unsure.

Zenkai looks to Spyder. "Though I still have a ways of getting on better terms with you, because it well takes time after events and what not...I do feel bad for you...So when that time comes. At all, yeah I guess I can help you out. Even if it's not Roll."

Spyder sits forward, looking over. "I don't need advise you know.. not like I haven't been with a woman before... (There once was a time I'd hit on any girl...) just with her.. I feel strange.. it's unsettling."

Zenkai forms a moppy expression looking his way. "Sounds like you got some of the old man in you. Now I'll really have to watch you."

Spyder gave him a look. "What are you talking about?"

Zenkai shrugs. "I didn't know I was that right...weird.."

Spyder seems even more confused.

"You said something about hitting on girls at anytime right?...Or..." Zenkai holds his head. "I think I'm gonna head off now. We'll catch up more later ok?" Zenkai heads off to use the front door instead of a grid now.

Spyder stared with a blank expression. "What? How did he?-"

Nyeyomi walked up the stairs, noticing Spyder was alone. "Did Zenkai leave already?" Spyder glanced over to her, pushing himself off the wall. "Uh yeah... Seemed like he had a headache." Nyeyomi tapped her chin. "Hmm that's weird." She stopped deciding to sit down on the couch, after grabbing another cup of coffee from the kitchen. She looked at her brother. " Satoshi... I've been wondering. " he listened, looking at her with a blank expression saying nothing. "Why DID you do experiments on yourself?" He grew uncomfortable, looking off. " about that... I was in a bad place.. depressed... I wanted to make a discovery. You know, make our folks proud... The outcome was... An accident... I was too inspired by those videogames I used to play. my escape from reality..." Nyeyomi looked sad. "So both of us were only trying to make our parents proud... Why didn't we ever get along then? After all, we had a lot in common." Spyder shrugged. " I did what the others did, thought it get me approval. Yusei and you were close anyway, he and I never did get along to well."

Nyeyomi got an idea "hey! How about if I buy a t.v and game systems for you guys?" Spyder looked caught off guard. "Why?" Nyeyomi smirked " because, Yusei wants a t.v, and you like to play videogames... It could be a good bonding experience for the two of you." Spyder grumbled. " bonding experience? Pfft... Like that's going to happen." Nyeyomi laughed "never know until you try. We can be one big happy family." Spyder looked at her, considering it. "Those other Navis and all of us?... Hmm.." Nyeyomi stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Not so bad sounding eh?" He smirked a bit. "No, its not."

Raiko had finally made his way over to Nyeyomi's home after leaving the dojo for the day. He found himself going there almost everyday just to see her ever since they started dating. Months ago he wouldn't have ever thought about spending time with people let alone a girl. His rough persona made it difficult for him to make friends but at the time he didn't even want them.

It appeared Zenkai had forgotten to shut the door, and Nyeyomi hadn't noticed.

Seeing the open door made Raiko naturally worried. This was her Fortress with high tech security and the front door was open? Not a good sign. He ran in with his fists ready and shouted, "Nyeyomi?!"

Nyeyomi glanced over from where she stood. "Hey Raiko." Spyder looked over in response as well, deciding to go off into the shadows to avoid getting in a fight with Raiko.

Raiko sighed with relief. "Your front door was open." He shuts it behind him. "Don't scare me like that. I know it's been months since we shook down Skyra but I can't help it."

Nyeyomi appeared surprised. "It was? Guess Zenkai forgot to shut it when he left. Hehe."

"Well now that I'm here, why don't we spend some quiet time together?" Raiko was eager to get close today. There were many occasions when Katnyss would interrupt or Skullman would cause some trouble. On top of that Raiko still had bitter feelings towards Spyder.

Nyeyomi chuckled. "It's pretty busy here, maybe we can go out today? Satoshi keeps insisting on me taking a break anyways."

Raiko wasn't against the idea. "Uh, sure. Did you have a place in mind?"

Nyeyomi thought to herself a moment. "Hmm... Well I need to go to the shopping center I guess to buy some things."

Raiko seemed confused. "Buy things? What, like for clothes?"

Nyeyomi shook her head. "No, I promised I'd get a television and a game system."

"For the Navis?" Raiko asked.

"Yeah, they've been asking." Nyeyomi chuckled, walking to the door, taking his hand.

Raiko follows along. Nyeyomi leads the way to the local shopping center, entering the electronic shop. She looked over TVs, picking one, and grabbed the most popular game system, since she wasn't sure which one was the best.

Nyeyomi looked at the box. "I wonder if they'll like this one.. I don't know anything about these things."

Raiko was a bit uncomfortable. He had a sneaking suspicion that his obsessive stalker of a cop Denise would be nearby waiting to arrest him. "I dunno just get something."

Nyeyomi looked to him. "Okay then, hope they'll like them." Nyeyomi put them in the cart and checked out, paying with a credit card. As they were leaving the store, She noticed a flyer on the wall, and read it. 'New DenTech Engineering expo'. She smirked as her eyes read the info. "Hey this looks like fun, and it's tomorrow. I am so going!"

Raiko looks at the flyer as well. "I think I'll skip that. I'd rather not have people gawking and trying to dismantle me."

Nyeyomi looks to him. "Your mom doesn't attend these things? Kinda surprised. It has several names listed of major scientists that will be attending."

"My mom hates the attention. Why do you think she lives in the suburbs with no friends?" Raiko explained.

Nyeyomi shrugged. "Oh... right. that makes sense. I just assumed because Emil Light is listed here" She points to his name. "Aren't they were friends?"

"I guess so. I never met him until a few months ago when he came to talk to Mom," said Raiko.

Nyeyomi looked over. " Well, even if you don't wanna go, I know the Navis would have a blast. I wonder if Zenkai's going?"

Raiko responded, "Who knows. I'm sure my Mom will go just for the hell of it."

Nyeyomi gave him a weird look "But you just said-"

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you she was invited to be a guest speaker. She turned them down."

Nyeyomi looked surprised. "Wow."

Zenkai was walking through the mall with his hands in his pockets. He was mopping about the Expo tomorrow he didn't feel like going and he spots Raiko and Nyeyomi talking to each other. "Oh hey you guys didn't expect to see you here."

Nyeyomi looked over. "Oh hey Zenkai." She holds up the flyer. "You going to the expo?"

Zenkai sighs, "Yup, have no choice really. I'm Lights prize in areas there. At least I'll get to see some new games and machines though." He takes out a piece of gum and tosses it in his mouth chewing. "Yeah...Gonna be great. You're going I'm guessing?"

Nyeyomi chuckles. "Hell yeah!"

"Not me," said Raiko.

Nyeyomi folds her arms. "He's worried they might want to dismantle him."

Raiko folds his arms in anger.

Zenkai laughs. "Maybe, they do carry a lot of power tools around there. I think you'll pass as a human. Just don't abnormally crush anything."

Nyeyomi sighed. "Well I'm planning on taking the Navi's with me regardless. You know they'll have fun."

Zenkai looks to her a bit forming a not to sure expression. "Skull Man as well?" He rubs his head. "I'd take some extra precautions."

Nyeyomi thought for a moment. "Ohh... you have a point..."

"Heh, well guess I'll see you there. Raiko? You should come, I think it'd be kind of cool...Anyways, catch you guys later. Gotta get this stuff for Light and the others and get back home." Zenkai begins to walk off from them for now.

Nyeyomi looks to Raiko.

Raiko looks back confused. "What?"

Nyeyomi smirked. "Nothing."

"You remember what I said about 'nothing'?" Raiko asked.

Nyeyomi took his hand in hers. "What you want me to call you out on being scared?"

Raiko stayed silent.

Nyeyomi looked to him, she looked concerned. "Hey I'm sorry... I was only teasing."

He grumbles in embarrassment.

"You really are scared... aren't you?" She sounded worried.

Raiko shouts out, "Enough!"

Nyeyomi jumps from him, looking a little scared.

Nyeyomi looked off. "I'm sorry okay..."

"Jeez. Yes I'm nervous about the Expo. What of it?" Raiko admitted.

Nyeyomi looked back at him, she was still a little jumpy. "I'm just excited about it, and I'd like it if you went too, okay... but if you don't want to that fine."

He couldn't resist hearing her talk so innocently.

She sighed. "I've never been to one of these things, and I've always wanted to go, but I couldn't because of Katnyss and my underground fighting... the fact I can now because I'm not 'technically' doing anything illegal with Navis now... I wouldn't have to worry."

He sighs, "Okay. I'll go, but just 'cause you'll be there."

Nyeyomi looked surprised. "Really?!"

Raiko nods. "Just keep those nerds off of me would ya?"

Nyeyomi looked happy. "If they try anything I'll sick Katnyss on them."

Raiko scratches his head. "It's just so I don't cause another incident that'll put me behind bars."

Nyeyomi hugs him. "Thanks Raiko."

He hugs back. "Yeah yeah."

The next day Light had gotten Zenkai up early along with Roll and Tron to head to the Expo. "Wake up now, I can't have you to tired now." Zenkai was dragging his feet as they finally reached the car outside. Light opens the door and Roll slides into the front seat. Zenkai's gains a mugged face at her. "HEY!" Roll laughs. "Shot gun!" Light sighs, "Just get in already!" Zenkai nods and hops in. Tron sits beside him and they head off to the Expo.

When they arrive at the Expo people were gathered around, props were set up, robotics were being displayed and as the group pulls up cameras were flying off at them, pictures being taken left and right. Zenkai sighs and Roll and Tron were waving around to everyone. They finally park and exit the vehicle.

Light walks ahead of them and turns to Zenkai, Tron and Roll. "Ok you guys enjoy your time. Zenkai? Keep your phone on. If I need you I'll call you right away understand?" Zenkai nods. "Got it, I mean. it's not like I haven't done this a dozen times before.." Zenkai's eyes slide away from Light a bit lazily. Roll was happy and grabs Zenkai's hand pulling him off to go see things. Tron shrugs and yells after them. "HEY! Wait for me!" Tron runs after them.

The Engineering Expo was held in the New DenTech Stadium and event center. The Stadium was for all the larger robotics and demonstrations would be held, while in the event center, smaller projects were held. The crowds were bustling and everyone was dressed formally for the occasion, save for a few.

Nyeyomi arrived, dressed normally, with her sun glasses on the top of her head, filled with all of her Navis, except for Katnyss who walked beside her, but seemed human, she was equipped with a cloaking mode to look normal, as well as the rest of the Navis when they decided to come out. "Wow this place is packed, hope I'll be able to find everyone..." She noticed the formal attire, glancing down at her clothes. "Hehe guess we're going to stand out a bit." She looks to Katnyss, who smirks. "We're going to get a lot of attention. Your family hasn't come to these things since you grandmother's time." Nyeyomi chuckled "I keep forgetting you were made by my grandmother originally. Well, come on then." The two begin making their way through the crowd.

Raiko and his mother parked nearby. She walked him to the entrance. Looked to him, dressed in a tuxedo that she bought for him, "Oh cheer up hun. You look great."

He adjusted his coat uncomfortably. "I look stupid. Let's just go find Nyeyomi already."

Natsumi just chuckled. She wasn't as well dressed as he was. She was quite casual with a blouse, black jeans and tennis shoes. Her glasses were rather sharp. They were a high-end brand. She ran her hand past her black ponytail and started to walk per request. Raiko followed after.

It didn't take long for both Raiko and Natsumi to find Nyeyomi. She stood out from the rest the attendees. Raiko was thankful it didn't take long.

Nyeyomi glanced around, seeming confused. "Huh? Oh hey!" She walked over, followed by Katnyss.

Zenkai, Roll and Tron were now looking around now and Roll grabs a sparkling mood ring from a vendor they pass. "Hey check this out!" Zenkai and Tron look to it. " sweet.." Tron's eyes sparkle from it. "Looks awesome!" Zenkai looks off from them. "Wonder if the others are here."

Raiko looked incredibly nervous. "H-hey Nyeyomi."

Natsumi butted in. "Oh come now don't be shy. Dress to impress, yes?"

"NO!" he shouted.

Nyeyomi cocked her head. "Dress to impress?..." She noticed the suit Raiko.

"It was her idea," he muttered.

"And a great one it was," Natsumi replied.

Nyeyomi chuckled. "Guess I'm the rebel this time."

Natsumi gestured to get moving to see the rest of the expo. Raiko started undoing his tie and unbuttoned his vest and undershirt. His mother wasn't thrilled.

"It's burning in here!" Raiko exclaimed.

Nyeyomi chuckled.

"Very well," Natsumi answered playfully.

Zenkai bumps into Nyeyomi by accident from roll pulling him. He tumbles over landing on top of Nyeyomi. Roll covers her mouth and begins to laugh at the site. Zenkai to late to notice rubs his head lifting himself up. "N...Nyeyomi!?"

Nyeyomi grumbled in anger. "HEY!... Zenkai? You should watch where you're going..." She pushed him off, getting to her feet.

Natsumi looked surprised. "Raiko, I had no idea you had so many friends."

"Uh yeah. Mom this is Zenkai, his sister Roll, and Tron," Raiko answered still adjusting to his restricting tuxedo.

Zenkai's head was spinning. "Urgh...yeah Roll dang it.." Roll was laughing hard. Zenkai looks over to her (I think Nyeyomi had accidentally programmed a gremlin into her) Zenkai stands up. He fixes his scarf a bit Zenkai didn't feel changing his out fit. "Hey nice to meet you."

Katnyss looked over to them, waving to the girls.

Natsumi extended her hand. "Natsumi Arashi. Pleased to meet you Zenkai. Thank you for putting up with my son's indiscretions."

Raiko just put his hands in his pockets and looked frustrated.

Light calls Zenkai. He apologizes and quickly rushes off.

Nyeyomi looked surprised. "Hmm.. that was quit the escape...Guess he's needed."

"I thought he would've been more surprised to meet my Mom. Speaking of escapes...Mom, Nyeyomi and I are going off on our own. Call me if you need anything," said Raiko as he grabs Nyeyomi's hand and starts moving through the crowds.

Nyeyomi waved at Raiko's mother, Katnyss quickly keeping up behind them. Natsumi waved and proceeded in a different direction.

Nyeyomi decides to drag Raiko to a booth she spotted.

He went along but he had other things on his mind. "What's so special about this stuff?"

Nyeyomi glanced up. "It's recently designed tech, I could use this for my newest Navi... hmm I wonder if they sell that fake skin stuff here, I could use it since I'm not making Centaurman with a dead person." She chuckled.

Nyeyomi gave him a look. "No, just need to work around the more human like feature. Skullman and are just armor things. They don't look human."

Katnyss smirked. "Yeah, like how I look."

The stand they had approached had a man standing and showing off a small, hands off computer terminal. It worked with brain waves and voice recognition.

Sadly, Solaris had developed something like this a many years prior to this advancement, and it was currently on Nyeyomi's head. However, now that it was being shown at the Expo, the public would soon have something like this.

Zenkai's was similar, but it still needed physical input to use.

Nyeyomi noticed what these things were, and sighed. "Hmm Guess I already have something like this.. Hmm wonder what else there is?"

Raiko wasn't paying much attention. "You say somethin'?"

Nyeyomi made a pouty face. "Are you really that bored?"

"This stuff is cool to look at but it's more than I can understand," he said.

"It's all over my head."

Nyeyomi scoffs a bit. "Well if your so confused about it..." She takes off her glasses, putting them on his face. "Then it's easier to just show you."

The glasses were like a personal computer, that showed the gridlines and even made hidden things that were cloaked show what they really were. Info boxes connected to objects by lines in the room and people all around Raiko. He could see and identify anyone there.

"Whoa..." Raiko was very impressed.

Nyeyomi chuckled.

"Um, how do I navigate this thing?" he asked.

Nyeyomi gave him a weird look. "Why do you want to navigate my glasses?"

"I'm a bit curious. You're not hidin' anythin' from me are you?" Raiko teased.

Nyeyomi shrugged, "Why would I hide anything from you? Most of the stuff on there is just my personal files and things. Anything else is Eclipse's software and the Navi hard drive."

"Oh. That's cool." He was disappointed that nothing of interest was there. He returned the shades to Nyeyomi.

She took them, placing them atop her head.

"Well now what?" Raiko asked.

"These section just seems to be for show casing, let's go to the shopping booths. This'll be a great opportunity to get high quality shit." She pointed across the expo.

They made their way over, Nyeyomi had found lots of things she wanted to buy, luckily they took credit cards. Katnyss explored in her human disguise along with Elecman now. The other Navi's stayed inside the glasses just watching what Nyeyomi was looking at.

Skullman peered out from the glasses in sheer amazement. (SO MUCH TECHNOLOGY! I MUST ACQUIRE THEM!)

Spyder looked to him, also inside the glasses"(Skullman, you know she's not going to let you have it.)" Punk chuckled "(Yeah, we're stuck 'baby sitting' you since what happened last time you were left alone.)"

Skullman replied, (You just can't comprehend my genius.)

Spyder laughed in response. "(Genius?! You're a moron.)" Spyder lifted Skullman up by his leg, with one of his tentacles. Punk looked at the two. "(Skullman, you should spend more time will ol' Yusei, and I'll teach you how to be more like me.)" Punk struck a cool thumbs up pose.

Skullman looks at with a bored expression. "(….That's stupid.)"

Punk gave Skullman a look "(If it's SOOOOOOOO stupid then when are you the one hanging from your leg. HEHAHRHARHAHR!)" Spyder scoffed, lifting Punk up the same way. (" I really am surrounded by idiots)"

Punk grew angry. "(PUT ME DOWN YOU CRAZY BASTARD!)"

Skullman disassembles himself and sneaks away from the others. "(Fight my enemies fight! Nyehehehe.)

Spyder looked bored, using his dark powers on Skullman after throwing to the side.

Eclipse walks into the "NaviSuite" as he called it, and took a look at the chaos going on. "If you would be so kind as to quiet down a little…"

Spyder glanced over. "(Sorry, these two don't know how to shut up.)" Punk grumbled stomping his feet. "(SATOSHI!)"

Skullman slinks away.

Eclipse nodded to Spyder and left back to the 'main room' where most of the information was being handled.

Punk looked over in confusion. "(Why doesn't he have a problem with you?)" Spyder chuckles looking at his brother. "(Yusei, I'm not screaming like you are.)" Punk looked away. "(Oh...)"

Nyeyomi crammed the stuff she bought into a carrying bag she brought, with her family's emblem on it. She was surprised no one had noticed who she was yet, it's not like she came into this expo without the required name badge.

Raiko noticed that her emblem was well displayed. "Funny that no one's gettin' mad at you or tryin' to throw you out."

Nyeyomi glanced up. "I know, it's like they forgot about the Wilys. It's odd."

It began to move into the noon hours of the day, plenty of demonstrations were still going on and the main halls still bustling.

The crowd moved by Nyeyomi and Raiko's little group. It really did seem like people had forgotten about the Wilys.

That is until a older gentleman approached her.

"Young lady, I thought my eyes were failing me earlier, I thought I recognized that symbol and your name somewhere but I thought I was mistaken. Are by any chance a Wily related to 'thee' Dr. Wily?" He stroked his white beard as he inspected her.

Nyeyomi chuckled. "Yeah, what of it?"

Raiko gave the man a sour look. Waiting to see what he was going to do.

The old man's eyes brightened. "Ah! A genuine Wily! I haven't seen one of your family here for a long while." He extended his hand to her. "My name is Professor Ivan Cossack. Our two families have known each other for a while now, just like the Lights, but on a more… how should I say, a more agreeable stand point." He smiles at her.

Nyeyomi raised her eyebrow. "I don't know if you are aware of this 'Mr. Cossack', but my best friend is a Light, and one of my brother's is half light. So." She doesn't shake his hand, just looking at it.

"Related to Lights? My my what an extraordinary development." He laughs and puts his hand back in his coat pocket. "Let me get the point. Is someone else from your family demonstrating this year? While the Wilys usually performed some… 'interesting' experiments, I do say they were quite entertaining."

Nyeyomi gave him a weird look. "I'm the only Wily that is even interested in this sort of thing, and no I am not demonstrating."

Raiko started to get a bad vibe from this man.

"Really? Is that right? Well I can't say I'm not disappointed." He strokes his chin a bit. "Well, if you ever want to join in next year, I suggest you bring something to 'wow the crowd', eh?" He smiles. "Till we meet again, Ms. Wily." He waves to her and leaves back into the crowd.

Nyeyomi scoffed under her breath, "I did bring my Navis."

Raiko tapped Nyeyomi's shoulder. "You sure about this? I don't like this guy."

Nyeyomi looked to Raiko. "Can't say I like him either. I didn't say I was going to demonstrate anyway." She looks up to her glasses "I doubt they're in the mood to show off to some random people." Katnyss and Elecman returned, seeming to have taken off the cloaking mode. "Nye! There are other Navi's here, no need for disguises!" Katnyss exclaimed. Elecman stood silent. Nyeyomi glanced over "Katnyss?! What are you doing? You're going to draw a load of attention to me now."

Though it appeared that after Cossack's approach, more people seemed to be looking to Nyeyomi. Like their suspicions were confirmed and they now knew that a Wily was in their presence.

Raiko looked around hearing the chatter. "Ugh great. Just what we needed."

Nyeyomi grumbled." Peachy." Nyeyomi looked to here two Navis. "Go into the glasses. I don't need this attention." Katnyss and Elecman did as directed, zapping inside the glasses.

Some people glanced over at her when she did.

A man spoke up. "Did she just…?"

A Navi looked her way, judgingly. "Holding Netnavis…? In a device like that?"

Now there was some other murmurs going through the crowd...

Nyeyomi grew uncomfortable. "Dammit..."

Raiko looks at Nyeyomi. "Let's get outta here."

Nyeyomi nodded.

The whispers spread through the crowd, but there wasn't too much alarm yet. Some people just took it as a rumor that, "a Wily showed up with 'HER' Navis".

Raiko takes her hand and leads her outside. As they got outside, Nyeyomi kicked the wall. "Dammit! Why did I do that in front of SO many people!? Stupidstupidstupid!"

Raiko tries to calm her down. "Relax. At least we're away from all the noise. That old man didn't help though."

Nyeyomi punches the wall with he cloaked robotic arm with great force. "FUCKING HELL!" A piece of the wall broke off in the process. She panted, letting her arms hang passed her knees.

"You're startin' to act like me," Raiko leaned up against the same wall.

She panted more, looking up at him. Nyeyomi smirked. "I want to prove that I'm different that my ancestors."

"I know. It sucks that your old folks were a bunch of pricks," he said.

She faces the door, looking back at him. "Then lets show them my inventions." She had her gadgets with her, aside from just her Navis.

Eclipse lit up in her glasses. "Should I locate a room for your display Madam?"

Nyeyomi put the shades on. "Yes Eclipse, that would be great."

Eclipse opens up the floor plans and event times. He locates a room with decent traffic next to it that was free for display. He also lit up the stadium so that she could show her inventions off in open air territory.

Nyeyomi smirked, "Perfect, there's plenty of 'fly room' there. She looked back at Raiko. "You coming?"

Raiko nods. Nyeyomi leads the way to the room.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chaos at the Expo**

The Stadium was as large as football and baseball stadium that was overlapped on each other. It was open topped with numerous bleachers and stands lining the walls of the building, as a stadium is. There were door guards who were checking registration at it's entrance.

Inside, Nye and Raiko could see a large mech and some Arial robots being tested in the space. Some others were more near the wall with weapons or other gadgets, giving demonstrations of them in their own spaces.

Nyeyomi approached the registration counter. "I'd like to register."

The guards look to her. "Identification?"

Nyeyomi shows them her badge.

The guard looks her over. "…How old are you kid?"

She gives them a look "there's an age limit?"

"If you are under the legal age, then we will need you to fill out some paperwork first. It's a formality, but the Expo doesn't want any kids getting injured while the expo is going. Its a bed rep."

Nyeyomi sighed. "I'm 15, I'll be sixteen next week."

The guard nods and hands her papers. "Please fill these out and we can issue a special pass to get in and register yourself. Please also state what kinds of items you will be using."

Nyeyomi took the papers, filling it out. She listed her Hover boots, triple weapon arm, and shielding software. "(I don't know if I should list any Navis, that will get me more bad attention...think I'll pass on my healing devices too)".

She handed the papers to the guards. "There."

He takes them and looks them over. He hands them to the person at the desk.

The desk man looked to Nyeyomi and handed her another badge to wear. "Wear this so people know you are part of the demonstrations and have clearance."

Nyeyomi takes it putting it on. "Thank you. Where do I go from here?"

"Just pass through that door and you will be registered." He said and pointed to the front door they were in front of. "Welcome back to the Expo Ms. Wily." The desk man said with a smile.

Nyeyomi gave him an odd expression. "Welcome back?"

"We haven't seen a Wily here in a while, but it's always a pleasure to see what the Wilys bring to the Expo."

Nyeyomi shook it off. "Oh I see." She grinned, making her way to the door.

Before Raiko signed anything he called his mother to let her know about Nyeyomi's presentation. She was pretty enthusiastic hearing it over the phone. He looked to Nyeyomi and started signing paperwork. "Well my Mom's comin' to watch."

Nyeyomi glanced over, "Oh yeah? I'll try to impress. Would you mind watching my things while I'm out there?"

He agreed and took possession of her purchases that she stuffed away.

Nyeyomi walked over to the door, looking out. "I'll head in there when your ready then."

Raiko smiles and says, "Lead the way Egghead."

Nyeyomi chuckled in response, heading inside. It took a bit, but she found an open spot.

Eclipse speaks up. "Shall I establish a connection with this area Madam?"

"Please do." Nyeyomi replies

Raiko looks around to see what the other vendors are doing. "Do we get like sound equipment or somethin'? Or is this it?

Nyeyomi looked over. "Umm not sure... Any idea Eclipse?"

The glasses light up and a pair of digital speakers appear out of thin air. A whole 'settings' panel opens up in front of Nyeyomi. They were all low glowing, transparent, orange panels. "You may adjust the settings as you please."

Raiko looked impressed and surprised. "Neat trick."

The glasses also produce small transparent flags to show where her area started and stopped, as well as a 'roof' to her area.

Nyeyomi examines it. "I guess I should just start?"

Some people were already looking her way. An announcer came on the intercom. "Well well well! Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could direct your attention to area W-8, you can see that the Wilys have made a come back into the demonstration area. Why don't we give her our attention for a while? But by all means, go ahead and go back to what you were doing before anyway!"

Some people started to gather near Nye's area.

Nyeyomi jumps from the remark. "Eh?!"

"Well, that's one way to get attention," said Raiko sarcastically.

Nyeyomi looked to him "No shit... uh here goes nothing I guess..." She walked off a bit, and jumped as her hover boots clicked on, with the faint buzzing sound they always made. She flew through virtual hoops she had Eclipse place in the area, and used her weapon arm, without the cloaking to shift through each form (Bow, Claw and Rocket launcher) attacking virtual targets. She then displayed her shielding software, letting join her from her glasses, and spew fire at her, that the shield, easily stopped. With a high five to her brother, she spun like a tornado, landing with elegance. She took a moment to observe the audience.

The audience clapped as she ended the performance.

Someone spoke up. "Anything you are going to blow up this year? Turn something into scrap metal perhaps?"

Natsumi was standing ahead of most of the crowd, disgusted with their comments.

Nyeyomi glanced over , "I already blew up targets, isn't that enough for you?"

Natsumi started clapping.

walked over to her, standing by Nyeyomi's side.

Someone else called out. "Don't Wilys always blow stuff up? I mean the targets were fine but why not something more physical instead of holograms?"

Nyeyomi folded her arms.

Raiko piped in response. "Would you people shut up about the Wily's and blowin' shit up!? This is a robotics expo not a fuckin' arms race!"

Nyeyomi smiled at him in response. "Yeah!"

Natsumi smiled at Raiko's bravery.

Some of the people murmured and walked off. The others looked amongst themselves and nodded. "I suppose so..."

chuckled before zapping back into the glasses. Nyeyomi walked over to Raiko, giving him a hug.

Nyeyomi glanced over. "Huh? yeah.. why?"

"Why do you have a Netnavi holed up in your glasses? Are you partners or something?"

Someone else called out, "I heard that she gave them an order earlier…"

"Why do you have a Netnavi holed up in your glasses? Are you partners or something?"

Someone else called out, "I heard that she gave them an order earlier…"

Nyeyomi looked over. "They like it in there, and not really partners. They're my friends. Family. And it wasn't an order, it was a request."

His mother spoke up from the audience to try and change the negative mood. She adjusted her glasses and asked, "Tell me about that shield device of yours? I'm very interested as to how you built such a thing at your age Ms. Wily."

Some of the other members of the crowd agreed. Some shuffling closer to hear in.

Nyeyomi smiled. "Oh that? It's something I came up with a while back. It protects against elemental attacks, not so good with physical ones though." She explained how she created the shielding to the audience, and what it was made of.

Raiko put a hand on her shoulder while she was explaining herself to remind her that there was nothing to be afraid of.

The crowd seemed to be very impressed with her now. Listening to her explain the mechanics. More people seemed to have arrived and wished to see more of the demonstration.

Natsumi asked another question. She could see how green Nyeyomi was, but she wanted to help out by giving her something to talk about. Maybe by doing so she wouldn't be intimidated by the relentless crowd. "And what of that claw mechanism? I've never seen something that can interchange itself like that before."

Nyeyomi looked to her arm. "Well, it's technically part of me now. It was originally a gift from my best friend, who's a Light. I tweaked around with it, to add the bow and arrow part, and later then rocket launcher. I may add more too. It works off of brain waves to take the form I need." Nyeyomi also added how the shifting actually was made into the device, and the material she made it from.

Someone threw out a random question that didn't have to with Nyeyomi's tech. "Who designed your outfit!?"

Nyeyomi looked surprised glancing over. She had forgotten about her recently designed cat jacket with a coat tail, and her striped under sweatshirt. She still used her same skull socks and skirt with skull accessories and logo on the back. "Umm.." Katnyss suddenly zapped out of her glasses. "OH! It was me, I like making cute outfits, it's my hobby!" Nyeyomi chuckled surprised a bit at Katnyss' intrusion.

Raiko reminded the crowd to keep the questions about the technology. His jealous overprotective nature was kicking in.

Zenkai finally get's back from the event that Light had him in. Light had needed him to help advertise a new experiment. It included teleporting images from the net into physical things. Though this has been done with things around the Grid food and other things could soon become available from pure data. Zenkai sighs as he walks into the stadium seeing the demonstrations around. Zenkai blinks his green eyes gleaming in the light as his scarf picks up walking in. Roll and the others had stayed back with Light it seemed giving Zenkai a bit of time for himself. "What a day.. Hmm I take it back. I'm happy I came here."

He places a hand in his pocket. "Nyeyomi's got all her stuff out here it seems."

Zenkai wonders about Raiko's mother again.

"Urgh crap first impression fail. I should find her and catch up some. I always wondered about her." Zenkai walks off to find her.

He walks a bit by some of the other inventions here and there and finds Raiko, Nyeyomi and Natsumi. He also spots Raiko's odd get up here. "Hey Raiko nice monkey suit your sporting there."

Natsumi replied before Raiko could get upset. "I'll have you know that was a very expensive 'Monkey-Suit'." Raiko followed up on her response. "Would you guys stop talking about the suit. I'm not used to being this...restricted."

Zenkai laughs, "It's cool and sorry about earlier. Light has his ways and he just can't let me out of his grip. So you're Raiko's mother? I always wondered a lot about you. It's really awesome finally getting to meet you ma'am." Zenkai bows then looks back up to her.

Katnyss ran up looking at the suit.

Raiko looked at Katnyss and tried to get her to step away. "Cut it out would ya?"

She smirked before jumping back into Nyeyomi's glasses.

Natsumi graciously thanked Zenkai for his formal entrance. "Thank you but the pleasure is mine. No need to be so formal around me. I caught a glimpse of Emil's presentation. He was always one to put work over his personal life."

Spyder listened in from the glasses, 'Curious' of his real old man.

Natsumi was very interested in hearing about Zenkai as well as more about Nyeyomi but she would rather discuss that information in a quieter setting. "Hmm. I'm getting pretty hungry. Why don't we go somewhere to eat and maybe we can chat for a bit. My treat."

Zenkai's eyes sparkle his mouth opens watering. "Hey! That sound great!" He begins to think of many dishes with foods floating around his head. 'Could this day get any better!" The scene turns white and Zenkai is in a daze still with sparkles appearing all around him. He then shakes his head and looks back to them all. 'Sorry bout that...Stomach talking. But yeah that sounds great."

Nyeyomi looks over. "That would be nice."

Ms. Arashi couldn't help but chuckle. Seeing Zenkai was like looking into the past. She motioned for everyone to follow her and she took them to one of the convention's restaurant. "Order what you would like. Raiko, hun could you get us a table please?"

Raiko did as she asked but took off his jacket and vest to save the seats.

Zenkai pulls out his phone happy for the dinner then looks to Raiko's mom. "I guess later I can ask you how you and Light know each other. It just came to mind. He was talking about you earlier."

"Was he now? Well, for you I can divulge into a bit of history. I'm sure you would love to hear more about Emil when he was in his wild college days," she replied.

Zenkai laughs. "Wild college days huh?" Zenkai's stomach rumbles. "Ok.. sure.. I guess it'd be a great tale to listen to...After we eat."

"Hmhmhm. Of course. Just don't eat too much. I hear the formal gathering will have quite a selection," said Natsumi.

"Woo!" yells Zenkai, if anyone he was really family with now saw him, they'd think he'd jump back a couple of ages. "Alright! Let's not waste anymore time then!"

Nyeyomi looked surprised, "Oh then I'll just get a drink, I'm not really too hungry."

Raiko yelled from the distance. "Are you guys comin' or what?"

Nyeyomi smirked, walking over. "Coming."

Ms. Arashi took care of the bill like she said she would and sat down with her son and his friends.

Later that evening, the formal dinner was being held in a large dining hall. Everyone was fancied up and speaking with each other over dinner or on the walls. The food was mostly a buffet line that was constantly being filled back up, and the seating arrangements were around large round tables that also had Technology and Engineering themed decorations. The mood of the dinner was very peaceful, and a few esteemed guests had gotten up to a mic on stage to thank the crowd for coming today and also to show a line up of small demonstrations.

Natsumi had Raiko put his suit together before seating. Some people mistakenly took the table that was reserved for his group and started yelling at them profusely. "Get your own table! God."

Natsumi had Raiko put his suit together before seating. Some people mistakenly took the table that was reserved for his group, Raiko started yelling at them profusely. "Get your own table! God."

Zenkai sits down with his plate of food at the table he begins to eat quickly. Roll and Tron walk by and sit beside him. Light was sitting across from Arashi.

Zenkai sits down with his plate of food at the table he begins to eat quickly. Roll and Tron walk by and sit beside him. Light was sitting across from Arashi's and Nyeyomi was sitting beside Raiko.

"Well this Expo has been great." Light says taking a bite of his salad. He then takes a sip of his soda which sat near him as well.

Raiko sat uncomfortably in his seat, constantly adjusting himself to make this dinner session more appealing. Thankfully Nyeyomi sat next to him which made him very happy.

His mother was also rather uncomfortable. She didn't realize Emil Light would be at the same table. She knew Zenkai wanted to talk about him but for his sake and due to the public setting, she wouldn't go into to much detail when the young Megaman would ask.

Spyder peered from the glasses, observing Dr. Light. "(So this is my father...)" Nyeyomi glanced up at her sunglasses that sat on top of her head, upon hearing his words while taking a bite of her meal.

Zenkai was still eating his face away. Emil looks over to him. "Zenkai? Did you tell them about the project? How it's free for people close to creators?" Zenkai looks to him. 'I'M EATING SHUDDAP!" Emil sighs and slaps Zenkai upside his head. "Behave Zenkai.. I take that as a no." Zenkai had teary eyes. " I bit by tongue.." Emil wipes his mouth a bit and looks to Arashi. "I'm really happy you could make it. Heh our last talk had me worried there."

Ms. Arashi takes a sip of her soup. "Oh it's no trouble Emil. Besides there has been a plethora of interesting inventions to admire this year."

"Yes I agree. It's amazing to see how many new things people have stored up in their minds." Light looks to Nyeyomi. "Surprised me more than others at times a well" Light takes his site back to his salad eating a bit more.

Spyder spoke to Nyeyomi, "(Was he directing that at you?)" Nyeyomi glanced up. "(Hmm? I don't... not really paying attention to him.)"

Nyeyomi looked over, whispering back. "Oh, just Satoshi. He's being nosy."

Raiko understood. Solaris did reveal Satoshi's past right in front of him.

Zenkai burps a bit and Roll laughs beside him. "Well guys gotta go take care of some needed business. I'll be right back." Zenkai hurries from the table. Roll turns back to them. "Hee-hee. He's really hyper right now." Tron nods. "I think we should do this more often if he's ever in a bad mood." Emil laughs. "Perhaps."

Raiko throws a joke before Zenkai leaves. "Next time don't shovel down your food Goggle-Head!"

As Zenkai was walking around, he spots a girl in a frilly blue and white dress, decorated in rose patterns. She was alone, leaning up against the wall of the dinner hall, with a drinking glass in her hands. She looked a little bored with the current affairs of the expo.

She turned her head, looking around the room idly… until her eyes met Zenkai's. She looked at him for a second before smiling gently.

She had blue hair that dropped neatly passed her small shoulders, and blue eyes to compliment her fair skin.

The girl raised her glass a little as to greet him from across the way.

Zenkai looks to her (Woah.. Is she calling me over? Wait. It could be about Lights projects...Urgh don't be stupid you ass go and talk with her. Sides she does look a bit bored. Ohhh you're letting the guy down there talk, WELL FORGET HIM! You're more of a man than that.) Zenkai looks over to her and smiles, he walks over to introduce himself. "Hey there, couldn't help to notice you greeted me there. Zenkai Light and you?"

She smiles and giggles. "Aoi Tsukiyo. Nice to meet you Zenkai. Can you believe this Expo? Horrible punch for a bunch of brainiacs." She held the glass up and shook it around gently to show what she was talking about.

Zenkai nods, "Same here, and I agree, I took a more liking to the salad and mash potatoes though. And yeah some of it was a let down...This was kind of the highlight at least." Zenkai places a hand in his pocket. "So what were you here to see earlier? Or just passing through?"

She nods to the stage. "My father is one of the 'esteemed guests' here. He has a presentation he wanted to put up. After I saw it, I was going to leave." She sighed and looked at all the other tables. "So you're Dr. Light's son then? I've heard about his work from my father a little..."

Zenkai nods, "Yeah that's me. I mostly only help display his works and explain things. Some times he can't find the right calculations and I magically put it together for him. We're quite a team. Well when he's not out doing who knows what at night sometimes. Lights a cool guy but he still has his bad habits.. Heh which I'm working on with him." Zenkai laughs a bit. "But yeah...That's cool, your dads one of the top dogs around here huh? That's pretty sweet."

Aoi nods. "So how about you? Here for the Expo or along for the ride too?" She asks with a smile.

"Just along for the ride." Zenkai sighs. "I honestly never wanted to come today." He then turns to her. "But I guess we're just destined to follow where our fathers want us." Zenkai laughs a bit. "I'm here with two others my sis Roll and Tron...They're mostly the ones having a blast right now."

She giggles. "My mom is home, watching my little brother. He can be a real handful so she didn't want him running around all crazy with the big machinery. I like the engineering and all but it's still not my cup of tea. Dragged along anyway." She takes a sip of the punch. "Bleh, still awful." She laughs.

Zenkai laughs with her. "Man I see. Good to just get away and stuff.. Urgh thinking about it. We kind of have the same going on with all these machines...You wanna get out of here? It's stuffy, we can also avoid that nasty punch stuff." Zenkai looks back to his group. "I think they'll be fine for now, let's jet for a bit."

"I wouldn't mind, but my father's demonstration is up next." She sets the glass on a side table. "I should probably watch it." She looks to the stage and back to Zenkai. "Want to come over to the stage with me? It'll be cool. Honest." She says with complete sincerity.

Zenkai shrugs he had nothing better to do. "Sure thing let's head on over. Not as if I'm not doing much at all."

She takes his hand and leads him over to an open table near the stage. She sits down and fixes her dress, looking to the stage excitedly. An announcer came out to the microphone on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Navis and Programs. Our next guest has been working on this special project for half a decade now. We would like to introduce, Dr. Tennen Tsukiyo." The announcer walks off the stage and a man in a black suit with a blue tie comes out on stage. His short blue hair neatly done, and his blue eyes hiding behind a pair of glasses that he fixes when he gets up to the microphone.

The audience applauded accordingly.

"Thank you, thank you. Well, lets get straight to the point shall we? There comes a time in our lives where we think about how the rest of our lives will go. Will we die tomorrow? Or Will we live on to see how it goes next? Such a thought can be pretty scary to think about… and sometimes these thoughts can be dangerously real to those of us who have sustained heavy injury. I present to you… a new way to give back the lives of those who could not walk anymore, to those who could not talk anymore, to those who wished to see the world again with their own body and eyes that they could not see through before. Ladies and Gentlemen, Navis and Programs… I give you, the New Reploid Program… Capable of combining Souls, with Machine."

The curtain behind him opens up and reveals 4 people. 3 Men, and 1 Woman, all wearing similar outfits. Different colored shirts vests and pants, with same boots.

"Harpere, a man who was in an accident which caused the loss of his neural system and most of his brain function. Now the Smartest and fastest moving man I know." The man in the green stepped forward and bowed to the crowd. He leapt off the stage and dashed through the air flawlessly before landing back on the other side of the stage as he made a round over the crowd.

"Levia, a woman who was born lame in her legs, who's only wish was to swim in the Ocean with all of the sea life." The woman in blue bowed to the crowd before displaying her swimming capabilities in a holographic tank of water. She lands down next to Harpere and takes a bow.

"Ferren, a man who suffered severe 3rd degree burns all over his body while on his job as a fire fighter, now restored in order to continue his job of keeping fires at bay." The man in red stepped forward and made flames appear in his hands, twisting and turning it with his sheer will. He blows it out completely and bows to the crowd, then takes a stand next to the others.

"Hanton, a man who was about to take his own life, ended up in the hospital, and realized his mistakes and came to terms with them… but now given a second chance to live." The man in dark grey walked forward and bowed to the crowd. "It is a pleasure to be among you again, please treat me well in this life. Thank you." Hanton said before taking his stand next to the other new Reploids.

Dr. Tsukiyo smiled as the crowd began to roar in applause. "They keep their humanity… but now with new bodies that can be repaired and moved to their benefit. A Soul, bound to Machine."

He took his bow, the 4 followed his example.

Aoi clapped her hands and bounced a little in her seat. Her father did his presentation wonderfully.

"Oh wow that's amazing..." Zenkai's mouth had dropped. Zenkai begins to clap as well. Light looked very interested in this project but he sighs to himself, secretly aside the data and food. Light was beat to the punch by Tsukiyo's creation. He claps as well with the crowed. "Well played...I feel a great future coming from this." It goes back to Zenkai who looks to Aoi. "Aoi he's amazing. I mean wow...This could seriously toss in a new era sometime in the future given enough is made up with things.."

Aoi nodded and smiled. "Isn't it? He spent so long working on it… and now everyone gets to benefit the program." She rubs her eyes and keeps clapping.

Dr. Tsukiyo bowed again to the crowd. "I will be receiving questions at my outdoor demonstration tomorrow while they show off their abilities to you."

He begins to turn from the microphone when a large crash is heard above. A section of the glass ceiling shattered and rained down on the people below. Dr. Tsukiyo lurched forward. "What is this!?"

A group of masked figures bust in on lines and land amongst the people, shoving them aside and clearing the area around them. They planted devices on the ground which quickly went off, sending shocks into the crowd, immobilizing any electronics in the area. An EMP.

Aoi sat in her seat and looked towards the infiltrators in terror, then to her father on stage.

A clapping came from the back of the dinner hall. "Well done. Please get the Reploids next, if you will." A woman's voice spoke up.

A green haired girl with tan skin approaches in a fancy white dress.

Everyone backs away, as none of their tech would be working. The doors were locked by the electronic interference as well as the windows.

Sera walks up to the stage and brushes her hair back, looking at the Reploids and the doctor.

"They will be coming with me. And me alone." She holds up a gun with a charged end. "And if you refuse, you better have a way to turn yourself into a Reploid before you bleed out all over this stage." She smiled sinisterly.

Aoi watched in terror… frozen to her chair and eyes wide...

Nyeyomi stared at the stage, and what was happening before her eyes. "(Crap! This is bad.)"

Zenkai couldn't believe what he was witnessing, Sera had them all held up and nothing could be done at this point to stop her. "Dammit...Just what is she going to do with those Reploids?"

Natsumi was trying to get Raiko reactivated as fast as she could. The EMP caused him to cease functioning and was technically dead at the moment. Though her eyes weren't fixed on the stage, she kept her ears open for any useful info.

Sera waved the gun at D. Tsukiyo. "Well, Come on then. Give up the Reploids."

The doctor took a step back and looked at the Reploids, also taking a glance at Aoi in the crowd.

"Mistake." Sera said with glee. She started walking through the crowd. "Seems we have someone special in the audience~"

Dr. Tsukiyo's face contorts in fear. "N-No please!"

Sera pushes her way over to Aoi's table. "Well hello there sweetie. Looks like you're going to be helping me tonight. GET UP." She pointed the gun at her.

Aoi slowly stood up, her legs shaking, body trembling.

Sera smiled. "Good Girl." She looked over at Zenkai and winked. "How are you Zenkai? Enjoying the show?" She winked at him and dragged Aoi up to the stage by her arm, charged gun at her head.

"Now then, Doctor. The Reploids, for your daughter. Fair trade I say."

Dr. Tsukiyo clenched his fists. "They are not objects! These are living breathing people!"

"DID I FUCKING STUTTER?!" She presses the gun harder to Aoi's skull who started to cry. "OR DO YOU WANT TO SEE HER BRAINS ON THE FRONT ROW?!"

"Stop! PLEASE!" Dr. Tsukiyo lurched forwards a bit, only making Sera's grip on Aoi's arm tighter.

The doctor's lip trembles… "You four… please… help me…"

The Reploids manage to look at the doctor through their half paralysis.

"…As you wish Doctor… we will repay our debt to you through this." Harpere said, taking a sluggish step forward.

The infiltrators jump onto the stage and gather up the Reploids to speed things up. They bound them to the ropes from the ceiling and rode the lines up with them.

Sera backs away from the stage, holding her gun still at Aoi till she gets to the last rope. She shoves Aoi to the ground and rides the rope up, vanishing past the broken glass.

Dr. Tsukiyo leaps off the stage and runs to Aoi, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Aoi!"

After a moment the EMP finally wore off and the windows and doors unlocked again, some of the electronics in the room turned back on.

Zenkai stands up facing the two from in the audience. "Aoi...And now Sera has those Reploids...I need to see if she's ok though...Seems the electricity has come back together.."

Nyeyomi stared still, her mind set on what happened. Inside her glasses her Navi's began conversing in confusion, concerned what had happened. The noise was so loud, Nyeyomi grew annoyed, it showing on her face. "(Would you guys shut up! I can't think with all this chatter inside my head!)" The noise settled.

Raiko was reactivated and his heartbeat returned. His memory was still intact thanks to the backup safety net his mother had installed.

"What the hell happened? I saw a bright flash and then I blacked out." he said.

Light was a bit stunned by the happening as well and looks to Roll and Tron beside him. "You two feeling ok?" Roll nods she was still started by things. Tron on the other hand had froze up. Light gets up and has Roll help him with Tron a bit. He then looks in Zenkai's direction who was now looking to the stage. "Zenkai!" Zenkai looks over to him. And rushes over quickly. "Light? What's the matter? Is Tron ok!?" Light shakes his head. "I know it's urgent you check on your friend. But we have to make sure the event didn't fry her." Zenkai nods. He looks Aoi on stage. "Aoi...I need to go check on her first though. But...Ok.. let's go..." Zenkai looks to Nyeyomi and the others it hurt him he had to leave this way. But the police were finally starting to show up.

Everyone was starting to chatter in the room, some others were still in shock of the event.

Aoi clutched to her father as he held her. Her eyes still filled with fear...

Zenkai looks back to them and Roll tugs on his arm. He sighs and heads out with them for now. In the back of Zenkai's mind however, he couldn't let Sera go, he had to find her and stop this once and for all. He thought it'd be over with all the Mega Man junk from Skyra before but this was just becoming something far to extreme.

Nyeyomi looked to Raiko, still concerned. "I wasn't expecting an EMP to go off, are you okay Raiko?"

He rubbed his head and tried to stand up. "I'm all right. An EMP? Fuck." His mother was helping him to stand. "How is the OS doing sweetie?" she asked. "Everything's runnin' ok. Better run diagnostics when we get back." Natsumi nods in response.

Nyeyomi got out of her as well, looking around. "Those guys came out of nowhere and stole those Reploids... I wonder what they're planning..."

Nyeyomi looks to him. "It was that girl, Sera, I think her name was."

Raiko had a face of utter disgust when Nyeyomi spoke her name. "That fuckin' bitch."

Nyeyomi nodded, with her arms crossed. "My thoughts exactly"

Spyder appeared from Nyeyomi's glasses, he kept his back tentacles inside appearing less noticeable. "Perhaps I can investigate, by the cover of shadows?" Nyeyomi looked to him. "I don't know... could be risky sending you alone... who knows where they went anyway."

Natsumi looked concerned. Raiko told her about the stuff he was getting into but seeing this kind of drama in person was not what she had expected.

Nyeyomi looked to Raiko. "What should we do?"

"We gotta get the group together and work this shit out. We knew Sera was up to somethin' but I didn't expect this," Raiko replied.

Nyeyomi shrugged. "Zenkai ran off with Light and the girls."

Natsumi suggested that they return home as well. She offered Nyeyomi to stay at her place out of concern.

Nyeyomi looked to Natsumi, she was surprised at the offer but felt she should decline. Nyeyomi felt like she was safe with how many Navi's she had.

"I understand. Let's go home Raiko," she said. Raiko gave a Nyeyomi a hug goodbye. "We'll get together tomorrow."

Nyeyomi hugged him back. "Okay, I'll do some investigating in the meantime with Eclipse."

Raiko and Natsumi head to their car and drive home. Nyeyomi decides to go after Zenkai, Spyder took cover in her shadow as she ran after him, tracking his location with her glasses.

Zenkai, Roll and Light had arrived back home and were looking over Tron now. Light studies her. "Hmm she should be fine. What a mess this is...That woman did you know who that was?" Light asks turning to Zenkai. Zenkai turns his head from Tron to Light thinking about Sera. "She's...I've seen her around..." Light looks to him seriously. "If you know anything you need to speak up. None of this secret stuff." Zenkai becomes a bit angry. "Secret stuff!? You're one to talk you old cheater." Roll jumps between them. 'Guys! Stop...Tron's not doing well because of all that stuff..." Zenkai sighs. "Yeah...I needed to speak with Nyeyomi and the guys before leaving. But Urgh...I should go see how they're doing...(Aoi...)" Roll nods. "Well look after Tron ok?" Zenkai thanks Roll and looks to Light before heading out to meet Nyeyomi. Light sighs to himself. Roll looks at him her great wide eyes blinking a bit. "What's the matter dad?" Light fixes his glasses a bit. "It's nothing.." Roll pats him on the back. "You're still my dad...Ok? We all make mistakes. Right now we have to make sure Tron is alright.." Light nods in agreement to Rolls statements.

Nyeyomi had already made it to Zenkai's house, standing outside as he was stepping out. "There you are." She spoke up.

Zenkai rushes up to her quickly. "Nyeyomi! Sorry about leaving that way. It was an emergency. Tron...I guess the EMF stuff really shut her down...But yeah I'm happy you're ok...Raiko must have headed back as well I'm guessing?"

Nyeyomi placed her hands on her hips. "No worries, yeah Raiko did head home. So you want me to have a look at Tron? I could prolly fix her."

Zenkai nods, "That'd be great. Though you want to put up with Light right now? He still might be on that kick...And.. well.. Satoshi..." Zenkai places a hand in his pocket. "I could really use you though."

Nyeyomi pats him on the back as she begins walking passed him. "No need to worry, Tron needs our help. I'm Sure Satoshi won't mind anyway." Spyder lingered within her shadow. "Not like he'd sense my presence anyway..."

Zenkai nods, "After this though...We need to look into Sera...I don't want this going any further...The Reploids are one thing. But dammit...She's not getting far with this.." Zenkai walks up after Nyeyomi. "No telling what other things she might have waiting..."

"Raiko and I agree with you on that, we can meet tomorrow after he calms his mother down." Nyeyomi walks inside.

Zenkai walks in after her agreeing to the statement and they both find Light with Roll. Tron was on the couch her eyes shot open and looking forward into space. Light spots Nyeyomi and held his silence he looks to Zenkai and stands up. "So...You've brought your friend to help us here?" Zenkai nods surprised at how he was acting now. "Yeah...She can fix her up." Light looks to Nyeyomi nodding. "Very well...Keep me updated on the progress..." Light walks in the direction of his office. Zenkai looked confused. "Where are you going?" Light shuts his eyes as if thinking. "I'm going to research that attack. We may need to take some evasive actions if necessary.. Those Reploids were powerful in their own right.." He turns back to Nyeyomi and Zenkai. "And I'm done playing the one side of the coin right now..." He sighs. "We might need to use our heads together on this. Because this could get messy." Zenkai walks forward to Light a bit. "So wait are you saying you want to use help of a Wily if we have to?" Light shrugs. "I don't see why not...It's obvious this Sera person has a lot going with the new Reploids.. This could get bad. We need to put our minds together and come up with a solution just in case." Zenkai nods. He turns to Nyeyomi. "I guess we'll fix up Tron here and we'll talk about how to go about things." Light nods and walks off to his office.

Nyeyomi had listened to Light's words, but had nothing to say as she crouched next to the couch, pulling up her portable, hologram computer, linked with her glasses. She began analyzing Tron and started repairing the problem as she found it. Spyder grew bored causing Nyeyomi's shadow to elevate, taking his form, as he examined his surroundings. The last time he was here, he had killed Roll... He remained silent, looking to Nyeyomi, without a word crossing his lips.

Something soon sparks in Tron's arm she lifts up and blinks. It was quite fast and she jumps off the couch landing on her feet. Zenkai was taken by surprise. Tron look his way. "Hey! Aren't you the kid that tried to stop me back then?" Zenkai's heart instantly stopped, Tron was reset...Sakurei was no longer sharing the same body again. "SAKUREI! ARE YOU THERE!?" Tron tilts her head. "Sakurei...who?...Urgh..." Tron looks to Nyeyomi. "Be happy I wasn't awake with whatever you were doing to me. I have to go..." Tron walks over to the door. "TRON! STOP!" Tron looks back to Zenkai. "What?" Zenkai held his head down. "You're...You really only remember me for that?" Tron crosses her arms. "Yeah? I have things to steal and places to be...You do look cute though so I might swing back by sometime...hee. Hee." Zenkai cringes his fist. Tron turns to the door. "Anyways! Catch you poor people later. I have things to run." Tron exits going on with her business to things. Roll runs over to Zenkai and Nyeyomi. "Oh no..." Zenkai looks over to Nyeyomi. "Well...I guess your done for now...shit...Just...dammit..."

Nyeyomi looked confused. "What the fuck just happened?" Spyder chuckled. "Guess you goofed Nyeyomi" She turned to him, giving him a look followed by a smack upside the head. he held his head from the impact of her robotic arm.

Zenkai looks to the two of them. "Urgh.. What a day."

Nyeyomi glanced over. "Sorry Zenkai..."

Zenkai sighs to himself. "Yeah...It's fine...Sakurei lived a good life...I got to caught up...She was a Navi and things like this could happen...I can't grieve right now though...We still have that psycho out there...And wherever Sakurei is now. I know she's close...That with Tron proved that much..."

Nyeyomi shrugged, "Suppose I should be heading back now." She looked to Spyder. "Guess you dodged a bullet with Light going in his office bro." Spyder didn't respond.

Light opens the door to his office re entering to check on Tron. Spyder shifted to cloaking form, appearing in his former human self to not alarm the doctor further.

Light spots no Tron on the couch and walks to Zenkai and Nyeyomi. "Where is Tron?" Light looks to Nyeyomi.

Nyeyomi put her hands in hr coat pockets. "Somehow the EMP reverted Tron to her original programming. She just up and left." She sighed, glancing up at Satoshi with one eye opened. He held a straight face, but unsure what to do."(Damn, I should have zapped back in the glasses...)"

Light spots Satoshi as well. "Oh well that's not good and who might you be?" Light asks looking at Satoshi.

Satoshi's expression remained neutral, staring without a word. "(Dammit...)" Nyeyomi chuckled looked up at him. "Oh this is my brother. He does blend in with the shadows a bit, doesn't he?" Nyeyomi teased. Spyder looked to her, with a quirked eyebrow. "(what are you planning?)"

Light places a hand to his chin. "Your brother you say? Interesting. We'll have to chat more later." Roll looks to Spyder. "He's kind of a creep though." Light sighs, "Roll watch your manners. And Zenkai? Will you be ok?" Zenkai nods. "Yeah I'm gonna head to bed, it's been a pretty crazy day.." Light nods as Zenkai takes off to his room. He then looks back to Nyeyomi and Satoshi. "We'll have to talk more soon."

Nyeyomi chuckled, beginning to leave. "See ya later Zenkai and Roll. Come on 'Satoshi', let's head back." Satoshi grew uncomfortable. "(She did that on PURPOSE!)"

Satoshi dark a dark aura creeping overhead. "(Dammit Nyeyomi...)" Nyeyomi glanced back. "yeah, his name sound familiar doc?" her tone, teasing a bit.

Light walks to Nyeyomi and places his hands on her shoulders. "Satoshi! Are you telling me..*looks to Spyder*

Spyder grumbles, looking away. "What?" He speaks up. Nyeyomi chuckles at her brother's uncomfortable aura.

"Satoshi...It is you.." Light walks over to him. "...What's...mm..." Light had no words to place out at the moment. He was just overjoyed yet mystified.

Spyder glanced to him, keeping a serious face, but deep down he was screaming from how uncomfortable this was.

Light sighs to himself. "My son. It's been quite sometime...When things clear up. We can talk over things...I won't rush you. I don't deserve your kind affection...Not now...But I am happy to see you...Alive and well..."Light was fighting back tears.

Nyeyomi knew all too well how bad Satoshi wanted to hide into the shadows, but couldn't without giving away how inhuman he truly was. She chuckled from this. "Careful doc, I think your scaring him." Spyder grumbled, making way for the door in embarrassment. "Yoh! bro, aren't you gonna say 'bye' to Roll?" Spyder stopped, jumping a bit.

Roll looks over to Spyder. "Hm?"

Spyder glances over to Roll. "Nice seeing you again..." He turned away, he was seriously loosing it, this was becoming rather stressful by the second.

Roll nods. "...I think I'm going to get some more ice cream." Roll skips out.

Nyeyomi leads the way out, letting Satoshi follow. He wasn't to thrilled.

Light looks off at them both as they leave. "I still can't believe it.."

Now around the city, in a hidden location Sera takes off hoodie as the wind blew around. DZ shows up behind her a grin crosses his face as he walks up behind her. 'Yo..." Sera turns to him quickly, she was about to contact the others about plans regarding the Reploids. "You're...Wait. Something is different about you..." DZ offers his hand out to her. "You wanna be a mega man right? I mean. It was your destiny before...Taking everything from that lesser half of myself...I feel you...I know exactly how it is..." Sera laughs to herself. "This is some act..." DZ appears behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. "I assure you..*laughs* this is hardly any act.." Sera moves backward fast from him her sight now dead serious. "Who the hell are you?...How did you do that?" DZ walks forward now placing a hand in his pocket. "I'm whatever you damn humans want me to be...You just gotta accept me...You want this power don't you? DON'T YOU?" Darkness flows up around Sera. Her eyes widen from the feeling of the energy. DZ grins widely his teeth sharp. "You want it...You urge to snatch it from me...Go on. I'm giving you the OK DAMMIT!" Sera looks to him everything starting to make sense. "I see now...You are basically a part of him that he left behind...The Dark Mega Man...I could make this work...I will accept you..." DZ laughs. "See it wasn't that hard...We have some judges to set in motion for things too...However we will take our time of course. I mean. You're only human.." Sera nods. "For now...Heh..


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Awakening of the Knight**

The following morning, Nyeyomi had stayed up all night, completing her work on her newest creation. Centaurman. But his personality, was not something that she had expected. The Navi awoke, shouting at her, with an eccentric tone. "I AM CENTAURMAN! GALLOPING CHAMPION OF JUSTICE!" Nyeyomi stared at him, dumbfounded.

Skullman overheard the shouting and walked by to see the commotion.

Eclipse blinked onto her glasses. "…Do you want me to turn him back off Madam?"

"What sort of machination is this my not so evil creator?" Skullman asked.

Nyeyomi still appeared in shock. "Uh what?... no it's fine Eclipse... I-uh..." Centaurman jumped up into the air, landing on his hooves, and approached Nyeyomi. "GREETINGS FAIRE MAIDEN!" Nyeyomi looked to Skullman, "Uh... this is.. Centaurman..." Centaurman jumped into the air once more, landing in front of Skullman. "CENTAURMAN! KNIGHT who... does... THINGS!"

Nyeyomi face palmed.

Skullman paused for a moment. "I like him. Only I need him to do evil things."

Centaurman pointed his arm cannon at Skullman. "A NOBLE WARRIOR IS I, THOU SHOULD BE ASSHAMED TO EVEN THINK OF SOMTHING SO UNCOUTH."

Skullman thought aloud. "Perhaps I should use my new Skull Virus to bend him to my will."

Nyeyomi smacks him upside the head. "Moron, you don't have a 'skull virus'."

"DOTH THOU CHALLENGE I!?" Centaurman asked.

"Ack! Of course I do. Watch." Skullman takes off his arm and throws it at Centaurman's head. "Ha! You are now infected and are under my control! Nyehehehehe!"

Centaurman falls to the ground, believing the lie. "NO! STOP! GET OUT OF MY MIND! I AM ON THY FLOOR! NO! CENTAURMAN IS WEAK TO SKULLMAN'S MIND CONTROL!"

Nyeyomi stares with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell?... you two are idiots..." Nyeyomi walks over to the table, as comes out of her glasses. "Well, guess we can upgrade you, while those two play dumb ass." Punk chuckled, glancing over at the two. "Idiots..."

Skullman was bothered by Punk's insults. "SILENCE! You are nothing but a pathetic sham of data and metal. You can't even get a date!"

Punk slammed his fist down in it's mace like form. "FUCK YOU! DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS!" Punk shouted. Nyeyomi sighed, holding him in place. "Yusei, stop it. I need to fix you up. Don't you want to look more human like the others?" Punk looked to her. "Of course...sorry sis." Nyeyomi resumed tinkering. "I'll have to shut you off for a bit." Punk looked excited. "Sure thing." Nyeyomi shut him down, and began taking him apart, as she saved his memory drive into her glasses.

Centaurman got to his feet.

Skullman stood in front of Centaurman. "Atten...tion!"

Centaurman faced Skullman, standing in a formation like pose.

"You serve me now. What are going to do?" Skullman asked believing his plan actually worked.

Centaurman kept form, "I AM CENTAURMAN! NOBEL STEED TO LORD SKULLMAN!"

Nyeyomi glanced over. "(I really wonder if Centaurman actually believes he's under mind control, of if he's just humoring Skullman.)"

Skullman mounts Centaurman. "Then away we go TO CONQUER THE WORLD!"

Centaurman runs off upstairs. "WOOSH!~"

Nyeyomi grumbles, going back to work. Upstairs Elecman had let Raiko inside. He was here to visit Nyeyomi as usual. He saw a hulking mass charging upstairs from the basement. He was in no mood for any craziness so he knocked the figure down with a powerful karate punch. "FUCK OFF!" A loud crashing noise can heard even in the lab.

Nyeyomi looked up to the stairs. "Looks like Raiko met Centaurman..." She sighed, walking upstairs. She noticed the downed Centaurman and Skullman "OH I'M ON THE FLOOR, OH NO... I AM DOWN... MY LEG..." Centaurman held his arm against his forehead, being overly dramatic.

Skullman was being crushed underneath Centaurman. Only muffles could be heard from his mouth.

Nyeyomi held her temples. "greaaat..." She approached them, looking down. "Morons..." Centaurman jumped up "CENTAURMAN! JOUSTING CALIVAR... of uh... something of that effect?" He holds his chin, thinking.

Raiko looks to Nyeyomi. "You didn't..."

She looks over. "hey... umm not sure how he wound up being like this..."

Centaurman trotted around, trying to think.

Raiko breathes a heavy sigh. "Well, on the bright side I got some new threads." He points to his black denim vest, new belts and combat boots. His emblem was patched up on the back and on the front was a small patch of lion's head on the left side. He had another tank top under the vest with big bold words that read "LIONHEART". He was also sporting fighting tape on his fists.

Nyeyomi chuckled. "Did you have Katnyss make that for you?"

Centaurman jumped onto the couch, with a fighting pose, SUDDENYL.. "I AM CENTAURMAN! MYSTIC HORSEMAN OF THE WILY FORTRESS!"

"Nah. Picked up at the mall. Except the tape. That was a gift from Sensei for all of my hard work," said Raiko ignoring the eyesore that was Centaurman.

Nyeyomi, held her arms behind her back. "Looks good on you."

"Eheh. Thanks," Raiko replied sheepishly.

Centaurman jumped over to Raiko. "GREETING FELLOW WARRIOR! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MAKE THINE AQUAINTENCE!"

Raiko was already annoyed by Centaurman's obnoxiously loud voice. "What's up with you? Ever hear of a thing called 'inside voices'?"

Centaurman places a finger on his chin, thinking aloud. "I must apologize, I doth not mean to upset thee."

Nyeyomi shrugged. "He's overly enthusiastic."

Raiko scoffed. "Man. This house is gonna be a looney-bin at this rate."

Nyeyomi folded her arms. "Well it already kinda is... I need to finish upgrading Yusei if you want to join me, or teach these morons how to act inside."

"Like they'd listen. Lets head downstairs," Raiko suggested.

Nyeyomi chuckled, heading back downstairs to finish working on .

Raiko followed. He was only going to observe. "So what's up your bro?"

Nyeyomi sat down at the table, continuing to work on . "Well remember how we went shopping at the Expo? Well I bought some stuff to upgrade him to look more human like the other Navis."

"Well that explains the galloping megaphone. So Yusei wants to be more human?" Raiko took a seat near Nyeyomi.

Nyeyomi looked from the corner of her eye. "He doesn't mind being the way he is, but he wants his 'attractive' looks back, from how he worded it." She laughed.

"Right. A real ladies man ain't he?" said Raiko trying to get a laugh from his girlfriend.

Nyeyomi chuckled a bit. "Can you blame him? He's always had a heard time getting himself a girl."

Raiko laughed. Yusei was originally a human who pined for Katnyss. Now they are one and the same, but still she went with Elecman. He did feel a bit of pity for Yusei...a very small bit.

Nyeyomi finished building the skull frame to Yusei's new head, placing it on his redesigned torso. She added skin, with a red mohawk from the top of his head, made with real hair. "Nearly done now."

"That's some really impressive work. It's no wonder why my Mom is takin' a likin' to ya." Raiko still wasn't a fan of Yusei's red mohawk, but he could appreciate the craftsmanship.

Nyeyomi smiled. "Thanks! As I always say, I AM a stickler for detail."

"Yet Katnyss does all the sewing," said Raiko.

Nyeyomi chuckled again. "Well, I'm not really into doing that sort of thing."

Zenkai was now walking the streets the Reploid issue was still on his mind and he stops to sit down on a bench. The wind blowing around him now. "What a start to the week." he sits back.

cars drive by behind him. the notice sounding like the sea. Zenkai pulls out some gum.

"I wonder how Aois doing?" A voice calls Zenkai's name and there in his site was Sakurei. Zenkai panics a bit. Sakurei laughs saying. "You should go see her...it was fun being Tron for a while...and your vision for reading data seems to be coming on well. Zenkai stands up fast. "V...vision? "Sakurei smiles warmly. "You witnessed it a bit around Satoshi...but I don't have to long but right now...but I want you to know. I'm always here...who knows. Maybe I'll be my own Reploid one day. She laughs beginning to fade. "Learn your power Zenkai...you're off to a great start..." Zenkai rushes after her as Sakurei turned walking but she vanishes. "Sakurei...and. My power..." Zenkai looks to his hands. He then decides to head home.

Back at the Wily House, Nyeyomi just completed Punk's new body. His features were vastly more human like as Nyeyomi described.

Nyeyomi activated punk's system, turning back on her mohawked brother. His eyes opened immediately, with him taking a yawn. He stretched a bit. "Boy that was a great sleep. How do I look?" Nyeyomi pulled out the mirror for him. He checked himself out, blows a kiss to the mirror. "Damn I'm hott, just like my former glory." He noticed Raiko shortly after. "Oh, hey blondie. What's hanging?"

Raiko was already quick to insult him. "Your rooster hair that's what."

v2 chuckled from the remark. Nyeyomi looked to Raiko, holding in a laugh. "Yusei took that as a compliment heh."

"I have to say it's good seein' an actual face. I know Nyeyomi cares a lot about you," said Raiko sincerely.

Punk patted Raiko on the back. "Thanks dude, its nice of you to say so. (Hehe chicks are so going to flock my way now. Heh)."

Raiko quickly pushed Punk's arm away. "Don't touch me."

Punk held his hands up. "Whoa dude, my bad." Nyeyomi looked to Punk. "Yusei, besides the redone face, just like the other Navis, you can remove your armor and wear actual clothes." Punk became starry-eyed. "Damn SIS, your the Fucking best!" Hugs Nyeyomi, who laughs, while patting his back.

Raiko rolled his eyes and said, "How touching."

Nyeyomi looked over. "If you had siblings you would think differently."

"Whatever. Now why don't you go take that new body of yours and get lost." Raiko wanted some time with Nyeyomi and not any other Navis after Centaurman's appearance.

Punk made a pouty face. "Fine, whatever dude. Ima go play some videogames with Satoshi. I need to break his score of 57-0..." Punk walks upstairs, dragging his feet.

Raiko looks back to Nyeyomi. "They play video games? Spyder and Punk play video games?"

Nyeyomi chuckled. "Yeah, who do you think I bought the t.v and game system for. Not like I play those things. Satoshi loves that sort of thing, and Yusei loves t.v, but defiantly is determined to beat his large fail streak."

"I mean Punk, ok I can see him bein' into games but why your creepy ass older brother?" Raiko asked wrapping his arms around Nyeyomi's waste.

Nyeyomi sighed. " he had it worse off when we were younger. With no friends, all he had was his Ninbendo Gametoy... That portable system was all he had."

"Huh. Guess you have to cling to somethin' in life. I get by through martial arts. Never was a fan of that Ninbendo stuff. I hear Sapcom is goin' down," said Raiko pulling himself closer to Nyeyomi.

Nyeyomi hugged him, leaning her face against his chest. "Yeah."

Raiko stays in the moment silent. Suddenly he gets a call from his mother. "What now?"

Nyeyomi looked up. "Hmm? Something wrong?"

"It's my Mom. Gotta take this." He blinks. "Hello? Uh-huh. Bug? How? Sigh. Alright." He blinks again. "I gotta go. Mom thinks there's somethin' wrong and she needs to take a look."

Nyeyomi gasped. "What? From the EMP?"

Raiko regrettably replies, "So she says. It may have disrupted somethin' that might screw me up later."

"That sounds bad. I'm sure its imperative you get that repaired." Nyeyomi looked worried.

Raiko smiles. "I'll be fine. Mom always fixes me up." He grabs Nyeyomi's hand and leads her upstairs to the door. He gives her kiss and says goodbye. "I'll call you and give you an update."

Nyeyomi says goodbye, letting him leave, closing the door.

Now around a neighborhood.

Zenkai was headed back to his house when he's knocked to the side quickly by a force. It came as a shadow and out walks Sera grinning to him. Zenkai pulls his gun aiming it at her fast. "SERA!" Sera laughs to herself. "You'll need more than a gun..." She flies at him with crazy speed and knocks him backward through some garbage cans in the location. Zenkai darts back and kicks and punches at her he even gets in a couple of shots as Sera swerved dodging all the attacks it seemed. Sera swings her hand as Zenkai missed once more and upper cuts him knocking him into the air. From that attack Zenkai felt something was off he falls back on his back as Sera forms a Mega Buster aiming it at him.

Sera walks up to him slowly and steps on his chest. "I want. To kill you now...But my friend has other ideas...The Reploids have been set up as new judges. And soon...Everything...Will be mine...I want to see you tremble, I want to see your world ripped away from you...And maybe...Even the Mega Man you are..." Zenkai lifts his head a bit from that remark. "The...Mega Man I am?...What are you going on about!" Zenkai kicks her off of him standing to his feet. "And judges!? You're crazy Sera!" Sera jumps back laughing. "Crazy? SOLARIS WAS CRAZY FOR ALLOWING YOU THIS AREA IN THINGS! It's my turn now. And I'm going to prove it by owning Skyra and all of it's inhabitants." The Reploids warp down beside her. Sera steps back to them all. "We have areas to cover...As for this Mega Man. New rule...Outlaw his presence anywhere...Don't mess with his friends though...I'll deal with them.." Zenkai shoots at Sera and a failure force field pops up knocking them away.

Zenkai's eyes widen at the happening. "Wait...NO! That..." A shadow of Dark Zenkai is seen looming behind Sera. "Grrr..." Sera turns back to the Reploids and pans her eye at Zenkai. "Enjoy your life while it lasts..." She grins. "It's going to be one tough ride..." She warps away with the others.

Zenkai curses to himself a bit. "So. That's it though. Take over Skyra and everyone under it...We gotta find the Reploids turn them back to normal and get Sera out of there...I should get this news to the guys fast.." Zenkai rushes off to a grid line and hops off to get to Nyeyomi's quickly.

Zenkai arrives at Nyeyomi's he enters through a grid door not using the front door yet again. He walks out in Nyeyomi's lab. "Nyeyomi?"

Nyeyomi glanced down into her lab. "Zenkai?" Galloping is heard upstairs.

Zenkai looks up to the ceiling. "What the heck was that?"

Nyeyomi shrugs, "come and find out..."

Zenkai looked confused from that statement but nods and heads off with Nyeyomi to see what it was.

The Galloping approaches him, as the centaur Navi whinnied, trotting to a stop. "GREETINGS FELLOW TRAVELER! I AM CENTAURMAN! LOYAL WARRIOR OF THE FAIRE MAIDEN NYEYOMI!"

Zenkai sweat drops from the speech. "Dude...umm wait.. Nyeyomi? What happened to him?"

Nyeyomi chuckled nervously. "Uh... this is the Centaurman I was making.. his uh personality... I don't know... maybe had something to do with Satoshi's videogame?" Spyder was hiding from Nyeyomi, still obviously mad at her. Punk had been looking everywhere, even under the couch for his brother. "SATOSHI! come out I wanna kick Yoh but in that videogame!" Nyeyomi shrugged. "Kinda crazy here. but what's up?"

Zenkai rubs the back of his head. "Urgh I see...And well I had a run in with Sera. She basically wants to take over Skyra and use that to control everyone down here. She's made the Reploids judges and, gahh...It's a mess...And my dark side. It seems she has Mega Man powers from it...Go figure.." Zenkai sighs and puts a hand in his pocket.

Zenkai looks to Centaurman, "That's nice...you got a princess to go save too?"

Centaurman looks to Zenkai. "Why traveling warrior with fox like ears, the only princess I have to save is Mi'lady Nyeyomi." Nyeyomi gave him a odd look. "Princess?..."

Zenkai laughs. "Well ok, and these are goggles, but ok.. And princess?" Zenkai laughs again. "Well Nyeyomi? Do you accept that title?"

Nyeyomi grumbled. "I think I rather prefer 'mad scientist'..."

Zenkai looks to her. "Ok a mad princess then."

Nyeyomi punches him in the shoulder.

Zenkai rubs his shoulder, "Ouch. Ok ok. Urgh...I think Centaurman is making us a bit bubbly. Can you go and fetch us a pale of water?" Zenkai asked Centaurman jokingly.

"Faire maiden, please forgive thine steed. Centaurman did not mean to offend thou." Centaurman spoke. He looked to Zenkai. "Pale of water? But of course." Centaurman galloped off to the kitchen "WOOSH!~"

"Well that worked.." Zenkai looks back to Nyeyomi. "With him busy, we should look into those Reploids. I think Sera has them stationed around the world now. I guess we're about to take a grand tour." He looks over to Punk. "Though I'm also interested in the make over there. He's looking a little more like his old self."

"Probably a good idea, it'll just be us and the Navis though. Raiko was called back home for maintenance." Nyeyomi looks to punk, who was dusting himself off. "Yeah, I upgraded the Navis except Skullman, to be more human. They can even change clothes physically."

Zenkai crosses his arms. "I see...And wow that's amazing. Where did you get the ideas from?" Zenkai asked still looking at Punk.

Nyeyomi chuckled, pointing to her sunglasses upon her head. "Eclipse obviously. He was given blueprints from Solaris. Of course, I improvised a little."

"Woah, nice!" Zenkai unfolds his arms. "I would imagine he'd have tons of new tricks you can work into things now. Could also help us better break down these Reploids...Gives me an idea." Looks over to Nyeyomi. "I need to contact Aois father. The Reploids were made by him. With the blue prints getting them back under control might be easier. But if not at least we have another source. Eclipse..." Zenkai still couldn't believe how life like Punk was looking now, it'd only be a matter of time before human life could be fully emulated. He then thinks about himself though, because that's basically what he was.

Nyeyomi placed her hands to her hips. "Well let's go find that doctor then. I can bring some of the Navis along too." Centaurman returns with a pale of water, handing it to Zenkai. "I have retrieved with thou's desired request."

Zenkai nods to Nyeyomi's comment then looks to Centaurman. "Good work, now umm...I hate to say this.. But.. I kind of...umm I'm not to thirsty anymore. Thanks though..."

Centaurman gawked at the remark, trotting off to the kitchen, happening upon the bathroom. "EGAD! FAIR LADY NEYEYOMI! WHAT BE THIS... THING?!" Nyeyomi grumbled. "That's a toilet Centaurman, or the Lou as your English dialog may refer..." Centaurman returned after dumping the pale into the toilet. "OH! Well shall we be off then? Mine lance thirts to perish thine evil that awaits thou."

Zenkai looks over to Nyeyomi, "So? You wanna run a search and see where we can find Aois dad? I guess we can swing by tomorrow or so..." Zenkai looks off to some computers around. "Not a lot time to waste...Urgh...So much stress the last couple of months."

Nyeyomi placed on her glasses. "Eclipse, would you mind?"

Eclipse flashes up on the screen. "Certainly." He brings up a list of reports from the police about the Expo's break in and theft. Finding the name and linking it back to a file. It brings up his info and finds his address. Eclipse opens a map and starts looking for the location, soon finding it and highlighting it.

"I also have his currently employed lab on file." A second location is highlighted.

Nyeyomi thanks him, turning to Zenkai. "Whenever you wanna go, I got the addresses."

Zenkai nods. "Awesome, I guess we'll leave pretty soon. I have to run back to Light and Roll and let them know what's going down. He may be able to talk with Aois father and get more answers for things while we do searching." Zenkai turns off heading to the front door. "Oh Nyeyomi...Whatever you do, just keep a good eye out ok? Sera mentioned not really messing with me, but taking anything and everything away from me...She hinted at all of you guys. Maybe not killing because it didn't even go there but...Just keep on your toes ok?"

Nyeyomi nods, "Okay, let me know when your ready. If we need to slit up I can forward you one of the addresses."

Zenkai nods opening the door. "Sounds good, I guess I'll see you soon." He heads out the door passing Centaurman on his way.

Centaur shouts with his eccentric voice. "FAIRE THEE WELL YOUNG TRAVELER. TILL WE MEET AGAIN!" He shuts the front door for Zenkai.

Zenkai gets back home and Roll hops off the couch running to him. She hugs him and let's off. "Zenkai! Welcome home!" Zenkai laughs rubbing his head. "Thanks Roll, where's Light?" Roll grabs him by the hand and leads him to Lights office. Light had digitalized a bagel and some tea. He then looks to Zenkai walking in with Roll. "Oh just in time. Please sit down." Zenkai sits down as Roll looks on at them from behind. "I was doing more research on the Reploids...Apparently they have the same readings as...You...This could get complicated Zenkai..." Zenkai nods, "Yeah.. I was going over some things with Nyeyomi about it." Light crosses his arms. "And what did you find?" Zenkai shrugs. "We're thinking of going to Aois father about it...Maybe you two can come up with something to also help drive things back to normal?" Light sighs, "It's worth a shot. But I may not be able to do it soon." Zenkai thinks to himself, they already would be, it'd just be a matter of getting to the locations. "I'll figure something out..." Zenkai nods. "You should go eat Zenkai." Light says uncrossing his arms to take a sip of tea. "Yeah". Says Zenkai as he stands up. Light smiles a bit. 'It's nice we can finally have a talk about odd things going on isn't it?" Zenkai laughs, "Yeah it is...Catch you later Light." Light nods as Zenkai exits the room.

Roll looks to him. "So what about Satoshi and such?" Light sighs. "That's for another time.."

Back at Nyeyomi's Fortress. She was walking down her stairs, the light growing less and less the further she went in. This seemed a bit odd to her. As she made her way into the center of the room, it became complete darkness. She looked around, unable to see her hand before her face. From nowhere she felt a strong force tug her by the arm, and then push her from behind. She turned around in a circle, looking around frantically. "Satoshi?" She whimpered. a faint laughter was heard, echoing the room. A loud thumping was heard, pounding so loud it hurt her ears. She held them, looking around with one eye squinted shut. "Satoshi! This isn't funny!"

Tentacles dangled from above, as Spyder's form lowered behind her, grinning ear to ear. Nyeyomi smelt the cigarette in his mouth, turning around to see him behind her. He was halfway reaching to her, but stopped mid way. "SATOSHI!" She hissed. he froze a bit, staring, uncomfortably. "I-uh... hehe ... revenge for earlier?" He murmured. She punched him, knocking away the dark field he had set. Centaurman trotted down hearing her. He lunged at Spyder. "CENTAURMAN! ENEMY OF MISOGYNY!" Spyder leap out of the way, as Centaurman crashed onto the ground. "Enough!" Nyeyomi grumbled. Both stood there staring dumfoundedly. "I am Centaurman...dumfounded horseman..."

Later that day. Zenkai shows back up to Nyeyomi's to resume the search for Aois father. He knocks on the door this time and waits patiently for someone to answer. "Hmm.. Wonder who might greet me this time?"

The door opened, and it was Katnyss. "Heya Zenny." She greeted.

Zenkai smiles to her waving a bit. " Yo Nyeyomi busy. We're gonna go look into the guy who made those Reploids around the Expo. And how are you today?"

Katnyss smirked, looking inside. "She's down in the lab, punishing Sir Centaur and Satoshi-sama for being bad. Feel free to check in on her if you like. Oh me?! I'm good, just baking a cake with Elecman-" She covers her mouth. "Darn, I gotta be more quiet. Tomorrow is Nye-chan's birthday."

"Really?" Zenkai asked his eyes becoming a bit wide. "Never knew her birthday till now.. Urgh and all this crap is happening...I guess though she's got Raiko to keep her mind off things." Looks over to the kitchen. 'And you said Elecman is helping you cook? Pss ha ha! He's still a good maid I guess."

Katnyss smirked. "Well yeah, still have to make him become a 'sexy badass'." She let Zenkai in, returning to the kitchen.

Zenkai laughs a bit, he then looks to Nyeyomi's area and walks in to let he know he was ready to go. "Nyeyomi?" Zenkai walks down the steps entering the lab. "Hey I'm ready to.. Oh wow you really do have them under lock here."

Nyeyomi glanced over. Centaurman and Spyder were forced to sit, each with a stolen traffic cone atop their heads. "Oh hey Zenkai!"

Zenkai laughs and then looks to Nyeyomi, "Yo, well I'm ready to go, we might have to split up though seeing there are two different address's here."

Nyeyomi folded her arms. "Alrighty, which do you want? The Home or the Lab?"

Zenkai thinks, "I guess I can check the lab. He may be there." He turns off from Nyeyomi a bit. "That leaves the house for you. Unless you think you might want to study some things around the lab for information."

Nyeyomi unfolded her arms. "I'm fine with whatever. I'll forward the lab's address to you then." She sends him the address with her glasses immediately. She then makes Spyder and Centaurman get inside them, taking them with her as more 'punishment'.

Zenkai nods. "Ok then. We'll meet back up at the park and exchange info...From there it's after Sera."

Nyeyomi nods. "Roger that.'

Zenkai forms a grid door and heads off to the lab for now.

Nyeyomi also takes leave, but through her front door. Flying off to the house's location.

Zenkai arrives at the lab to find the front doors busted open. He takes out his gig buster and moves in quickly. Zenkai yells the doctors name as he ran through the halls. He slips and finds some of the building was falling into grid territory. "The grids breaching? What in the world?" He jumps over some broken ground and spots some virus's. He shoots them down quickly and kicks open a door. "Professor?" Zenkai was now in a room which looked to be his lab. But there was no professor. He walks around a little more and noticed a picture bent oddly. He straightens it up and is teleported to another room. Zenkai jumps a bit and falls backward on his bottom. "D...Damn...Hm?" He gets up and spots professor Tennen Tsukiyo. Zenkai rushes up to him. "Doctor Tennen Tsukiyo! Are you ok sir!? What happened here? Looks like you were under attack from something..."

The Doctor was looking at a broken open box on the wall in front of him. "It's gone… " He stands up slowly and hits the lid of the box. "Why is it gone!? They didn't need to take it too!" He turned to Zenkai. "Who are… oh… The Megaman..."

Zenkai was confused. "Huh? What's gone? And. You know what I am? How?"

"There are quite a few of us in the electronics community that know of the Megamen. It's just that most of them were dismissed or killed during the civil war. No one really saw them after that… that is until the tyrant Navi was taken out. Scientists of the grid knew about the tremors and reprogramming of Skyra that occurred almost half a year ago." He pushed up his glasses and looked back at the box on the wall. "…as for this… one of my last projects I was working on aside from the Reploids… I can't believe it was taken…"

Zenkai walks up to the side of him a bit. "I see...And there were others outside of Skyra who knew. It would make sense. (Solaris explained at a point humans and Skyra were basically hand and hand..) So. What was this other project? Is it worse than the Reploids here?

Zenkai laughs nervously. Woah.. A body suit? Jeez.. I'm now thinking it could be altered into a combat suit of sorts...And yeah the sun meaning Solaris right? That's me...Chill ok? I'm not a spy or anything. Though what get's me is how the grid was shifting into the real world back there. Your labs a mess now."

"Solaris? Hm… So they did have given names… Solaris… how fitting…" He thinks for a bit before turning back around to look at the lab, sticking his hands in his lab coat pockets. "…It will take a month or two to fix this place back up… as for the grid merge, I'm not sure… it looks like a Forced Jump…"

"Yeah they had names and a forced jump?" Zenkai asked placing his gun away.

Dr. Tsukiyo grabs a white board marker and starts drawing a diagram. "A Forced Jump is when something either Foreign or Not entirely compatible with the Grid is forced through a grid door. Apparently someone performed a Forced Jump to get out of the lab quicker than the grid would have naturally carried them… though it usually means that the jump led them to a nearby grid door and you will find the same kind of distortion to appear. We've tested it in the labs but this is an actual occurrence…"

Zenkai nods his head was spinning a bit but he got it. "I see, so they basically broke the fabrics of the grid reality here...Urgh.. It had to be Sera...OH! Speaking of her, the Reploids if you could give me a quick run down. I think getting them back under control will be easier...As the Mega Man. It's my duty and...This is really why I came after you. She's making them judges, and if that happens Skyra can once again gain it's grip and well short story, we'll all be under their hand without second notice.

"While I can put faith in the Sun's plans for Skyra, but I also don't like the sound of New Judges… seeing how the last ones went over…"

He walks over to a computer terminal and brings up blue prints. "The Reploids are fully functioning robotic constructs that uses an advanced technology we harvested from the grid Skyra. The code itself was almost meaningless to us if it wasn't for the fact that we got an anonymous message telling us about a certain line in it… this code allowed the binding of Human Souls and memories onto the mechanical construct. This allowed us to turn people into Reploids. This code is contained in a core where the soul and mind is bound. Getting to this core is crucial for the maintaining of data. If you can get these cores back to me, I can hibernate the current Reploids and make new bodies for them…"

Zenkai thinks to himself. "So if we get back these cores you can reprogram them.. Alright then...I guess all that's left now is finding them. But wow you got that close to Skyra?.. I never thought it was humanly possible unless you had contacts...Did you know some higher ups or something? I don't think even Lights made it that close on human terms."

"The truth is, it was the Sun who introduced us to Skyra. We had accidentally tapped into the Grid with one of our Navi researchers, and he was able to bring back some lines of code that we couldn't see before. He showed us the grid doors and we then started testing from there. We reached out to Skyra and someone obviously reached back. The Sun made contact to us through a series of coded messages. After this, we found a hidden line between the gates, grid, and Terra, thus ending up on Skyra." He closed the computer terminal. "I'd love to explain this in more detail but right now I think we have a mission on our hands."

Zenkai nods, "Interesting, but yeah you're right. When all this is done, we'll really have to discuss more on this...Thanks for the help doctor. Oh...And Aoi, she's ok right?...That was a nasty happening there..."

"You know Aoi? Oh, yes you were in the crowd that night…" He looks at him, a little distastefully… "…right, no, She's fine… just pretty shaken up over the incident. She was going to see a doctor to work through the whole… threatened hostage part… other than that she's fine. Aoi's a strong girl." He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes and his nose. "Right. It's ok, don't worry yourself with her. Just go find those Reploids… who knows what that deranged woman is doing to them..."

Zenkai nods and thanks the doctor again rushing out.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Through the Fire and the Flames**

Sometime earlier, Nyeyomi arrived at the home address of Dr. Tsukiyo. She approached the door, knocking.

Inside her glasses, Spyder and Centaurman were having issues. "(I SHALL VANQUISH YOU! FOUL DEMON!)" Centaurman pointed his lance at Spyder. "(Keep this up pony-boy and I'll show you your WORST nightmares.)" Spyder sneered to the centaur. Nyeyomi glanced up. "(Guys! Stop it!)" Their voices grew silent as she returned her gaze to the front door, awaiting an answer.

The door knob turned slowly and the door opened. A small child with auburn hair peeked out from the door and looked at Nyeyomi quietly for a second. "Emiya, who's at the door?" A woman, also with auburn hair, came to the door and picked up the little boy. "Oh, hello. Can I help you?"

Nyeyomi looked to the woman. "Yes, I am looking for Dr. Tsukiyo. It's imperative that I speak with him. It involves his Reploids."

The woman looks Nyeyomi up and down. "…and who is asking, if you would be so kind to tell me."

Nyeyomi jumped a little. "Oh yes, my apologizes. I am Nyeyomi Wily. I was present at the expo."

"Wily?" She paused. "…Right. I'm sorry… My husband is very strict about his work… he doesn't need the extra competition from the Wily's." The woman started to close the door.

Nyeyomi stopped her. "Wait! I could care less about competition. My friend Zenkai light and I are trying to stop the girl who stole his Reploids."

"Lights too huh?" She sighs. "Look… his work is very important to him. I'm sorry but I can't help you." She closes the door.

Nyeyomi grew annoyed. "Clearly she wasn't paying attention..." She stomped off from the door. Nyeyomi flew off to the park, to await Zenkai.

Zenkai arrives at the park landing on the ground after jumping from a grid flooring. The wind kicks up his cape as he spots Nyeyomi. "Nyeyomi there you are. I found the doctor, have info on how to get the Reploids back. How'd it go at the house?" He asks finally standing still. The wind still blowing around the two now.

Nyeyomi walked over to him. "Sounds like you had much better luck than me... I encountered his wife, I believe. She didn't listen, only hearing names and nothing else." Nyeyomi grumbled more.

"Ohhh you brought up us being Wilys and Lights didn't you?" Zenkai sighs, "Figures. They really need to cut it out, we should be working together but meh at least the guy in charge knows about things. I can say this though he wasn't to thrilled when I showed up. Not sure what's really biting him. And after hearing this, I suppose he and his wife are perfect together."

"You know me far to well Zenkai." She chuckled. Nyeyomi's glasses lit up, as Centaurman appeared behind Nyeyomi, in a knight like pose. "I AM CENTAURMAN! MASTER OF BEING A NOSY NANCY!" Nyeyomi looks to him. "Maybe I should have let this dork meet the mother, maybe then she would have listened." She sighs.

Zenkai laughs.

"FAIRE THEE WELL SIR FOXEARS!" Centaurman greeted.

"Yeah seriously.." He crosses his arms. "Oh right about how to get these Reploids though. Apparently he made these things called soul cores. If we nab those out of the Reploids he'd be able to fix them...Oh and hey Centaurman."

Nyeyomi puts her finger to her chin, leaning a bit. "Hmm.. Well at least we got a bit of a lead." Centaurman raises his lance to the sky. "HAHZA! ONWARD TO SMITE THE EVIL THAT AWAITS US!" Spyder zapped out, his arms folded. "Shut up already pony-boy! YOU"RE MAKING ME ANGRY!" Nyeyomi puts her fists to her hips looking over.

Zenkai nods, he looks off to the distance as some virus's appear near them. It was odd for reasons they had started to merge out into the real world a lot more. It would happen on occasions but it reminded him of the first time he ran into Zeta. "We got problems..." Zenkai takes out his gig buster.

Nyeyomi activates her shield and arrow arm. Centaurman readies his lance faces their foes. Spyder grumbles, returning to the glasses. "SATOSHI!" Nyeyomi gawked. "(I'm not in the mood.)" She grew angry "GET OUT OF YOUR DAMNED EMO CORNER!" Spyder sighs. "(Let the Knight handle it.)" Nyeyomi makes a pouty face flying up. Centaurman charged at the virus, ramming into them with his lance. "DIE RECHED DEMONS!"

Zenkai was ready with his gun but Centaurman's attack did the trick. The virus's blow up into data. A shining light falls over the stag and Zenkai forms a sweat drop. "Well. Then that takes care of that. Way to go Centaurman."

Centaurman strikes a victory pose. "CENTAURMAN! GALLOPING CHAMPION OF JUSTICE! I SMITE DOWN ANY WHO OPPOSESES MINE MIGHTY LANCE!"

Nyeyomi landed onto the ground, de-activating her gear. "Nice work Centaurman. For being a nerd, your not half bad."

"Just these virus's are becoming more frequent. When I got to Tsukiyo's they were crawling all over the place." Zenkai fixes his goggles a bit before looking back to Nyeyomi. "I think to find these Reploids we should look into more leaks from the grid this way."

Nyeyomi places on her glasses. "That's a good idea. Eclipse, would you be so kind to find these leaks in the grid?"

Eclipse flashed up on the glasses' screen. He opened the map and looked for the same type of break signature that the grid was giving off. It highlights a few areas around the city. One back at the lab, and the one in front of them were included. Nyeyomi forwarded some screenshots to Zenkai.

Zenkai places on his goggles and checks out the screen shots. He then looks off ahead and pulls the goggles up the computer now disappearing. "Ok...We'll head forward then. You should call Raiko up and have him meet us here though."

Nyeyomi went to her phone setting in the glasses, dialing up Raiko. "Okay, hopefully he can join us."

The line was blank. There was no ring or any indication of a signal.

Nyeyomi shrugged. "Hmm? What's going on. Sorry Zenkai, but I should go find out." She flew off, leaving Centaurman with Zenkai, in the rush of worrying about Raiko

Zenkai looks to Centaurman silently..

"MI'LADY! YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN YOUR NOBLE STEED!" Centaurman cried out, but went unheard.

Nyeyomi arrived at Raiko's house, nearly tripping as she landed, getting to the front door, knocking. She looked worried. But there was No answer.

"DAMMIT!" She yelled, trying to find an alternate entree point.

There were several windows that could've been entry points but all of them were covered over with steel casing. Clearly the house was on some sort of lockdown.

"What's going on!?" She grew more panicked.

Nyeyomi decides to look for a grid door, with plans of using it to gain access inside Raiko's home. A grid door can be seen and is unguarded. She takes it, going inside.

It takes her into the living room of the one story house. The lights were off everywhere.

Spyder appears from her glasses. "I can see in the dark, allow me to be your eyes Nyeyomi." He had sensed her worry for Raiko. She nodded. "Thanks." Spyder led the way, as they began investigating the house.

A feint light can be seen from the crack in the basement door. Nyeyomi and Spyder made their way to it. Nyeyomi opened the door, looking inside. Loud noises that sounds like soldering irons can be heard and bright flashes are going in and out constantly. Nyeyomi began her way down, Spyder taking cover inside Nyeyomi's shadow. Past the stairs is the Arashi Lab where Raiko lays on the table in the center without any skin. His face isn't even covered. All that's their is muscle, metal, circuitry, and organs. His mother Natsumi was hard at work with thick goggles over her face. The noise distracting her from Nyeyomi's presence.

Nyeyomi stared with near horror. "Holy crap."

Natsumi stopped to take a breather. She removed her goggles and saw a figure. She almost fell back and pulled out a futuristic looking gun. "Who are you?! H-how did you get in here?!"

Nyeyomi quickly held up her hands. "It's me Nyeyomi. Please don't shoot!"

She put her gun away and breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I can't see very well without glasses," said Natsumi as she pulled her normal pair from her coat pocket.

Nyeyomi gasped, from her holding her breath. "I'm sorry. I used a grid door to get here. I tried calling Raiko and didn't get an answer. I was really worried. I-Is he okay?"

Natsumi was reaching for a white sheet to cover up Raiko's inactive body. "He's fine. I just had to fix up the mechanics on his vital organs. Sorry you had to see him in this state. It is very graphic for the untrained viewer."

Nyeyomi sighed. "That's a relief. I was really worried. The lock down didn't help either." She scratched the side of her face, nervously.

"I know Raiko has his enemies. The last thing I want for him is to be attacked when he can't defend himself. That EMP did some serious damage on his circuitry. He would never have known and could've stopped functioning at any minute. Whenever he runs a damage report it usually comes straight to me, but this time it didn't. That's when I knew that something was wrong," Natsumi explained.

Nyeyomi looked concerned.

"There's no need for that face. I'm replacing all of the damaged parts so he'll be in working order soon." Ms. Arashi looks at her clock on the computer screen. "It's getting late. You should probably head home. Unless you wish to stay."

"I'll stay. "Nyeyomi spoke softy.

Zenkai and Centaurman were now roaming the newly found location that was ahead of them. It seemed to had split from the real world into a grid. Pillars of fire were around in locations and parts of a factory setting they were once in was bleeding in and out from digital grid zones around. "Wow. The make over of the breaching is terrible here. I wonder if all the locations are this way?"

"FEAR NOT MY COMRAD IN ARMS! CENTAURMAN FEARS NOT SUCH A THING!" Centaurman followed Zenkai.

Zenkai looks to Centaurman. "Umm dude I'm not scared but it's good to know you're brave..." Zenkai looks off spotting some virus's he takes out his gun and makes quick work of them. He then continues walking along with Centaurman. "Hmm I sense something close..." Zenkai places on his goggles to scan around and spots Ferren ahead he seemed to have virus's flowing vastly from some door open near him. Sera was also spotted and she turns to Zenkai his glasses instantly loose power. "C.. Crap!" Zenkai looks to Centaurman, "Hey we're moving ahead there" He points to the location. "You think you'll be good?"

"CENTAURMAN! EXPERT OF KICKBUTTERY!" Centaurman cheered, eccentric as always.

Zenkai sighs, "Kickbuttery, awesome I'll have to write that down." He adjust his goggles and rushes off ahead to Sera and Ferren. They enter the location which had floating platforms around what seemed to be over magma from below. "SERA!" Sera turns back to Zenkai. "Yo...I guess you got the little hint with your goggles there...Ferren make sure to ruin them...Got a little to close here...I was gonna hold off but I wanna see how good you Reploids really work." Zenkai gasp, "Wait aren't they your judges?" Sera crosses her arms. "That and body guards.. slaves.. they'll do whatever I want them too...Destroy them. Flame on Zenkai...Flame on..." Sera laughs leaping through a grid door. Zenkai looks to Ferren. "Centaurman! We have to take down Ferren and get his core! Don't let me down you hear me?"

"I SHALL CONKER THINE FLAMES! TREMBLE BEFORE THE EARTH THAT QUAKES BENEATH MINE HOOVES! CRUMBLE I SAY! ONGUARD!" Centaurman struck a battle pose, ready to aid Zenkai.

Zenkai looks over to him with lazy eyes. "Right on dude. Right on."

Ferren looks down at them. He was in red and white styled armor, two golden horns coming out of his helmet. "The name is not Ferren anymore. Call me Fefnir the Fighter." He aims his large gun at the two of them.

Centaurman swapped his lance for a shield, engaging his arm cannon, firing away at their foe. "A KNIGHT NEVER BACKS DOWN FROM A BATTLE!"

"Fefnir...You won't be that when we get you back to normal! Hang in there alright? We'll try and make this short..." Zenkai forms his mega man suit on around him.

Fefnir forms both of his large guns and leaps off the platform he was on, landing down in front of Zenkai. The ground all around him broke from the sheer force he hit the ground with.

Zenkai falls back on his back. "Woah! " He was taken off guard by the impact and quickly moves back to his feet. "HERE!" Zenkai begins to shoot off shots at Fefnir fast.

Centaurman gallops, firing more shots. "ONWARD TO BATTLE! TALLY-HO!"

Fefnir toughed through the shots. The blasts glancing off his armor. "Hahahah! Want to turn up the heat already? Then Into the Fire we go!" He aimed the guns at both of them and sent out torrents of flames.

Zenkai forms a barrier which knocks away some of the flames. He then begins to charge up and shoots back a mighty blast right at Finrir. He follows up appearing in front of Finrir kicking him backward after the shot connects.

Centaurman rushed through the flames, barely effected. "MY BODY CAN WITHSTAND ANY FLAME!" shield threw back most of the ire that came at him. He switched to his lance instead of his arm cannon, taking a jousting formation to strike. "JOUSTING FORMATION STRIKE!"

Zenkai places on anti gravity and floats away from Finrir a bit to back off.

Fefnir rushes up at Centaurman, dodging under the jousting lance and smashed his gun against Centaurman's shield. "Do you know what happens to Earth types that get caught up in seismic activity? Time for a Lesson in Geology!" The Gun's back ends expand outward, click, and then launch back in, sending a seismic shock straight through Centaurman.

"CENTAURMAN!" Zenkai looked off in his direction the flames from the magma now hitting around the grid grounds from where they were.

Centaurman recoiled from the heavy damage, crashing down to his knees. He slammed his lance into the ground to help himself up. "A warrior... never... gives.. UP!" He used his full force to get back to his hooves.

Fefnir walks up the Centaur man and jams his gun up against Centaurman's chest. "Lets try this again." The back end goes out and clicks...

A Flash of light appears, a shot from a far distance collides with the Fefnir's back. Fefnir ends up slipping forward and only hits Centaurman sideways. Fefnir turns around and growls. "Who the hell…?!"

A Green sword flies at and collides with Fefnir's raised Gun… a Red figure holding the sword in hand. The Figure leaps back and slides on the ground, holding sword ready.

Fefnir sneers. "What is this? Some kind of fraud vigilante? Whatever… I'll just take care of you too after I'm done with them."

Zenkai looks at masked figure. "Huh?...Who is this?"

Centaurman struggles gettin up once more. "How uncouth..."

Fefnir turns his attention back to Zenkai and Centaurman. "Time to finish this up." He dug his feet in the ground and sprinted at Zenkai, with each step his power seemed to grow heavier. Being hit by him would no doubt be like being hit by a train.

Zenkai decides to try and move out of the way quick but takes the hit dead on. Zenkai flies smashing into a pillar of flames and lands bouncing a bit on the ground nearly falling into some lava. "GG...Gagh..." Zenkai's armor had broken a bit from the strike, his head was also a bit busted, blood leaking down his head a bit. He growls and stands up limping a slightly. "Damn...Can't take another hit like that...He came at me way to fast..." Zenkai aims his busters at him. He begins to charge up again. "I got an idea.." Zenkai let's off the shots then flies into the air. He then quickly let's off other shots his way quickly. As well.

Fefnir pressed his feet into the ground. He breaks the ground as he leaps upward with a terrifying force, making it up to Zenkai's height. "Where are you going?" He sneers and sends torrents of flame out at Zenkai, accompanied by a barrage of bullets.

Centaurman galloped beneath him, firing his arm cannon at Fefnir.

Zenkai forms his shield deflecting the shots and flies at Finrir fast he arches his hand back and smashes Finrir in the face quickly the impact shook the skies a wave emitting from the punch. "Grrr just. Go...down!"

The red figure ran over and jumped onto Centaurman's back, using him as a stepping stone to get up to Fefnir.

Fefnir gets hit from all sides in the air, the red figure making it up to him, lands on his back.

"Gah! Get off me!" He swats at the red figure. The person takes the sword and stabs in through Fefnir's abdomen, turning it slightly. "Gah!"

The two of them start falling the ground from the air.

Zenkai looks down to the two and floats down after them quickly. Centaurman stares up at the spectacle.

Fefnir lands down on the ground with a large thud and crack in the earth below. The red figure leaps off of Fefnir before he hits the ground and slides to the side. They make a quick pivot and rush back over to Fefnir, stabbing the sword through his upper back, and pinning him to the ground.

Fefnir growls. "Don't take me so lightly!" He smashes his guns into the ground, the backs reel up, snap, and launch back in.

The ground all around the four of them cracks and begins to crumble beneath them.

"EGAD!" Centaurman cries out.

Zenkai floats upward again as the area he had stood in was now submerged in lava. He looks to Fefnir. "We gotta finish this fast!" Zenkai begins to shoot more at Finrir and charges up sending yet another blast his way. After that he follows up once more arching his hand back. As all shots connect Zenkai then power punches Fenrir combining his charged up energy . The location rumbles again from the combined attacks.

Centaurman grew uncomfortable seeing the lava below, with a lack of foot space. In the fear of it, he zaps into Zenkai's goggles to hide.

The red figure falls with Fefnir as he lands on a block of stone that was slowly sinking in the lava after Zenkai hit him. The figure looks to Fefnir one on one. The Reploid grabbed at the smaller opponent and tried to hit them with his gun. "Annoying!"

The figure moves under Fefnir's grab and slices straight through him with the sword.

"Gah…. my… mistake… my apologies to… Miss Sera…" He says slowly as he collapses on the rock.

The red masked figure leans down and picks up something from Fefnir's body, putting it in their pocket.

The rock was still slowly sinking under them, and the ledge above was too high to reach…

The figure turns their head down and concentrates on something. They leap off the edge with a running start and vanish into thin air. A sudden explosion of the grid shows up and sends ripples through the area around it.

Zenkai covers his eyes as the area become white. Soon he was back in the factory setting the grid had disappeared, but more over. 'The orb...whoever that was...Dammit! Just who was that?" Zenkai suits down and pulls to his goggles. "Urgh Centaurman! Get outta there!" But on Zenkai's mind now was getting the Reploids and finding out just who took that orb.

"I AM CENTAURMAN! CENTAUR OF CENTAURINESS!" Centaurman appears before Zenkai. "My apologizes... I art rather shaken by the sight of heights. Well shall we be off then, Sir Zenkai of the foxears?"

Zenkai shakes his head. "Yeah sure...Urgh my head...guess we'll look into the other locations after a bit. And work on the heights thing man...You can do it...Centaur of Centariness.. Whatever that is."

"CENTAURMAN! WEILDER OF THE MIGHTY LANCE! Douth have some fears, but ALAS! WE SHALL RIDE ONWARD BACK INTO GLORIOUS VICTORY! HU-ZAH!" Centaurman exclaimed.

Zenkai nods holding his head walking off ahead of Centaurman.

"Sir Zenkai, thou appears tired. Would thou wishest to ride upon mine back? " Centaurman followed.

Zenkai looks to Centaurman. Images of him riding around on Centaurman's back sent funny feelings to him. But he was tired and shrugs. "Sure." Zenkai hops on Centaurman's back. "Onward...to.. umm.. Home I guess?"

Centaurman galloped onward. "AY! HOME WE SHALL GO!" he suddenly trotted to a halt. "Sir Zenkai... where art thou home?..."

"Oh...yeah.." Zenkai gives him directions.

Sera had watched the happenings hidden in the upper location of the factory. she was furious. She had spotted the mysterious character however and would later look into it. "I guess it's best to go back to Skyra for now...I'll figure out where to go with this next..." She fades off into a grid door.

Centaurman managed to find his way to Zenkai's house.

Zenkai jumps off his back. He walks up his steps leading to his house Centaurman followed him. Zenkai turns back to him. "Huh? Dude thanks but you can go home..."

Centaurman looked around. "Um... Centaurman doth not know where he lives..."

Zenkai was becoming frustrated. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!? I'm sure Nyeyomi programmed that into you. I mean...she's your princess dude. Your princess!"

Centaurman scratched his head. "CENTAURMAN! lost. Lost without a place to go."

Zenkai sighs to himself. "Don't worry ok? You can hang here for now. When I go to get back with Nyeyomi, I'll drop you off ok?" Zenkai opens the door to his house. "I don't think you'd fit in here though. So just use my glasses

"CENTAURMAN! ONWARD!" Centaurman exclaims, zapping into Zenkai's goggles.

Zenkai sighs to himself wondering how he'd ever be able to get rest if Centaurman started up in his goggles.

Evening was settling in deep at Raiko's house. He remained covered and incapacitated. Natsumi made some dinner for herself and Nyeyomi. It was some store bought steak she could easily cook.

"I'm not the best cook so please toss it if I did poorly," said Natsumi as she handed Nyeyomi her plate at the dinner table.

Nyeyomi chuckled a bit, "I'm sure your not that bad."

Natsumi sits down and begins to eat her steak. It's a bit tough but she manages to enjoy it. Nyeyomi decides to dig in, with surprisingly polite table etiquette.

Ms. Arashi chuckled. She didn't expect her to show manners. It was flattering to say the least. Especially when she commented on her own cooking.

Nyeyomi swallowed the food before she spoke. "What's funny?"

"Your manners. I wasn't the most elegant person in my younger days so it took me by surprise is all. How's the food?" Natsumi asked fixing her glasses.

Nyeyomi laughed a bit. "Oh that? You can blame my parents for that. They were really strict when I lived with them." Nyeyomi glanced down at the steak and back to Natsumi. "It's not bad. (just not as good as Elecman's cooking.)"

"I appreciate your honesty." Natsumi continues eating and takes a sip of her water.

Nyeyomi returned to eating as well.

Natsumi put her fork down. "Well now that you're here, I would like to talk to you about a couple things. If you don't mind me being a bit intrusive."

Nyeyomi glanced up. "Oh sure, I don't mind."

"I mean it. It's a lot of personal information that I wish to engage you with. Are you sure?" Natsumi wanted to reassure Nyeyomi that it was ok to speak so frankly.

Nyeyomi replied with a smirk. "Does it looks like I mind? Go for it, I'm an open book."

Natsumi smiled. "I'll start off easy. How are things between you and my little troublemaker?"

Nyeyomi smiled back at her. "Pretty good."

"Is that all? Just 'pretty good'? There has to be something juicer going on." Natsumi teased.

Nyeyomi looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know. My son is designed to be a teenager. Hormones and all." This was all a joke. She knew the answer, but this was for her own amusement and to make Nyeyomi more relaxed. In theory at least.

Nyeyomi seemed nervous, remembering those times seeing Elecman and Katnyss, it made her uncomfortable. "I-I think this topic... is a little to mature for my liking..."

"I warned you didn't I? And that face tells me everything. Something did happen. Am I wrong?" Natsumi wouldn't stop there. She was having too much fun.

Nyeyomi looked to her. "No! nothing happened... I'm just... I've walked in on... Navis doing that... it makes me uncomfortable... to remember that.." Nyeyomi shivered.

Natsumi busted up laughing. "That was priceless. Hahahah. You should see the look on your face. Oh goodness. I should've taken a picture. Hahahahahaah."

Nyeyomi stared dumbstruck... "Huh? Uh... w-what?" laughing came from Nyeyomi's shadow.

"Sorry. Hmhmhm. I was just pulling your leg...so to speak. Hmhmhm," Natsumi explained.

The laughing continued from below Nyeyomi, making her grow a little irritable. She glanced down. "(I wonder is she's hearing him...)"

"Anyway. I'm done. Promise. Feel uncomfortable?" Natsumi asked putting her elbows on the table.

Nyeyomi looked up. "I was but.." Glances down to her shadow, stomping her foot into it. "Arghh! Dammit!" Spyder's voice spoke, as he stopped laughing. Nyeyomi sighed.

Natsumi's face lit up with confusion after seeing what Nyeyomi was doing. "What was that?"

Nyeyomi shrugged. "My brother, he's been lurking in my shadows since I got here..."

Ms Arashi raised her brow. "Hm? Is that so. Well could you tell him to come out? It's rude to eavesdrop on a woman's conversation."

Nyeyomi glanced down. "Satoshi." A grumbling tone was heard, as Spyder appeared next to Nyeyomi. He quickly hid where there wasn't much light, with a flash and a reverbing sound. He was still visible though.

"Satoshi? Why does that name sound familiar?" Natsumi put her hand to her chin trying to recall the name spoken.

Nyeyomi looked to her. "He's Light's biological son, so technically he's more so my half brother." Nyeyomi looked back to Spyder. "But he's been long since inhuman, even before I happened to him."

Spyder folded his arms.

Natsumi shuddered after hearing her words. She held her hand over her open mouth in surprise. She stared at him for a good minute. "You're kidding me. I...I can't believe it. It's baffling."

Nyeyomi looked confused. "Which part of that is 'baffling'?"

Natsumi took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Long story. Who told you about that? Only three people in the world have any knowledge about him. Your mother didn't tell you did she?" She put her glasses back on and looked directly at Nyeyomi.

Nyeyomi shrugged. "Solaris told us. Even Satoshi didn't know, then again why would our mom tell us that when she hated-" she looked to Spyder. 'Both of us." Spyder leaned against the wall. "Baffled from that?... and I haven't even gotten my 'nightmare' on yet." Nyeyomi gave him a look. "What?" She shook her head, looking back to Raiko's mother.

"I don't know who this Solaris person is but...sigh...how much do you know about Emil's affair?" she asked with a very serious tone.

Nyeyomi laughed nervously. "Everything."

Natsumi folded her arms. "Everything? Then you know that it was me who sent your mother the pictures."

Nyeyomi looked surprised. "I was actually under the impression it was my dad. The way Solaris worded it..."

"Hmph. So much for knowing everything." Natsumi pushed her glasses upwards.

Nyeyomi sat back. "Well you try getting every word straight from a being of the grid that speaks with metaphors."

"Hmm. Raiko mentioned that part before. Never mentioned a name though. So this Solaris character is who you are involved with?" Natsumi leaned in.

Nyeyomi nods. "In a way, he guides us to help keep Skyra safe."

"Interesting. I'm not that familiar with what goes on with The Grid. It never was my field. Sigh. Well, I'm sure you are curious as to why I was involved with your stepfather's affair. It's out in the open so if you want to inquire, be my guest." Natsumi didn't look too pleased but she was never the person that hides the truth.

Nyeyomi shrugged, "I'm not really that interested, but..." She looks to Spyder. "Satoshi may not admit it, bit he is curious about Emil." Spyder looks off with a 'Hmph."

"But you're not leaving the room. That speaks volumes," Ms. Arashi replied.

Nyeyomi shrugged. "If I left the room, so would he." She looks to Satoshi.

A heavy sigh came out of Natsumi's mouth and she put her elbows back on the table. "It's fair that you should hear this regardless being that you're your Kasumi's daughter. Take it how you will." She prepared herself for a long trip down memory lane.

Both Nyeyomi and Spyder listened in.

"Emil and I have been in contact for many years now. At the time I liked to surround myself in the intellectual crowd. It boosted my ego." She continued.

"As I continued my education, I felt like everyone within the community was not able to keep up. It made me lose heart. That is until I met Emil Light. He was a genius. Someone I can finally exchange scientific curiosity with. We became very good friends very quickly. We spent a large portion of our college years together. Although, he had different reasons for spending time with me."

Natsumi took another sip of her water. She looked at her cup for a moment before placing it back down. Thoughts were running through her head.

"I don't like to think of myself as the most attractive woman...but...Emil seemed to be under the impression that I was. He fell hard. About as hard as my son did for you. I'm sure you know how that felt."

Nyeyomi blushed in response.

Natsumi giggled. "Exactly. I wasn't sure how to react at first. After putting some thought into it, I discovered that my love was for science. Not a man or woman has changed that to this date. He didn't take that well. Rejection can be an incurable plague and he was most definitely under its influence. Yet no matter how many times I turned him away, he would never give in." Her face grew somber.

"Maybe it's my fault for staying too close. I do think of him as a good friend. He really meant well. He was lonely like most people in our line of work." Ms. Arashi looked to Nyeyomi with extreme pity. "I know you have had more than your fair share of that pain."

Nyeyomi nodded, giving a glance to her brother. "(Satoshi too...)" She looked back to Ms. Arashi.

Natsumi looked to Satoshi. "And you...the horrible life you had to have been put through. It truly is heartbreaking. No person should be subjugated to that kind of life. That includes you too Nyeyomi."

She stood up and went to the fridge. She returned to the table with a shot glass and some hard liquor.

Nyeyomi gawked in response.

"Pardon me. This road is always a painful visit." She pours herself half the glass and takes a swig. "Ack. That stings. Sigh. As I was saying. Emil always thought of me as the one thing his brain couldn't win over. No amount of awards or praise could change that."

Spyder came out of the dark, sitting beside Nyeyomi. "You really shouldn't drink alone." Nyeyomi gave him a look. "(Your only saying that just because you want some booze...)"

"Heh. I've heard a lot of men say that. Are you at least of age. It shouldn't affect you anyway but I have to ask. Principle and all," said Natsumi.

Spyder chuckled. "I was 22 when I was human."

She gets up and gets another glass. She ran it under the sink because it had clearly been unused. She handed it to him and as well as the bottle.

He took it, pouring himself some. Nyeyomi rolled her eyes, as he drank it with ease. "(Eyehh...)"

Natsumi chuckled again. "Now where was I? I was always a strong independent woman. It did hurt to keep sending him away though. As I said before he was a really good friend. He was a sweetheart and a very upstanding individual. However, his desperation superseded his kindness. He tried to use your mother to get to me. The rest you already know."

Nyeyomi folded her arms. "What kind of guy does that? That's pretty fucked up."

Natsumi nodded before pouring herself another half a shot for herself.

"I said the very same thing to myself after he confronted me. He wanted to know why I revealed his secret to Kasumi. One way or another the truth would've presented itself. It always does."

She downed the beverage and groaned as it burned it's way to her stomach.

"People aren't tools Emil, and this is what happens when you treat them as such. Those were the last words I said to him before I left him behind. After that I transferred to another university and moved as far away from him as possible. It's been over 10 years since we spoke."

Nyeyomi looked surprised. "You haven't spoken to him since?" Nyeyomi knew Emil was here recently, since Katnyss was playing bodyguard. She just wanted to see her reaction.

Natsumi leaned back in her chair. "Not until he came to visit me a few months ago. I moved to this town to complete Raiko. That had to have been 8 years ago. When word spread about my questionable research, he found out and tracked me to my home."

"Wow... stalker..." Nyeyomi looks to Spyder. "Looks like you take after your old man in that sense."

Spyder grumbled, getting out of the seat, returning to the shadows.

Natsumi couldn't help but snicker at Spyder's cowardice. "I see your brother doesn't want anything to do with him. And for good reason. I've had enough of this stuff. I'm sure my liver won't object." She stood up and put the liquor away and the shot-glasses into the dishwasher.

Nyeyomi remained silent, she wasn't fully sure what Spyder's opinion was on Light, or if he wanted to get to know him. He sure made it seem like he wasn't interested, but she couldn't help but feel he was hiding his curiosity. She looked back to Raiko's mom.

She sat back down. "Again, I apologize for the dismal mood I set. I won't bother explaining myself. You don't have to like me as a person. Just be sure to keep my son happy like you've been doing. You're all he thinks about."

Nyeyomi raised her hands, laughing a bit. "No-no it's fine. Also, I don't have reason to not like you, your really nice."

"Please, I brought out hard liquor and took shots in front of you, but I try. Hmhmhm," Ms. Arashi stated poking fun at her own rudeness.

"I felt it was more rude how my brother sneakily asked for some." Nyeyomi chuckled.

Spyder jumps a bit in the corner of the shadows, turning to look at them.

Natsumi runs her hand through her hair. "Indeed. Does he hide like that often?"

Nyeyomi glanced over to Spyder. "Uh... yeah. Light kinda hurts him. because of all that self experimenting, he's the embodiment of darkness... even his blood id black.. I know I dissected him to change him into what he is now, to stop him from killing me."

Natsumi looked at the same direction as Nyeyomi. "I heard. Raiko almost destroyed our neighbors house because of what happened to your arm."

Nyeyomi gawked looking over. "He did?!"

Natsumi adjusted her glasses. "Are you really that surprised?"

"He didn't seem 'that' angry, like I know he was pissed, but not to that extreme. Heh" Nyeyomi laughed nervously. Spyder glanced over, "you did stop him from hurting me..."

Nyeyomi scratched the side of her face "oh yeah... Heh"

"Since you're still here Satoshi, how many women have you spied on like this?" Natsumi teased.

Spyder jumped a bit from the comment. "Uh... well..."

Natsumi made a face like she was appalled. Only joking of course. "Goodness. Such a naughty young man."

Nyeyomi used the back of her hand to make the sound only go to Raiko's mother. "You should have seen how he helped us beat one of the head villains a few months back." Nyeyomi's eyes scanned over to Spyder.

Natsumi played along. "How risqué."

Spyder grumbled, zapping back into he glasses. "(Keep picking on me and I won't come out..)" Nyeyomi laughed. "OH sorry bro, did WE hurt your feelings? Gonna hide in your emo corner?" Spyder pouted, looking off.

"Pfft. Emo corner. Heheheh." Natsumi giggled in response.

Nyeyomi laughed. "Well he wants to stay there until we stop so..."

Clearly Raiko's mother did not know when to stop. She hasn't had this much fun since her early college days. "Awe. If you come outside I'll give you a hug. And maybe some of Raiko's old dirty mags."

"(Does this woman really think that's a bargain to get me out? I don't want a hug, and who needs magazines when I can see live action if I really wanted... besides... I quit those old ways...)" Nyeyomi looked up, laughing a bit. "You quit? Now that I didn't know... does this have to do with Roll?" Spyder jumped looking uneasy with a dark cloud overhead."(Shut up...)" Nyeyomi laughed, knowing she was right.

Natsumi chuckled even though she couldn't hear Spyder. Just listening to Nyeyomi was funny enough. "Sigh. Well, my fun aside. How are things between you and Raiko. Has he been good? I don't see him much since he keeps himself busy with karate and you of course."

Nyeyomi looks over. "Things have been fine, though he can't stand how much of a zoo my place has turned into. I have lots of living creations wandering my house. Some of which are rather eccentric."

Natsumi leaned in once more. Her scientific mind was triggered. "Oh? Do tell. You really impressed me at the expo so now you have me curious."

Nyeyomi grinned. "Well besides Satoshi, and Katnyss. I have four others, Elecman; Katnyss's boyfriend, ; my other brother Yusei, Skullman; mind of Dr. Albert Wily, and ... Centaurman... he thinks he's from the medieval ages. he even has a British accent..."

"You managed to replicate the mind of Albert W. Wily? That's...incredible," Natsumi was intrigued but nervous.

Nyeyomi scratched the back of her head. "Yeah it was a complete accident though... he literally is Dr. Wily... but just not as smart... he's kind of a moron."

Ms. Arashi sighed in relief. "Good. We may have had another crisis on our hands. Very interesting though. And what was that about a knight from the medieval age? Do you have thing for British accents?"

Nyeyomi jumped realizing she had forgot something. "Crap! I knew I forgot something... Oh well... he'll be fine with Zenkai..." Nyeyomi looks to Raiko's mother. "Oh? That was also unintentional... hehe... but why do you ask?"

She answered calmly. "I just like to pick around other people's brains...figuratively speaking. Though I dabble into neurology here and there, especially with Raiko. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get his entire brain to function properly without turning him into a vegetable."

Nyeyomi seemed uneasy. "V-vegetable?.."

"Well that's why I used a cadaver to test my theories. In case I messed up. I didn't want to have blood on my hands. Although that was a pretty messy part of the process too. It's true what they say though. The brain is like a super computer once you get past the 10% brain power issue. It took me years to get the proper coding to match with the brain waves but when I did, everything started to fall into place." Natsumi tilted her head looking upwards as she continued explaining.

Nyeyomi pressed her index finger to her lips. "Wow, I'm surprised I didn't mess up when I took my brother, alive, and opened him up while conscious to turn him into ... uh whatever he is... even Roll for that matter... hmm..."

Natsumi looked back across the table. "Were they fresh?"

Nyeyomi went on. "Well Roll was at least twenty four hours old after Satoshi killed her... he was living while I did it to him though..."

"I'm not sure how I would've carried myself through such an ordeal, and on a relative no less. I know you mentioned it before but a live surgical procedure…." said Natsumi.

Nyeyomi scratched her head. "I-I had no choice. He didn't die when I tried to kill him after he tried to butcher me... so... only option was to take away his ability of making choices...eternal servitude... well I gave it back to him last month though. We're close now." Nyeyomi smiled.

Spyder made a 'Hmph' sound inside the glasses.

Natsumi took off her glasses to rub her eyes. Even she was a bit disturbed, but considering the family's ancient and recent history it shouldn't come as a surprise.

"Regardless, I should probably invest some time into that shielding ability of yours. It would certainly benefit Raiko if he had something like that. Maybe I should encase his organs with that. He already has cybernetic enhancements on all of his vital ones..." she starts to trail off into her thoughts.

Nyeyomi smirked. "That's a good idea. Do you have a computer I can forward you the formula to?"

She reaches for her phone in her pocket. She goes into her contacts list and looks up Nyeyomi's number. "I'll send you my personal email." She types it and messages her.

Nyeyomi tilts her head. "How do you have my number?"

"I went into Raiko's memory banks. I'm still a mother after all," said Natsumi putting her phone down on the table.

Nyeyomi chuckled a bit, placing her glasses on her face, grabbing the email from her message box, and forwarded the formula to it. She moved the glasses back atop of her head. "There we go."

Natsumi put her phone back into her pocket. "Much obliged. My book's always open if you ever want any help. I'm positive you won't need it though. You are eons past my capabilities."

"I am?" Nyeyomi gawked.

"Most definitely." Natsumi yawned. "Although Raiko still remains my crowning achievement which I am very proud of."

Nyeyomi nodded, also yawing from how contagious those are.

"You should probably go to bed. You can use Raiko's room. He won't be needing it for a while." Natsumi went to make a pot of coffee.

Nyeyomi looked to her, with a yawn. "No-No I'll be fine... just need some coffee... I normally stay up all night long.. and.. crash. Later..." Nyeyomi's lack of sleep habit was starting to catch up with her without having her coffee.

"Every scientist needs their rest. Go. You'll be safe here." Natsumi lead her to Raiko's room.

Nyeyomi yawns. "Uh... if you insist..."

Natsumi replied, "Which I do."

Nyeyomi lays down in Raiko's bed, and goes to sleep. Natsumi pulled the covers over her and pats her head. She went downstairs to her lab to continue her work after carrying the pot of coffee.

That same night Zenkai was going back to take Centaurman back to Nyeyomi. He couldn't get any rest. "Ok...This is where SHE lives ok? Remember this alright?" Zenkai turns to him. "Got it?"

Zenkai waits a bit and Elecman opens the door. He spots Zenkai and Centaurman. "Oh hey Zenkai. Hm? Centaurman? Where's Nyeyomi?" Zenkai shrugs. "I was hoping she was here. I'm bringing him back." Elecman nods. "I see, yeah she hasn't been back in a bit. Not to sure where she had gone." Zenkai sighs, "Well ok, you can wait here for her then. She might be at Raiko's."

"At the house of Sir Lightning rod? I shall find thine princess. But Were beith that?" Centaurman asked.

Zenkai looks to him with lazy eyes. He lazily points a direction. "That way. You can find her with her white knight. Careful though there could be plenty of dangers." Zenkai becomes serious in tone. "Move forward with great ease and caution my friend."

"I AM CENTAURMAN! MAGISTERS RUN FROMITH THINE SOUND OF MIEN HOOVES! WOOSH!~" Centaurman rushes off in the pointed direction.

Zenkai's cape lifts from the wind left behind by him. He sighs to himself. "Thank god, now I can get some sleep."

Elecman laughs, "He's really into it. Well night Zenkai stay safe." Zenkai nods and Elecman shuts the door. Zenkai walks off heading back to his house now.


	7. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: Surprise Identity**

The next morning. Zenkai was out to get some food for later. "Hmm, do some shopping then it's back to work. Sounds so routine..." He takes out a stick of gum.

As Zenkai was walking to a stoplight he sees a couple of school girls on the other side of the road. He noticed the head of Blue hair that was with the group… an unforgettable face of a girl he met only a couple days ago.

"Aoi?" He walks up a bit "That is her!" Zenkai get's hit upside the head by a walking teacher. She looks to him sternly, Zenkai smiles a bit nervously as she walks off in the direction of a school which was nearby. "..Aoi...I should go catch up with her." Zenkai walks in their direction.

The group of school girls started to move across the street. Aoi amongst them. She glanced to the side and looked around like she saw something but didn't find it. Her brow furrowed in confusion and kept walking with the others. Their school uniform looked like she went a pretty prestigious school...

Zenkai had jumped up some grid floors and was trailing them from the roof, he looks ahead and spots the school she was going to. "Wow...looks pretty vast.." He looks down and slides down a grid line making his way to the sidewalk the girls now stood at. "Aoi! Hey" Zenkai waves to her.

Some of the girls giggle and Aoi blushes a little with a quirked eyebrow at Zenkai. The other girls passed Zenkai, but Aoi slowed, walking up to him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked with a giggle.

"Was just walking by and happened to catch sight of you. I hadn't seen you since the Expo incident. You been doing alright?" Zenkai replied.

She smiles to him. "Oh, yeah that… yeah I'm doing fine. It was pretty scary though… being that close to death isn't something to really laugh at huh?" She rubs her fingers on the wrist of her hand that was carrying her school bag.

Zenkai laughs, "Yeah...Hmm. (Damn Sera...)" Zenkai looks off a bit.

"Well um…" She glances to the school and back to Zenkai. "It was nice meeting you again, but I need to get to class. Ok? I'll see you later or something." She waves to him and starts quickly walking to the school gates.

Zenkai waves off to her. "Well at least she's alright..." Zenkai feels a strong wave hit him from over the grid. He looks off to the east. "Hmm that felt like something from the locations we got together...Aoi's ok at least...Guess I'll get this food and head home. Then it's after that source." Zenkai turns rushing off to the store and then the odd signature he felt.

Centaurman had been searching all night, still not locating Raiko's house. "I AM CENTAURMAN!...lost... utterly lost and alone..." He trotted, nearing the residence.

He picked up on the glasses' signature, locating the house. "CENTAURMAN! DOTUH FOUNDITH THEE! HU-ZAH!" He gallops up to the house, knocking at the door

Around 4 in the morning Natsumi had finished her work on Raiko and he was completely functional again. She led him back to his room knowing Nyeyomi was already sleeping in his bed. She thought it would've been funny. It didn't help that she also set Raiko to shut down and reactivate in the morning so he would remain blissfully unaware. She snickered and went to bed after laying him down. When morning arrived, Centaurman's knocking could be heard.

"GREETINGS! I AM CENTAURMAN! BEITH LADY NYEYOMI HERE?!" Centaurman's voice called, with his loud banging.

Nyeyomi heard the banging, her eyes still closed, with a squint. "Agh.. where's my headphones?..." She opened her eyes, noticing she was clinging to Raiko in his bed, like how she would cling to stuff on her desk.. Her face grew pale, blushing at the same time. She stared, confused how he got there without her awakening.

At the same time, Raiko reactivated. He started blinking. "Yaaaaaawn." He moved his arm around Nyeyomi's body and then it hit him. His eyes shot open and was looking directly into hers.

"Uh... morning?..." She tried to smile, still wondering how he got there.

Raiko stayed silent for a second. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He fidgeted away from her and fell off the bed as a result. "W-w-w-w-w-w-what were you doin' in my bed?!"

Nyeyomi moved over to the side of the bed where he fell, looking down at him. "Uh..." Nyeyomi laid down on her stomach, and explained the entirety of the events leading to her being here from yesterday.

Raiko was still freaking out. He's never had a girl in his bed before. "Mom led you here? But how did I not see you, let alone feel you. Auugh what am I saying?" Though he was reactivated mere seconds ago his mind was racing with weird thoughts and assumptions.

Nyeyomi nodded, getting out of bed, walking up to him, and crouching before him. "I'm sorry..."

"Uh...yeah. Wait how come you're fully dressed and I'm in my freakin' underwear?" Raiko asked.

Nyeyomi glanced down, not noticing it before, blushing a bit. "Uh... well I always sleep with all my gear on..." Another set a bangs were heard from the front door along with a muffled eccentric voice. "I BEG YOUR PARDON! WOULDST MINE PRINCESS, LADY NYEYOMI BEITH HERE!?"

"Hang on a sec'. I've got somethin' to ask you. Who the hell is bangin' on my fuckin door?" Raiko gets up and puts some pants on before going to the door.

He opens the front door and is greeted by Centaurman. "Oh, it's you Megaphone-Mouth. Whaddya want?"

"OH! Sir Lightning Rod... art mine princess here?" Centaurman asked, lowering his voice.

From Raiko's shadow came a voice. "Your princess is in another castle." The voice snickered. "EGAD!" Centaurman jumped from the surprise.

"Shuddup!" Raiko yelled. He turned around to see where Spyder's voice came from. He knew it was him.

Centaurman stared, dumfounded.

Raiko looked around. "Come on out you fuckin' stalker. How'd you get in my house?"

The shadow reached to the nearest wall that was covered by the veil of darkness, and Spyder appeared. "Think about it Raiko, who is here in your house?" he smirked.

"It won't be you. Scram. And take your antique with you." Raiko pointed to the door.

Centaurman looked overjoyed, bursting into the house, running up calling "MINE LADY NEYYOMI!" he dashed into Raiko's room, zapping into her glasses. Spyder seemed to have followed, smirked at Raiko before also heading into the glasses.

Centaurman knocked Raiko over. "Shit. Like a fuckin' circus." He stood up and started walking back to his room, dusting his pants off.

Nyeyomi had sat down on Raiko's bed, talking to her glasses before he walked in, but seeing him, she went silent.

Raiko was infuriated. He stepped into the doorframe of his room grimacing. "Why the fuck was Spyder here?"

Nyeyomi shrugged. "He was in my glasses when I got worried about YOU okay!" She looked off. "The only reason Centaurman got here late was because I kinda forgot him with Zenkai when I panicked."

Raiko formed a fist. "That horse is one thing but you know I still have a beef with Spyder. I swear I'll kill him if he did somethin' to my Mom."

Nyeyomi held in a laugh "He's kinda scared of her to be honest. She and I had fun tormenting him into the emo corner last night."

"(shut up...)" Spyder grumbled inside the glasses.

Raiko snapped out of his anger. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! It was hilarious!" Nyeyomi smirked. "You would have died laughing."

Raiko didn't find that part amusing. "I was dead you know."

Nyeyomi looked concerned. "I-It was a. figure of speech..."

Raiko sighs. "Well at least she put that jerk in his place. Next time I don't wanna see him in my house." Raiko folded his arms across his bare chest, covering a bit of the circuit board markings.

Nyeyomi looked to him. "I'm sorry, I never intended to bring him here... I was only worried about your well being."

Raiko walked over to give her a hug. "Couldn't wait until I called, could ya? Thanks though. You're the best."

Nyeyomi hugged him. "No, when I didn't get a dial tone I got scared, you didn't see what was happening where Zenkai and I were..."

He sat her down on his bed and placed himself next to her. "Seems like I'm always late to the party. What happened?"

Nyeyomi explained as best as she could.

Raiko followed along. "Well as long as I don't get hit with another EMP I should be fine to go with you guys."

Nyeyomi nods. "Yeah... Hey Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

Raiko remembered what he was going to say before they were both interrupted. "Oh yeah. You sleep in your clothes all the time right? Then how come your butler had me undressing you months ago. That doesn't add up."

Nyeyomi thought about it. "I don't know... that's a good question..."

"Hmph. Asshole. What kind of sick program does that?" Raiko asked.

Nyeyomi shrugged. "I'll have to ask him sometime."

In his thoughts however, Raiko was replaying that moment constantly.

He smirked.

Nyeyomi leaned against Raiko. "Quite the odd way to start my birthday ..."

"You said it. Thankfully I had Katnyss remind me before all of this crazy shit started goin' down." Raiko reached under his bed and pulled out a small black box with a ribbon on it.

"What's this?" Nyeyomi asked, taking the box.

Raiko wasn't aware if she was being rhetorical. "A present. Duh."

Nyeyomi smirked at him with a wink, beginning to open it. "I mean inside, you dork."

Inside was a metal skull ring. Price tag of 50 zenny.

Nyeyomi looked happy, taking it out and putting it on. "I love it! Thank you!" She hugged him with a kiss.

He pulled her down flat on the bed and started repetitively kissing her.

As they kissed Centaurman stared out thought the glasses "(EGAD! WHAT BEITH THIS FEELING I ART HAVING?!)" Spyder looked to him, grabbing Centaurman's face with one of his tentacles, covering his eyes. "(That's my sister you twat!)"

"Hey can your bro see this?" Raiko asked Nyeyomi.

"I'd think so... He's getting after Centaurman at the moment for... watching..."Nyeyomi replied.

"Hey Spyder. Payback's a bitch ain't it?" Raiko flips his middle finger in front of the shades.

Spyder looked to it. "(payback?... how is that payback..? how juvenile...)" Centaurman got his eyes loose. "(HOW UNCOUTH!)" Nyeyomi stared up at his finger. "Well, that's not very nice..."

"It's what he gets. Now let's get back to business." Raiko puts his hand behind Nyeyomi's head and goes back to kissing her.

Centaurman appeared from the glasses, crashing to the floor. "CENTAURMAN! PURVEYOR OF AWKARD SITUATIONS!"

looked over, with a rain drop. Centaurman got to his hooves, his tail, knocking stuff off a shelf. "SNEAKY, SNEAKER, OF SNEAKINESS!" Spyder looks from the glasses. "(what an idiot...)"

"Hey!" Raiko gets up from the bed, jumps on the back of Centaurman and puts him in a choke hold. "Quit trashin' my stuff!"

Centaurman collapsed, on top of Raiko. "I AM... CENTAUR..MAN... AND...I CANNONT ...BREATH..."

"Hey nerd, Navi's don't breath." Nyeyomi remarked Centaurman's comment. He wheezed some more dramatically "It hurts.."

Raiko tightens his grip. "Good. Say you're sorry."

"Centaurman... humbly... asks...for.. thou's...forgiveness...I.. apologize..." Centaurman replied.

"ENGLISH!" Raiko yelled.

"I art speaking English... I.. begith thee!" Centaurman cried out.

Nyeyomi got up. "Raiko, stop." She chuckled.

Raiko lets go. "Zap 'his highness' back to the glasses if you could. Unless he wants to start payin' for damages."

Centaurman tumbled to his feet, zapping himself away into the glasses.

Raiko sighs "What a pain. I hope the next Navi you make isn't somethin' put of a comic book," said Raiko.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the next will be easier on the ears." Nyeyomi teased.

"I sure hope so. Well, we should probably get you back to your place before that Sera chick shows up," Raiko suggested.

Nyeyomi Nodded. "Yeah.. I'm sure the other Navis are worried sick about me." She laughed.

Raiko had another objective besides just getting her home safely. He was in on the surprise party the Navis were setting up. He sent a quick message to Katnyss telling her to get everything in place. They arrived at Nyeyomi's fortress sometime later. Nyeyomi used her retinal scan, opening the front door, before walking inside.

Zenkai was around waiting with the others. "So what's on the list for things today?" Elecman turns to him. "Well we have the cake ready, we're just waiting for the pizza to get done." Zenkai crosses his arms. "I can't wait for that."

Skullman and Punk were wasting time playing video games. Punk somehow was still losing and was growing more and more frustrated. The locked door's gears turned as Nyeyomi entered through the double seal. Raiko was smiling devilishly behind her. He didn't know things would've worked out this well. Nyeyomi looked up, seeing inside her house.

The inside was decorated with streamers and balloons that all have Happy Bday written on them. Those who weren't wasting time gaming had party poppers in their hands for when Nyeyomi stepped in. The group released them and it sounded like firecrackers going off. Everyone sans Skullman and Punk shouted, "SURPRISE!"

"DAMMIT! I LOST AGAIN!" Punk Shouted in anger, punching Skullman. Skullman's head was knocked off of his shoulders.

Nyeyomi stood dumfounded, as Spyder and Centaurman zapped out of the glasses to join the party.

"Good work guys," said Raiko putting his hands on Nyeyomi's shoulders as they were walking.

Nyeyomi looked up at him. "Umm what's going on?..."

Raiko looked back at her. "Never had a surprise party before?"

"Nyeyomi..." Zenkai laughs. "Think long and hard there...You were born today right?" Zenkai says leaning back in a chair he was sitting in now.

Nyeyomi tapped her chin. "I get it's my birthday... but I've never had a party before... let a lone one that was a 'surprise'."

Raiko smirked and started speaking sarcastically. "Well if you don't like it we can just skip all the food and presents..."

Nyeyomi punched him in the shoulder. "Stop being an ass." She smirked.

Raiko chuckled. "Well then let's have ourselves a party."

Centaurman leapt onto the couch, standing on punk by mistake with his horse butt in his face "I AM CENTAURMAN! NOBLE KNIGHT OS SHER ECCENTRICTY!" A muffled voice came from her rear. "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY GORGIOUS FACE!"

Nyeyomi chuckled looking, walking further inside to see what was about.

Centaurman got up, off the couch. "My apologize Sir Yusei of the rooster hair... FOR I AM! CENTAURMAN! DESTROYER OF BORINGNESS!"

Zenkai laughs, "Got that right."

Skullman's body was wandering around looking for his head. He was shouting, "You stupid mass of bones I'm over here! Pick me up at once!"

Centaurman jumped, knocking over Skullman's body by mistake, and tripped, his ass landing on Skullman's face. A slight nose was heard.

"I AM CENTAURMAN! MASTER OF-" Centaurman began.

"AAAAIIIIIIYYY! NOCTIOUS GAS!" Skullman yelled as the pungent odor traveled through what would be his nose.

Centaurman jumped at the sound, looking eerily to the ground where he had sat. "master of... unexpected.. finishing blows?..."

Zenkai laughs now walking by with some punch in his hand. "That's quite a feet there."

Punk started laughing his ass off the chair, onto the floor. Spyder glanced down, as Punk tried to stop laughing as he pointed at his brother. "heheheh I Heheh challenge heheheh you hahah to hahah another Heheh battle haha!" Spyder quirks his eyebrow. "Ready to loose again? Your on!"

Spyder takes a seat at the couch and punk tries to climb up still laughing. The game started and they began their battle to the death.

Food was eaten, jokes were said, and smiles were all over the place. Later that day Katnyss brought out the cake she and Elecman had put together. The party sang to Nyeyomi with Raiko standing beside her. Evening sunk in and it was time to clean up the place. Raiko asked to stay over despite how annoying some of the Navis were. Katnyss commented on the ring that Raiko had given her. She poked fun at both of them making Raiko a bit agitated. Nyeyomi laughed at the remark, not seeming bothered by her joke of Raiko and Nyeyomi getting married.

Zenkai turns to the two, seemed things were heating up from what he was gathering. He gets up and heads off to the kitchen for some pizza.

On the other hand Raiko was trying to get Katnyss to stop talking. Katnyss grinned at him.

Raiko looked Elecman and Katnyss angrily. "If you're done playin' around why don't you two start helping the rest of us."

Nyeyomi held in a laugh as they all resumed cleaning up.

Zenkai was walking back from Nyeyomi's he had a bit of cake and roll calls him on his phone. "Zenkai!? How was the party!? OHH! Is that cake?" Zenkai nods, "Yeah.. I got some more for you ok?" Roll nods. "Did you find out what that odd signature stuff was?" Zenkai nods, " Yup, just some virus's...I should be home soon ok?" - "Ok Zenkai, I'll see you back." Zenkai hangs up the phone. A hand touches him from behind. Zenkai turns spotting himself. "W...What!?" The clone smiles. "Been watching you doing a lot of stuff lately...Heh, heh..." Zenkai pulls to his gig buster. "Who are you!? Dark me!?" The clone laughs, "Dark you? I guess I could be...Ha ha ha..." The clone jumps over him. "I seen you around that chick. What's her name? Nyeyomi?" Zenkai walks up to the clone and takes him by the scarf lifting him off the ground. "LISTEN! DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND DROP THE ACT! Now isn't a good time and if you know what's good for you you'd back off!" The clone pushes away from Zenkai. "I don't need you telling me what to do." The clone smiles. "Sides that you got the police coming for you!" Some D.F.M.D cars pull up and the clone jumps off onto some grids. "W..What!?' Zenkai says watching the clone escape into the air. Denise steps out with some other officers. "YOU THERE! PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" Zenkai was about to run but get's shot by a strange bullet which knocks him out. They rush over and pick him up. "Got'em! Heh thought he could get away this time!" The clone was now on top of a nearby building watching the happenings. He forms down taking the shape of a black and red Reploid with orange hair. "Well seems my cloaking works perfectly.. Sorry you had to take the fall bud. But I just gotta get a little more close.." He takes the form of Zenkai and jumps off the building heading to Zenkai's house for now.

Now down in the D.F.M.D jail. Zenkai was brought in and sat down in the holding chamber for now. Denise walks in and looks over to him. "The amount of time it took to catch you is something else...But we got you good this time!" Zenkai looks to her. 'WHAT'D I DO?" Denise points to him. "YOU ROBBED A BANK! HACKED INTO OUR ACCOUNTS FOR INFORMATION ON PEOPLE! You just couldn't stop with the bank it seems. You want to go into peoples personal files to mess around with their information!" Zenkai thinks to himself. "That's what he was doing..." Denise adjust her glasses. "Mind saying that a bit louder!?" Zenkai sighs. "Is there anyone else I can talk to?" Denise growls. "NO! I'M THE ONLY ONE IN CHARGE OVER THIS AREA! Until the General get's here..." Zenkai thinks to himself. "Great.."

As Zenkai waits the door to the area opens and in walks the General with a couple of other officers. Zenkai looks over to them as Denise walks up to them. "Ok sir! Here's the culprit! I told you we'd get him one day... We're still missing one more though!"

The General looks to Zenkai. "Good work..." He walks over to Zenkai. "What were you trying to do son?" Zenkai looks up to him. "Well curvy stash. I wasn't trying to do anything. I came from a party. I was on my way home. That's it." The General sighs, "Curvy Stash you called me?...Umm beside that, you can lie, and beat around the bush. But this is quite a high priority case you have going against you. In such matters we have to lock you up." Zenkai stands up. "You're not getting it! You got the wrong guy!" The General stares at him silently. "Please take him to his cell...You will have time to think about your story before real interrogations begin..." Zenkai tilts his head. "Real interrogations?" Denise laughs deviously behind the General. "I don't even wanna know.."

They take Zenkai to his cell for later.

Now around Zenkai's house. The Reploid enters and Roll runs up to him. "ZENKAI!" The Reploid posed as Zenkai smiles. " Hey Roll...Umm...what's up?" Roll was happy jumping up and down. "So the cake!?" The Reploid rubs the back of his head.. "Ohhh umm heh.. I guess I ate it all.." Roll forms a sad face. 'WHAT!? But you promised me!?" Light walks out. "Zenkai? Just who was I was looking for. I made some interesting adjustments for your armor I wanted you to swing by Nyeyomi for me." The Reploid looks to Light. "Sure...How soon you need me to go over there?" Roll found that statement a bit odd. "Umm Zenkai? You're not tired? You just got back...you know from her party?" The Reploid looks back to Roll. "Uhh ha ha...I'm ok...Jeez maybe I feel like just...being outside?" Light sighs. "You're going roof hopping and such again? We talked about this Zenkai." The Reploid thinks to himself. "My god...This kid has it rough, I read about things but what the hell?" The Reploid walks up to Light. "Ok.. Fine.. I'll umm stay for tonight ok?.. I'll run the stuff to her tomorrow." Light nods. "Very well...Get some rest Zenkai...Though I over heard the stuff about cake...Bring Roll back something tomorrow ok?" He walks off to his office. Roll looks to the clone. "So...Umm do you want to watch Bonbon hour with me?" The clone jumps at the remark. "I love that show!" Roll tilts her head. "You do? I KNEW YOU DID!" They get into a long talk about it after a bit.

The next morning. The clone was now messing around Zenkai's room he finds Zenkai's secret snack stash and begins eating some. "Ha ha ha.. Damn this is good...Thank god I was programmed with taste sensors." Roll opens his door. "I knew you weren't Zenkai." The clone jumps looking to Roll. "W...What!?" Roll walks in shutting the door behind her, her normally bubbly expression was now a sly and serious nature. "You're a copy cat...So tell me. Where is my brother?...If you answer correctly. I may not have to dis-configure anything of value to you..." Roll locks the door to Zenkai's room behind her. She pulls out a screw driver and forms her arm cannon. The clone jumps back a bit shivering. "H...HEY! No reason to get all creepy! I'll leave ok! And.. Umm he's still out! He'll be back alright!? He uhhh..." Roll taps her foot. "He told me to umm impersonate him because of the odd virus things going on. It'd.. take a while so. He had me come back and well yeah...Check on you guys." Roll sighs she walks up to the clone and kicks him square in the nuts. "YOU COULD BE MORE UP FRONT ABOUT IT YOU BASTARD." Her expression turns lazy. "I'm gonna have to kick you out now though.." The clone was whirling in pain and she unlocks Zenkai's door. She drags him downstairs and kicks him out the front door. Roll looks to him now with a still snobby face. "And next time...Don't joke about my favorite shows...You may like it...But I hate hypocrites..." She slams the door. The clone raises up rubbing his head. "Urgh...shit..."

He gets to his feet and then he checks his logs on information he gathered. He spots Raiko and shrugs. His image of Zenkai was already blown so he then hops up a grid floor landing on a roof. "Why didn't I think of this before? I can get far more close to her this way.." He forms into Raiko and balls his fist. " I like this style! So much freaking power! Yeah I'm feeling it!" He looks off around the city now. He forms a grin. "Well guess I know where I'm heading now.." He hops off the building making his way to Nyeyomi's.

The real Raiko had already left Nyeyomi's to go pick up his stuff and go to the karate dojo. Being an assistant master, he had to keep up on his duties.

The clone was hopping around buildings and the energy from Raiko connected with his form a bit. He stops and spots Raiko heading to the dojo. He now had an alibi to use later. He stores it in his memory snickering as he continues making his way off to Nyeyomi's. "This day just got a little better!" The clone finally reaches Nyeyomi's landing on the ground and walks up to the front door.

Nyeyomi was inside her lab, drawing out blue prints for her next greatest invention, but seemed to be a blocked a bit. She dropped her pencil onto the desk. She was getting tired from being up all night once more and decided to go upstairs to get some coffee. She noticed Punk playing more games with Skullman, since Spyder was down inside her lab relaxing. She encountered Katnyss and Elecman sitting in the kitchen planning some sort of wedding, which made Nyeyomi laugh as she grabbed a cup of coffee taking a swig. A flush was heard from her restroom, as Centaurman trotted out with some toilet paper stuck to his back left hoof. "Centaurman." Nyeyomi called, pointing to the paper. He blushed, quickly discarding it into a nearby waste can before joining Punk and Skullman on the couch.

A knock is heard coming from the door.

"Hmm?" Nyeyomi spoke, approaching the door. "Who could that be?"

She had Eclipse unlock the double seal, allowing the doors to open, to take a look outside.

"Hey...I think I might of forgot something here..." Said the clone as he walks up to Nyeyomi a bit.

"Hey...I think I might of forgot something here..." Said the clone as he walks up to Nyeyomi a bit.

Nyeyomi raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"

Centaurman leapt off the couch, running over. "GREETINGS! SIR LIGHTNING ROD!"

The clone stood there and kiss's Nyeyomi on the head. "...That...I gotta get to the dojo though...And wow.. Lightening Rod?"

Nyeyomi folded her arms, snapping her fingers, and the system went into lock down. "Now who might you be?"

The clone get's nervous, "(A...Are you serious!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE GUYS!?")

"Urgh...Nyeyomi, my mom. She's been messing with me again...It's some odd. Update she's got running on me...Ok.. SO I FORGOT!" The clone begs trying to hide his cover.

Nyeyomi smirked, "the more you open that mouth of yours, the more further you fall into the abyss. So, what might you be?" She shifted her arm into the rocket launcher, forcing him down into her lab. The Navis stared watching the spectacle.

The clone was led down to the lab. "Ok! Ok! Urgh..." The clone forms back to his normal self. "I'm a shape shifter...Names Axl...Gotta admit it was awesome getting that close to you. You should dump that guy and check me out. Sides I can be anyone you want me to be.." He transforms into Nyeyomi. '" I can even cover you if you had to go anywhere...Though I'd have to study you more. I'm sure we know how that'd work out ha ha ha!"

Nyeyomi placed her finger to her chin. "Not gonna happen. But. Your abilities, hmmm.. " She smirked. "Satoshi." Spyder appeared from the shadows, wrapping his tentacles around Axl's neck and body, nearly crushing him. Nyeyomi paced across the room setting down her coffee, and facing the shape shifter as she sat down in her chair.

"Urrragh! Hey! You crazy lady! Let me go!" Axl forms back to his normal self from Nyeyomi's form. "I mean Woah! Who the hell is this!? I don't remember any info off this guy at all!"

Nyeyomi laughed. "Crazy? heh like most people call us Wilys. You did impersonate my boyfriend and kissed me. You should see what I did to my own brother there." Motioning to Spyder, who held him. "You might want to be more cautious with your next move." She snickered.

Axl struggles then laughs a bit. "I see...A Wily..." Axl forms into mouse escaping Spyder's grip he then forms back to normal and stands to his feet. "So you wanna make me one of your mindless idiots huh?"

He looks back to Spyder and pulls out two pistols. "I'm not for takes!"

"Didn't do enough homework I see. Your first mistake was stepping into my house." Nyeyomi stood up. "You can't escape, even my grid door is sealed with the lock down." Spyder folded his arms. "We're not mindless idiots, I'll have you know."

Axl turns to Spyder" Who asked you anyway? And oh?...Hmm guess that means I'll have to make my own exit. He looks back to Spyder and glows up around he then forms into Spyder and takes shape of a shadow escaping through a dark crack. He mistakes the light however and ends up forming back normal in the living room.

Axl's head was beaming with pain from the light. "Gah dammit!"

Nyeyomi rushed up stairs. "Hehe looks like you messed up, there's no escape. Why are you targeting me anyways?" She asked stepping over to him. The other Navis all kept watch. "

Axl held his head. "Urgh I was just playing around jeez. And I kind of liked you from the info. My lord. Just let me go! I promise! I won't do anything else, I'll stay out of your life for good." Axl says standing to his feet. Axl had un knowingly transformed one of his guns to a copy of Nyeyomi's glasses as was getting ready to unlock the door allowing him freedom.

He goes to activate it but it back fires. the glasses blow up. "Shit!"

Katnyss sent a blast of electricity at Axl.

Axl takes the shot jittering around he falls to the floor. "Gahh.."

"You're not going anywhere." Nyeyomi smirked.

Axl was knocked out from the attack. Nyeyomi dragged him back down stairs, putting him onto her table.. "something like you is too valuable to just let get away." She decided to open him up, to take a look inside.

She spots a couple of odd cores within him. Each of the cores carried strange mini moving particles which seemed to be bouncing off each other. They form a cluster reacting to Nyeyomi's hand as she neared it. It also glowed a strange color similar to what Axl took when getting the information on Spyder to clone him. She then figured this is where the magic happened, these cores allowed his physical body to manifest and take form of whatever he wanted to.

"Hmm.. intriguing.." She spoke, investigating further.

Axl wakes up he spots Nyeyomi looking to his insides it was bad enough he was dealing with an odd dream but this added to it. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" Spyder sticks a sock in his mouth.

Nyeyomi looked to Axl. "Hmm? just seeing how you work. I'm not going to hurt you. Just the curious mind of a scientist."

Axl would respond but the gag over his mouth made it difficult.

Nyeyomi looked to Spyder, giving him the look to remove it. "What? You did it to me." Nyeyomi shook her head. "Fine." Spyder removed the gag.

Axl gasp for air a bit now. "Urgh thanks, and heh see? I can be useful, you don't have to go all mad doctor and reprogram me like this Skyra idiot." Looks to Spyder. "Yeah that's right I got a bit more off of you from transforming...But hey, hey.. Nothing against you...I can be useful. Get you Roll if you wanted." Axl begins laughing.

"Heh I see." Nyeyomi closed him back up. "To mentioned I'm not a 'mad' doctor, you did invade my fortress after all.." Nyeyomi looks to Spyder and back to Axl. "Your abilities are rather interesting. But I doubt you could get my brother Roll, even if you tried. He fails in that field." Spyder grumbled taking cover in the shadows once more.

"Ouch...And yeah you're right about that...Hmm tell you what? I really have no place to go. I can help you out around here if you want. I promise. I won't take form or pull any tricks...Unless I just get bored but.. Heh...It's kind of cool here." Axl says trying to stay on her good side. Though deep down, Axl really had no place to.

Nyeyomi folded her arms. "I wasn't going to let you go anyway. if you ever try to betray me, I won't think twice about dismantling and reprogramming you."

Axl snickers to himself. "Well if it ever does come to that good luck. I'm as complicated as a ancient puzzle...My old man made me up good. Just. No idea where he is now.."

Nyeyomi raised a brow. "So you would consider that. Not off to a good start once more. Regardless, I don't treat anyone as slaves, all the Navis and 'things'-" Looks to Spyder. "Are my family and friends. I'm not like my ancestors." She looks to him. "Who created you?"

Axl looks off from her a bit. "Some doc...Names a bit scattery because I'm only a prototype...But what I do remember, is he had such a mad temper with things at times. I think he went to some Expo last I knew.

Nyeyomi held her finger to her chin. "Hmm.. well..."

Axl nods, "Yeah...Guess when I figure out who it is though. I'll pay him a visit. I really work from how things are happening."

Nyeyomi gave him a look. "Don't think I'm letting you out of my sight so soon. I don't trust that you won't run away."

Axl smiles mischievously. "Ok...I'll just chill out here not a big deal."

She grabbed a device and re-approached the shape shifter, taking his arm, and hooking it onto his wrist. "There you are." She looked to his face. "Now your stuck with me."

"What!? Are you putting me under house arrest or something!?" Axl growls, "I'm not a criminal! But then. That reminds me. I know someone who is." Laughs a bit. "That stupid goggle head kid. Just remembered him...Was great though he had some awesome snacks in his place."

"Zenkai? You didn't!" She smacks Axl. "You're coming with me to get him out. Oh and, You can't leave get too far from me without harming yourself." She opens the grid door.

Axl rubs his head then looks to her. " Get him out!? Oh come on! That's where the fun is.. I can be a mega man if I wanted too heh...And...wait. can't get to far? Whaddya mean by that?"

Nyeyomi folds her arms, looking to him. "Just a little thing called 'electro shock therapy.' Katnyss helped perfect it. let's go."

Axl sighs, "Awiriiight..." He drags his feet as he walks off after her. Zenkai was now eating some jail grub, it was hideous to his taste buds. "This.. is.. just.. Urgh.." A Navi that had been taken into custody walks over and sits down in front of him. "So heard you did a lot of identity stuff here.." Zenkai looks to the Navi. " I guess...what do you want?" The Navi smiles, "Just wanting to talk...It's odd having a human around here." Zenkai shrugs. "Guess I'm not that human..." The Navi takes out a knife it had carved from a spoon. "I guess we'll just have to see for sure huh?" Zenkai sighs and kicks up the table into the Navis face and a lot of other prisoners get up from their seats. Zenkai looks off to them all. "You guys want some of this? Come on. I'm not in the mood.." Zenkai was giving off a great energy and they all back down.. "Thought so.." Zenkai looks back to the Navi who as under the table now. Denise and some officers rush in and take Zenkai back to his cell quickly.

Denise was furious, "You're causing problems in there too!? We knew the readings off of you were weird but

Nyeyomi and Axl arrived at the Prison, looking at the building from across the way. "So, how do we get in there Axl? Eclipse can't get me access to a grid door."

Axl thinks to himself. "Well I could always impersonate a higher up." He looks over spotting some officers. "Think you can find me a big wig to fill?"

Nyeyomi smirks, using her glasses to search their data base. "Hmm.. the one they call 'the general' he seems pretty important." She looks to him. "I got all his info right here."

Axl laughs, 'Perfect let me get a good look at his picture here.." Axl begins to glow up and becomes General.

Axl looks to Nyeyomi. "So ready to become my prisoner? for a bit?"

"You get me stuck here, and I'll kill you. Got it?" She gave him a look.

Axl laughs, "Ha ha ha! Whatever...Come on." Axl walks across the street with her and enters the building, the General had left for the day it seemed the timing was perfect. "Men?" The officers look to him. "I have caught this girl. Making problems. I want her in holding until further notice...Also the one named Zenkai...I would like to speak with him.." The officers nod and take Nyeyomi into custody. They walk Nyeyomi off to their holding area.

"(This idiot better not fuck this up.. or I'll REALLY kill him.)" she thought to herself.

Zenkai is soon brought in with and Axl looks to him. "Zenkai...We have made a mistake. It seems you are not...the criminal we thought you out to be...You are a mass murderer!" Zenkai became angry. "WHAT!? SCREW YOU!" Axl laughs, "Kidding..." Axl forms down briefly and then goes back to General. Zenkai was stunned. "IT'S YOU!" Axl sighs, "You want to get out of here right? Act ok?" Zenkai grumbles, "Yeah I'll act then I'm gonna deck your ass." Axl looks to some officers who were walking by. "I will clear your name and Nyeyomi's...I need you both to stay in the holding room alright?" Zenkai nods. Axl has some officers get Zenkai and take him into holding. He then goes to work his magic with the system. Zenkai walks into the holding room spotting Nyeyomi. "Nyeyomi.. Urgh...wow. What a day.."

"How'd you get caught? I know Axl had something to do with it, but your usually more evasive than this." Nyeyomi asked

Zenkai sighs, "It's almost unbelievable...But they have devices that seriously can take down Navis and such. They shot me with something and it put me out. I can't even form Grid doors in this place because it's so locked down...And that bastards name is Axl?...I see...Grrr hate him so fucking much right now.." Zenkai says crossing his arms leaning back on his chair.

"Oh and apparently he copied me...which yeah led to this.."

Nyeyomi put her arms behind her head. "Well, he's mine now, so you can torment with some payback. He had the nerve to copy Raiko when he showed up at my door, even kissed me, but I knew right away he was a faker. He made the mistake of coming to me."

Zenkai darts forward. "HE KISSED YOU!?"

Nyeyomi squinted open one eye. "Yeah, on the forehead. Dead giveaway he wasn't Raiko."

"Oh wow, yeah he's got a baaaad hurting coming on...I gotta call Raiko about this." Zenkai says now noticing his goggles were gone due to the police here.

Nyeyomi laughed. "Urgh..." The door opens Axl steps in with Zenkai's goggles and tosses them to him. He then looks to Nyeyomi. "Sorry for the wait. All charges are dropped.." Denise runs up behind him. "GENERAL! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Axl turns to her, "My dear...That is how the ball rolls...Go and finish other work you have going...Now.." Denise was yet again furious and stomps off. They all soon get out of the police area and Axl transforms down. "Ta da!" He says with a wide smile on his face. Zenkai swings smashing into his face. Axl falls a bit far from Nyeyomi's grip and get's shocked up. "THAT'S NOT ALL YOU'LL BE FEELING!" Axl coughs a bit. He crawls forward. "I just got you out of jail though...Cut me some slack.." Zenkai takes out his gig buster and shoots the ground beside him. "...I'll let Raiko deal with it...You do have to own up for that kiss...What was up with that anyways?"

Axl lifts himself off the ground. "I uhhh heh...I was role playing ok?" Zenkai get's angrier. "BULL SHIT!" Axl waves his hands frantically. "Ok! Ok! So I liked her! Jeez you're acting like the boyfriend." Zenkai shakes his head. "She's got a boyfriend, I just don't like weird creeps messing with my friends...Now thinking. I wanna shoot you now.." Zenkai holds his gun up to Axl. "MISS NYEYOMI! SAVE ME!" Axl clings to her. "...You know what?" Zenkai puts his gun away. "I'm tired...I still need to find these Reploids.. And this is tossing me WAAAAY behind...Keep him in check Nyeyomi and I hope Raiko pounds him at least 6 feet under..." Zenkai walks off from them. Axl shouts back. "HEY! DON'T WISH THINGS LIKE THAT ON ME! I'm sorry! My god. Butt hurt bastard.."

Nyeyomi looks to him. "Can you let me go now? You should go into my glasses."

Axl let's off of her. "You're glasses? You mean, that prison?"

Nyeyomi raises her brow. "It's not a prison, think of it like a spot to hid. it'll keep you safe when you meet Raiko."

Axl thinks to himself. "Good idea."

"I'll keep that in mind. But you shouldn't have to tell him I kissed you right? That can just stay between us..." Axl asked a little scared of the future outcome now.

"Your mistake, not mine. You shouldn't have been impersonating MY boyfriend. Now come on, we should catch up." She replied.

"Is that a no!?" Axl walks off after her.

"If you want a girl so badly, maybe I'll make one for you... if your good. but I'm taken." She continues trying to catch up with Zenkai, at a walking pace.

Axl laughs, "Hey I'm game! That sounds good!" Axl continues walking after her.

Nyeyomi chuckles, nearly catching up. "Zenkai!" She calls catching up.

In Skyra, Sera was plotting her next move. The other 3 Reploids sat in the newly made council hall. She looks back to them. "I'm going to handle some business...How are the other locations you all were to be governing over looking?" Leviathan walks over to her. "I shall be gathering souls from the icy region." Harpuria and Phantom sat silently. Sera grins to her. "Great. And I suppose you all know what to do now as well.." Harpuria nods, "Of course...Wind and electricity, our new beings need each and every fabric of energy we can gain...We'll keep gathering people for our works.." Sera walks off from them her white robe swaying away. The golden clouds around breaking as parts of the Earth was seen below them. "Soon all inhabitants will be brand new...The world of Skyra will be remade and I the Mega Man and my guardians shall rule all..." Cries of people they had captured could be heard from orbs of energy converting humans and Navis into new angelic like creatures which would be made to serve Sera. Sera then takes off to a grid door. "I have a special plan in mind for Zenkai's friends...It's just...what to make them...I need you all to be on your feet. The more we gain the better.." She laughs heading out.


	8. Chapter 6

**chapter 6: More than meets the eye**

"Alright guys, I'll see you later." Aoi said as she stood up from the table and pushed her chair back in. The other members of the literacy club were packing up to leave as well. "Later, Aoi!" Sezuka said, waving to her as she left. Aoi waved back and walked out through the club door. The sign above the door moved a little as the wooden door closed shut. Aoi looked up at the sign displaying 'Literacy Club' on it and smiled. The school girl made her way down the stairs of the school building and walked to her locker, switching out her school shoes for her normal ones. She pushed her hair back out of her eyes and looked over her what was in her bag, making sure she didn't forget anything.

"Aooooiiii-chaaaan~"

Aoi looked up to see her friend Rena standing there. Her pony tail bobbed up and down as she walked over to her. Rena Kazami was still in her track clothes, she was a fairly esteemed runner in her club, but Aoi knew she wasn't always like that. They had been friends for a long time, and Aoi had watched her friend get better and better at running the track every year.

Aoi smiled to her. "Hey, done early today?" Aoi asked.

Rena shook her head. "Nah, just wanted to ask you something before you took off. I'd be able to catch up with you anyway. Hehe."

Aoi giggled. "Of course. What did you want to ask?" She looked at her quizzically.

"Yes! Who was that boy that stopped you this morning? You guys seemed to know each other."

"O-oh. Him. That was someone I met at the Expo. He was dragged along by his dad too."

"Aha. What a bunch of nerds." She rubbed Aoi's head.

"Oh stop that." She gently smacked away Rena's hand. "Go run laps or something."

"Yeah yeah, I'll get to that. But serious! Who was he? I want to know all the juicy details!"

Aoi sighs. "His name is Zenkai. He's Dr. Light's kid. You know. The big professor Dr. Light?"

Rena looked shocked. "Holy heck! Dr. Light?! That kid must be a super nerd! You guys must of really hit it off!"

Aoi raised her voice and laughed. "I told you it isn't like that you romance fanatic!"

Rena laughed and turned away a bit. "Ok ok! Fine. Keep your juicy secrets! I bet he wanted to walk out with you~"

She chased Rena off and went to the school gates. She sighed to herself and slung her bag over her shoulder, walking down the street to head home.

Aoi walks along the sidewalk till she eventually got home. "I'm Hoooome." She called as she entered the house and took her shoes off, closing the door behind her. Aoi heard her father talking in the other room.

"Yuuka, I just don't get it… I can't believe he stole those Reploid designs! I knew hiring him was a bad idea… Cossack was nothing but greedy ass who-"

Aoi glanced away from the living room. She didn't want to hear her father's rage over his work again… she'd seen it first hand in plenty of situations. Such is being the daughter of a scientist. Aoi walked up stairs quietly and goes to her room, though finds Emiya playing on the floor in front of his room. He had a couple little robot models he was making fly around and shoot each other.

Aoi smiled and patted his head.

"Onee-chan, play!" Emiya said to her from the ground, handing her one of the robots.

"Not right now Emiya." She said and went into her room.

Aoi dropped her bag down on the ground and closed her door. Her room was decorated in little stars, here and there.

She went to her bed and laid down on her side with a sigh.

"You seemed to have a pretty entertaining Life… and then I'm just here… staring at stars." She said quietly to herself.

Aoi picked up her phone and looked through it. The wallpaper of a moon and stars sat behind the icons.

The moon shimmered, making Aoi smile a bit. "It's so simple… isn't it? I wonder if you ever get tired like I do…"

Aoi quietly laid in bed till she heard her mother call her down for dinner...

Nyeyomi arrived at her place with Zenkai and Axl, using the retinal scan to open the front door.

Zenkai walks in after Nyeyomi. "Man I'm happy to be back here, that General dude was far to bulky and sweaty." Axl says finally taking a seat on the sofa in the living room.

"CENTAURMAN! LOYAL PROTECTOR OF CASTEL WILY!" Centaurman leapt onto the couch, crashing into Axl.

Axl forms up into Centaurman knocking him off of him. "CENTAURMAN!? WHAT IS THIS DASTLY THING!? I AM THE TRUE CENTAURMAN!" Zenkai sighs watching the two. "Are you kidding me?"

"I AM CENTAURMAN! DOUTH THEE CHALLENGE I! I THE MIGHTY LANCE WEILDING KNIGHT! PROTECTOR OF FAIRE MAIDENS!? NAY! I ART THE TRUE CENTAURMAN THOU FOUL MIMIC! ONGAURD!" Centaurman raised his voice, pointing his lance at Axl.

"COMETH TO THY DOOMETH FOWL MIMIC!" Axl raises his lance as well. Zenkai sighs again. 'They're going to bring the lab down..."

"ENOUGH!" Nyeyomi growled, stepping between the two. "I SWEAR, IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I WILL DISMATLE YOUR SORRY ASSES!" Centaurman shivered, apologizing profusely before zipping off to the bathroom, where he liked to linger.

Axl warps down laughing. "Hey chill babe it's alright. Seriously we're just playing around...You look as if you could use some rest though."

Nyeyomi placed her hands on her hips with a raised brow. "Babe?! Get it through your head, I'm TAKEN dipstick."

Axl panics a bit. "Urgh! Right heh sorry...I think I'm just getting to used to you now.."

Zenkai had his arms crossed. "Urgh...If we could focus for just a bit...Nyeyomi? When you get settled, I guess we'll look into more of those odd signals..." Axl looks to him. "So? What are you guys doing beside messing around with police and such?" Zenkai turns to him glaring to him lazily. " You have the information. Do the math." Axl becomes angry. "Ok ok! Be that way...I'm gonna just. Sit here and listen." Axl sits down crossing his arms.

Nyeyomi glances over at Axl and back to Zenkai. "Yeah, we should start looking more into this, Raiko should be out from the Dojo soon I think."

Conveniently, Raiko messaged Nyeyomi that he was on his way.

Zenkai nods to her uncrossing his arms. He looks off to the window a bit and then back to Nyeyomi. "Great then...Guess we'll wait around." Axl got a bit scared from that. "Raiko...oh yeah this dude right?" Axl transforms into Raiko.

Zenkai looks at him with a dead expression.

Nyeyomi punches him in the face. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

Axl had gone back to normal the moment he was hit.

"Man what are we gonna do with him if we can't get him under control?" Axl lifts himself off the ground. "Hey! No thinking like that...I already said I'd be good..."

Zenkai looks to her. "Huh? Awesome then."

Nyeyomi smirks. "Yeah I have a way with living technology, I always get what I want."

"She's got that smirk again...dammit.." He felt scared. Axl wouldn't transform into a bug so he could just squash him. "Hey gonna go get something to eat, you don't mind do you? Just see if Elecman and Katnyss got any left over pizza from the other day."

"Yeah there's a bit, have at it." Nyeyomi chuckled, grabbing another coffee.

"Epic" said Zenkai as he walks off to the kitchen.

Raiko arrived not too long afterwards. He was back in his normal clothes and ready to see Nyeyomi after a successful birthday. Little did he know about the ordeal that had occurred earlier that very same day. He rang the doorbell.

Katnyss walked passed Axl, answering the door. "hey Raiko." She spoke with her serious tone.

Axl heard the doorbell and the mention of Raiko's name screamed through his ears.

"Hey. What's with the voice Katnyss? Somethin' wrong?" Raiko steps in but notices a new face sitting on the couch.

Axl looks to Raiko. Katnyss looks to Axl. "Him. You're not going to like it."

"Wait! I thought you said you weren't gonna tell anybody!" Zenkai walks out with some pizza. "Oh? Just in time.." Zenkai watched with anticipation.

"Huh? Like what?" Says Axl looking at the two.

Zenkai walks out with some pizza. "Oh? Just in time.." Zenkai watched with anticipation.

Raiko's expression turned sour and his voice grew worried. "What happened?"

Nyeyomi walked up to Raiko., but glanced at Axl.

Axl squirms around trying to stop the event of the information coming out.

"This idiot tried to play as you, he's a shape shifter Reploid. Guess he's been stalking me, since he sought me out and walked in here, First mistake. he kissed me on the forehead, as you, second mistake." She folded her arms, looking back to Raiko.

Raiko's eyes widened and he dropped his gym bag onto the floor. He stared at Axl menacingly. His hands started to twitch nervously. "Nyeyomi. Can he run away into your glasses?"

Nyeyomi Nods, "yeah. He's one of mine now."

Axl had sweat running all around him now, if his nervousness had a flood gate it was unlocked and flowing like crazy now.

His eyes became more focused and he clenched his fists tightly. "Make sure he doesn't escape," said Raiko.

"I doubt he will, he looks like a deer in headlights at this moment." Nyeyomi smirked.

Raiko walked over to Axl who was cowering on the couch. "Wa...Waaaaaait..." Axl cries begging.

He started dragging Axl by his hair to the lab. Raiko's facial expression remained dull the entire way down, and not a word escaped him. The only thing on his mind was destroying his imposter.

"Don't ruin him too bad! I don't want to have to do too much repairs!" Nyeyomi called, playfully.

"Ahhhh please!" Axl cried.

Raiko gave a thumbs up before he was out of sight. Then silence. A very long silence. Then Axl's screams belted across the house as the sound of electricity and banging metal could be heard. Raiko tore Axl apart limb by limb after beating him severely within an inch of his life. All that was left of him was a battered shell of a Reploid. Raiko walked upstairs dusting his hands. "Well, that takes care of that. I think he's learned his lesson."

Nyeyomi sighed. "So how's his damages... I hope not too much for me to repair.."

Zenkai looks to Nye. "Just make a better Reploid cause damn." Zenkai says as the electricity cuts back on.

Nyeyomi looked to Zenkai. "He's too unique, I'd rather repair him."

Raiko started counting what he did with his fingers. "Hmm. I ripped off his arms and legs, crushed his torso, fractured his skull, fried him like tempura, oh and I knocked his jaw loose."

Nyeyomi made an 'ouch' face. "Well, I better go fix him..." She kissed Raiko before walking down into the basement to begin the repairs.

Raiko followed after her. He wanted to make sure Axl wouldn't try anything funny as soon as he was operational again. After a few hours of repairs, Axl was fully functional once more.

Raiko stood by him and greeted him in a mockingly pleasant tone. "Mornin' Punchin'-Bag."

Axl blinks and for a brief minute he felt free. "Wow ...what a ride. I will NEVER do that again."

Nyeyomi chuckles a bit.

Zenkai felt the weight lifted after that. "Well guess now we can jump back to things." He gets a call it was from light about the update. Zenkai talks with light a bit. "Hmm Nyeyomi? I guess light had something to add to the armor he had brought it up when Axl was around."

"What is it?" Nyeyomi asked Zenkai.

Axl recalls it a bit. "Ohhh yeah...heh." Zenkai looks to him annoyingly. "Not sure yet but I'll go get the info and get back to you. Gotta roll back there for now. " Zenkai heads to the door. "Oh and keep AXL on a leash ok?" Axl squirms "I leaned my lesson! I'm sorry!" Zenkai scoffs walking out.

Raiko looks straight into Axl's eyes and then lifts him into the air. "Good, 'cause if you pull that shit again, you're gonna wish you were stuck in a trash compactor rather than facing me you mother fuckin', body switchin', dick suckin', pathetic, shit eatin' COPYCAT!"

"Raiko, easy." Nyeyomi chuckles.

Axl whimpered and looked to his new owner. "Gulp. Help me."

She folds her arms. "You can hide away in the glasses, as I've mentioned before."

Raiko drops Axl on his ass and he immediately teleports himself into the sanctity of Nyeyomi's glasses.

From inside Axl can be heard mumbling to himself showing how scared he was. "(My body was not supposed to break like that...)"

"(Well, consider yourself lucky. My sister did much worse than what you just experienced.)" Spyder spoke, he too was I side the glasses, to avoid Raiko.

"(What have I got myself into?") said Axl pondering over his predicament.

"(It's not so bad kid, you'll get used to it.)" Spyder reclined himself, with his arms behind his head in the shadows.

Raiko breathes a heavy sigh. "What a punk ass machine. Copying' me so he can move in on my Nyeyomi."

Nyeyomi looked to him. "My Nyeyomi?" She smirked.

Raiko realized what he said. He basically referred to her as property. "Uh...yeah?"

"A little possessive?" She teased.

Raiko looked to the side. He wasn't prepared for her devilish remarks.

She sat up on her desk, leaning forward to look at him. "Something wrong?"

"Stop teasin' me," Raiko asked trying to hide his embarrassment.

"(Oooooooooooooh. So unfair! Why can't I get that!?)" said Axl.

Spyder looked over, with one eye. "(Because you met her too late moron.)"

"(OOOOOOHH THAT FEELING AGAIN! PRINCESS NYEYOMI AND HER WOMANLY WILES! AH! ALAS, THINE FAIR MAIDEN HAST ALREADY A KNIGHT IN SHINING...uh... )" Centaurman intruded. Spyder looked over to him "(They're called 'punkish' styled clothes idiot.)" "(Oh! yes... eheh...)" Centaurman chuckled, nervously.

"(Wah! Where did you come from?") asked Axl completely unaware that Centaurman was in the digitized mansion with him.

"(Oh Sir shape shifter. Our comrades in arms all beith able to enter in thine divine... uh...)" Centaurman explained. Spyder grumbled. "(You say castle and I'll kick your horse ass out...)" Centaurman gulped, freezing in place.

"(Glad I could be a part of this wonderful family.)" Axl replied with extreme sarcasm.

"(You haven't seen the worst of things that happen yet kiddo.)" Spyder smirked, sitting up. Centaurman jumped into the air with great excitement "(SIR SKULLMAN WHERE ART THOU! CENTUARMAN WOULD LIKE TO SPEAKITH TO THEE!)" Spyder grew annoyed casting dark thought upon Centaurman, forcing him into the dark space he created, giving him the worst. possible. Nightmares. Centaurman pictured being alone in the darkness with rain pouring down and lighting striking nearby. He was cowering, crying from his fear. "(I am...Centaurman...cowering in the.. darkness..)" Spyder watching Centaurman overly reacting, and takes out a cigarette to smoke.

"(Ugh. I don't even wanna know. Catch you guys later. I'll be chillin' like a rock star if ya need me.)" Axl waved and started exploring his new digital home.

Zenkai was speaking with Light over the new armor details. Light has him sit down as he displays the blue prints. "Alright Zenkai, the upgrade I have for your armor is a Nova extension. This will allow you to utilize the power of the stars around Grid Terra. I did a lot of studying and after watching some battles you endured...I think this may help you greatly. I'll have to run it by Nyeyomi. But basically from the power of the stars, it will give your weapons more powerful abilities, and give you a dash, warp maneuvers...The other thing I've added, is a the Nova Strike...Using this can tear and rip the fabrics of the grid...The reason for this...Is it pulls to grid data around it." He stands up showing off more things to Zenkai of the armor. "If you can get Nyeyomi over here, we may be able to put this together." Zenkai sighs to himself he then rubs his head. "So you've been watching all this time?" Light nods. "Yes...Ever since the Expo...or even before...I had a talk with Raiko's mother sometime about it...I'm sorry I never told you." Zenkai was about to go at him hard about things, but he sighs and looks to him again. "It's fine...So. We should call Nyeyomi about this...Guess it will be good to have this going against Sera's stuff." Light smiles nodding.

Zenkai stands up putting a hand in his pocket. "Ok I'll call her up." Light nods, "Great I await her arrival." Zenkai nods and walks off calling Nyeyomi. "Nyeyomi? Yo it's Zenkai, this is what's happening with the stuff Light has going...He wants to update my mega man armor, but needs you to help him out with things. I think it'll really help boost things."

On the other end, Nyeyomi still sat at her desk, not far from Raiko. "Oh okay, so you need my help with the add-ons then I assume?"

"Yep...They're Nova extensions from the sounds of it. Light went all out with it. Till now. I never knew he had it in him." Zenkai says stepping into his room opening a drawer.

"So when do you want to come over for my to upgrade it then?" She asked.

Zenkai "The fuck!?" Zenkai became angry. "THAT BASTARD ATE MY SNACKS!" Zenkai had gotten off track. "Urgh sorry, and oh and come on over here. Light wants you to help him out in his place for things.

"Over there? Umm okay. I'll come over right now then." Nyeyomi hanged up the phone. "Guess We're going to Zenkai's."

"Good idea." Nyeyomi made sure to get all her Navi's inside her glasses before they left to Zenkai's.

They arrived at Zenkai's knocking at the door. Zenkai opens the door for her.

"hey Zenkai." She greeted.

"Glad you guys could make it. Come on in." Roll walks by. "HEY GUYS!"

Raiko waved his arm. "Sup dude. And Roll."

"Zenkai, we were thinking of Sending the guys..." Looks up to her glasses "... and roll with them to investigate while I fix up your armor with light."

Zenkai thinks to himself about it. "I dunno, they're pretty bad. I mean Centaurman held up...But.." Roll grabs his arm. "Bro! We can do it! Let us help! You've been working to hard anyway..." Zenkai sighs. "I know but it's kind of my job...Urgh...This can be dangerous." Roll turns from him and looks to Nyeyomi and Raiko. "Ignore him. We're gonna do this! So who am I going with?" Zenkai sighs and laughs. "Fine, fine you got it..."

"Well there's Elecman, Katnyss, and the Shit-copier..." said Raiko.

Axl heard that from in the glasses. "SHIT COPIER!? Grrr...I'll be quiet..."

Nyeyomi chuckled, letting out everyone except Skullman out the front door. "You guys heard the idea, so do us some good. And Axl. That device, you have to stay close proximity with Katnyss for now." Nyeyomi faced them.

"Have fun with Mommy and Daddy," Raiko teased.

Axl mumbles to himself. "Well let's go you two..."

Elecman pulls Axl back. "You're following us understand?" Axl sighs, "Fiiine."

Katnyss looked to Axl. "No-no your are following me kiddo."

Katnyss looked to Axl. "your are following us kiddo."

Axl nods, "Yes ma'am...(God this sucks donkey balls...)

"Well that takes care of them. Who's next?" Raiko asked.

Nyeyomi smirked. "Centaurman you and Yusei should be fine together. So Satoshi, you and 'Roll' go together." Nyeyomi teased. Spyder jumped a bit, looking to Roll nervously.

Roll became a bit nervous. She looks to Satoshi. "Hu Huh!? I dunno.. But a missions a mission! I will abide!"

Raiko pretends to vomit after hearing Roll and Spyder were going together.

Centaurman and Punk made they way off in a ''nother direction than Elecman, Katnyss, and Axl.

Nyeyomi looks to them. "My decision stands." Folding her arms.

Zenkai scratches his head. He wasn't sure on the group there but it was a mission as Roll said after all.. "Satoshi? If you try anything odd with her, I will hurt you...And if like Atlas...I will hurt you more it is a mission as Roll said. Just be careful. Also if we're done then Raiko and Nyeyomi? Come on guys Lights waiting in the lab."

Nyeyomi nods following Zenkai inside. Raiko stays closely behind Nyeyomi. The door closes leaving Spyder and Roll outside to head off.

Spyder looks to her, nervously. "Uh..."

Roll turns off looking to the road near them. "So I guess we're to look into some odd signatures appearing around town...Hmm...We should look for places swarming with virus's!" She looks to Spyder. "Hey you can't do this mission being like that. Shapen up and come out the shadows!"

He jumped a bit. "Umm apologizes... I'll follow your lead Ms. Roll..."

Roll blinks her wide eyes a bit and nods. "Hmm and Spyder...Though we're paired together, don't let this get to your head ok? We just have a mission to do and I need you focused understand? I can see changes in you though...Which is good you know?"

He blushes a bit, looking off shiftily, and nods. "(Dammit Nyeyomi... why'd you have to pair me with Roll... she's going to make me distracted... so cute...)" He shakes his head to get the thought out.

Roll places her face near his starring into his eyes. "Are you ok?"

He jumped back, falling down. "D-Don't do that!"

"You're to jumpy...That's gonna get you hurt." She places her hands on her hips. "Up boy! We're about to head off ok?"

He nods nervously, getting up. Roll points off in the direction she wanted to take. "Well head this way...When we find something we'll try to get it back to Zenkai and the others. Be ready though we might have to fight a bit!" Roll rushes ahead of Spyder and then she turns waving at him. "Hurry up!"

He dashes after her, swiftly like a shadow. He was ready to fight anything they encountered, he only worried he was going to make a mistake and offend her once more. He tried to clear his head of the thought of being with her, and went to his dark place in his mind, ready for anything.

and Centaurman were roaming what appeared to be a park, with a swing set nearby. "Fuck... this is soooooooo boring..." Punk grumbled, jumping onto a park bench, walking across it. Centaurman discovered the slide, Jumping onto it and scaling it to the top. "I AM CENTAURMAN! SCALER OF TOWERS!" He waved his lance in air. Punk looked at him, boredly. "At least he's having fun."

A Cubin appears out of air beside them with a couple more. Tron walks out of a grid door she had a popsicle with her. "Heh, that bank we hit stood no chance kids!" The cubins look to her now waving their hands back and forth. "You're right about that Miss Tron!" Tron laughs. "Of course I am." Her pink armor was now shining in the noon sun as she made her way pass Centaurman and .

"WHOA! It's the doll face from before... " He nearly had a nose bleed, leaning over the park bench. He sneakily drew close to her, leaning against a tree with a cool guy like pose. "Hey Toots, remember me." He smirked. Centaurman glanced over "What beith that?" He squinted his eyes, sliding down the slide.

Tron swings her eyes over to admiring his try at her attention. She coughs to the side and smiles to him softly. "I remember you, you had metal for a head last time I saw you. Finally working more on your looks?" Tron takes a bite of her popsicle. "I guess it's working out for you. But sorry I don't have time to catch up. We have a heist to prepare for."

"Hey babe, take breather, you shouldn't be such a workaholic." He smirked. "I'm glad you remembered me." Centaurman snuck nearer, hiding behind the swing set.

Tron laughs. "I think you're trying to ask me out..." The cubins jump at that remark. "Miss Tron!? Are you really going to do that?" Another walks to the side of her. "What about the blue boy?" Tron suddenly stumbles a bit from that remark, she was finding herself falling for Punk but until the mention of the blue one her mind snapped back. "Y...You're right! What am I thinking!? I...I'm sorry Punk. I can't do this right now...Nice skull accessory there though."

"What? Your choosing that pussy Megaman over me?!" Punk gasped, appearing in a dark space, with a single light showing on him, sitting in the corner of woe. "Not again..." He muttered, rubbing his index finger on the ground in a circle motion. Centaurman moved once more, now behind a tree. "Pirates?... egad..."

Tron yawns and then looks to Punk smiling a bit. "Yeah sorry but it's always been destiny. Nothing against you. Though if you want to join my crew. I may be more than happy to possibly one day...Make you more than a pirate member with me." Tron had a seductive grin on her face, it was pulling to the point even the area around her seemed to be saying. Do it! Go with her. It was enough to even make the weakest crumble under her stare.

He looked to her, regaining his composure. "Eh Sorry sweet-thing, but I'll pass... I got a mission and if your choosing a guy who isn't interested, then by all means." Punk turned away , looking to Centaurman.

Tron crosses her arms. "I'm sorry but...I kind of do want you. Which means. You're going to become part of my crew...weather you like it or not...Sides. I can use the extra hands..." Tron forms her wrench it glowed of a neon green, more cubins start to appear. "So...You agree or I'll MAKE you...Tuning you shouldn't be to hard..." Tron laughs evilly.

Punk looked over his shoulder, with a smirk. "Oh?" He shifted his arm into the mace form, stretching it quickly as he knocked back the cubins. He looked up to her. "Sorry babe, but I'm not easy." Centaurman entered the battle, with his lance. "ONGAURD!" He crashed into eh swarm of cubins.

Tron swings her wrench and hits it into the ground. The wrench infects the ground creating pirate tanks form up from trees and start to fire at Punk and Centaurman. Some cubins jump on Centaurman to mess up his running a bit. "ENGAUGE!" Tron yells as the cannons shoot off at them. The cannon balls were black with white colored skulls on them. On impact with anything they would explode. The bombs would at times be different elements, for right now though they were fire.

Punk leapt into the air, using a cannonball to jump higher, sending flames down at Tron, as the cannonball exploding seconds behind him. Centaurman swung around, rampaging to get the cubins off.

"Mr. Horse! Stop bucking around! We want to ride you!" The cubins said holding on tightly. Tron forms a shield deflecting the flames a bit. "Urgh! HEY!"

"Sorry babe, but you're getting me fired up." He slammed his extending arm at her, mace ramming into her. Centaurman whinnied loudly. "GET OF I SAY!"

Tron falls back rolling on the ground, she was starting to faze up a bit as the cannons fade off into the air. "No. No! KIDS! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Tron had taken a direct hit to her power core, the skull on her helmet it seemed. "You may have won this time! But I'll make you part of my crew! Both of you!" Tron's cubins rush over to her and help her up off the ground. They then quickly run through a grid door escaping before further battle could endure more.

"Victory? VICTORY!" Centaurman exclaimed. Punk folded his arms. "Yeesh..."

Katnyss, Elecman and Axl were now in an icy location. The blizzard winds were making it hard to see around in areas, as with the white snow. They come up to an area which held a giant glacier. Axl sneezes a bit. "Damn this grid is terrible...So...where do you think the signature is?" Elecman points to a remote area across some water from them. "There...But I don't think we can just pass it...Axl? We need you to use your abilities to turn into a boat." Axl get's annoyed. "I ONLY DO PEOPLE,NAVIS,ANIMALS AND REPLOIDS DUMBASS." He says looking off to the side.

Katnyss folds her arms. "Hmm... What about a whale then?"

Elecman nods, "That's not a bad idea at all. Ok Axl, you said animals, get turning into a whale..." Axl grumbles. 'Fine fine. You might want to stand back so I don't get you all wet..." Axl jumps into the water and transforms into a whale.

Katnyss looks to Elecman, touching his chest a bit. "I'm liking how you taking the lead. It's a nice side of you. (Get's me all hot and bothered.)"

Elecman laughs. "I'm getting used to it...Keeps other people in line like this guy..." Axl grumbles yet again at the remark. He dives just a little to wet the two. "HA HA HA!" Elecman shocks Axl which over does it due to them being in water. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Elecman forms a snooty face. "You should pay attention to what you are and who you're dealing with on your back.."

"What happens when you take a bath with a toaster, that's plugged in. You'll find out if you keep this up." Katnyss grumbled.

Axl had teary eyes as he made his way to the little area with the two of them on his back.

They arrive on the small location and spot a glowing piece of data energy. It was hooked to a rock it seemed. Elecman walks over to it and picks it up looking at it. "Hmm I think I found something Nyeyomi or Light could use. here." Axl takes a peak at it. "Oh wow, that's what the doctor put into me. I know it! But what's it doing in a place like this?" Elecman looks to Axl, "What is this?" Axl places his hands on his hips. He shifts his posture as well. "It's well. What allows me to copy information and keep blue prints so when I transform it all flows well. In other words it's mostly used for data...But it's so rare. It's funny it's just laying out here." Elecman looks to it a bit and thinks to himself. "You're right...Katnyss? Let's take this back with us and have Nyeyomi and Light look over it.

"Agreed. but what about the glitch here? I don't think this area should be frozen over like this." Katnyss replied.

Elecman nods, "That's another thing I was going to ask about...What do you think could be causing it?" Leviathan shows up to them. She smiles to them softly. "You 3...What brings you to this location?"

Katnyss took a battle stance, her hands become her razor sharp cat claws, and her eye slits narrowed. "Who are YOU?" She snarled.

Leviathan still carried her soft look a blizzard starts to pick up. "Ha ha ha...I am a judge of Skyra appointed by Sera...Sadly...I can't touch you. So don't worry...I will say...lock you for now..." She holds out her hand and Katnyss, Elecman and Axl are caught in ice. Leviathan kicks them out of her grid location as the ice shatters around them all.

Elecman blinks from the happening. "Wha...What!?"

Katnyss looked around seeing they were back into a normal location. "That bitch!"

Axl's eyes were swirling around it happened so fast he couldn't catch up.

It now goes back to Spyder and Roll they were moving about a mountain area near the city. "Hmm we're getting close. Are you good back there?" Asked roll as they still climbed the trails a bit.

"I'm fine." Spyder grunted.

Roll laughs, "Ok..." Roll skips off ahead of him.

"Hey, wait up!" Spyder swept into his shadow form, following at faster rate, taking spot in her shadow because a bright light hit him. "Dammit, why's that light there?"

Roll looks to him. "Those are street lights silly..." Roll looks back down to him. "YOU PERVERT!" She steps on his shadow."

"OW! I'm not being a pervert, the light's physically hurts me... I'm sorry..." He reverbed over to a spot where no lights could touch him.

"Hmph you're still a pervy head for that...Next time let me know that..." She walks off ahead of him.

"I'm sorry okay! if I was being 'pervy' it would be more obvious... dammit.. (Stupid idiot...way to go..)" He kept up.

"(Why the hell are you letting yourself act this way Satoshi? This isn't you? This girl is making you weak... you're better than this...How do you know that these feelings weren't just 'programmed' into you from Nyeyomi?)" Spyder thought to himself, looking to Roll.

Roll looks around and back to Spyder. "Hey stop slowing down! Come on."

Spyder's composure felt darker, "Yeah, whatever you say."

Roll walks off ahead of him the area was becoming far more gusty now.

"(What's with the wind?)" Spyder wondered.

Rolls skirt kicks up.

"Ack!" She pulls it down. Spyder flinched a bit. "Hey? Umm...PERVERT!"

"How am I a pervert? I'm not the one with the wind powers." Spyder grumbled, his fangs showing a bit.

Harpuria flies down facing the two of them.

"Well well, looks like we have company." Spyder spoke.

The green Reploid looks to the two of them. The clouds were now moving along the sky as the Reploid forms 2 sharp daggers turning their way. "You two are with the one Sera hates aren't you?"

"Who are you?" Asked Roll keeping her skirt down from the wind around the location now.

"Harpuria...And you are far to close to things..." Cries of people are heard as strange angelic beings are seen behind him carrying people off into the sky. Rolls expression becomes horrified. "Stop! What are you doing to them!?" Harpuria steps forward wind erupting from under him. "You'll find out.." Harpuria says grinning after. Roll forms her buster and armor.

Spyder fazes into darkness, disappearing from sight with a smirk.

Harpuria sparks up with electricity lighting the area he mixes it with his wind forming an electrical torrent shooting it at Roll quickly. Rolls eyes widen as she tries to avoid the fast combination of electricity and wind. It tore through the ground fast reaching it's destination nearly to Roll. Roll is hit as the torrent takes her upward. "AHHHHH!" Roll is flung into a nearby wall on the mountain. Harpuria looks around for Spyder. "Hiding...Where are you?..."

"Even with light, shadows loom. Watch yourself." Spyder's voice seemed to bounce around like they were in a chamber, echoing.

Harpuria shuts his eyes and conjures wind he combines it with the electricity and spreads it to around to the street lights making them lighten up even brighter. The location was now becoming a windy valley. Harpuria flies into the air looking down at the field which was brightening up. He then holds up his two daggers emitting even more light, he created an almost sun like effect. Harpuria could now see Spyder. "Found you.."

"Dammit." Spyder grumbled, barley avoiding getting hit by the lights. He reverbed, his mind digging away into Harpuria's skin, attempting to use his power of suggestion abilities.

Harpuria laughs, "You may try these mind games...But I know your kind well..." Harpuria flies fast at Spyder and stabs him through with the daggers quickly electricity screams shooting through him as he let's off kicking Spyder in rolls direction who was still out cold at this time. Harpuria walks up to the two slowly and swings his hand out forming two odd floating orbs. "I hope the both of you are ready for your rebirth..."

Roll cringes waking a bit. She was so weak. "..Urgh...Spyder..."

Spyder was severely damaged, he struggled trying to get up, but was unable. He lashed out his tentacles as Harpuria drew close. Black blood was leaking from Spyder's wounds.

Harpuria grabs to one of the tentacles he begins to spark up and sends a course of electricity back to Spyder from them. Spyder was now caught up in a massive flow of electricity. "You dare attack a source of electricity? We should make you a power line or something heh.."

"Arghh!" Spyder cried out in pain.

Roll let's off a shot from her mega buster hitting Harpuria.

He let's off the tentacle the electricity stops.

"SPYDER! We have to go!" Roll exclaims.

Roll cried trying to help him up now.

He struggled getting up, he was in so much pain.

Harpuria sends the two orbs their way quickly.

Roll spots them and shoots them away a bit.

Suddenly Harpuria is tackled by a massive sized shape. "CNETUARMAN! DEFENDER OF WEAKENED ALLYS!" Punk follows getting to Roll and Spyder. "Roll, Satoshi, are you two alright?!" He looks to Harpuria, getting flames ready from his palms.

Harpuria laughs to himself. "You have got to be kidding me? Urgh...As much as I want to stay...My harvest here is finished...I could stay and humor you a little more...Oh heck...Why not...Sera does need a little more helpers..." Harpuria turns back to them. "So let's do this then..."

Centaurman galloped at him, shooting from his arm cannon. "TAKEITH THAT FOUL WIND DEMON!" Punk slowly approaches Harpuria, taking the shape of a spike ball, and engulfed himself with flames, at Harpuria with great speed.

Harpuria flies into the air quickly avoiding the attacks he then flies down crashing into the ground kicking up rubble from the ground creating a wave of energy as he takes back up into the air looking down to them all.

"You're far to under me for this fight...I should place you all in orbs and take you back for repairs" Harpuria mocks them from the sky above.

Punk reverted to his humanoid shape, engaging boot rockets from his feet, flying after him with high-speed. "HEY FUCKHEAD!" He slams into Harpuria with his flaming mace.

Centaurman fired from his cannon, up at Harpuria.

Harpuria's eyes winded he wasn't expecting that so fast. "Urrragh!" Harpuria flips backward his teeth now sharp as he growls at the attack. "you bastard! You dare hit me!? I'm going to make sure your death is well preserved! IN THE NEW MAKES WE'LL GIVE YOU!" Harpuria starts to summon wind around him the location becomes gusty near hurricane winds. Harpuria flies at Punk hitting super sonic speeds and stabs through him with his daggers. Punk is launched back into the ground and Harpuria follows up stepping on his chest cracking the ground even more.

Roll shrieked at the attack. "Punk!"

"Arghh... fuck you.. Asshole!" Punk kicks his feet at Harpuria, engaging the rockets to spew flames at the green Reploid.

Harpuria gets hit by the rockets and as he falls backward he spots bullets from Centaurman. He deflects Centaurman's attacks quickly now looking over to him. He flies at Centaurman head butting him backwards as he then takes off into the air again.

Harpuria held his arm.

Punk got to his feet, slightly unsteady. His mace shifting into a gun like shape. He blasted out a rocket, that locked onto Harpuria. Centaurman galloped beneath Harpuria, still firing from his arm cannon.

Harpuria taken off guard by the rocket again takes the hit and falls to the ground, he also takes the damage from Centaurman. He quickly warps to a safer location now looking to all of them. He flies into the air once more. Now battered around.

"I'm amazed...You outdated things are able to really keep up this well.." He says catching his breath. "This isn't the end though...I have to make my leave now...I look forward to our...second encounter..." Roll runs up looking in the air at him. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE HUMANS AND NAVIS!? GIVE THEM BACK!" Harpuria laughs. "Heh...If you want them so badly...Then give in and I'll let you see...If not...I must go..."

Harpuria begins to float away from them all.

Roll falls to her knees she was still tired from the last attack. "Guys. Thanks for coming when you did. We have to get back though...Urgh.."

Punk approached her, picking her up. "Hey no worries, girly." He looked to Spyder. "Centaurman, mind helping my bro, he's pretty badly injured." Centaurman goes to Spyder, helping him onto his back. "FRET NOT MY WOUNDED FRIENDS. FOR I AM CENTAURMAN!" Punk rolled his eyes. "You alright bro?" Spyder looked away. "I've been better.."

Roll looks off to the clouds a bit as Punk held her. "I'm afraid...We nearly died there...And what they're doing to the humans...I'm glad everyone is alright..." Roll was a bit traumatized from the happening.

Punk led the way back to Zenkai's place, meeting up With Katnyss' group as they arrived.

Elecman spots them and rushes over to them quickly from Axl and Katnyss. "Oh Woah! What happened to you guys!?"

Roll laughs, "We got into a confrontation. Thankfully Punk and Centaurman showed up to save us..."

Axl sighs. "And why am I not allowed to go anywhere else but where this fur ball wants to? I could've helped you guys whip whoever that was to dust!" Elecman shocks Axl. "Quiet." He looks back to them.. "It's good you're all ok...Did you guys get any useful information?" Roll nods, "They're turning humans and Navis and other things into. New creatures or something it seems. We ran into the green one. He was have resting people from what I heard..."

"Sounds pretty bad, looks like you and Spyder need some repairs though." Katnyss folded her arms, her face serious.

"This fucking tank is the only one not sustain damage.." Punk used his thumb to point at Centaurman.

Elecman laughs, "I guess it's safe to say we have someone to hide behind if things get to hairy.."

"I AM CENTAURMAN! LANCE USING KNIGHT WITH ULTIMATE DEFENSE!" Centaurman leapt into the air, landing with a loud thump. Spyder had fallen off in the process, deciding to hide in Punk's shadow.

Zenkai opens the door spotting them all. "Oh hey guys...Umm wow. You want to come in?"


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Vanish to Zero**

Zenkai spots the condition of them. "Woah! Wait what happened!? Roll, Punk!? Guys are you ok!?" Roll nods with a tired look on her face. Later they were all resting up in Zenkai's living room.

"So you guys got ambushed by the Reploids?" Raiko asked.

Punk reclines on the couch, looking over. "They did after we had an encounter with Tron. Then we happened to run into them and helped out."

Zenkai had his arms crossed leaning back on a wall listening to them. "So you ran into Tron as well?...Urgh...It's good you guys found them when you did...Did you guys come across anything that could help us track them down though better?"

Roll nods. "They're mostly in locations based off their elements...The one we ran into was around a very windy location...But we have to hurry! They're using humans in odd things! Navis as well!" Zenkai moves off the wall a bit. "Wait what?" Roll sits forward. "The green one, he had these odd orbs. I think Sera might be trying to recreate the world..." Zenkai looks down to the floor then over to Raiko. "We gotta act quick, if people are disappearing this way, man.. I never knew she was so fast..." Zenkai rushes off the lab to check up on the armor leaving Raiko with the others.

Raiko looked smug but he was happy to see Zenkai ready for action. "Well at least he's motivated.

Katnyss looks to Elecman "What about that thing we found."

Axl jumps up a bit. "Oh yeah! We should go give this to Nyeyomi and Light. See if they can figure out any use for it."

"What's that?" Raiko asked.

Katnyss looks over. "I'm not sure."

"It's kind of connected to what I have going on in me I think. I remember the doctor using something just like this for my makes." Axl says looking to it again. "I think they'll be able to get something working with this."

Spyder sat in the corner, within the shadows. He was trying to heal his wounds with dark matter.

Raiko stood up. "Hmm. Then let's take this down to the lab. We can't screw around with somethin' this important."

Elecman asks Axl to stay put with Katnyss as he heads off with Raiko to the lab. Light and Nyeyomi were now working hard on the Nova armor attachments. "I can say this miss Nyeyomi. You have a great eye to things...I nearly missed this! This will keep things far more balanced now."

Light says as he continues to tinker with a attachment on the helmet.

"How can you miss that? maybe you need better glasses." She replied.

Light laughs. "Better Glasses? I'm not that old..." Light takes a drink of some water beside him.

Elecman and Raiko enter. "Hey guys we have something interesting we found..." Elecman sets it on a work bench nearby them.

Nyeyomi walked over. "Hmm curious... looks like the things inside Axl."

Elecman nods, "That's what he had told us. You think you can do anything with them?" Light takes a peak at them. "Ahhhh the Osborn cores...I've heard of these...They keep information...Think of them as INI objects that carry layers of information...One could easily copy and paste a Navis data if used correctly...Then I'm sure you all know of this by now. Nyeyomi as well seeing she takes measures with all of her workers." Light adjust his glasses looking closer. "With this...We might be able to make this armors copying ability a little stronger and more durable...It might even be able to charge special abilities given to it. As in copying and layering it over things..." Light was getting serious inspiration looking at it.

"Lets use it in Zenkai's armor." Nyeyomi spoke.

Light nods, "Good idea."

Raiko chuckled. "How 'bout that Zenkai. Guess the upgrades don't stop there."

Zenkai looks to Raiko. "Yeah, from the sounds of things and how badly the others got hurt...I'll be needing it."

"hurt? I need a damage report of everyone." Nyeyomi folded her arms.

Elecman nods, "I'll get you information right away!" He rushes out fast. Zenkai walks over to Nyeyomi and Light. "Well guess there are new updates coming. I just hope we can get out there and stop things in time..."

"Yeah...we got our work cut out for us," said Raiko.

Nyeyomi returns to the table, working more with Light on the armor.

Elecman returns with the damage reports. "Satoshi has received great stab wounds, as well as burns. Roll has burns, Punk has some damage to his frame work...As for Centaurman...Just a couple of scratches." He says now crossing his arms looking to them. Light had to focus a bit, but hearing Satoshi's name made him stagger a bit.

"Crap. I'll be right back." Nyeyomi sighed, walking to the living room.

Raiko looked to Nyeyomi as she walked away, with a sigh. "Those new Reploids are gonna be a real pain to deal with."

Nyeyomi got upstairs. "Okay, so everyone needs to go into my glasses for maintenance." She looks to Roll. "Same with you Roll. " She notices Spyder's severe wounds. "Satoshi, you need to stay out though." She crouches down to her brother. "This needs physical repairs, it's pretty bad."

Roll looked to Spyder a bit and then to the others as they warp into the glasses.

"...Umm.. Satoshi? Thanks for sticking up for me there...Fix him well Nyeyomi." Roll finally zaps into the glasses.

Nyeyomi looks to her brother, opening him up. She began fixing the damages. He looked to her. "Nyeyomi, I know you added programming to my mind, Your forcing thoughts into my head." Spyder spoke up. Nyeyomi glanced up for a second, resuming her work. "It's punishment for all those things you did." She explained. "If those thoughts weren't present, maybe I would have focused better." He replied. "If you didn't have them, you wouldn't have stayed by Roll's side." Spyder looked off. "It's not in me to be this way." Nyeyomi stopped his black blood from bleeding finally, moving to fix his armor. "I want it removed." Spyder insisted. Nyeyomi looked up again. "Spyder, she's finally starting to open up, and you react with... this?" Spyder glares a bit. "I KNOW it's your mind control, remember I'm the one who sends manipulative thoughts." Nyeyomi sighs. "it's not mind control, I added it to help you be more... ya'know.." Spyder grumbled. "No I don't know. this is ridiculous." Nyeyomi raised a brow. "There your fixed, now shut up." He stood up, as she did, looking upset. "What Your doing to more than just to spite me!" "So what!? Maybe I thought you could use a little romance besides being a womanizer!" Nyeyomi hissed.

Axl and the others were listening. "Oh shit.." Roll now understood and snickers a bit. "I don't know what to say about that."

"Remove it!" Spyder growled. "Make me!" Nyeyomi grunted, as their heads bumped into each other, sending daggers flying with their eyes.

Zenkai walks in. "Hey what's going on?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINES!" The two stated angrily at once, butting their heads against each other once more. They continued arguing violently.

The sibling's yelling could even be heard in the lab. Raiko followed Zenkai.

Zenkai laughs nervously. "Gotcha.." Zenkai walks off to check the mail now.

Raiko walked over and pulled Spyder and Nyeyomi a few feet away from each other. He stood in between them in case things would get more intense. "None of my business? It became my business once you started shouting. What's goin' on?"

"He's upset I altered his mind." Nyeyomi grunted, folding her arms. Spyder looked to the size. "You've been spending to much time with Katnyss!" Spyder hissed at Nyeyomi.

Zenkai steps back in, "She is a mad doctor..."

"Shuddup! Both of you!" Raiko turns to Spyder. "Now listen you. I've been patient with you for a long time now. Nyeyomi is probably the only person that's still willing to give you a chance. I sure as hell wouldn't. If it weren't for her I'd make sure you were nothin' but a black puddle on the streets. So why don't you do yourself a favor and think this through, maybe she's just tryin' to help you out."

Zenkai nods, "True that man."

Nyeyomi smirked. "Raiko has a point ya'know." Spyder grunted, looking away. "Fine... whatever... but these anxieties will only be the death of me... if I COULD die..." Spyder sighs.

Raiko was through with Spyder's moping. He grabbed him and gave him a stiff head butt.

"Ow!" Spyder grunted.

"Snap out of it! Fuck. If you wanna mope do it somewhere else," said Raiko.

Spyder grumbled. "Like hell I'm going into those glasses, I don't need the ridicule." He pulled away, folding his arms.

"(For someone who never swears, he sure has been having a mouth like Nye and I lately.)" Punk spoke from the glasses to the others inside.

Light walks up the steps wiping sweat from his head. He looks to them all and was wondering about the fighting. "What's going on?"

Nyeyomi glances over, as does Spyder.

Light walks over to them all. "What was all this fighting about I'm hearing?" Light had a cup of water in his hand now.

Raiko smirked. "Just some bonding."

"Family stuff." Nyeyomi Reploid looking to Spyder.

Light drinks from his cup of water. "Ahhhh no better time than when you are healing each others wounds to bond.." Light sighs thinking to Satoshi. "Well the armor is nearly finished. I've added the final additions to the helmet. All it needs now is your work for the chest piece and Zenkai will be ready to go..." He then looks off to Spyder. "I see however you may have your hands busy for a bit, so take your time...For now I'm going to order out for us...We can all use a bit of time to rest a little bit." He walks off to the kitchen to call for some food.

"Pfft hehe I don't think he recognized you in this form." Nyeyomi teased making her way downstairs. "The only time he saw me was when I was in my human cloak." Spyder grunted, watching Nyeyomi returned to the other room. Nyeyomi resumed her work on the armor as she sat down.

"Spyder, I know that in battle it's good to keep your feelings in check, but not in life. You need them. Think about that," said Raiko before he sat down by Nyeyomi.

Roll was giggling. "(I still can't believe she did that." Axl shrugs. "(To say the least she's a bitch. But.)" Axl transforms into Miuko Rolls older figure. "(He did rip you a good one...He had it coming.)" Roll get's angry her face becoming red. "(HEY! DON'T DO THAT!)" Axl laughs forming back to normal. "(Ok ok, jeez.)"

Katnyss looks over. "(Nye just wanted to help him feel more...well human... she cares about him.)"

Roll crosses her arms. "(Still gonna take a while though, for me to even get there with him.)" Axl looks over to her. "(So wait you're really suggesting getting with him?)" Roll laughs, "(What? No...But it is sad he's being forced to think like that...I wonder if he really was able to change on his own after a while...)"

Axl snickers. "(You could always go find out. Just be nice to him and ask Nyeyomi to take out that emotion forcer on him.)"

Punk laughs. "(Take that away and he'll be as dark as ever.)"

Roll laughs, "(Yeah then he can rip Axl apart this time.)" Axl jumps at that remark. "(HEY! THAT HURT!)" Roll smiles looking at Axl. "(Hurt me more!)" The two get into a fight.

Raiko looks to Nyeyomi as she was working. He was a bit concerned about Spyder. Despite his grudge for hurting the one he cares for most he knew it may have been a bit unfair to manipulate his emotions. "Nyeyomi?"

She glanced over. "Hmm?"

"Did you really do that to Spyder?" he asked.

"So what if I did." She looked back to the armor she was working on.

"I'm sure you meant well, but people hate being manipulated. They like to figure things out themselves. I won't tell you what to do but I can see why your bro was upset," said Raiko.

Nyeyomi looked to him again. "So your are saying I should remove it then, eh?"

Raiko gave a smile. "If you were in his shoes, wouldn't you?"

Nyeyomi shrugged. "Alright..." She got up, walking back upstairs. She approached Spyder. "Okay, I'll remove it." Spyder looked to her. "You changed your mind?"

Roll jumps a bit.( "She's going to remove it?)

Nyeyomi knelt down, opening the side of his head. "You better behave after I take this out." She grunted. "I'll try..." Spyder spoke. Nyeyomi removed a chip that was plugged into his brain. She closed the side of his head showing him the chip. "There. it's done." She got up, returning to the other room. Spyder's face remained serious, looking off.

Zenkai was leaning against a wall still. "Well that was quick."

Nyeyomi set the chip on the table. "No shit."

Raiko whispered to her as she sat down. "I'll keep an eye on him. I think he'll be ok though. You have a habit of changing people with your personality."

Nyeyomi looked to him. "Thanks." She resumed her work.

Light returns back after ordering food and spots Satoshi again. "So care to elaborate further on what happened there?" He takes a seat on a lazy boy he had had in the family room. He was still looking to Satoshi now.

"You have no idea who I am without my disguise... do you?" Spyder scoffed.

Raiko stood nearby to listen but was out of sight.

Light looks to him curiously. "Hm?...No I don't...Who are you?"

Spyder fazes into this cloaked human form, before reverting to his present state. He gives Light a straight face.

Light shifts forward. "Wait..." and stands up quickly.

"What?" Spyder looked to him with a lazy expression, before grinning menacingly.

"Satoshi! So...oh my gosh..." Light holds his head. He sits back down on lazy boy.

"if you think this form is bad, you should see how bad I was before this shape." Spyder snickered.

Light looks back to Satoshi. "You're just...What did they do to you? Why did you do this to yourself?...I blame myself...I should have been there...But...Things happened...I cheated...your mother caught me. And then...well...Grrr..."

"I already know old man. You have no idea what I've been through though. This is an improvement to say the least. Nyeyomi did this to me but..." Spyder lets out his tentacles to show light. "I did experiments to myself before that, years ago. I'm long since passed being 'human'. "

Lights eyes widen at the sight. "What..." Light stands up. "You've had quite a life...But what Nyeyomi's done...Any father would react the same way.." Light looks over to his lab which Nyeyomi was in. "When she's done...I want you leave with her but break away...You don't deserve this...I don't want her touching you anymore either. I know times are late. But...You still are my flesh and blood even in robotics.." Light cursed himself deeply. "I need to rest..." He walks off heading to his room. He then looks to Zenkai. "Zenkai...When all is said and done. Break ties with Wilys...I'm happy we can work for a common cause but...I just can't do it.." Light walks off to his room. Zenkai then looks back over to Spyder. "Well at least it's out in the open now..."

"Doubt you're going to listen to him, I know how close you and my sister are." Spyder folds his arms.

Zenkai sighs, "Always the odd one out it seems...I have to make choices that are good for everyone...I guess I'll stay in contact, but I can't let him know..." Zenkai says now walking off from the wall he was leaning on.

Raiko steps out to face both Zenkai and Spyder. "And why's that?"

Spyder glances over.

"Light wants nothing to do with Wilys anymore...I think after seeing Spyder and knowing Nyeyomi made some adjustments and what not...He's had it..." Zenkai places a hand in his pocket looking off to the lab now. "In the end it's just scientist views vs. values I guess..."

"And yet I never mentioned that I killed his daughter and tried to kill Nyeyomi. Tsk Tsk. I'm surprised he even thought I'd not leave with her, I'm stuck with Nyeyomi after all... she's my sister." Spyder chuckled, evilly.

Zenkai looks to him. "He figured just from looking at you, anything else may not have mattered. The fact that a Wily basically has you now is just to much for him to take..."

Raiko folded his arms. "Let's take this conversation outside."

"Yes, I agree. Much less Light outside." Spyder replied.

Zenkai nods, "Alright."

The three go outside, shutting the door behind them.

"Now then. I wanna hear what you two are gonna do about this." Raiko put his hands at his sides.

Zenkai looks to Raiko his hand still set in his pocket. "Well. I'm thinking I'll try talking it over with him...With Roll it's even seen more complicated..." Zenkai sighs to himself. "Having Reploids to deal with and now this? Things just never let up do they?"

"For someone who originally had no issues with Wilys and even slept with one, he sure has a vendetta against us now. Doesn't really add up." Spyder spoke up.

Zenkai think to himself about it. "True. I wonder what really went down. Why does he hate them so much? Aside the events and Wilys just being bad news in the past. Maybe something really caused him to just out right dislike them."

"I think he's afraid to face his mistakes," Raiko said solemnly.

"Sounds like it." Spyder scoffed.

Zenkai holds his hands behind his head a bit stretching. "Yeah...All that crap he pulled back then. Guess it's finally coming full circle to him." Elecman walks out to them. "Zenkai? The armor is done." Zenkai turns to him and thanks him. "Alright...I guess though when I can get Light on some downtime. I'll ask him about things..." Zenkai walks off from them. Elecman looks to Spyder and Raiko. "Oh is that about Lights reaction?"

Raiko nods. He lets Zenkai go back inside but he stops Spyder.

"Hmm?" Spyder looks to him.

"You never answered my question," said Raiko with a stern glare.

"What I'm going to do? All I can do, keep Nyeyomi safe. I don't trust Dr. Light." He replies.

Zenkai had went check on the finished armor. "Hey Nyeyomi, so it's finally done.. Wow.. You guys really did a lot here."

Nyeyomi looked to him. "Yeah, So what now?"

Zenkai thinks. "We go after the Reploids...And about Light. He's only one person and you're still a Wily no matter what...No one can change that. He'll just have to pull up his socks and become a man.." Zenkai puts his hand on the armor. "Though I can't help to feel...This might be our final fight together...So Nyeyomi," Zenkai looks to her. "I want you to make sure you always stay a good Wily. I hate people can't get along because of names...You make things make them for positive reasons.. Heh but then I know you'll be just fine..." Zenkai picks up the helmet to his suit. He could spot information about it rolling around it. "Yeah...Get some rest and we'll get with Raiko and discuss where to go next.."

Nyeyomi looked to him, seeming concerned. "Your acting like we'll never see each other again after all this... what's going on Zenkai? You're my best friend."

Zenkai sighs. "Well. I've been feeling myself becoming closer and closer to the grid...I'm not sure how long I can pretend it's not happening. With the rate Sera's going with things. It's becoming a lot to bear...I'm loosing myself...Not who I am.. But.. What I am...If worse comes to worse...I'll just have to be beside Solaris or whoever this is taking me...I'm just happy I've gotten friends here who can support me and well I can support them.."

Nyeyomi hugs him. "Whatever happens, you're still my friend. Nothing will change that."

Zenkai was taken off guard and sighs to himself again. "Thanks Nyeyomi you're right...We'll always be together..""He motions away from her a bit and sets the helmet down. "You should get some rest. I guess we have quite a fight coming soon..."

"Yeah." She pulls away. "Roll is still up here." Nyeyomi points to the glasses. "Not sure if you want her to stay here, or come with me."

Zenkai thinks to himself. "I feel she should stay with Light...Right now he can use it..." Roll heard this ("What's he talking about!? I want to go!")

Nyeyomi looks up to her glasses. "Why Roll?"

Roll zaps out of the glasses. "NO WAY! AFTER ALL OF THAT! Zenkai! I'm going with you!" Zenkai turns to her. "Roll.." Roll looks to Nyeyomi. "Because! If...If he's going to...disappear or something...He's my. Brother! I can't just let him go out there like that!" Zenkai sighs looking to Roll. "I guess you have a point...But it's really dangerous.."

Nyeyomi folds her arms. "Yeah, it is."

Roll growls. "NO DUH! WE FOUGHT ONE OF THEM! We held our ground! If we work together! We can win this! We can use all the power we can get now! Don't push me away!" Zenkai was shocked at that. "I'm not pushing you away! I'm just keeping you safe...Like you did with me a while back..." Zenkai remembers the times Miuko would sit there worried about him when he was running around for a cure for Light. Now it seemed it was all coming back around again. "I suppose I finally understand your feelings from then Roll..." Zenkai places a hand on her shoulder. "Alright...You can help us..." Roll hugs him tightly. Zenkai looks to Nyeyomi. "I guess you should prepare the other side of the Calvary now.

"Will do." Nyeyomi replied. "Call me when you need me." She headed outside.

Zenkai nods. "Got it Nyeyomi."

Nyeyomi waved, stepping outside. She looked to Raiko and Spyder.

Raiko looked over, hearing the door shut. "Hey. Ready to go home?"

Nyeyomi nodded. "yeah, I'll be pulling an all-nighter if you wanna stay over. It is pretty late already, but I got some ideas how to complete my next creation." She begins walking to her fortress, Spyder, taking spot in her shadow.

"Zenkai's been losing focus. He's worried about something," said Raiko as he was walking.

"Yeah, he told me about that. Says this might be our final fight together. The grid has been pulling on him." Nyeyomi explained all of what Zenkai said.

Raiko took the information in. He knows that Zenkai is free to do as he chooses, but he still felt like something wasn't quite right. "Hmm. We'll just have to take things one step at time now won't we?"

"Yeah." they arrived at the Wily Fortress, Nyeyomi unlocking the doors as usual.

She entered, headed down to her basement. "So you staying Raiko?" She looked back at him. Spyder jumped from the shadow, positioning himself in the dark corner of the basement.

Raiko smirked. "If you don't mind me usin' your bed."

Nyeyomi chuckled. "Like I use it. I crash on my desk. after working."

("What is she working on here?") Axl asked looking out of the glasses. Elecman looks to him. ("A new brother or so of course.")

("Another one?") Asked Axl looking at things. Elecman nods.

"(Yeah, Nye's always using that brilliant mind of hers to improve.)" Katnyss smirked.

Nyeyomi sat down, grabbing her blue print. She modified a few things and started building immediately, he had her music playing from the speaks above.

Raiko sat by and observed the lady at work. It was quite a sight watching her go at it.

She worked hard on the main body first, moving on to the armor, and programming. Occasionally through the night, Elecman would bring her coffee to help keep her awake. She worked all through the night, finally finalizing her newest creation, but before she could activate him, she crashed on her desk. The red Reploid like being laid dormant on her table, were a yellow scarf, awaiting to be turned on. Raiko stood up walking by to Nyeyomi. He gave her kiss on the head and went upstairs to rest in her room.

The following Morning

Raiko wakes up after he exited sleep mode. He stepped out of Nyeyomi's room only wearing his pants and went to see the other Navis.

Katnyss was with Elecman in the kitchen as usually, She watched him preparing Nyeyomi's breakfast and fresh coffee. Centaurman was relaxing in the bathroom, using the bathtub as a bed, while reading a comic book he found in Punk's belongings. Punk was at the games again, this time with Spyder, loosing worse than against Skullman who prolly was lurking around somewhere. Axl seemed to be watching the gaming in progress.

Raiko walked over to Elecman and Katnyss. "Mornin' guys."

"Morning Raiko." Katnyss looked over.

Raiko eyed the breakfast. "Smells good. I'd eat that myself if I still had a normal stomach."

Elecman smiled over, resuming the cooking.

"I'll bring that down for her when you're finished," said Raiko.

Elecman put the fried rice into a bowl, next to a waffle and bacon with orange juice. He handed it to Raiko.

"Here you go. Nyeyomi has quite an odd taste in things. I hope she enjoys this." He says giving the plate to him.

He thanked Elecman and carried the food and coffee down to the lab. He placed it next to Nyeyomi's face. Hopefully the smell would wake her up.

"C..coff..ee.." She murmured in her sleep.

Raiko waited a moment for another reaction. She reached for her empty coffee cup, missing it.

Raiko chuckled. He lifted her head up and held her nose.

"ynnn..." Grumbled, trying to get loose, she opened her eyes lazily, punching at Raiko, but fell out of her rolling chair. She sat up, rubbing he head.

He ran over to help her up. He could tell she was still drowsy. "Hey hot-stuff. Breakfast is ready. Sorry 'bout that.

She grumbles., getting up. "Hot-stuff?" she dusted herself off, sitting back down to eat. She noticed there was orange juice instead of her coffee, her eyes narrowed. "ELECMAN! YOU FORGOT MY FUCKING COFFEEE!" She yelled u the stairs.

Elecman yells down to her. "Sorry!"

He quickly starts to get it together and runs down with her coffee. "Here you go! Again apologizes miss Nyeyomi."

She takes it and drinks it immediately.

"Whoops. Guess I should've looked more carefully." Raiko scratched his head.

"Hmm?" She looked to Raiko, chugging down the coffee before handing the cup to Elecman for seconds. Katnyss was up stairs watching with a giggle. "(Hehe Nye is sure an evil dictator without her morning coffee)"

"I know how much you love your coffee. Forgot that I was bringing' down some OJ," he replied.

Katnyss walked down with more coffee for Nyeyomi. Giving it to her. Nyeyomi sighed, finally feeling the coffee. "I'm not myself without my morning cup of Joe."

Raiko smirked. "Clearly. You know, you're really funny sleeper. You were reaching out for your mug when I brought down your food. It was kinda cute. Better eat before that gets cold." He points to the plate on her desk.

She begins eating as told. Noticing the Reploid on her table. She had a mouthful of food, but swallowed it before rolling her chair over. "Let's turn this guy on then. I'm sure he's getting tired of waiting." Nyeyomi snickered, activating the red Reploid.

"He looks different than your other works." Raiko walked over along with her.

"he's a Reploid, that's why." She spoke waiting for him to activate.

There was a small hum and a click. The Reploid's eyes open slowly and his pupils focus. The red Reploid sits up and looks around, a little confused. "…This is…" He started, a small line of data crossed his eyes. "…Ah. The Wily household where I was built." He turns his head to look at Nye and anyone else in the room. "…"

"You catch on quick. And you don't sound nearly as annoying as the other works of art," said Raiko talking to the new Reploid.

"Hey. Welcome to the Family." She put her hand to her chin to think. "I think... Zero... yes. Zero, that's your name."

"Zero seems to be a bit off for me. There are obviously more of your creations registered here. Zero seems unfitting." the Reploid replied.

Nyeyomi sighs, putting her hand to her hip. "No it works. Zero in math, has no comparison. As example, You're far superior than the others. Still disagree?"

"Yes, because 0 has no value. It does not change anything." He gets off the work bench and stands up on his own. "…however if it what you want to call me, then so be it. I will be Zero."

Nyeyomi shrugs.

"Pretty logical thinkin' there. Name's Raiko." he said.

Axl looks down the steps after watching the games a bit. ('Woah! He looks awesome!")

Zero nods to Raiko and glances to Axl. He looks Axl over for a moment, scanning him. "…" He looks away from Axl without so much as a word.

Nyeyomi looked up at Axl, kinda waving to him.

Axl walks down looking to Zero, "So this is him?" Axl says looking around the new reploid.

"yep. Axl, meet Zero." Nyeyomi spoke. "Sorry, Maybe the next I will make a girl." She teased.

"Ha ha ha!" Axl waves to Zero. "Yo! You look pretty awesome you know? If you need any help learning the ropes around here I'm the guy to come to!" Axl was extremely excited even more so the first time he laid eyes on his ability switching. It was as if he had opened a present at Christmas.

"That's fine, I'm torrenting the common knowledge of the household from the AI that is running the place. I'm sure I will have no need of your assistance." Zero said flatly.

"Well then.." Axl instantly gains droopy eyes looking to the floor. His spirit was shot a bit.

"Hmph. Sure told your ass Axl." Raiko scoffed.

Axl shoots back to Raiko. "SHUT UP!"

Nyeyomi pats Axl's shoulder. "There. There."

Axl goes back up stairs to play some games for now. Not saying anything else on the issue.

Zero looked to Nyeyomi. "I am aware that most of the other units have 'camouflage'. What does that entail?"

Nyeyomi looks to Zero. "It helps them blend in if needed, Making them appear human."

"Not like it's really necessary," said Raiko.

"I can be if needed." She looks to Raiko

Raiko shrugs.

"I would like to request a full body male human camouflage if you can. It would be appropriate for me to appear as indiscreet as possible when out and about." Zero told her, his tone sounded more like an order to her instead of a request.

She folded her arms. "Say 'please' first."

"Please." He said monotonously.

"More sincerely." She grumbled.

Zero walked up to Nyeyomi and got on one knee, holding her hand. "Please, create me my mortal flesh, Ms. Wily."

She stared down at him, caught off guard.

Raiko grew a bit defensive and broke the silence. "Ahem."

Zero stood up, leading Nyeyomi over to Raiko by her hand and placed her hand in Raiko's. "I shall return you to what is yours so you can work on what will be mine." He turns around and walks up out the basement.

She stands dumbfounded. "I-I... I've made a...monster..." She shivered.

Raiko stood surprised as well but he didn't complain either. "I like him."

Nyeyomi gave him a weird glance. She shrugged, putting her glasses on. "Eclipse, that prototype camouflage upgrade, can you apply it to everyone?"

Eclipse blinks on. "At once, madam." A stream pops up on the glasses and moves to the upper right glass in the corner so Nye could watch it till it completes.

She sighs, walking up stairs. She noticed Spyder playing games with Punk, crushing him utterly like usual. "NONONONNONO I LOST AGAIN! DAMMIT SATOSHI!" Spyder smirked. "Not my fault you suck at videogames." "Okay one more!" Punk grumbled. "Again?!" Spyder snorted.

Axl laughs.

Zero walked passed them, studying them briefly. He took a longer look at Spyder before he moved on, walking around the house.

Centaurman burst out of the bathroom, crashing around. "I AM CENTAURMAN! SNEAKY STEALER OF SIR ROOSTER HAIR'S COMIC BOOKS! HU-ZAH!" He crashed into the couch, looking at Punk. "Sir Rooster hair, might this noble steed steal thine next volume of OAD from thou's collection?" Punk was too focused on the game to notice. "Huh? yeah whatever. Busy.""HURAH! WOOSH!~" Centaurman dashed off to the box of comic books on the other side of the couch.

"Some family ain't it Red?" Raiko asked Zero.

Zero had been pressed up against the wall by Centaurman's sudden appearance. "…how horrifying…"

Nyeyomi smirked, leaning over the couch to observe the battle, of Punk's constant losing streak.

Katnyss looked over with Elecman. "He found that horrifying? Just wait till he meets Skullman." She snickered.

Raiko got a bit careless and stared at Nyeyomi's behind as she was leaning over the couch.

Skullman somehow managed to get a hold of a tricycle and was riding around the house making an odd noise. "Behold my next greatest creation! The Skull Capsule! Nyehehehe!"

Zero's immediate reaction was to punch skull man in the face. He did so, and stole his spinal column. He stands there with a blank expression.

"What did you do that for?" Katnyss asked, leaning out of the kitchen.

"ACK! I need that. Come back spine!" Skullman called out.

"Oh, I'm sorry was this not some sort of punching bag?" Zero looks down at Skullman with a deadly, blank gaze.

Skullman's spine starts wriggling in Zero's grip.

"He's the moron of the family." Katnyss giggled.

Zero crushes down on the spine and drops it. "I see." He turns around and continues his tour of the 'fortress'.

The spine reattaches itself to Skullman and he slipped away to someplace alone snickering. "Plan 'Extreme Nuisance' was a success. Nyehehehehe."

Nyeyomi glanced back. "Raiko? What are you staring at?"

"Huh? Oh uh...shit." Raiko got caught red handed as it were.

"Pervert." She laughed, returning her gaze to the tv.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I need a Hero**

It was the end of another school day, but there was no club for the rest of the week due to some schedule restraints. Aoi got her things from her locker and stared down at her feet, switching shoes on the bench. She looked up to see plenty of other students doing the same, while it was normal to see, she didn't see it too often because of the club hours. Aoi got her things together and started heading home with the other girls. Being at an all girls high school could be a little suffocating at times, but you would get used to it over the years. The intellect came naturally, and her parents were more than happy to see that she kept getting into higher schools. Being at Fuyutenshi Academy was a big achievement on her part. While Aoi was not any kind of honor student, she was glad that she made her parents happy with her accomplishments.

Aoi looked to the group she walked with and then down the road. "…Hey, I'm going to head to the inner city for some shopping. I'll see you guys later." She says and waves to the other girls who wave back. "See you later, Tsukiyo-san." A few said.

She took off down the road and made it to a bus stop to carry her to the inner city. Aoi had a couple of hours to spare before she had to go home, so she might as well do something with them.

She arrived in the city without much wait, bad traffic in the city was almost nonexistent with how it was handled nowadays. Aoi looked through a couple clothing shops aimlessly, not looking for anything in particular. She found a moon and star hairpin that she bought pretty cheap and immediately clipped on after buying. She seemed pleased with herself as she walked around the city more. It was such a brilliant sight… thinking how long it took to make it this far in the world.

On her walk around the city she couldn't help but feel like there was someone watching her… she couldn't shake it no matter how far she walked. Aoi grew nervous and tried to duck into a shaded area to escape the watchful eyes she felt.

She pressed up against the wall for a little bit, looking out occasionally. A group of delinquents were hanging out in the other corner of the alleyway. They stood up and called at her, a couple of whistles. Aoi tried to ignore them, let them go away on their own.

Aoi felt them coming closer anyway though. She was just about to get out of the alleyway when a one of them put their leg on the wall in front of her.

"Where' you join' babe'?" The delinquent slurred. "J-just on my way home… no where special." She replied.

"Ah~? That all? 'ere I was thinkin' me 'n me boys could 'ave a bit of fun…" He leaned closer to her… and then he was gone.

The others jumped and backed up. Aoi turned to look at what happened. The One that stopped her was pinned to the wall with knives… no, ninja kunai. The delinquent looked confused and started struggling till he was kicked in the stomach by what was seemingly a shadow.

Eyes appeared and a man appeared from the shadows, walking towards the other delinquent boys. They surrounded the shadowy man. "Ah come on. What'cha gatta do that for? Pummel 'im." The delinquents rush at their opponent and… surprisingly, never land a hit on the guy. He dodged all of their attacks with ease.

Aoi gaped in amazement at this quick moving man. He flawlessly avoided them, as if he was their own shadow, always right out of their reach. The man then started fighting back. Taking out the ruffians one by one. He even took the first one off the wall and threw him at them.

Once they were properly disposed of, the man walked to Aoi. "T-thank you, sir…" Aoi managed to get out, realizing all the fighting was over.

"…Don't thank me… this is just business…" He pulls out a kunai and spins it on his finger.

Aoi looked at his hand and then the man. "N-no way… you're going t-to…" She backed up to run out of the alleyway, but her path was blocked by a shadow clone of the man. His face came into the light partially… it was Hanton! The Reploid!

Aoi pushed her back up against the wall. "I don't mean to take your life… it's just that the misses wanted to make anyone connected to Zenkai pay… and well, you two seemed to be getting along just fine back at the expo… so why no you?" He held the kunai up to her chest. "Sorry kiddo. Just orders."

He reels back the kunai, but seeing the chance, Aoi ducked under him and dashed away from Hanton, further into the alley, dodging the bodies of the delinquents.

Hanton frowns in her direction. "They always think they can run don't they…" He vanishes into the shadows and goes after her, his doppelganger doing the same.

Aoi dodges into an opening in-between the buildings. It was a small break area to the establishments around it, but no one seemed to be here to help her. Aoi took her chances with another alleyway and dashed down it. Hanton burst from the shadows of his alleyway and made into the opening. He sees her and starts running… he pivots and spins out of the way of a green blade that stabs into the ground in front of him. One more second and he would have been minced.

Hanton looks to the direction of the blade a sees a red figure standing on a fire escape. They leap down, Hanton moving out of the way, and the red figure retrieves their sword from the ground.

"Well well well… looks like the Red is back… after what you did to Fefnir… I don't think I should let you live. The girl can wait… if I take you down, you can get out of our hair…"

Hanton takes a step into the shadows. "My name is Phantom the Hidden. Just try and find me, Red." Phantom says as he merges with the shadows around him.

'Red' holds their blade ready… this fight was going to take a while, they could tell...

Phantom's doppelganger bursts from the shadow in front of Red, taking a swipe at them. Red rolls out of the way and side boosts to get out of the way of Phantom's attack from the shadows. Any shadow around this opening was a death trap. There was only light from above… Red looked around for any shadow near them. They suddenly boost up and avoid a trap from below. Phantom was using their own shadow against them. Red leapt up to a electrical line that was suspended across the gap in buildings, looking at the ground below. Phantom stepped out of the shadows and looked up at Red. "Caught on a line? Don't mind if I turn you into a piñata do you?" He vanishes and bursts from the shadows on the side of one of the buildings, his doppelganger doing the same from the other side. Red swings up onto the line and uses it to leap out of their reach again. He gets onto another line and looks down at Phantom. "Where you going Red? Just hanging around?!" Phantom launched more than one Doppelganger at Red, but Red still climbed up using the suspended cables.

Phantom grew irritated. "Get back here you moron…" He used the building shadows to climb his way higher than Red was. Red looked up to Phantom and swung on the cable, leaping off after they had more momentum to carry them upwards, straight at Phantom.

The shadowy Reploid flew at the red figure with a large ninja star spinning on his hand. Red dodged it and used Phantom as a platform, sending them further upwards.

"Now you're just pissing me off!" Phantom yelled and fell into the shadows. He leapt back up at Red with his doppelgangers and landed on the roof, attacking Red.

Red sliced at them all and kicked Phantom back.

Phantom got his kunai ready… that's when he noticed it. "Wha…"

Red lead them to the roof… there was only the sun above to get rid of Phantom's shadows.

"…Smart…" Phantom said curiously. "What are you a Reploid or something…?"

Phantom made the first move and attacked Red. He couldn't hide anymore, so his only move was to attack or retreat. And he sure as hell would not retreat from this Reploid killer.

Phantom attacked with incredible agility. He was at the height of his own physical strength. While this guy took down Fefnir, they also had the help of Zenkai and one of those Wily bots. Fefnir was probably just overcome by numbers… this guy couldn't have taken on Fefnir alone… could they?

Red used their blade to block and slice at any point they needed to. Phantom didn't seem to be wearing down, such a Reploid didn't need much rest unless he pressed on more and overheated his joints… that would be a problem, but not now. He was going to get rid of this Red and make sure they didn't take down anyone else.

Red backed away swiftly from Phantom's large ninja star strike he made. Red pulled out a chip and put it into the hilt of their sword. Phantom stopped up. What did this guy have up their sleeve…?

Red's blade turned a glowing Orange color and switched it to Gun mode. The gun expanded slightly… it looked like… Fefnir's gun!?

Phantom grew more infuriated than before. This guy hadn't said a word since the battle started. Did they always know that they could have done this?! Just who was this Red?!

Red dashed at Phantom, but Phantom knew better than to mess with Fefnir's guns. He dodged as much as he could. Red fired off some shots, only grazing Phantom for the most part. This fight only turned into an all out dodging war. Someone had to take a hit or this would go on forever!

Phantom split into his clones and they all dove onto red, covering the red figure and holding them down.

The gun's back came up… click. Slam.

The 'Hammer' of the gun smashed into it and sent out a powerful blast that sent all the clones flying, Phantom included.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?!" Phantom yelled.

Red singled Phantom out of the clones they sent flying and dashed for them. Red's sword came out and swung the blade fast.

Phantom gasped and hit the ground… sliced in two. He struggled and looked at Red. "Y-you… what are you…?" Red stabbed the blade into Phantom's chest and turned it sideways, deactivating him for good.

Red reached into Phantom's chest and retrieved Phantom's data orb. They pocketed it and looked at Phantom's body. After a moment , Red concentrated, and jumped through a grid door, causing a disruption to occur, making the grid visible near the body of Phantom.

Aoi leaned against the wall, exhausted from running away from Phantom. She was sure he wouldn't have been able to catch up… right? She hoped he lost her trail and went straight for the bus stop, into the large crowds of people. He wouldn't be able to kill her in broad daylight like this, and with so many witnesses.

Aoi boarded the bus home and made sure she was discrete to get back on time. She got inside her house and made her way back to her room quietly. Aoi closed the door behind her and slid down it. She tossed her bag to the side and held her knees. That made it the second time that someone was so close to killing her for whatever reason… and it was all because she met Zenkai or because of her Father's creations. This Sera woman was… as dangerous as they came. She wished she could stop it… she felt like she had to… but she wasn't sure how strong she could be till the end...

She took out her phone and looked at the dark blue sky with the moon and stars. "…You've got it lucky don't you…? Being able to do whatever you want… and being strong enough to do it…" She stared at the wallpaper, seemingly mesmerized as the moon glimmered.

Aoi stayed at home for dinner, thinking over what happened today. She listened to her father's rant, when a name came up in it that she recognized. "…and the Light's kid came over the other day to the lab when it was busted into."

Yuuka looked to him. "Light's kid?"

"Yeah. Zenkai or something. Can you believe he is the new Megaman that the grid chose? He's just a kid! The Megamen in the civil war were actually Men or Women. Not kids!" Tennen said.

"That reminds me… that day you came home late from the lab when that happened, some girl showed up at the door. I told you about her."

"Yeah I remember… No good Wily's and Light's going around looking for my work…" Tennen sighed. He looked at Aoi. "You were with Light's kid at the Expo weren't you? What a useless Megaman… couldn't even do anything…"

Aoi lowered her eyes. "It wasn't his fault dad… if he moved I would have died…"

Tennen sighed and looked down at his food. "I guess you're right… but still… nothing?"

Aoi got up from the table and pushed her chair in. "I'm going out…" She could feel her ears getting hot from the pent up anger.

Her Father looked to her and looked to his wife. "…Don't stay out too late."

Aoi nodded and grabbed her jacket from the closet and slipped on her shoes. She left the house and walked out onto the sidewalk.

Yuuka gave Tennen a mean look. "Did you really need to repeat that Tennen?"

"I wasn't lying…" He went back to eating.

Aoi walked along the sidewalk quietly. She looked up at the dimming sky… she could almost make out the stars. "…"

She thought to herself… (What if I went to go see him…? He's a Megaman right? I could ask him for help… but where does he live?) Aoi pulled out her phone and started looking for the Light's address… She found the Address enlisted to Dr. Emil Light. It seemed to be the latest address that the press knew of. Might as well check their first.

Aoi started to walk there using her phone's GPS… though she wished she grabbed her bike before storming out of the house. Her father's words got her all worked up and she just wanted to get out of there for a bit… thankfully the colder evening air calmed her nerves.

Aoi found her way to the Light's residence one way or another. She looked it over and saw that it had a 'for sale' sign up. They must have moved recently. She sighed as her spirit dropped a little.

"Now how do I find him…" She opened up her phone again, sticking on hand in her coat pocket.

(Maybe I shouldn't go after him… Lights can be a handful. Their heritage is full of stuck up scientists anyway...)

She thought to herself a moment. "…didn't mom say…" She looked through her phone again. (A Wily showed up at the door?)

Aoi thought back to the Expo… Zenkai said he was with a Wily right? And You could usually spot a Wily by… (The Emblem!)

Aoi looked back through her phones pictures. She remembered seeing Zenkai earlier that day at the Expo. Aoi was taking pictures of the displays out of boredom but she might have caught sight of someone…(Aha!)

She caught a picture of the new Heads Up Computer Display, and there was a girl with the Wily emblem standing right there in front of it. "That's it!" She bounced on her toes a bit. (All I have to do is look for houses with this pretentious emblem… but I'd have to look the whole city for that…) She sighs. (Maybe someone got it… maybe…)

Aoi starts to wander around the streets, checking her phone for sights of the residence with the 'SkullW' on it. She heard that plenty of Wily's did this to their stuff, as a Signature of sorts.

Aoi caught a break. She found the street it was on, but not the address. She walked as far as her feet could take her, it would have been a good hour or some to finally get onto the street where it was. But she eventually arrived there.

A house… fortress…. thing…. right in the middle of the neighborhood with the SkullW on it.

"…That is a lot more pretentious than I thought it would look…"

Aoi walked up to the 'house' nervously and knocked on the door. She put her glasses on to look at any of the text near the door just in case. She waited moment… no one came. Aoi looked for a doorbell… there was a glowing panel on the wall next to her. Curious, she pressed it. She heard a buzz and no answer. "…Hello?"

Nyeyomi heard the sound of her doorbell through the glasses. "Hmm? Who's at the door?" She looked to the door.

Raiko glanced over to the door. "Dunno. Zenkai maybe? I'll check it out."

"Okay." Nyeyomi replied, returning her gaze to the t.v once more. "DAMMIT SATOSHI!" Punk hissed.

Raiko gets up and goes to open the steel protected door. What he finds is a young blue haired woman standing in front of him. He gives her an odd look and doesn't realize it looks pretty menacing. "Can I help you?"

Aoi looked at the young man who answered the door. "U-U-uh…" She recognized him from the papers… What was this delinquent doing here? She knew about the Wily's bad crowd but… Wanted Criminals?

"T-this is… The Wily residence right…?" (Did I pick the wrong pretentious looking W house…?)

Nyeyomi approached the door, looking outside. "Raiko, who's at the door?" She asked, noticing Aoi.

Raiko picks the young lady up by her hoodie and brings her inside and shuts the door; the locks reactivating. He sets her down in the middle of the living room. "Ask her yourself."

Nyeyomi folds her arms. "Raiko. Only I get to trap people in my house."

The Navis and Reploids stared over at Aoi in confusion, except punk and Spyder who were too distracted playing videogames.

Aoi's face got hot… as she became mostly the center of attention. She stammers a bit, "M-M-Miss Wily-san…u-uhm…" Aoi shook her head and put on a more brave face. "Miss Wily-san I came here looking for Megaman Zenkai, Do you know where I can find him?"

Nyeyomi put her hands in her hips. "How do you know Zenkai, and how'd you find my fortress?"

Raiko bends and looks at her face to face. "Are you workin' for Sera?"

Nyeyomi puts her hand in his face, pulling it back. "Hey! Go sit down!"

"Do you really need to ask...? There's a big fat skull W on it." Aoi stuffed her hands in her pockets… fidgeting them under the pressure of the stares.

"I'll stand thanks. What's up with you?" Raiko asks.

Nyeyomi shot him a menacingly look. "Sit."

Raiko folds his arms. "Really? We're doin' this? You don't have any faith in me?"

"I'll deal with her. Go on." Nyeyomi motions to sit down.

Raiko got fed up. "Fine. You deal with her, but I'm not sitting." He smacks Nyeyomi's bottom and leans against a wall on the other side of the room.

She grumbles a bit, looking back to Aoi.

(She just gave a wanted criminal an order and he obeyed it ((kinda))! Wily's are way Scarier than I thought!) She looked to Nyeyomi quietly before remembering the question asked of her. "R-Right. I… I met Zenkai at the Expo… we talked for a bit before… well before the Sera woman showed up… and… stole my father's work. My Name is Aoi Tsukiyo." She bows to Nyeyomi.

Nyeyomi scoffs. "Your mother was rather rude to me. So why do you need Zenkai? We're already dealing with trying to stop the Reploids. Not like you need to get involved."

"My mother was being cautious. No thanks to your reputation." She stepped outside the group of Navis. "And I was looking for him, for Protection. Earlier today I was attacked by Mr. Hanton, the man my father saved with his Reploid technology. I lost him through crowded streets but… I don't know if he was dealt with or not. I wanted to ask Zenkai for help because he is a Megaman. And as a Megaman it is his duty to help those in need. Or am I wrong?"

Raiko mutters to himself. "Hmph. Women."

"She ignored all words but 'Wily' and 'Light'." Nyeyomi sighs. "How did you find out about Zenkai being a Megaman? That's not exactly common knowledge." She seemed to ease up a bit.

"My father spoke with him at some point after the Expo. He learned he was a Megaman from that. I just heard it from my father is all." Aoi moves in her shoes restlessly, still nervous about being here.

"He's not exactly a 'body guard' ya'know." Nyeyomi replied. "Trust me, I would know."

"I just… I just thought… Maybe…" She looks down at her feet. "…You know what… never mind…" She turns away from Nyeyomi and bumps her head into someone. She looked up and found a tall, long blonde haired… shirtless man in some ripped jeans that looked a little tight. He ignored Aoi and looked at Raiko. "Hey. Thunder boy. Got any bigger pants than this?"

Aoi's face grew bright red and eyes wide. She ducked out of Zero's way and walked briskly to the door.

"Who's that?" Zero asked, looking in her direction.

Nyeyomi face palmed. "GO!"

Zero raises his eyebrows and turns around with a sigh.

"I AM CENTAURMAN! CHAMPION OF-" Centaurman tripped out the bathroom door. "tripping over ...toilet paper..." Nyeyomi grumbled at the sight, her Navis and Reploids were out of hand.

"Thunder-boy? Jeez. And who's he to order me around," Raiko thought to himself.

Aoi found the way out was locked. She looked a little distressed, face still hot. She wasn't sure she could manage her cool anymore… though it was mostly gone now.

"Guys, just go in the glasses..." Nyeyomi sighed.

Centaurman, Katnyss, Elecman, Axl, punk zapped into the glasses as directed. Spyder fazed into the dark instead.

Skullman appeared from the shadows looking eerily at the new person in the house. He approaches her in a very comically evil fashion. He grabs her by her hand. "Hello my dear. The name's Skullman. How would you like to be my attractively evil sidekick?"

Zero walks over and grabs Skullman by his… Well Skull, and pulls it off his body.

"Ack! Put me down!" Skullman yelled.

Zero zapped away into the Glasses with Skullman's head.

Aoi shook off Skullman's hands. "eep!"

Raiko got up off the wall, agitated. First his girlfriend gets jealous when he interrogated her, now the Navis can't seem to leave her alone. He shouted at the Navis, "GET IN THE GODDAMN GLASSES!"

Skullman's body does so upon command.

Aoi jumped back at Raiko's shout and bumped into the wall.

Nyeyomi sighs, scratching her head. "Well now that that's over. You wanna sit down... Aoi?"

Raiko throws him arm up. "Oh now she gets comfortable."

"I-I suppose…" She glanced at Raiko and looked back to Nyeyomi.

Nyeyomi motioned to the couch. Aoi walks over to the couch and looks for a clean stop to sit and does so. Nyeyomi goes and sits on her second couch, looking over. Raiko turns his back to them and stares out the window. He kept his ears open but he was too angry to look at either of them. He hates being told what to do.

"…So… You don't think he could do it…" Aoi asked down hearted.

Nyeyomi leans a bit, resting her folded arms on her knees. " Well, not sure for how much longer...maybe.. but he's busy, he does protect the entire grid ya'know."

Aoi glanced up. "The Entire Grid…? What do you mean?"

Nyeyomi explained everything about it as best as she could.

Aoi sat there, dumbfounded. "…Wow… that's…quite a lot to take in…" She looked down at the ground and looked back up at Nyeyomi. "I knew he was something else but…" She was at a loss for words.

Nyeyomi leaned back into the couch. "Yeah and he thinks this last battle may be the last time we'll see him... hard to imagine never seeing your best friend again.."

Raiko would say something but he thinks Nyeyomi will snap at him if he does.

Aoi runs her hand through her hair and feels the pin in her hair. She almost forgot she bought it earlier…

"I guess it must have been silly of me to run all the way over here… I've just brought some more trouble…

"Hey, I get where you're coming from. I'll give Zenkai a call, and let things go from there, okay?" Nyeyomi seemed fully relaxed now.

"You said he was protecting the entire grid didn't you? He must not have all that much time to even look into those missing Reploids." Aoi felt like she was sinking inside. After hearing everything, she just couldn't believe that someone like him could give her protection from these threats when he was so busy.

"…Being the only Megaman in the world could be pretty stressful I guess."

"That's why he has us. We're a team." Nyeyomi smirked. "Not like he's alone in this."

"Right… of course." She rubbed her face. "I'm sorry… it isn't much in comparison but… I guess I've just been under a lot of stress too." Aoi took off her glasses and rubs her eyes. "My father would flip his lid if he found out I even got help from either Zenkai or you… he doesn't like scientific competition and Light left him in the dust before… that and the Wily name gets around as an Ill Omen, you know?"

Nyeyomi nods, understanding. "Well I'm not like most Wily's, I don't have 'crazy evil plans to take of the world'... too many politics." Nyeyomi stood up, placing her shades on, and dialed Zenkai's number.

Aoi looked to her after putting her glasses back on. "I understand…" She fidgets in her seat, looking around the room.

Raiko thought to himself. Processing everything that was traveling out of their mouths. Though Nyeyomi's comment about world domination did catch him off guard. He almost lost his balance. ("Too many politics?! So if there weren't any politics involved you would take over?! What the hell?") he thought.

Zenkai picks up his phone he was laying down.. "Hello? Nyeyomi? What's up?"

"Hey Zenkai, mind coming over. We have a 'visitor' here for you." She looked to Aoi.

Zenkai nods, "Sure I'll be right over." Zenkai hops out of bed and changes into some clothes. He then uses a grid door escaping into night. He later appears through a grid door entering Nyeyomi's lab. "I'm here what's up?"

"Up here!" Nyeyomi called.

Zenkai runs up stairs. He spots Raiko and Nyeyomi and then his sight sets on Aoi. "Huh? Aoi? What are you doing here? (Further more. How'd she find Nyeyomi?)

Aoi's eyes light up when Zenkai comes in. "Zenk- wait… he was in the basement the whole time…?" She shoots a questioning look at Nyeyomi.

"Grid doors." Nyeyomi chuckled.

Zenkai laughs. "Yeah...If you want I can give you an example. It's pretty interesting...Though being here...I guess I shouldn't have to explain much. Though why are you here?"

("What a ditz.") Raiko thought almost letting a laugh escape.

Aoi stands up. "I-I came to find you. I was being chased by my father's Reploids, who were acting on orders given by Sera… I thought you could help me out… being a Megaman and all."

Zenkai walks forward a bit. "So you know about that as well?...Hmm I'm currently looking into taking down Sera. So yeah I guess I can protect you. But hmm...I dunno it can get dangerous. Have any idea why they could've been after you?"

Raiko thought to himself again. ("That was fast. Smooth one Hero.")

"(Just like that? Wow Zenkai you're way too trusting...)" Nyeyomi shrugged in thought.

"Mr. Hanton said something about Sera wanting to take out those who were close to You. He singled me out as one of those people because we were talking at the Expo." She looks a little worried. "I guess…" Aoi looks to the others. "that means the rest are after your friends here too."

"(She TOTALLY likes him..)" Katnyss giggled from the glasses. Nyeyomi glances up.

Raiko spoke up after being silent throughout the conversation. "That's how it is Girlie."

Zenkai thinks to himself. And looks back to her. "Then it's dangerous for you to be around me...I think you should go back to Tennen...Urgh just got done dealing with crap like this before...They'll stop at nothing..." Zenkai holds his head. "DAMMIT! I don't think sending you back will work now. I'm sorry Aoi, I don't mean to sound so disturbed...It's just everything is falling on me so fast. I just don't know what to do...If I do protect you, there's a chance you'd be ok.. But then at the same time grah..." Zenkai sighs crossing his arms. "I think we just should focus on getting them before they get us...I'm even feeling a bad pressure right now...I may have to go soon.."

"Might I suggest something?" Nyeyomi spoke up.

Aoi steps forward. "Then-" She looks to Nyeyomi.

Zenkai looks to her. "What?"

Nyeyomi stands up, putting her hand to her hip. "Well, seeing how stressed you are. My fortress is the safest place out there right now, with high security and defense. Perhaps she should stay here?"

Raiko was in shock after hearing that. Just moments ago they were arguing because another girl she didn't know was in the house and now she wants to offer her shelter? He was almost at his wits end.

Zenkai nods. "I think that will work..." He looks to Aoi. "I'm sorry I flipped out that way...I just have to go...The faster we get these guys out of the way the safer you and others around you will be...This spreads farther than just people I know...Sera mentioned my friends...That means people they know as well...I'm sure of it...And with humans also disappearing.. Thanks guys..." Zenkai walks over and hugs Aoi. "They'll take care of you ok?" He let's off. "Raiko? Nyeyomi? I'm heading off after some signatures." Zenkai holds out his hand opening a grid door.

"What? Hey! Don't leave me babysittin' this chick!" Points to Aoi.

Aoi frowns at Raiko. Even if she was scared of him, he was getting on her nerves...

"You're not baby sitting. I am." Nyeyomi looked to Raiko. "Just relax, hun."

Zenkai turns to them.

"Is it really considered baby sitting? Aren't you an underclassman?" she looks at Nyeyomi.

Zenkai thinks to himself. (For someone who wants to be protected...Not the best choice of words...)

"Guys if it get's rough. I may be able to have Roll look after her...But I can't take her with me for obvious reasons." Zenkai turns back to the door.

"Underclassman? I'm too smart for school. NOW let's get this straight Blue." Nyeyomi points to Aoi's face. "This is my fortress, and you must OBEY my rules. Insulting me will only anger me, and waking me up is STRICKLY forbidden."

"I don't want to be confined to this skull-shaped bird cage… even if it's a means of protection…" She turns away from Nyeyomi, flipping her hair a little. "Let me propose a different Idea." She turns to Zenkai with determination. "Teach me how to be a Megaman, and I'll help out with your work against my Father's turned Reploids."

Zenkai jumps at that idea. "W...Wait what!?"

Nyeyomi folds her arms. "Bi-Polar much."

Zenkai runs his head. "(I'm not a Solaris...I don't think I have that ability...)'

Raiko wasn't opposed to the suggestion. "That's not a bad idea. If that's possible."

Zenkai nods, "Yeah it's not it's just a tad out of reach. I was basically knighted to be a Mega Man..."

"Well count me out on making her armor." Nyeyomi grumbled, walking down to her basement. "and get take her with you when you leave!" Nyeyomi called at Zenkai.

Raiko sighed deeply. "Ugh. I'm gonna tear that girl's brain out. Anyway, Zenkai...why don't you just I dunno, give it a try."

"Right… that's right… Wily-san told me that part. The netnavi named Solaris right?" Aoi kept her focus on Zenkai. In her mind she was having her doubts, and even starting to freak out over what she said just a moment ago. "(A Megaman!? Am I out of my mind!?)"

Zenkai was amazed at all the info she had. "Urgh.. Ok...Though there's a lot of stuff going on...I'll..." Zenkai hesitated. "Do it..."

"I dunno how...But...we'll figure it out..." Zenkai sighs to himself. "I guess that puts you with me then.. Umm..." He looks to Raiko.

Aoi started to freak out mentally. ''( I AM DEAD! I've Literally Signed my own death certificate! )'' "G-Great!"

Raiko looked unbelievably pissed off. "What is it Zenkai?"

Zenkai laughs, "Wish me luck I guess...Come on Aoi..."

She nervously stepped towards him. "R-right… okay…" "(I… I can do this… no. No, I'm crazy.)" "S-So, where… do we go?"

"Outside for starters," said Raiko.

Zenkai opens the grid door, Aoi had never seen such a thing in her life. He grabs her by the hand. "We'll go through here. No worries it's just like stepping through a cool pool of air ok?"

"Are you sure that's safe for humans to go through…?" She looked worriedly at the door.

Raiko shouted at Aoi for her hesitation. "Just hurry up and leave!"

Aoi squeezed Zenkai's hand and closed her eyes.

Zenkai laughs, "You'll be fine." Zenkai pulls her through the door with him. They both end up outside Nyeyomi's house at the front.

"We could've ended up anywhere from that if we wanted...I'll teach you a lot...I only have so much time though Aoi..." Zenkai looks to her. "You ok there?"

The door behind Zenkai and Aoi warped… the grid showing on the floor below them. "…Wha…" She looked at herself and felt her face… she felt the tingling of electricity on her skin.

Back in the fortress Raiko sighed to himself. "I've had enough shit for one day. I'm goin' home." He leaves slamming the steel doors and strolls through the neighborhood alone.

"That was… rather unpleasant…" She said, holding her arms around her.

Zenkai walks the streets with Aoi some cars were moving by them. It was quite busy for this time of night and he stops up ahead of her a bit to check the time before continuing to walk. The large buildings around them giving off light. Zenkai had been going over little facts here and there on what he thought was right becoming a Mega Man like figure. He was also at this time trying to get to the next Reploid. Though not helping this was having to train up Aoi as well as protect her. "So you got all that so far?" He asked stopping at a street corner looking over to her.

"It… It seems pretty complicated…" Aoi rubs the back of her neck. "You're just supposed to… protect humanity and not harm humans? You said that Solaris said something like that."

Zenkai nods, "Yeah, that's the beef of it. But it's not that simple...The one I'm after now is human.. So.. This is where things get tricky. I know I have to do something. But it'd be going against what I am as well a Mega Man.." He looks off to the sky a bit. "Thinking now, I guess there will really be no other way to go around it...Another tip I guess I can give you is. Sometimes...Bending the rules may have to apply...But make sure it's not for your own self gain.." Zenkai looks back to her seriously, "Make sure any choice you make is for the protection of humanity...Urgh I know this sounds corny, but it's gotten me this far."

Aoi nods slowly. (He is very serious about this… I mean, I'm glad he is but its…) "…is it hard? Fighting alone?" She asked quietly.

Zenkai nods. "You have no idea...If I didn't have my friends. I don't think I had made it this far. But with time you'll get better. I'm still learning things..(Even about myself.)

"I see…" (I can see how all that stress built up…) "So what now?"

Zenkai thinks to himself. "Hmm maybe we'll just Urgh...Heh.." Zenkai rubs the back of his head. "I'm not to sure where to go now. I would suggest maybe getting you to see how fighting works, but Urgh.. That just waste time. The only thing that's on my mind now is well finding these Reploids..." He looks back to Aoi. "But with you here it's just not a good idea."

"I can always run… I got away from Mr. Hanton, because they wouldn't kill me in a crowd." She looks around at the buildings from under the street lights.

Zenkai shrugs. "Yeah but, how lucky can you be all the time? These guys are pretty serious...Which I'm sure you know.. Urgh...Ok Aoi.. I'll take you with me." Zenkai grabs her hand. "Just be sure to stay close ok?"

She nods and holds his hand as they walk. "Alright..."

Zenkai heads off to the signature with Aoi. Zenkai picks up Aoi and hops on a grid ground landing on a roof that carried a signature.

Aoi looked around the roof. "It doesn't look like anything is up here… ah!" She looks down at her feet and sees part of the grid. "The grid is showing up here… but it's too dark to see."

Zenkai could see it clearly. "That and...Woah...What's going on?.." Zenkai walks around the crack and spots phantoms body. "Oh crap! What happened to him!?"

Zenkai noticed it was one of the Reploids, he was missing his power core.

Aoi rushed over to see what he found. She stopped up and froze. "I-Is… that Mr. Hanton…?"

He bends down examining the Reploid some more. "Dang it...I think I know who it might've been but..." Zenkai looks to Aoi. "Yeah it's Hanton alright...He's been shredded...Seems whoever did this however is after what I need to get them back normal..." Zenkai stands up. "Also seems they force break the grid...No wonder tears are appareling like crazy. It's all adding up."

Aoi backed away from it. "…Someone has been doing this to them…?"

Zenkai nods.

"Yeah there are only 2 left NOW. We gotta find them before this red person does..."

"Red…?" She asks.

"That's all I know this being as, I'm not sure who he or she is. Just came out of the blue one day I was fighting a Reploid.. Did the same kind of stuff." Zenkai continues looking over things. He stands up and looks back to Aoi, the city and dark clouds behind her could be seen. "Come on, let's keep looking...Oh umm you gotta be back home by anytime? I'm sure your father wouldn't be to thrilled you're out running around with me."

Aoi's eyes got wide a little. "Oh shoot. What time is it?" She opens her phone and looks at it. It was nearing midnight, she had been out for a while. "Ohhhhh shoot. I'm going to be in trouble…" She looked a little frantic.

Zenkai grins a bit. "Hey don't sweat it."

"Your father reminds me of my older sister...I'll get you back home." Zenkai takes her by the hand again. He forms up a grid door. "At least you got kind of a crash course tonight. I know I'm not the best teacher but it's something.."

"We have to use these again…?" She shudders. "Alright…" She closes her eyes tightly.

Zenkai laughs, "We could walk if you want...I know it must not be easy on you."

"I would like that better but… my house is still pretty far from here. The grid doors make me kind of sick… its like being torn apart and put back together..."

Zenkai nods, "Gotcha, honestly...I've always grid jumped this way...Not really knowing it had feelings like that on people..." He sighs to himself. "As said. Still learning." Zenkai picks her up and hops down to the side walk from some grid floors. He sets her on the ground and walks ahead of her a bit. "So where do you live?"

Her face grew red from him suddenly picking her up. She covers her face with her hair a bit. "I-it's a whole bus ride away. We would need to get one of the late busses to drive us down that way."

Zenkai thinks. "Hmm alright.." Zenkai digs in his pockets and takes out some Zenny, he hands her some for the bus ride and the two walk off to a nearby stop. As they get to the location they see street lights which lit up the night roads, with a couple of convenient stores nearby their location. The streets were a bit empty due to how late it was, and only a few cars were making their way down the street. Zenkai approaches the stop which carried a sitting area with a bench. He sits down beside Aoi as the two wait for the bus now. "Never seen this part of the city so quiet.."

"It's actually pretty beautiful at night. When there is barely any noise and the lights flicker around in all the windows and stores. It's almost like being able to see the stars again… you can really only see them out on the country side nowadays. Though you can't steal the majesty of the moon away from the sky at night. It knows how to shine bright, just like the sun." Aoi smiles to herself and looks down at her knees as she waits beside Zenkai.

Zenkai thinks to himself a bit and laughs. "Yeah seriously it is really nice...You know?...Speaking of stars like this..." Zenkai takes off his goggles and hands them to her. "Here put these on. You said it's only the country side...I see it almost everyday with these...May not be country side. But it's seriously something to take in. Go on, put them on and look up at the sky."

She takes his goggles and removes her glasses. Aoi slips them on and looks up at the sky. "Ah…" She could see the grids and lines racing across the city… but past it all, she could see the night sky's true form. A sea of beautiful stars past the top of the buildings, making it look like a river above. She gasped at the sheer beauty of it...

Zenkai looks to her still smiling. "So what do you think?"

"It's… I don't think there are words for it… none that I can think of anyway…" She smiles and stands there staring for a moment. She hands the goggles back to Zenkai as the bus arrives. "Well, I guess I should get going."

Zenkai nods. "Take it easy, glad you enjoyed the sites...Umm heh.. Guess we'll aim for more training and such later...Good luck getting in without your dad going to crazy." Zenkai laughs.

She giggles and nods. "Yeah, of course. I'll see you later then." She waves to him with a smile and climbs on the bus.

Zenkai waves to her as she boards the bus taking off into the glowing night around. Zenkai sighs to himself. "Well. I guess I should get home soon as well..." Zenkai stands up looking to the stores and such around. He places on his goggles searching out a grid door that could get him back to his neighborhood quickly. He hops up some grid floors and heads back home seeping through data.

Over at Nyeyomi's Fortress, around 1:00AM.

Nyeyomi had fallen asleep at her desk earlier than usual, she had been too upset from earlier to bother with getting another cup of coffee. Upstairs most of the Navis and Reploids had returned to give her some space. Punk and Spyder were back at it playing videogames. Punk kept loosing, growing more and more angry. He slammed his mace arm at Spyder in the rage, causing Spyder to get mad as well, attacking him back with his tentacles, accidentally shredding a bit of Punk's chest. "Look what you made me do Yusei, I wasn't trying to actually hurt you." Spyder grunted. "Udeday, atwhay ethay uckfay! OHWAY ITSHAY! ATWHAY ETHAY UCKFAY ISWAY ONGWRAY ITHWAY YMAY OTHERMAY UCKINGFAY OICEVAY! AMMITDAY ATOSHISAY!" Punk gasped, covering his mouth, after flailing it a bit.

Spyder starts laughing uncontrollably.

Axl walks in over hearing the odd language. "The fuck was that?"

Axl laughs, "What'd you do him dude?" Axl says kicking back in a chair nearby them. He props his feet up on a table near the chair.

"Ymay othermay uckingfay otherbray uckedfay upway ymay eechspay

atternpay. ITSHAY! OCKCAY UCKINGSAY IECEPAY OFWAY ITSHAY!" Punk growled. Spyder continuous laughing. "Yusei, I had... hahah no idea you could haha speak pig Latin!" Spyder laughing, falling off the couch.

Out of nowhere Centaurman rushed into the room, wearing odd outfit seemingly made by Katnyss. "I AM CENTAURMAN! OUTFIT DESIGN MODEL FOR LADY KATNYSS! WHOOPS!" Centaurman trips on the dress, landing onto Axl.

"URAAAAGH!" Axl yells he felt extremely violated from this.

"Entaurmancay inway agdray? OAWHAY!" Punk started laughing.

"EGAD! WHAT BEITH THAT UNSUAL TOUNGE YOU SPEAKITH SIR YUSEI OF THE ROOSTER HAIR?!" Centaurman gasped. "Pig hahah Latin.." Spyder continued, finding this uncontrollably hilarious.

"Pig Latin?..." Centaurman tilted his head, still in the poofy dress.

Axl pulls himself off the ground coughing a bit. "Dude change your freaking outfit already..." He looks to Punk a bit. "Hmm I guess this means I can be you speaking normally now." Axl laughs, "Sides your grammar was pretty bad already anyways." Axl says teasingly.

Centaurman laughs a bit, before returning to Katnyss. Punk grumbles at Axl. "UCKFAY OUYAY! Aggotfay..."

Axl laughs again. "Huh? I think you called me a faggot, well then. Turning into you would really prove me wrong wouldn't it? Or...would put the shoe on the other foot. " transforms into Punk. "I think I'll go find some dudes to get down with." Axl laughs running off in Punks form.

Punk got up rushing to him, slamming him against the wall violently. He was straggling him. "ouyay evenway ytray anythingway andway i'llway orchtay ouryay odybay intoway uckingfay amesflay andway attershay ouyay osay

adbay ou'llyay eednay oremay anthay ustjay away inormay epairray omfray ymay issay ouyay attway."

Spyder continues laughing his ass off. Nyeyomi was lucky she had her headphones blasting loudly, otherwise all this commotion would have woken her up by now.

Axl laughs forming a sweat drop. "Ok Ok! You've made your point, let me go please!?" Axl says whining getting hit back and forth on the wall. "I mean whatever your saying! I can't. understand to much!"

"He's threatening you, not one you'd want to endure kiddo." Katnyss intruded.

Axl nods, "Threatening that much I'm sure of!" Says Axl trying to get out of Punks grip.

"Angechay outway ofway ymay imageway. OWNAY!" Punk hissed.

Axl grins not really knowing how to respond. "What? I don't follow...HEEELP!"

"He wants you to change how you look. He's not happy about you being him." Katnyss explained.

Axl blinks his eyes he hits his brain on the inside a bit. "Ohhh of course heh-heh.." Axl forms back to normal. "Now can you let me go!? Please!?"

Punk threw him across the room, crashing into Spyder. Spyder stopped laughing, shoving Axl off. He got to his feet, vanishing swiftly to Punk.

Axl lifts himself off the floor rubbing his head.

Without any sigh or warning, Spyder grabbed Punk with his tentacles, tightening his grip, violently. "You're asking for a HURTING now Yusei!" "ArghhH!" Punk grunted in pain.

"I'm gonna go lay down for a bit...Hopefully somewhere...Where Centaurman won't flatten me..." Axl walks out leaving the two to Quarrel.

Katnyss returned to her spot to make more clothes. "Maybe I should ask Nye if we can remodel to have more physical rooms." She thought aloud. Spyder slammed Punk across the room, crashing threw a wall. Punk got up, holding his head. "Uckfay... Dude... that fucking hurt... OH! my voice is normal! WOO!" Punk held his arms up in a victory pose. Spyder grumbled taking a seat back on the couch. "Round 751?" He asked. "Your on!" Punk cheered, hopping over the couch and sitting beside his older brother, resuming the game.

Sera now sat in a light location there were golden clouds and a view of Earth could be seen hovering what seemed above the location. Large majestic pillars scattered the scape, and checkered floors were accompanying it nicely. Sera sat in a golden throne now with two angelic creatures of her making beside her. Her green hair which fell over her red now tired eyes, which shifted as she lays her head in her palm. Glows around with the digital wind in the location. She extends her tan hand forming what looked to be a staff of some kind that looked very Aztec like in areas. She was now looking to Levi and Harpuria who were seen walking to her. "Mistress Sera...We are the last two of the judges remaining...We can't keep this up...We will soon fall..." Said Levi in a worried manner. Sera grips her fist standing up as her white clothing turns into a dark armor of Mega Man Z. She aims her hand forming to a buster and shoots a strange whip around Levi. "Urrragh!" Harpuria looks over to her stunned at the what was happening before him. "Mistress!" Sera swings Levi into Harpuria. "You're such weak Judges...I should dispose of you or make you better...Stop complaining about loosing and DO something about it...I would do more but I have my hands busy here..." She sighs thinking to the red one as well. "Not only Zenkai do we have to worry about but this red wonder who appears...I want this red one destroyed and his orb delivered to me personally...As for Zenkai.. Take him down as quick as you can...It seems he's trying to create another Mega Man.." The thought of that was pissing Sera off.

She raises her arm and some angelic soldiers fall beside Levi and Harpuria. "Go...Destroy them...That's an order..." Harpuria nods. "As you wish..." Sera turns back to her throne forming the armor off. "Ohhh and do it quickly...No more waiting...We're this close to taking Grid Terra. Skyra...We only need one more piece...Mega Man Zenkai..." She sits on her throne as Levi, Harpuria and the Angelic soldiers head out. They would soon be followed by many others which in the end looked like legions of them.

The news Channel popped up on televisions around. A female news reporter was on with another woman, seemingly younger. "This is Khalisah al-Jilani, with my new co-host Diana Allers." She spoke, into the mic she held.

"Hello it's nice to be here. Well for our first report of the hour." A news report title pops up on the screen displaying the Wily logo. "Old habits die hard? Or they get better and far less mischievous. We're going to take you into the life of what most people are calling a breath of fresh air to the Wily name." Spoke Diana.

"Some are saying this young teen took a different turn at the recent Engineer's Expo this year. Unlike previous Wily's, this girl didn't blow things up or try to cause a riot. Nyeyomi Wily." Khalisah al-Jilani Spoke, with an image of Nyeyomi caught at the Expo. "This girl displayed different methods than most Wily's."

Roll was watching and perks up a bit from the name mentioned. "Wait! Is she? Oh Woah! She's really on TV! I mean wow! Zenkai's ended up here. But Nyeyomi? I gotta call her!" Roll runs to Zenkai's room and steals his goggles as he was sleeping. She puts them on and contacts Nyeyomi.

It rang, but no answer.

Roll was nearly dying every time the no answer dial rang out. She takes off the goggles ending the call and sighs. "Oh well guess I can tell her next time I see her." Roll begins mocking to herself how the reporters had sounded, nearly on par with the woman themselves. She then returns to the couch to watch TV but the report had ended. She sulks a bit about it then get's angry at herself. " I SHOULD'VE RECORDED IT!" Light walks in. "If you're talking about the news...It will repeat." Roll jumps in excitement. "Oh..Oh yeah!"


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: True Hero**

Raiko remained alone throughout the cool dark night. The thoughts of Nyeyomi's childish behavior were still plaguing his mind. He knew he was no better. Axl being the prime example of how bad his own jealousy could get. He even turned on Zenkai once before. Raiko wandered the streets aimlessly, straying from his path to home. It was at times like these he would head over to the slums where no one would look for him. He hid among the gangs to avoid attention. Last thing anyone wants is to interfere with notorious biker gangs. Especially when the biker gangs wouldn't even touch him. They feared him. No one could ever beat him in a fight, and he was the one to instigate them. It relieved him of his stress. If anyone even looked at him funny he would send that person on a one way trip to the hospital or at least leave them with one foot in the grave. Raiko, the baddest street thug of the decade. No one would mess with him. He stopped reminiscing and checked his clock. It was 1:30 in the morning. Hours of walking alone, much like his old life before he met Nyeyomi and Zenkai.

"Sigh. I've really grown soft. I wouldn't let anyone boss me around. Now look at me. I've got friends, and one of them is girlfriend." He stopped for second. "Maybe I should go see Aoi and clear things up. Last thing I need is for our group to fall apart when Zenkai may be leaving us." Raiko realized what he was saying to himself.

He started laughing. "I guess time really does change people. Even cyborgs. Heheh."

He continued wandering and decided that he would revisit the slums once more to reflect. Or maybe a fight is what he really wanted deep down in his heart.

A couple of shooting stars are seen in the sky as he walked the slums. The downed doors over turned garbage cans in the location seemed to glow up a bit as the ally soon illuminated with data before Raiko. Out of it steps a couple of the angelic robots Sera was creating from humans. Along with Harpuria falling in with them as well. Harpuria smiles. "Wish granted I suppose...Mistress Sera wants us to kick it up a bit...Interesting spotting one of you around at such a time as this.."

"You're one of those new Reploids. I know your master had plans for us, but it's a shame. I thought I was gonna see Sera in person." Raiko took his hands out of his pockets.

Harpuria scoffs at his comment. "Mistress Sera is far to important to mess around with scum like you. That's what we're here for.." Harpuria forms his weapons and sparks up with electricity. "NOW. Enough of this talking...I have a mission and my friends want you to join their family..." Harpuria swings his hand forming one steady capture orb. "We just have to rough you up a bit...Are you ready?" He rushes Raiko quickly and the two clash.

"Gnh. So much for tryin' to win us over." Raiko maneuvers his hands past Harpuria's arms to grab his neck. He pulls down and raises his knee to strike. From there he follows up with punch to push Harpuria back a bit. He looks around to see what the other robots would do, while still keeping an eye on his main enemy. "Kinda rude of you to bring a buncha goons. Not very fair if you ask me." He puts up his dukes. "Then again, when would my enemies ever be fair against me."

Harpuria stands up and laughs yet again. "They're not here to back me up...They're here to gain more humans...Your precious Nyeyomi is on this list as well...A Wily...Though that won't mean I won't ask them to help me...It would be rude to your ego.." Harpuria says recharging himself with electricity as he floats off the ground. He swings his left arm which signals a couple of the Angels to fly off from the location to seek humans. Harpuria then flies a little higher now looking down to Raiko. "So...Shall we do this for real?" He holds up his daggers which channel electricity from the sky smashing right into him. Harpuria then directs the charges at Raiko which were breaking up the ground hard enough to fracture the grid reality in the current location.

He mutters to himself, "I just had to get the one that flies."

Harpuria's strikes hit Raiko but restore his weapon tanks a bit. Harpuria noticed this. "Wait a second...You absorbed that..."

He thinks to himself as he starts to go into a stance. ("There's no way this guy will let me go after the robots. He'll swoop down and get me in the back. I have to focus on him, then I can fend off the others. Hopefully.)" He takes a deep breath and clears his mind.

Harpuria descends at Raiko quickly. "IF ELECTRICITY WON'T WORK! THEN LET'S GET A LITTLE MORE PHYSICHAL!" He uses his blades as a battering ram smashing into Raiko from the air. Some angels appear and smash Raiko forward and Harpuria teleports kicking Raiko into the air. He then summons sharp wind hitting Raiko even more. Harpuria spirals into the air appearing above Raiko and smashes him back into the ground. Harpuria laughs. "As easy as those other Navis...Reploids whatever they were trying to be..."

Raiko left a crater as he hit the ground. He remained stunned for a bit. Shifting his way out, he grabs a hold of his shoulder. "That hurt. You're a bad liar you know that!"

Harpuria lands on the ground. "Did I ever say I was a truthful soul? The winds blow two ways...Sometimes. The direction isn't to clear..."Holds up his sword and sends the angels away for good now. "But now...We CAN fight for real.." The area starts to capture winds of a hurricane as Harpuria steps at Raiko slowly. "So...Let's see how many pieces of you the wind can carry away into the abyss?" He flies at Raiko once more the wind adding to his pressure.

Raiko prepares himself for Harpuria's strike.

Harpuria's swords come out in front of him, ready to end Raiko in this single slash. He came flying closer with ever second… but his strike never came. The wind exploded around him as Harpuria was stopped by an immovable force in front of him. His eyes widened. "What!?"

A Green glowing blade was holding between Harpuria's blade… a Red Figure standing on the other side. "YOU!"

Harpuria dashes backwards and holds his blades ready. "You! You're the one who killed Fefnir and Phantom!"

Red stood silent and kept their blade ready.

"Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Harpuria growled, but Red was silent. "Fine then! Die as Quietly as you came!"

Raiko stood confused. He back flipped away from the two who were now engaging each other. He watched them. Normally he'd be pissed that someone is fighting for him, but in this case he was willing to overlook it. He looks to the person wielding the blade of green energy. "You got this?" h asked.

The red figure simply nodded and pulled out a data chip. They locked it into the hilt of their blade, and it turned purple. Red vanished into night, leaving a pair of white glowing eyes that soon vanished as well. Harpuria was shocked. "That! That was Phantom's technique! How did you-!?"

Harpuria was met with a hidden punch to the stomach, sending him back. A Large glowing ninja star showed up and was flung at him. Harpuria dodged and backed up to a street light. "How is this possible!?"

Raiko took off to stop the other angelic robots from accomplishing their goal. Now that the stranger clad in red was distracting Harpuria, he should be able to easily dispatch the lesser troops to their defeat.

Red continued a hidden barrage against the soon desperate Harpuria. The green Reploid was throwing all his punches and swinging his swords wildly. He could not hit something he could not see. "ArghhH! Don't mock me!" Harpuria sent out a torrent of electricity that covered the entire area, even the grid flashed into existence for a moment. Red leapt up high to try and get out of the torrent but apparently Harpuria had more electrical power in him to keep going for more than a mere moment.

Red hit the floor and was covered in electricity. They grit their teeth and buckled down.

Harpuria stopped and looked at Red. "S-So! Even the Mighty Red has fallen before me!"

Red continued a hidden barrage against the soon desperate Harpuria. The green Reploid was throwing all his punches and swinging his swords wildly. He could not hit something he could not see. "Rrrgghhh! Don't mock me!" Harpuria sent out a torrent of electricity that covered the entire area, even the grid flashed into existence for a moment. Red leapt up high to try and get out of the torrent but apparently Harpuria had more electrical power in him to keep going for more than a mere moment.

Red hit the floor and was covered in electricity. They grit their teeth and buckled down.

Harpuria stopped and looked at Red. "S-So! Even the Mighty Red has fallen before me!"

Red's figure gave off smoke. Some of the clothes were burned, showing what was underneath… a black body suit…?

Harpuria looked at Red and raised an eyebrow. "Can't move now can you? That's fine by me…" He raised his blades. "Time to End this!"

Harpuria slashed down… but stopped short. Red had their gun up, barrel smoking.

The green reploid looked down at his chest, a smoking hole in it. "Wha…? You… were charging that…?" Harpuria fell down to his knees.

"I.m.. poss…ib…le…" He collapsed.

Red lowered the gun and put it back in their side holster, then slowly reached over and pulled Harpuria's core from his chest.

Red was still on the ground though… not seeming to be able to move.

A loud clunk can be heard behind Red. "Nice work," said Raiko's voice. He was hoping the mysterious warrior would be able to turn his head to face him.

The red figure turned slowly, and rose off the floor. They patted some of their clothes that were smoking still.

A pile of the angelic robots can be seen. Due to the sheer numbers, the mound of bodies towered even over the tallest lamp posts. Raiko sat proudly on top of the pile with his arms over his knees. "Whaddya think? Pretty impressive right?"

Red stared at him for a while, looking at all the bodies. "…" Red remained silent and brushed off their shoulder. Red nods and looks around for a moment, slowly walking over to the side of a streetlight.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down their stranger!" Raiko jumps off the mound towards the strange character who dealt with Harpuria.

Red turned to Raiko and stood there, waiting.

"I didn't get to thank you for coverin' for me. Name's Raiko," he said as he stuck out his hand.

Red looked down at Raiko's hand. They reached out and shook it. It looked like they weren't expecting the heavy metal they felt. "Omega." They said… in a surprisingly electronic voice. It sounded incomplete for some reason. Omega stepped away and waved to Raiko, vanishing into a grid door that was there, causing a disturbance and allowed the grid to manifest around it.

"Omega? Zenkai will definitely wanna hear this." Raiko Sighs. "what a mess this turned out to be. Doesn't matter now. I should go home and deal with that Aoi chick in the morning." Raiko turned his heel and left towards his home satisfied. Leaving the cluster of defeated robots behind for someone else to clean up.

The next day. Zenkai was out and about looking into traces on the next signal. He lands on a building top over looking the city. The sky was bright blue, weather was good and there was a slight breeze blowing over his location. He puts on his goggles and scans an icy signature. That had to be where the next Reploid was. He puts the goggles down and before he moves his phone rings. He picks it up. "Zenkai?" Roll responds screaming. "ZENKAI! CAN YOU GET AHOLD TO NYEYOMI!?" Zenkai sighs. "What? Roll I'm kind of busy. You can call her." Roll sounded agitated a bit on the other line. "NO! RIGHT NOW! I SAW HER ON THE NEWS! SHE'LL FREAK OUT!" Zenkai sighs. "Roll it's the news, everyone ends up on there. Sides why would she care? She has nothing to hide. She yells it all the time." Roll slams on the table which is heard over the phone. " Ok fine. I'll see if I can get a hold to her." Zenkai nods. "Thank you..." Zenkai says looking off to where the signature was. An angels fly over him a bit. He takes out his gig buster. "I gotta go.." He cuts the connection and jumps after them to take them down. Seemed these beings were all over the city.

Nyeyomi had woken up after her energy cells died from her headphones. She was upstairs, eating her unusual breakfast of a waffle rice sandwich with her usual coffee. She had forced Punk into her glasses for repairs after seeing the damages dealt by Spyder. She sighed, looking at her food. "I was really out of control yesterday... hope they don't...hate me now..."

"Ow!" She winched. "Who the hell's calling me this early... don't they know I'm usually asleep at this hour..." Nyeyomi grumbles looking to see who it was, before answering. "Hello?"

Rolls high pitched voice yells through the phone. "NYEYOMI! YOU FINALLY ANSWERD!"

"FUCK! lower your voice, I'm not deaf ya'know... What is it?" Nyeyomi grumbled.

Roll laughs, "You blast your head with music all night and get on me for screaming?" Roll says snickering. "Anyway I was watching the news last night and guess who made the spotlight? That's right you. They had a HUUUGE bio off of you and your works...I guess you're finally getting out there..."

"What was that?... I think I just misheard you.." Nyeyomi replied, groggily.

"No you're on TV. It was pretty awesome! You should go around town and display things more. They also said it was interesting seeing a Wily who well...wasn't all trying to destroy things." Roll chuckles. "I think you're on your way to making some real history here Nyeyomi. I think it's kind of good."

Nyeyomi slammed her fist on the table, nearly knocking her coffee over from the force of her robotic hand. "WHAT?! nonononono... that can't be right... FUCK!" Nyeyomi grumbled angrily.

Roll responds sounding confused. "Huh? I thought you'd be happy seeing yourself featured like this?"

"Happy? HAPPY?! WHY would I be happy? NO! Last thing I need is paparazzi watching my every more..." Nyeyomi grunted.

Roll laugh, "Ha ha ha! I get you. Guess you gotta keep out of the slammer...Umm what can we do?. If the D.F.M.D see's this you know what could...Oh wait...Nyeyomi?.. I think you best stay on lockdown for a bit now.. Heh, ha ha..."

Roll laughed nervously.

Nyeyomi sighs. "I hope this call's secure... dammit... I better remove that media before I get TOO noticed... Shit.."

"I GOT IT! I got some 'renovating' to do." Nyeyomi spoke fast, hanging up without warning.

Roll was left with a disconnected signal. She was literally a bit scared she hadn't done anything to stop the feed sooner. Well if she really could have.

Elsewhere, Raiko was out in the city trying to locate the school that Aoi was going to. He had his mother dig up the school records in order to get the address. "Hopefully she won't start running. I'm not in the mood to chase anyone today." To make things easier he took some public transportation that dropped him off near the school. Couldn't be too hard to spot a blue haired schoolgirl in theory. He waited by the fence until school let out.

A female teacher opened the school's front Gate, walked out, locked it back up and looked at Raiko. "Sir, can I help you?"

Raiko looked into the woman's eyes. "I'm sure you're gonna take this the wrong way lady, but I'm waitin' for a friend. We're meeting up after school."

"Then would you kindly leave elsewhere till school is out? And please don't take this the wrong way, but you look like a creeper, sitting in front of an all girl's academy." The woman crossed her arms and looked into Raiko's eyes intimidating.

He remained unfazed. "I get that a lot. It's the look I know. When does school let out?"

"If you are a friend of someone here, then you should know the times it lets out." She began to tap her foot.

Raiko tried to negotiate with the woman guarding the school. "I'm new to this part of town. I know you're just doin' your job. If you don't trust me why don't I stay with the principal or some supervisors. They'll make sure I'm not up to anythin' suspicious. I'll register as a visitor. Does that help?"

"No it does not. You would have needed to call before you got here. So please, leave until classes are out." The woman wouldn't budge.

Raiko acknowledges the woman with a bow. "I understand. I'll be on my way then."

The woman nods and goes back through the gate. Careful to keep an eye on Raiko when she locked it.

Raiko turned and went to an area where he could at least keep an eye out for the school and out of sight from any groundskeepers. He meditated patiently.

The woman waited a while after Raiko went out of sight before going back into the school.

And so Raiko waited and waited… school finally got out around 2 hours later.

He opened his eyes as the bell chimed the school's end. He stood up and kept his eyes peeled and focused for Aoi's signature blue locks. As a precaution, he activated his cybernetic targeting so he could zoom in from a distance.

There were actually a couple more than Raiko would have believed of blue haired girls who exited the school…

"Tch. How annoying." He adjusted the targeting to look for facial structures. He saw her face once already and it's hard fool genetics so easily. No two jaw lines could be the same.

None of the girls who exited the school appeared to be her… how was it so difficult to find one girl?

The next hour rolled by with no luck.

"Hmm. I hear school's have clubs even after hours. Maybe she's there," Raiko stood and waited once more. He would've forced his way in but he'd rather avoid more charges on his already infamous record.

The next hour rolled by and finally yielded results. Out of the corner of the school, there was a group of 2 girls. One of them registered as Aoi. She was wearing track jacket and pants, and so was the other student next to her.

"Finally." Raiko started walking towards the girls. "Aoi!" he called out.

Aoi glanced up and nearly jumped out of her skin, she got behind her friend. Rena looked up to Raiko and put a hand on her hip. "Woah, Woah, whoa. Slow down there lover boy. No sneaking into the school grounds to confess your undying love to Aoi-chan here."

"Rena-chan! Shut up!" Aoi said frantically.

"Thanks but I already have a girlfriend, and I ain't here to confess. Name's Raiko. If you don't mind I'd like to borrow Bluebird so we can chat," he asked as politely as he could, which wasn't very much.

"A Cheater? Woah, what kinda guys are you reeling in Aoi-chan?"

"Rena I told you to stop it!"

"Aoi. Let's be honest here. You have been seeing a lot of guys."

"Reeeennnaaaaaaa!" Aoi looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey now, you can't go an borrow her. I'm here to stay. Whatever you want to say, say it now." Rena said, crossing her arms and smiling.

Raiko looked at Rena with a raised brow. "You have a habit of not listenin' dontcha miss. Fine then. It's about what happened with Nyeyomi and your future with us as Skyra's protectors."

Rena stood there for a moment, staring at Raiko with a blank face. She pushes Aoi in front of her and starts to walk off. "Well I'll see you later there Aoi! Sounds like you got a lot on your plate there."

"Rena you traitor!" Aoi yelled after her.

Aoi slapped her hand on her face and looked to Raiko with a sigh. "…Well go on…"

As this is happening Roll decides to head to Nyeyomi's to see what was wrong. She was panicked after Nyeyomi had hung up un expectantly. "I hope the police haven't gotten her!" She reaches Nyeyomi's place. She finds it difficult to locate Nyeyomi's house. She could have sworn it was here the other day.

"What!? Where did she go!?" Bad thoughts go through Rolls mind. "They're gonna ridicule her! aaaaahhh! NYEYOMI!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Roll was looking up down and all around the house. She seen no sign of Nyeyomi. "She...Urgh...NYEYOMI!"

Roll sighs and looks away from the house.

From behind the door of an inconspicuous looking house opened. Loud sounds were heard. Nyeyomi looked out. "Jeez I can hear you yelling above all the construction.. Get in here." Nyeyomi sighed.

Roll runs to her and hugs her tightly. "I thought something bad happened to you!"

Nyeyomi pats Roll's back, as she shut the front door. Inside was a disaster, pieces of metal and wood frames were scattered about as the Navi's and Reploids had been expanding the inside as Nyeyomi seemly fortified the outside. "You were worried? Why?"

"The news...And. what's happened to the house?" She spots all the new additions around on walls and other places. "Wait this is because of the report huh? You're smart!"

Nyeyomi sighs, putting her hand to her hip. "Of course I'm smart. After you called I got this brilliant, ingenious idea how to hid from the press. I welcome you to the 'ultimate Wily Fortress'. The outside may appear as normal as the houses outside, but it's actually rather extensive. It's cloaked, with added layers of shielding that will gently push away anything coming near it from above. It also camouflages anything that the D.F.M.D may be trying to track as well, with top of the line virus protection and firewalls. Inside has also been in the process of remodeling. It truly is a fortress now, several rooms and floors, with lots of space so we won't crowd each other. I hope this will make all the guys happy, and... well help Raiko feel less agitated by the Navi's and Reploids... So what do you think?"

Roll falls to the floor her mind had an overload of how much she had gotten done here. She then get's back up. "Thank goodness...You're a good guy. I think it's AWESOME!'

"Thank you!" Nyeyomi smirked. Centaurman was walking with Punk explaining something to him as they carried things around the fortress. "HARK!-Better a witty fool than a foolish wit." "Did you just call me stupid?" Punk grumbled. "AYE!" Centaurman snorted. "I'm going to rip your tail off, horse face." Punk growled. ""ALACK!" Centaurman flees to another room. "GET YOUR HORSE ASS BACK HERE!" Punk screamed, making chase.

Roll smiles. "I think everyone will be happy here..."

She looks back to Nyeyomi.

"I hope so. We got sooo many extras rooms now." Nyeyomi sighs. Centaurman approached. "I crave your pardon Princess Nyeyomi. But. Douth Centaurman haft to cease using thine Privy as mine sleeping courtiers?" Nyeyomi glanced over. "It's not meant to sleep in dork, it's a place for taking a shower and other things."

"FORSOOTH!?" Centaurman gasped. "Yes moron." Nyeyomi muttered.

Roll laughs, "Still thinking bathrooms are rooms to stay in huh? (Poor thing.)"

At the front of the all girls school, Raiko and Aoi still remained. Raiko wasn't sure if this was a conversation to be had in broad daylight. "You sure you don't wanna talk this out somewhere else? Those nutcases are still out and about. They could jump us at any minute."

Aoi looked him over. "I suppose you are right…" she starts walking over to the side of the school. "Well come on."

Raiko follows calmly, trying not to scare her. Being alone with him is like being in the presence of a mother grizzly who's lost her cub in most cases. So he kept his energy levels down for her sake.

Aoi leaned against the wall and looked at him, wondering what he was going to say next.

Raiko kept his distance. "How'd things go with Zenkai?"

"Fine… we found the body of… Mr. Hanton… he was cut in half and his core was taken." Aoi looked down at the ground.

"Hmm. Not the best picture in the gallery to look at. You scared?" Raiko asked with his arms folded.

Aoi nodded. "A little… it was hard to look at… but… I don't know…" She rubbed her arm. "It's what he does everyday right?"

Raiko nodded. "It's what we all do. I'm sure being dragged into this wasn't your first idea. It pissed me off when I got sucked into this whole Skyra bullshit."

"I should have just left it alone… but… my father was so upset over his greatest achievement being take from him… I just wanted to do something but now I'm not sure I will be able to." She furrows her brow and stares at her shoes.

She was losing heart. Raiko remained calm and spoke with concern. "So what then? Gonna run and hide and hope somebody's gonna rescue you?"

Aoi bit her lip. "I don't want that… I mean, I said I did before, but thinking about it, it just makes me mad that I'd be so helpless… I don't want to be helpless. I want to make a change for once." She looks up at him.

Raiko smirks. Time to get some spirit out of this schoolgirl. He spoke trying to get a rise out of Aoi. "Hm? You kinda mumbled there. You wanna say that again?"

She looked at him. "…" She looked back down. "I want to change something… but I guess its true I can't do it… I'm sorry I wasted your guy's time…"

That wasn't what Raiko had expected. She was doubting herself. "Are you for real? Here I am tryin' to help you so you don't slip into a funk and you give me that? What kind of a wishy-washy, half-assed train of thought are you on lady?"

He spoke that way to gauge her reaction. Hopefully his words will hit home with her and bring her into a state of confidence.

"Oh shut up! It's not easy ok! I'm just a weak, normal human girl! I'm not like you guys! What could I possibly do…" She frowned.

Raiko knew what to say. It may work or it will crash and burn depending on how she takes this, but he had to try. "Aoi. Look me dead the eye."

She raised her eyes and looked at him. Raiko could see her hands and knees shaking.

He started speaking easily then gradually raised his voice. "You're right. It's not easy, but what did you expect? You want change to be handed to you with a free toy and smiles? Of course you do. We all would, but that ain't how this world works. Sera wants us dead and remade into her own sick image. Are you gonna roll over and let it happen? Cuz if you do...you're gonna die, and when your life is on the edge of it's rope you're gonna think to yourself. Wanna know what that is?"

Aoi slapped him, her hand obviously went red from the hit to his metal, but she didn't flinch. "…I know who you are. You know you've got the power to do something for yourself. Of course you can think, maybe other people can be cut out for this too, or maybe not, who's to say. When I beaten within an inch of my life, I know what I will be thinking. I will be wondering where all the heroes went. I will be wondering why I just didn't become one." Tears start to form in her eyes. "But I don't need some ton weighing crook who thinks he can be anything else than what he made himself to be in the eyes of everyone else. You're probably just doing this to clear your name. It's just like you said, you got dragged into this anyway, why not just use it as leverage to get your slate wiped." Aoi clenched down on her hand that she slapped him with.

Raiko put his hand up to his cheek. He wasn't in any pain, but what just happened made him laugh. "You would think that wouldn't you, but my girlfriend kinda beat me to it. She cleared my name and even did it against my will." He paused. "I know what I did, and I can't take back all the innocent people I've hurt. I have to face my mistakes. I have to face it as a man despite bein' the ton weighing' crook that I am. It was time that I changed and I found somethin' else that was worth fightin' for. Well, someone..."

Aoi unclenches her hand and her face softens. "…" She puts it to her face and sniffles, wiping her eyes against her sleeve. "…I don't have the drive you do… I don't have the drive that Zenkai and Wily-san have. Everyone has a reason… but my reason is just so my father can stop yelling all the time… Good riddance to those Reploids, I should say. Whenever he was working on them he was gone from home… he was always busy." She rubs her face with the jacket sleeve and sniffles. "I just don't think I'm ready to take this world on… I don't have super powers, I don't have super smarts to make robotics, and apparently I'm not made of metal either." She laughs slightly at the last part and motions to Raiko.

Raiko raised his arms up. "You got a point there...but a reasons a reason right? Even if it's as petty as wanting to tell your pops to go fuck himself and his work. When I found out what was really goin' down with Skyra I wanted payback. I was out for blood. The only person that looked at me like I was a another being with a beating heart nearly died and was lyin' in a hospital bed." It still hurt remembering that image.

"But she's alive right? And you were part of what made that happen. Look at me, I don't even do sports. I was just borrowing this because it was cold out here and I was watching the track team run laps. I don't have any power. How could someone as insignificant as me do anything? How am I supposed to become as big as a Megaman?" Aoi crossed her arms and looked down.

"How 'bout changing' that jacked up attitude of yours for starters," Raiko sneered.

She lowers her eyes. "I don't want to talk about this anymore… can you just go now..."

Raiko looked at her with extreme disappointment. "Wow. You are nothin' short of pathetic. You don't even realize you've got a fightin' spirit. You even had the courage to stand up to me. Oh well. You can just waste away for all I care. I don't need sappy little crybabies with no will to fight gettin' in my way." He turned around and started to walk away slowly.

Aoi grits her teeth and clutches her arms across her chest. "You don't need to say it out loud…" She said quietly.

Over at Nyeyomi's, She was showing Roll around the renovated Wily Fortress, noticing Roll's expression. "I Know I know, It's bigger on the inside."

Roll looks to her curiously. "I was thinking it was smaller on the outside..." She says laughing as she straightens her clothing a bit. "Man. I still can't believe you got this done so fast though..."

Nyeyomi stops suddenly. "Smaller on the outside..." Nyeyomi shrugs, ignoring the remark. "Well, it helps I have eight helpers."

Roll thinks to herself. "8 bosses right?" Roll jumps at the idea. "OHH! You could fake try and take over the world or something! It'd be just like in history!" Rolls says jokingly. "Nah...Skullman would think it's his birthday or something." She walks placing a hand on a railing nearby looking back to all the stuff around now. "So where do you sleep in all of this now? You make a really nice place for yourself?"

Nyeyomi chuckles at what roll said. 'Yeah, I guess so." She glances back. "I do have a room, but it's mostly to store my clothes and things. I usually sleep at my desk down in the lab." Spyder was seen up in the corner of the wall of the high ceilings, putting up some skull decorations and things.

Roll nods, "Wow heh guess you can just rest where you want. Any place is your room." She looks over to Spyder. "BOO!" She says startling him a bit making him loose his balance a bit. Roll smiles evilly. "You're getting easy."

Roll nods, "Wow heh guess you can just rest where you want. Any place is your room." She looks over to Spyder. "BOO!" She says startling him a bit making him loose his balance a bit. Roll smiles evilly. "You're getting easy."

He glances down, reverbing down to her instantly, his face in her face. 'What was that for?" He grumbled. Shadows loomed over his eyes, from his hat.

Roll had a proud smile on her face. "I was just messing around..." Roll yawns she was feeling a craving for ice cream. "I...Need to find the freezer..." Roll waves to Nyeyomi and Spyder. "I'll catch you guys in a bit...(I think whatever Nyeyomi did to me gives me such a wanting for ice cream. it's not normal but my god is it delicious!)

"There's one downstairs." Nyeyomi called to her.

Roll jumped at the remark her eyes turn to stars. "THANK YOU! I'll be back you guys!" Roll says skipping off downstairs to the fridge. Axl walks out a room looking down to her. "Oh my god she's finally gone. No offense. But she was getting a bit annoying.." He turns to Spyder and Nyeyomi. "By the way. I'm digging the new place Nyeyomi. It's great not having to worry about Centaurman slamming his ass on me or something." Axl says crossing his arms.

Nyeyomi chuckled. "Oh? I'll keep that in mind when I make you that 'girl'." She teased.

Axl smiles to that.

Spyder looks to Nyeyomi. "A girl?... I thought you wanted to make that one a boy?" Nyeyomi looks over. "I was saying that about when I made Zero... he was.. almost a... girl.. heh."

Axl shoots back at Spyder and Nyeyomi's remarks. "YOU BEST HAD BEEN THINKING ABOUT ZERO ONLY THERE" Axl yelled nervously.

Nyeyomi chuckled, smacking him on the back. "No worries!"

Axl looks off around the fortress and decides to go get some food completely forgetting Roll was downstairs. Zero walks out still scooping around and makes his way through another door behind Nyeyomi. Spyder returns to his task, Nyeyomi decides to head back down stairs, to grab another cup of coffee.

It now goes to the icy location Zenkai was blasting through some debris and icy units made up of crazy data which had formed from the odd ice around. He places on his goggles still not in his mega man gear it seemed. "Hmm ok...The Reploids close.." Zenkai then senses another presence. It was familiar as if it was waiting. He turns his sights and catches a glimpse of a shadow that moved from his site. "Is it?...That person?...They have all the orbs so far...To get those Reploids back. I need them...If I see whoever that is. I might have to take'em down.." Zenkai blast through another door he steps into room filled with yet more ice, the river had frozen over, with a glimpse of a crescent moon looming in the background. Leviathan stood in front of him now breaking connections with Sera. "I am the last..." She says solemnly turning to Zenkai.

Zenkai walks up to her slowly but cautioned himself pulling to his gig buster. "Quite a mess this place has become...This is from breaking the Grid and Sera ordering you, but I'll fix that..." Levi giggles. "You're funny...It's a shame I have to remake you like all your other friends soon..." Zenkai was silent. "You sound like all the others that tried this shit...Ends the same way..." Zenkai forms into his mega man suit.

Levi grins. "Showing your true colors now are you?...About time..." The location shakes and giant sea serpent crashes from the ground below them. Levi jumps to the top of it now facing down at Zenkai. Zenkai's eyes widen as he slips back on the ice. "What is it with these guys?" Levi smiles the cold adding to her chilly glare with her serpent. "The water is cold...You seem very angry...Perhaps it's time you cool down a bit...Let us make your body cold.." They both dive at Zenkai who rolls out of the way quickly.

He adjusts himself and quickly shoots back at her with a charged shot. Smashing into the serpent. Levi floats away from it as the serpent dives back into the water. Zenkai fires off at Levi who swirls around his shots. "Cool down boy.." She fires icy needles Zenkai's direction as he forms a shield deflecting them. The serpent comes up from the ice it's mouth wide and engulfs Zenkai within it. Levi smiles. The serpent begins to glow and spits out an icy cube when it hits the wall around it explodes shooting Zenkai back at the ground. His armor was now pretty wrecked looking just from that one strike. "Grrr...what the hell was that?" Levi laughs. "My pet digests things and releases them back to the surface with as much force as the host has..." Zenkai was getting pissed off. He hits a button on his armor causing it to glow up and he jumps into the air and Nova strikes the snake taking it down instantly. Levis eyes widen and she backs up a bit. "Shit! NO! Where did that come from?" Zenkai was surprised at the attack, though it needed to charge now he turns back to Levi. "You don't seem all that powerful now from that attack there...Give up! Give me your core! And we can both leave here all together!"

Levi swings her staff around. She flies fast at Zenkai forming icy illusions. They all surround Zenkai and stab him from all sides. Zenkai feels his body freezing over. Levi smiles and floats up to his face as the illusions were holding him still. "All I have to do now.." Her eyes widen a crazy smile forming on her face. "Is SPLIT YOU IN HALF!" All the illusions turn their staffs up slashing Zenkai around from all sides. His armor begins to steam up as scratches are seen falling from all around it. Though Levi seemed extremely weak her staff was sharp and as lethal as a juggernaut's punch. Zenkai was now sparking around as more illusions appear from ice stabbing at him from behind. He manages to move fast and shoots some away scattering the illusions. However as they blew up the data from them reverted into more. Zenkai's Nova Strike charged up again and he flies through more of the clones only creating mode. "GOD DAMMIT!" Zenkai charges up and decides it's best to aim for Levi who sat there laughing at his actions. Zenkai flies at her and shoots off his charged blast then reverts to his old tactical soul body to hold off the clones more. "Crafty" Says Levi darting backward. She held her arm as the shot had connected. The clones suddenly break, Levi was starting to feel warmth. Levi turns to the water. "NO YOU DON'T!" Says Zenkai shooting off yet another shot. This one connects with her chest knocking her backward onto the floor. Zenkai limps his way over to her.

"Urgh...Ok..." Zenkai held his buster up to her. "I have to do this now...No way. No way can I let this one slip.."

Levi laughs. "You're trying to beat him to the punch aren't you?"...Levi sighs. "The one who has taken the others way..." Levi stabs her staff right through Zenkai's armor knocking him backward. Zenkai begins to freeze around as Levi rises herself.

Levi laughs manically. "I guess I win...This time...I feel bad for my brother in arms...But getting your soul back to Mistress Sera is worth it.." Zenkai cursed himself for being to slow and careless. He begins to charge to break the ice developing from around him. But his energy was being sapped into the staff.

Leviathan held up her staff, "That do not call me Leviathan the Fairy for nothing! Behold my greatest power!" Leviathan swings the blade of the staff, smashing it against the ice. A huge ice dragon bursts from the ground and roars as it ascends. The dragon turns it's head to Zenkai and charges down, hitting him with all it's force, jaws open.

The dragon is halted, hands holding it's jaws open. The red figure appears.

"How is it that the Son of Bass is so weak." the figure says in it's distorted, electronic voice.

Omega tosses the dragon's maw aside and Leviathan backs up. "I-it's y-you! The Reploid killer!"

The red figure pulls out their green blade and installs a data chip, the blade turning a lighter greenish yellow color.

The dragon roars and strikes at Omega, but the red figure held out their hand, and as soon as it connected with the dragon, it went under an electrical assault. The ice cracked and shook, paralyzing the dragon.

Omega let go and ran up the dragon, slicing it all over the place on the way over to Leviathan.

Levi shrieked and started sending small ice dragon wraiths at Omega who quickly disposed of them.

Zenkai now regained his ground and was looking at the scene taking place. He still had his shot charging and held it. "It's him. I can't let him get away with the orb..." Zenkai waits for the right time to strike the mysterious red Reploid killer.

Omega made their way to Levi and began their attack again. Leviathan did her best to block all their strikes at her, but it just wasn't enough. Zenkai's battle with her left her weak. Omega didn't seem to care.

Omega hit Leviathan back and switched blade to Gun, shooting off a bunch of electrical bullets that struck Leviathan at point blank range. The intensity of the electricity was slowly frying her. She let out a scream and fell to her knees.

Omega stepped on and crushed her staff, deactivating it. Leviathan backed up on the ice but only failed to get away. Omega raised their blade to her neck as she trembled. "T-that's it then? This is the e-end isn't it?"

The red figure held back the blade to strike, Leviathan closed her eyes tightly.

A bright golden light is seen approaching Omega from the side. Zenkai's Nova strikes and tears through Leviathan as kicking Omega to the side hard. He then grabs the orb quickly turning to Omega. "Gotcha...Just had to wait for hit..." He looks to Omega quietly eying his every move.

Omega stared at Zenkai, they held out their hand for the core.

Zenkai shakes his head. "I need these for someone. I'm sorry. But I'll have to ask you to give me the others! I don't know who you are or who you're with. But you're no friend of mine..." Zenkai says placing the orb into a slot on his armor. Zenkai then readies his buster. "Don't make this harder than it has to be..."

Omega draws their own buster and aims it at Zenkai. "You're not supposed to hurt Humans you know."

Zenkai was surprised at that remark. "Hu...Human?...You can't be...a human...Not moving like that...(Urgh.. Given Raiko's done things and maybe even Nyeyomi but...) Cut the crap! You're not fooling anyone..."

"Do you need more proof?" Omega slowly takes off their headwear, the mask and hat. The blonde haired youth stood there, looking at Zenkai with Aqua colored eyes. "Am I human enough for you to second guess yourself? Besides, I have more purpose for gathering those spheres. But if you want to have it that way, then allow me to be your opponent, Son of Bass." Omega said in an androgynous tone.

Zenkai steps backward. "I...Grrr..." Zenkai was already having to fight against Sera as human, but knowing he needed these orbs he had to do what he had to. And this guy knowing who he was had already turned his views.. "I want to know something...How do you know me?...What are you using these for?...And more over...What is your connection in wanting to take down these Reploids? Is it for Sera?. Or some other need?..." Zenkai takes up his weapon. "I know I'm not to hurt a human...But right now. Stakes are high. People are being killed...turned into monsters. I can't just let someone with this much power allow things to go who knows where just because they have some kind of hidden agenda!" Zenkai steps forward. "So spill it! Who are you!? What's your plan!? And why shouldn't I waste you right now?"

"Beat me and find out." Omega smiled and put back the hat and mask, turning the buster into a sword and dashing at Zenkai.

Zenkai quickly rolls out the way. "IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT!" Data begins to form up around Zenkai flowing around him. "THEN LET'S DO IT!" He rushes back at Omega quickly.

Omega takes swipes at Zenkai with their blade, spinning around with extreme agility, the Harpuria chip was still in their blade, allowing all of Harpuria's data.

Zenkai gets hit by the attack falling backward fast he then regains with his Nova Strike breaking the wind knocking back into Omega. He then let's off some other shots aiming to hit Omega as his Nova streak dies down.

Omega uses their blade to create alternate currents, sending the shots at walls and the floor. They switch chips and the blade turns orange. Omega closes in on Zenkai and switches to gun mode, sending a wall of flames at him.

Zenkai forms a quick shield and reaches out grabbing to Omegas arm fast. "ONLY ONE SNIPER HERE BUD!" Zenkai swings Omega from his grip and uses Levis power to launch giant Ice dragons at Omega quickly.

Omega uses the fire to melt the ice dragons without much effort. "Learn your Elements." Omega grabs Zenkai's arm in return slams the gun into Zenkai's gut. The back of the gun raises, click, and slams back in. Hitting Zenkai with a seismic wave.

Zenkai falls back holding his stomach. "Grrr...Crap...I used Levis power...by accident...Smooth Zenkai..." Zenkai jumps to his feet. "Gonna have to try harder that!" Zenkai says shooting off a pint up charged blast. He adds yet another shot into it as the blast spreads into 8 different directions all homing in on Omega.

Omega switches chips and their blade turns purple. They fade into the shadows, sending all the homing bullets into a fray and no target.

Zenkai stops he instantly noticed that all his attacks were reflected not just that transported elsewhere. "How. The hell am I going to get this guy?" Zenkai thought to himself. He's had other happenings before but he had more on his side.

"Don't Idle." Omega shows up behind Zenkai and kicks him with full force forward with their boot.

Zenkai falls forward skidding on the ground. He then lifts himself up and flies back at Omega swinging his fist and shooting his buster at the same time between punching. The combination does connect a couple of time and Zenkai launches some soul bodies from his basic armor capabilities. "I might be able to get him with a Nova Strike...Just have to time this..." The clones fly off at Omega shooting solid data like bullets his direction now.

Omega was taken over by the barrage of bullets, but they used their sword skills to fend off the clones that were attacking.

"How does it feel, to discard your own rules… lets make this interesting." Omega throws up a small white orb and all their chips attach to it as well as the original orbs. Leviathan's orb flies out of Zenkai's reach and goes into the white orb like all the rest. The white orb buries itself in the ice out of either of their reaches.

Zenkai was stunned at this happening. "STOP IT! I'm only fighting you because I...Grrr...Shit!" Zenkai flies at him again quickly he goes into his Nova Strike mode aiming to hammer into Omega fast.

Omega looks at Zenkai as he neared. "Maybe it will do her some good…" Omega took Zenkai's hit head on.

Zenkai noticed he didn't move. "W...What?" Zenkai cools down as he looks to Omega now on the ground.. "Do her some good? What are you talking about!? TALK DAMMIT!"

Omega laughed. "Well I guess you won…" The white orb falls down near Zenkai. "Take it, return it to the good Doctor. It was my intention in the first place." Omega lies on the ground and stares upwards.

Zenkai walks up to him. "Hey...Grrr...I have a lot more questions. But..." Zenkai picks it up. "Your intention huh?..." Zenkai at the moment couldn't break eye contact with Omega.

Omega stared at Zenkai. "Leviathan is dead. Sera will want you to answer to her for her fallen servants. I wanted to keep the blame off of you and your friends but you left me no choice now. You dealt the final blow and now Sera will think we are working together."

Zenkai jumps at that statement. "What!? THINK WE ARE WORKING TOGETHER!? SCREW YOUR LOGIC! She's already wanted me dead! What are you really doing!?"

"Buying you time." Omega stands up slowly.

Zenkai sighs. "Time huh?..."

"Sera wanted you and your friends dead. She sent her servants after you. I dealt with the servants so she would be occupied by me and with no more means of hurting your friends besides her 'angels', which your friends seem to be able to take care of just fine."

"Huh?" Zenkai was so confused. "So instead of just coming out in the open. You play this looming warrior...Friends don't do that. If you wanted to help us Grrr...But yeah I guess you have your reasons...If I am what they say I am...I've committed a bad mistake. But all the same...Thanks...You really did stick up for us there...Dammit...I now wish we had more time..." Zenkai's anger had become more passionate now, all he could think about was destroying the real problem. But was happy that Omega had risked himself like this, especially for his friends.

Omega looked around the area. "Well now is my time to part from here..."

"Before you go...What is your name?..." Zenkai asked.

"I am known as Omega, because I was the last to Come. But perhaps that was a hasty decision, no?" Omega concentrated and vanished into a grid door, the grid spilled out into the area and pulsed.

Zenkai stood silent. "Omega..." It pans out from the location as Zenkai thinks about it a bit. Before his next move.


	12. Chapter 10

**chapter 10: Calm before the Storm**

Raiko was arriving in the area of Nyeyomi's residence after his discussion with Aoi. Although, he didn't feel like he accomplished much since he left her on a pretty sour note. Many hours had passed in the day. He looked around for Nyeyomi's house and couldn't find it. Did she camouflage it? He had the right address. This wasn't the first time he's stopped by. He wasn't sure. What he was sure about was how worried he was about Nyeyomi. He didn't know how she was going to feel. "Sigh. Best foot forward." He knocked on the door of the house where Nyeyomi's home resided.

Roll was still eating ice cream at the time and goes to answer the door. "Hmm?" Opens the door.

Raiko looked surprised seeing Roll. He got confused. "Oh, hey Roll. Guess I got the wrong house. I could've sworn this was Nyeyomi's place."

"Uhhh no. You idiot. This is Nyeyomi's house." She says eating her ice cream very promptly. Roll points inward. "You can find her upstairs. Now if you would excuse me.."

"Uh..." Raiko had never seen Roll act that way before. She usually so polite and cheerful, and since when was there an 'upstairs'?

Centaurman runs down the spiraling staircase, "I AM CENTAURMAN! KNIGHT WHO- ALACK!" He suddenly tripped over a box near the bottom. He held his head "Stumbles over misplaced... boxes... HARK!" He jumped to his feet. "GOOD EVE SIR LIGHTNING ROD! HOW FAIRE THEE?" Centaurman approached Raiko at a slower pace to not trip, watching where his hooves were placed.

Raiko looked to Centaurman, not irritated, but he still wasn't too fond of the nickname. "Uh...just fine, and the name's still Raiko. What happened here?" He looked around and started to take in the larger environment of the house.

"Mine Princess Nyeyomi twas informed by lady Roll. Ere a being known as 'news', anon 'brilliant idea to avoid press'." Centaurman explained, somewhat confused about certain parts. He put his finger to his chin.

"Okay. Where's she now?" Raiko asked.

"Alas, thine fair lady beith yonder." Centaurman points up the stairs.

Raiko thanks him and heads up the spiraling staircase. He leans over the railing asking him what room she was staying in. The last thing he needs now is to accidentally step into her room while she's changing, or something else that would make things more awkward.

"Thine Princess' ..err.. sleeping courters beith at thee top of thine tower." Centaurman replied.

Raiko looked at him puzzled and mildly annoyed. He shakes his head and continues his way. He tries each door by knocking and calling out her name.

Katnyss noticed Raiko, as see peeked out of her sewing room. "Oh, Raiko."

Raiko looked to Katnyss. "Hey. Where's Nyeyomi's room? It's like a maze up here."

Katnyss pointed up. "She has the one at the very top, but I doubt you'll find her in there. Last I saw she was talking with Spyder, over there." Katnyss pointed to a room.

"Thanks." Raiko waves and walks over the room she mentioned and knocked on the door. "Nyeyomi? You in there? It's me."

The door creaked opened as he knocked, inside was pitch black, without a light switch of any kind available.

He could hear voices inside. "You sure you want me to work with you on your next creation?" "Why not, your just as smart as I am, maybe we can make something even better then...err...zero..""Hehe you know it may come out deranged like me.""Okay.""Not even a flitch? Wow Nyeyomi...""hehe might be kinda cool..""Hmm? the door opened."

"Hello?" Raiko peered in.

It was too dark to see. "Oh it's your boyfriend." Spyder grumbled. "We'll take about this later." Nyeyomi walked out of the shadows, stepping passed Raiko, cloaking the door behind her as she made him walk out. "Um hey."

Raiko backed up. "Hey, um, look I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. I need to talk to you about the other night.

"Okay." Nyeyomi replied, seeming very calm, walking off, expecting him to follow her.

He followed at a distance. She didn't seem too upset. It was a little unnerving.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, leaning against the railing, looking down at her recent masterpiece, she called the 'ultimate Wily Fortress'.

Raiko scratched his head. "Well. I mean, you seem to be doin' better."

She raises a brow. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You were pretty miffed when I brought Aoi into the house. It got pretty heated." Raiko stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I can't help it, I got kinda... I don't know... jealous? I don't really like seeing you touch other girls... I guess... I bet I looked like a bitch..." She looked off.

"Oh, umm, I didn't think you'd be so...open about that. I thought you were gonna get upset," he replied.

"I think I was upset enough yesterday and last night.. the remodel really helped relax me." She looked up to the ceiling where a painted mural was, it was of a skull and several dark like creatures surrounding it with black roses. It was rather dark, perhaps Spyder's idea?

Raiko walked beside her and observed the mural. "Is that so. To be honest. I thought I was gonna be comin' here with the intention of gettin' into an argument. I thought what you were doin' was out of line. Heh. I shouldn't be complaining'. I've done some pretty messed up stuff over my own jealousy. Not that I don't trust you in any way. I just don't trust others."

Nyeyomi looked to him, "That's what I worry about too." She holds her index finger to her chin. "Maybe that's why I have so few female friends..."

Raiko looked back to her. "Maybe that's just somethin' we have to work on."

Nyeyomi laughed a bit. "Uh maybe."

"I've got somethin' to show you." He blinks and a digital screen appears before the both of them. It plays the conversation between him and Aoi from his point of view from the time they started talking to the point where he left her behind. He had recorded it so Nyeyomi could see for herself.

When it was over he blinked and the screen dissipates. "I know you probably don't like what you saw, but I was only tryin' to help. Zenkai wanted her on the team and I wasn't gonna have you two fightin' each other while our lives were at stake. Besides she doesn't have the guts to go through with this anyway." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you Nyeyomi, and I know you feel the same for me. I just think maybe you should study the situation before jumpin' to conclusions. Can you do that for me?"

She wasn't sure what to say, and sighs, giving Raiko a hug, only nodding.

He hugs her in return. "Thanks. I know you mean well. You're lookin' out for me. I hope you know I do. I'm as much a part of this group as you are and I like to do what I can to help."

Axl walks in. "Me as well." He looks to the two of them hugging. "Ha ha ha! Maybe I can jump in as well!" Axl rushes over group hugging the two. "On a side note. Nyeyomi. We're low on ice cream.."

Nyeyomi grumbles, shoving him off the railing. Axl flies back up.

"Ha! Thought you had me there didn't ya?" Axl says crossing his arms proudly.

Raiko removes one of his three belts and uses it as a whip to grab onto Axl's arm. He starts sending waves of electricity through the leathery material and shocks Axl. Axl bolts up and drops down to the bottom like a loose firework giving out.

"AXL! KEEP THIS UP AND I'LL MAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AN EVIL BITCH!" Nyeyomi calls down to him, sarcastically.

Axl's head was spinning but he mildly nods to the comment.

Raiko drops the singeing belt to the bottom where Axl had fell. "I'll have to get another one of those later." He looks to Nyeyomi and starts laughing after a pause. "Guess we can't escape our tendencies now can we?"

"Doesn't seem like it." She smirked.

He pulled her in close and delivered a kiss. Things weren't going to change but at least he still would have his girlfriend by his side. Jealousy and all, but that's all that mattered.

Centaurman happened to be standing next to Axl, looking up at the two. "THY COURSE OF TRUE LOVE, NEVER BEITH RUN SMOOTH." He sighs, strolling off.

Back in the Skyra grid Sara was freaking out about the loss of the judges. "No..." Sera stands up. "NO!" The heavens shook from her voice. "Zenkai...His friends...That. Red one. Omega...They...My world. My plans...My.." DZ speaks to Sera. "What are you bickering about? You have all you need here...We together are the key to this Grids destiny...They were only pawns...In a much bigger game of chess...We now have to make the right moves.." Sera nods in agreement. "So do you suggest we invite them?" DZ snickers. "I've been waiting to get my hands on that reject of a Mega Man...We should be fine.." Sera laughs, "We'll bring back some visions for them...Then move our aim to something more...The code.." DZ grunts a bit. "The code? You're aiming high here..." Sera nods. "Of course...In time. We no longer have time to waste. Let's get ready.."

Zenkai now arrives back to Tennen with the orbs he had gotten back from Omega. He enters through a grid door arriving in his private office. Zenkai had used a grid map to seek his location. "Dr. Tennen?" Zenkai says walking through the door setting foot in his office.

Dr. Tsukiyo looked up from his desk. "…Welcome back Megaman. You know you are trespassing on private property." He says and stands up from his desk.

Dr. Tsukiyo picks up the orbs. "Thank you… I can get these people's lives back to them… it would just take a few months more to recreate the Reploids…" He rubs his head.

"Omega?" He rubbed his chin. "I'm sorry I have no idea. Someone you've run into?" He asked.

"Hmm.. And yeah he was after the orbs as well, but in a more helpful way.." Zenkai crosses his arms. "Thanks to him though I was able to get this done a lot faster. The real threat though is still in Skyra, which is where I'm going next..."

"I see… Well I guess I should extend my thanks to Omega then. Whoever he is… This work is very valuable for the continuation of mankind." He sits down and looks at the orbs.

Zenkai looks off to Tennen from that remark. "Mankind huh?...I suppose I can see the world developing more into just Reploids with things...Something. First humans then Navis...Data and this?...Kind of makes me wonder if the holders over Skyra really need to be that ordering over everything...I mean if man is able to create such things as life this way on their own?...Who needs bigger figures?"

"The holders of Skyra were nothing but a bunch of watchful eyes. The Sun included. It was only on their terms that they started messing with humans below their data grids." Tsukiyo looked at Zenkai. "And I assume you are to become one of them anyway."

Zenkai shrugs. "Guess so...Though I'm not just gonna watch...I'll do what I have to keep things rolling in the right direction..." Zenkai looks to his hand begging to glow of data a bit. "Yeah gonna do so much more..." For a brief second Zenkai forms the cape and helmet of bass as he turns away to form a grid door.

Dr. Tsukiyo looks at him. "You really are something else… but you are still human aren't you?"

Zenkai shakes his head. "I thought I was...but ever since I was young. I'd see things, hear things. My knowledge was crazy..." He looks back to Tennen. "I'm...The son of Bass...From what Solaris has told me...And I feel it...soon I'll be leaving to be with the Grid...It's close...real close..."

"Son of Bass eh? Solaris seems to know a lot about what is going on here. Of course I know that he is the Sun but he seems to be everywhere as well."

Zenkai laughs. "The sun reaches many places...But yeah..." Zenkai turns off again forming a grid door. "I'm glad I could help you out."

Dr. Tsukiyo nods to him.

"Oh yes...Let Aoi know, she can do anything she puts her mind to." He turns back to Tennen. "We ran into each other a little bit ago...She's got some grand ideas...She just needs the motivation...Help her out...One of the smartest guys beside Light and my friend Nyeyomi I've ran into here...You can really drive her dreams..."

Tennen looks to Zenkai curiously. "…what do you mean?"

"In time you'll know...I have to run. Keep it real doc..." Zenkai jumps through the door heading off to regroup with the others.

Dr. Tsukiyo shook his head and looked down at the orbs on his desk.

Zenkai hops out of a grid door running into Aoi by complete mistake. "Aoi? Oh crazy...I just got done speaking to your dad...Then...Why am I...Woah so many girls.."

Apparently Zenkai's thoughts for the grid door led him here. Perhaps it was the fact Aoi was on his mind.

Zenkai rubs his head. "This is crazy, first time anything like this has ever happened.."

Aoi shrieked and dropped her book bag and papers, she backed up from Zenkai. He had just appeared inside of the school while she was walking to her class. Some other girls screamed in surprise as he had shown up.

Zenkai sighs. "Heh.. yoh.. Umm I guess I'll wait outside.." Hall security comes around the corner. Zenkai panics and runs off disappearing around the next corner of the hall.

Aoi stands there with her heart racing. The sudden appearance of Zenkai nearly gave her a heart attack.

"What in the world…?" She said and looked around. Some of the other girls were whispering already. Aoi felt her ears get hot and she quickly gathered her stuff up from the floor and rushed to her classroom.

After a while school had finally let out. Zenkai had stayed around to catch Aoi. He spots some upper classmen walk out and some other blue haired students. He sighs and was keeping to himself until he spots Aoi walking with a group of what looked to her friends.

Aoi and the girls went to their lockers inside the school and soon came out to go back home. A girl is seen sprinting to the girls and starts talking to Aoi, she waves to her and starts sprinting to the school entrance where Zenkai was hiding… she started getting closer and her eyes were dead set on Zenkai. Aoi had started running behind the sprinting girl, but was much slower.

The sprinting girl burst out in front of Zenkai. "Hey there Stalker!"

Zenkai jumps. "Ack!" He falls to his bottom. "Urgh...Hi.. And I'm a friend. I guess schools out..."

Zenkai stands to his feet.

Rena Kazami looks him over. "You look like a stalker to me… wait, isn't your name Light?" She asks. Aoi was still trying to catch up.

Zenkai sighs. "Yeah it's Zenkai, Zenkai Light.."

"Oh yeah! Aoi was saying something about you… what was it… and then there was that Punk guy that showed up asking for her too. Are you guys all in on something oooorrrr~?" Rena grinned.

Aoi came up from behind Rena and smacked her on the head. "Rena stop asking horrible questions!"

Zenkai laughs. "Oh brother..(She's as bad as Katnyss) Hey Aoi...Just dropping by to say hi...And spoke with your dad again."

Aoi looked at Zenkai. "What…? Oh… what's going on?"

Rena looked at them in surprise. "He already got your dad's blessing?!"

Zenkai looks to Rena then back to Aoi. "Heh.. Not exactly. But I did ask him to help you out a bit more..." He looks back to Rena. "Can you give us a bit? And no it's nothing like your thinking.."

"Sure Suuuuree." Rena walks away, waving to Aoi who blushed and looked mad at her.

Aoi turned back to Zenkai. "What are you talking about…?"

"You want to still be a mega man and all that right? I kind of read your old man in areas...It hasn't been easy...I know you want to support him. But it get's tough..." Zenkai puts a hand in his pocket. "So. I asked him to try and support you more...I didn't mention anything about what you wanted though..."

"Actually… Zenkai I've been… thinking… this whole Megaman thing… It's way too over my head… I don't think I can do something like that… I'm sorry." She looked down at the bag in her hands.

Zenkai tilts his head. "Huh?"

"It's just that… I'm just a normal girl. I don't have anything special to make it out into the world as a Megaman… and that world scares me too." She looks up at him, looking a little embarrassed and upset.

Zenkai places a hand on her shoulder. "Aoi...That's just being normal...Though you shouldn't force yourself if you really feel it's not for you...When I first became this...I thought I was a normal person...I bled like a normal person, cried...Had pains like them...It was all new to me...But what kept me going was my drive.. Dr. Light was sick...A virus was running through him. I had nothing I wasn't a mega man. But that didn't stop me...You may be only a human but there's a lot you can do. With or without powers..."

Aoi looked frustrated. "You and Raiko-san said that… but I just… don't feel like it is possible for me."

"Aoi..." Zenkai nods. "Well ok then. It's your choice in the end. I can't force you to be what you don't want to be...You can be what you want...Another person told me. Who well looked over Mega Men...That there were indeed humans that got pretty far..." Zenkai thinks to Omega. "It's all possible, just don't hold yourself back. If you want to make a difference then make one.." Zenkai takes off his goggles and hands them to her. "Take these...I won't be needing them, because. Well...I'll be long gone after some things coming up...Do what you want with them." Zenkai sighs. "I've got enough of those goggles running through me already..."

Aoi holds the goggles in her hands. "Where are you going…?" She asked quietly.

"The grid...I have to take care of that woman Sera who well took the Reploids and others..." Zenkai's hands were giving off digital energy he looks to them. "After I finish it. I guess this will be it. Either during or sometime after. I guess I'll be part of who knows what..."

Aoi looks down. "…Well, Thank you anyway… I'm sorry I couldn't join you."

Zenkai hugs her. "It's fine. I just want you to chase your dreams...And never let fear stop you. If you want something badly go for it..." He let's off of her. "Take care of yourself Aoi..."

"You too, Zenkai." She smiles lightly, looking sad.

Zenkai smiles to her but deep down he wanted to stay and help her along. At least he knew giving her the goggles would stand as something to help motivate her he hoped. "Yeah...If I can after well this grid stuff. Maybe I'll try to swing around if I get time just. Look in on how you're doing...I'll be watching I guess." Zenkai says laughing to himself. He waves to her as he begins to walk away.

Aoi stands there, she opens her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words to say to him. She just watched his back get further away from her. Rena and some of the other girls walk past Aoi and snaps her out of it. She puts the goggles in her bag and walks with Rena down the side walk. Aoi takes a last glance back at Zenkai before turning back to the street. She just didn't feel strong enough...

Light was now walking around the city thinking over events he was literally to the point of not trusting Wilys because of what he saw Satoshi as. But more over he was just tired. He stops to get a drink from the store and later leaves. He spots an old classmate, Dr. Cossack as he made his way back home.

Light looks to him placing his drink aside. "Cossack? Hmm it's been sometime. If you showed at the conference I must have missed you."

Cossack turns to Light. "My Light it's been ages hasn't it? How are things? Not that I'm truly that interested in anything you might have going." Light laughs. "Still on that about me not taking your side?" Cossack scoffs at that remark. "My side is the future.. Tennen made some interesting progress with those Reploids...Your boy Zenkai knew much on the subject as well I'm sure.." Light looks to him seriously. "What do you know about the Reploids?" Cossack shrugs. "A lot more than you I'm sure...Times are changing Light...And I can't reveal all my secrets...You should look into making some Reploids yourself seeing they are becoming the thing of the future now.." Cossack says placing his hands in his pockets walking off, rain begins to fall around them. Light still looked seriously at Cossack lighting strikes a bit. "Cossack...What are you up to?" Cossack stops laughing to himself. "Sharp...I can't reveal that...But it has been on my mind since the Grid has existed..." He sighs. "I just want to experiment...As we all do...Enjoy your drink..." Cossack walks off from Light. Light thinks to himself he then decides to head home.

Meanwhile the rain was pouring greatly around the city now, a storm was starting up and Zenkai makes it Nyeyomi's. He knocks on the door.

The door opens, answered by Punk. "Hey, Zenkai? Something about you seems different." Punk lets Zenkai in. Centaurman bursts into the entrance. "GREETING SIR ZENKAI OF THE FOX...ears?... Sir Zenkai... where art thou fox shaped ears?"

Zenkai rubs his head. "Oh those...I ran into Aoi...And well I just decided to give them to her. She kind of needed something and Urgh...Anyways.. We're gonna be heading to Skyra soon. I gotta a bad itch and it keeps getting stronger..."

Nyeyomi was up with Raiko near the top, she shouts down. "ZENKAI!" her voice is heard as she jumps down, hovering right before could hits the bottom. "What's up?... Ummm.." She also notices the missing goggles.

Zenkai hadn't noticed it because his mind was to preoccupied with Skyra, but Nyeyomi's place was huge. It wasn't just his goggles that were missing.

Raiko was startled by Nyeyomi's jump. He felt like he was left behind so he walked downstairs to greet Zenkai. He too noticed Zenkai's signature goggles were absent. He looked at him with a face of concern. "What's goin' on?"

"More locks?" She places on the glasses. "OH! I didn't realize that before. Eclipse mind fixing that?"

Eclipse blinks up onto the screen. "At once, Madam." He vanishes and the grid doors start to fade away, limiting the few that were there, then turned different colors to indicated different difficulties in locks.

"Thank you." She placed the glasses back on her head.

Raiko continues off of Zenkai's comment about Aoi. "I had a little chat with Bluebird too. Didn't go well. Shame really. Her heart was weak but it showed signs of life."

Zenkai nods to his statement. "Yeah I really tried to push her as well...But it's all in her hands now...She has heart though, she just needs to believe in herself...That can only come with time though. I gave her my goggles so she could well experiment I guess...I won't have much use for them anymore.."

"Can you see the Grid without them?" Raiko asked.

Zenkai nods. "I just spotted tons of grid doors, when I walk outside I see blue prints of things. Right now if I focus on you Raiko, I can see your eternal happenings...What makes you what connects to what. It's weird...But I guess part of what I'm becoming.." Axl walks in after hearing that. " Did you use it on Nyeyomi!?" He starts to laugh after.

Nyeyomi seems confused by the question.

Raiko looks to Axl fiercely. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zenkai rolls his eyes. "He just asked if I peeped on you. Which would be just..." Zenkai holds out his hand forming a grid door warping Axl under Centaurman as he was in the air. Centaurman falls on Axl crushing him again. Zenkai smiles. "Well seems I can now form Grid doors under things...Though that took a lot of energy from me...I guess he kind of ticked me off.."

"Glad we're on the same page dude," Raiko smirked.

Zenkai nods. "You have no idea."

"EGAD!" Centaurman grunted, getting up.

Axl was sparking from that. "You...freaking...Horse thing...WHHHY!?"

"ALACK! My arse...I crave your pardon...?" Centaurman rubbed his hind courters.

Zenkai laughs. "Well guys. Guess we'll head to Skyra in the morning. Let's rest for now...The gates been open..." Zenkai looks out a window nearby. He could see a portal of light beaming from the center of the city somewhere. "You guys may not see it, but she's inviting us..."

He turns back to Raiko and Nyeyomi.

Nyeyomi folds her arms. "Well feel free to pick a room, I got several empty ones... like seriously there's tooooo many."

"Great. We take down The Judges and now we go after a jealous wannabe Megaman. Can't catch a break can we?" said Raiko.

Zenkai sweat drops. "Man reminds me of that area back in the Sigma virus area..." Zenkai looks to Raiko. "Yeah can't wait for this to be over with..."

"Could be worse." Katnyss intruded, on the staircase.

"FORSOOTH!?" Centaurman gasped.

"Yeah." Raiko sighs.

Zenkai laughs. "Man...I'm gonna miss you guys...But then who says I'll really have to leave...Whatever goes down though we'll end it." Zenkai says looking off to the doors of rooms.."..Now...what rooms are free?"

"HARK NOW! THINE DEVOURER OF FROZEN TREATS APPROACHES!" Centaurman fled to another room "WOOSH!~"

Roll walks in. "That's right horsy...Run like the wind...Hai guys."

Zenkai looks to Roll. "Yo."

"Better now that you had your ice cream?" Raiko teased.

Roll nods. "Very...And bro...You'll be fine.." Roll hugs Zenkai. "You look a lot more mature without those glasses. You give them to your girl friend?" Zenkai jumps a bit. "Wha? How'd you? Wait! Girl friend!? Urgh...I gave them to her for motivation. When did you become such a romantic demon?" Roll laughs. "I like the term succubus because they can really pull out the best in relationships. But then suck your soul away." Laughs menacingly. Zenkai sighs. "You're really getting into this.." Roll turns back to him. "But seriously if worse comes to worse...I promise to keep the team together ok?" She holds Zenkai's hands. "Your my brother...Maybe not by blood or anything but we made a lot of bonds here. And together we're gonna keep the future rolling." Zenkai nods smiling. 'Thanks Roll." Roll nods. "There's a free room by mines. Come on I'll show you. After we catch up a bit." Zenkai laughs nodding.

Nyeyomi chuckled, "You been spending too much time with Satoshi, Roll."

Roll giggles. "He's pretty morbid, I'm just adding it to my new way of things."

"The word is Incubus Roll. Succubi are the female variant. Although, Zenkai isn't the manliest person by any means," Raiko joked.

"Awe so cute, getting ideas from your soon to be boyfriend. How romantic." Katnyss sighed, holding her face.

Roll jumps at that remark. "I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HIM! God! What's wrong with you people!" Roll says blushing to the remark. "Sides he's got spider legs!" Zenkai sweat drops again. "Tentacles.."

"Hee-hee sounds like a lie to me, nya~" Katnyss teased, giving Roll a sly look.

Raiko chuckled.

Roll grabs Zenkai by the hand mumbling to herself. "Let's go see the room ok?" She says trying to ignore Katnyss's remarks. Zenkai looks to Roll as she took him along. "Is it true? Do you like Spyder?" Rolls eyes widen. "ZENKAI SHUT UP! This is not how I want to remember you if you do have to leave." Zenkai laughs, "You're trying awfully hard here though." Roll sighs. "Ok so maybe I think he's kind of cool, don't jump the gun..." Roll thinks to herself. (I'm so getting Katnyss for this!) Zenkai sighs. "Well they will have to look after you though...I'm not sure things are going to be going well with Light. His inventions have stopped ever since the virus and he's kind of falling off radar...Roll if worse comes to worse...I want you here ok?" Roll looks to him seriously. "Huh?" Zenkai grabs her by her shoulders. "Promise me...You'll just stick around here with them..." Roll nods. "Sure...And this isn't because I like Spyder either.." Zenkai laughs, "Of course...Though you keep fighting back like this and maybe you just might be lying to yourself." Roll, "Go home Dr. Phillip..." She says taking Zenkai to his room.

Spyder's room was near by, and he had heard the conversation as they passed.

As Zenkai was laying in a room of Nyeyomi's fortress. He gets a text from light marked urgent he opens it. Light explains that he's on the verge if something great and wished Zenkai luck. He also states he wants to leave roll in the hands of Nyeyomi. Zenkai found this strange becoming worried. "What? " light goes on to again say good luck. And that its for the best right . He leaves the message with an Ill always love you two. Zenkai sets the message down not knowing what to make of it. He sighs to himself. "stupid old man...of all times...what are you doing? "

Sera was now walking and stands before the portal that would be the entry point to Skyra. "I can't wait to start this...: a voice calls to her from behind she turns and showing in her site were the judges and beast. Atlas stretches. "good. Being back." Sera laughs "I bet."

Sera looks to the portal in front of her. Preparations were almost complete... soon she would storm Skyra with her servants and take hold of the one thing that was the only thing worth this attack.

"The Master Code is what makes up Skyra. It is also the thing that allows Skyra to exist... yet using or copying the code is strictly forbidden to anyone, including the sons of Bass. They won't use it... but I want them to tremble before me as I take hold of it. Zenkai is old news now... the Megaman he was only showed me that there is More Power to gain. Now that I have my servants with me, I will be unstoppable."

Sera smiles maniacally at the gate. "Skyra's master code will allow me to rewrite the world as I see fit... and this time, there will be no more pesky NaviGods to stand in my way... I will rip Solaris' code RIGHT out of the system!"

She laughs wildly, her eyes filled with a psychotic rage.


	13. Chapter 11

**chapter 11: Battle Royale - Part 1**

Zenkai and the others now sat downstairs of Nyeyomi's fortress. Zenkai looks off to the stream of light emitting from the city. Then back to the others. "Alright guys. So we go to Skyra, find Sera and take her down..."

"Sounds easy enough." Nyeyomi replied.

Zenkai nods, "We'll have to go in carefully though, there's no telling what she could have going on there...I feel a lot of crap brewing there now...I just don't know what..."

"I'm ready for anything. Except flyers. I hate flyers," said Raiko.

Nyeyomi chuckled. "Well that's why I'm here. I fly."

Zenkai laughs. "Well keep it in gear...We may have to do a lot of that..." Roll walks over. "Well I'm ready to go too!" Zenkai nods.

Nyeyomi's Navis and Reploids were ready to go, awaiting in Nyeyomi's glasses.

"Guess we're set then?" Nyeyomi asked.

"Yup," Raiko said.

Zenkai opens the front door. "Well let's head off guys...(This will be it...Put a stop to this crap once and for all...) Zenkai walks off ahead of them.

Nyeyomi nods, following after. Raiko does so as well.

They all reach the pillar of light, the clouds around the location had started to spiral around the light. Around the area the city was destroyed, angelic creatures were roaming here and there. Zenkai shoots one down as it scatters into pieces of data as the others finally make their way to the Skyra portal. "This is it." Zenkai says stepping to the light.

Raiko goes into the light. Nyeyomi activates her shielding and hover boots, flying in after them.

They all are warped to Skyra's grid, it had been a while since they laid foot in this location. It wasn't to long ago they had destroyed it's inner workings as well. "Still looks the same..." Says Zenkai walking forward of the group a bit.

Raiko was looking around for any enemies that would try to sneak an attack against the group.

"I wonder what traps she has set up for us..." Nyeyomi kept close to the others, hovering.

The area had the Earth spinning below them as well as streams of energy flowing here and there. Ahead of them they spot the gates leading into Skyra. However 2 characters were looking to them from the entrance. Roll spots one and shrieks. "T.. That's.. Oh my god! Glyde!" Zenkai turns to Roll then off to Glyde. He seemed to be standing beside Xion. "Xion's here as well? What's going on!?" Xion steps forward to them all. "Welcome...It's been a little bit..." Xion says spitting off the to side. "Anyways...We're just welcoming you to Skyra...We'll catch up a bit further in...You are here to see Sera correct?"

"(Zion, it wasn't long ago I ripped that prick a new one. Perhaps I should refresh his memory?)" Spyder asked from the glasses. Nyeyomi glanced up briefly before looking back at the danger ahead. "Not alone this time Satoshi, they seem stronger than before."

"Did Sera bring you back from the grave?" Raiko asked rhetorically.

Xion shrugs. "More remade us from our dead data...I guess it's the same thing...My sis still won't get off the no fighting deal...But hey.. that's what she was made for..." Vee appears before them. "STOP THIS! WE SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS AGAIN!" Zenkai jumps at the sight of Vee. "Oh whoa.." Xion grumbles. "Vee...Stand aside..." Vee holds up her arms. "NO! WE'VE BEEN GIVEN LIFE AGAIN! WE SHOULD HELP ZENKAI AND! -"Xion slaps her. "No...Our new master orders us to do things...I'm surprised your old code still retains that weak nature..." Vee starts to cry. "You...You killed me by accident the first time...I don't want to repeat that! I don't want the others dying!" Vee looks to Zenkai and the others. "I won't fight you. For Sera...My job...as judge is over...was over..." Xion grabs Vee by the back of her neck. "I think they've heard enough from you." Vee screams.

Spyder appeared without warning from the glasses, using his vice grip of his tentacles to force Zion to release Vee. Thorns pierced Zion's body. "For a guy I once recalled to be a 'gentleman' you sure don't know how to treat a lady!" Spyder using his clawed hand to strike suddenly "Shadow claw!" A dark force came from his gauntlet as he slashed Zion fiercely.

Xion falls back from the attack. "Heh.. Satoshi, Satoshi.. Satoshi..." A pawn on the other side of the board..." Xion fixes his clothing as the damage heals instantly. "You're still in the darkness as well...Makes things far easier. For me...Glyde? You mind showing the others in...I have some old battle business with my friend here...You all don't mind do you?"

Punk appears from the glasses crunching his fists. "Yoh! I ain't letting meh bro battle alone. I don't trust the likes of you." Spyder glances back. "I can handle him alone Yusei." Punk chuckles. "Sis said not to fight alone, so I'm abiding by her orders. Ready?" Punk strikes a battle pose, letting his flames come out from his hands . Spyder smirks, "Fine, have it your way."

Xion adjust his glasses. He sighs a bit. "Whatever I wanted to catch up just Satoshi and I...But I can try and let you have some fun as well...GLYDE take the rest of them ahead.!" Glyde nods. "The rest of you. Please follow me...And be quick about it..." Glyde opens the gate. Zenkai looks to Nyeyomi ,Raiko and Roll. "Come on guys...But do you think Spyder and Punk will be ok?"

"Those two idiots are too stubborn to die," said Raiko with a smirk.

"They also have some upgrades. They'll be fine." Nyeyomi added.

Xion chuckles to himself. "Upgrades? Wait until you see Atlas...She's been craving having you over again.."

Nyeyomi shoots him a glare, before following the group. Spyder and Punk looked him Zion, ready to fight.

Xion forms two golden swords this time. Each one however was glowing of a different type of elemental attribute. One of light the other of a strange distorted digital star.

He grins to Punk and Spyder. "Well...Let us get re acquainted...You both have some history with me...You as well Punk...I should've split you like Spyder did Zenkai's sister...But no. I was far to clean. This time however...I will do just what I should have..." Vee had gotten up and ran after Zenkai and the others.

"I owe you some fucking payback for that fuckhead!" Punk growled. He used his Flame burst attack, charging at Zion with full force, his rocket boots blazing behind him. Spyder fazed into the dark, Sitting up his dark field and nightmare abilities to get into Zion's head.

Xion smirks avoiding the flame burst attack he then counters the mind with his new sword sucking in the dark reality. The area instantly goes red and a sharp pain flies through Spyder's mind kicking him back. Xion's blade had taken in the dark reality distorting it to his own power.. Xion laughs. "Why are you still hiding in the darkness? Time to emerge in the light and fight!"

Xion rushes the two quickly ripping through the threads of the digital space with his new sword. He smashes into Satoshi with first his golden blade then he combos in his second blade cutting one of his tentacles clean off. Xion laughs. Then looks to Punk. "Boo!" Xion kicks Punk square in the face knocking him through a pillar nearby. "Is this it!? I fucking love this rebirth..." He says laughing to himself.

Punk got up, rubble falling without him seeming to fazed. "Hehe ow that hurt." He taunted. "My armor has some upgrades, I'm a FUCKING tank!" Punk chuckled, charging once more, spinning into spike mode thrashing into Zion, shooting off flames from the spikes. Spyder grunted from the pain, withdrawing the remaining part of his tentacle that was wounded. "(He's not screwing around this time...dammit... Guess I'll have to fight without my cloud of darkness.)"He used his speed to spin into a cyclone, made of dark matter. He he waited for Punk's move to finish before engaging Zion with his 'Dark cyclone' attack.

Xion recovers from the attack but out of no where get's slammed with Spyder's cyclone. It knocks Xion into the air. As he tumbles he suddenly flips himself mid air falling to his feet. Pieces of data are seen falling off of Xion as if pieces of glass cracking from a cup. "Wow...I have to say. That was some combination. If you two keep that up. You just may have a chance at this reunion working out in your favor..."

Xion's slams his new blade into the ground infecting it instantly. Metools looking very bugged out appear and slam pick axes into the ground forming waves of glitched out effects at Punk and Spyder. They take the hits caught off guard which infect them with slow. Xion laughs and walks pass the Metools slashing through them one by one. "By the last met in your way...I'll end one of you right away..." He says with a menacing grin crossing his face.

Punk grunts, with a slight chuckle. "Rhyming now? What a looser. Try this on for size!" Punk releases a flaming missile from his arm, heat syncing it's way at Zion.

Xion laughs. He slashes through the missile, he was just being reckless now as the flames tore his arm away that held the golden blade. Nothing but digital data now held the sword Xion's hand. The twisted grin still running on his face. "I'm sorry was that suppose to hurt me? Ha ha ha..." It was clear Xion wasn't all there, not in this mode.

Spyder got to his feet, black blood dripping from the wounds he endured before, even with the tentacle absorbed into his back. "You sound crazier then me Xion!" He hissed, doing a back flip away when he was close. Punk grew furious, steam literally coming from his ears. "YOU'RE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" He jets his flames from his boots, flying at Xion, striking with his mace.

Xion falls backward even more data falling from him. Xion swings back smashing hard into Punk cracking some of his chest armor. Xion then swings his glitchy blade stabbing through Punks side.. "Remember how I said I should've did this before!? WELL...ARE YOU WATCHING SATOSHI!? TWO SIBLINGS DYING BY THE SAME BLADE! I GOT THIS IDEA FROM YOU! SO YOU BEST BE HAPPY IT'S BEING PUT IN MOTION THIS WAY!" Xion's blade begins to glow. Satoshi only had so long to get to Xion before he launched the attack.

Spyder fazed instantly, knocking back Xion away from Punk with a back flip kick. He launched his tentacles out, shooting them straight at Xion.

Xion looks as the tentacles run him through. Xion's eyes widen and he's taken into the air the tentacles work their magic ripping Xion apart. Data sprays around becoming red as it drips all around the two.

Spyder glances back at Punk. "You alright?" Punk grunts getting up, shakily. "FUCK! uh... I've been better.. Thanks bro... I owe you one." Spyder looks to the door. "Come on, we best not keep our sister and her friends waiting." Punk nods. "Right-E-O! Following you bro." The two make their way inside, some distance from where the others were now.

Glyde had led Zenkai, Nyeyomi, Raiko and Roll to a hall there stood the judges and the other beast of Skyra from the past.

Ginger waves to Zenkai. "My. It's been such a long time..." Zenkai gasp. "There's far to many of them...I mean...dammit.."

"Not these guys again," Raiko sighed, lowering his shoulders as he gazed upon all of the enemies from days gone by.

Epsilon looks to Raiko silently.

Sera shows on a monitor. She smiles to them all. "Good to see you all...Hey Zenkai.." Zenkai looks at the monitor furiously. "SERA!" Sera laughs.. "We're going to do something special with this get together.." Data flies across the room the Navis are transported out of Nyeyomi's goggles. "To find me...I'll have to ask you to take down my keys here.." Zenkai looks to all the foes. "Keys? You're using them as keys!? SERA! STOP THIS!" Mimmy laughs. "Oh Zenkai, just as I remember you...I hope I get pitted against that slut in armor there." Sera scoffs. "Save it for the battle location...I have to go...But for now.." She transports them all. Separating them into different locations. Zenkai wakes in a golden sky filled location, he was still around the Skyra grid but the area looked ruined and barren. "Crap...Best keep my head about myself...Just...where am I?...And where is everyone?"

Zero wakes in a similar golden sky filled location. Psycho sloth kicks him over laughing. "Didn't your mom ever tell you to SLEEP IN A BED!?"

Zero stands up and rolls his neck. He was still in his human cloaking form and so he brushed his blonde hair aside. He stares at Psycho Sloth with an eyebrow raised. "Are you serious..."

He sighs and summons his beam saber into his hand.

Psycho sloth jumps to a floating platform in the location. "I'm far more serious than you act to be!" psycho says swinging back at Zero quickly.

Zero swipes his blade in annoyance to Psycho Sloth's attack. Cleanly slicing off the tips of Sloth's fingers. He frowns and glares at Sloth. "Do you want to keep your limbs or do I have to continue this?"

Sloth was squirming around in pain. "YOU TERRIBLE PERSON! MY FINGERS!" Sloth jumps off the ground and expands his size. "I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" He says as he lifts his foot over Zero now.

The blonde haired Reploid pivots out of the way and performs an overhead arch, slicing off Sloth's heel. Sloth starts falling forward and Zero slices again, cutting Sloth's Achilles tendon.

Sloth's eyes widen and he falls over unable to move.

Zero walks around Sloth to his face and holds the blade at his side. "Now... lets get rid of that big mouth of yours... it's quite annoying." Zero slices up from sloth's lower jaw and cuts off sloth's tongue in the process as well as the end of sloth's nose.

Sloth couldn't take it and burst into data flowing around Zero now. A steady core stood where he once was.

Zero swipes the core out of the air and tosses it up and down in his hand. "...Tch."

The orb glows and teleports Zero to a holding location.

It glows white and it now shows Centaurman and Glowbug facing off.

"HARK! I AM CENTAURMAN! CHAMPION OF THE MIGHTY LANCE! SURRENDOR NOW, OR PERISH!" Centaurman stood on his back hooves, the front moving to hold balance as he positioned his lance at the enemy before him.

Glowbug shakes his hand in fury. "You sound like someone from some kind of old English tale! I will smite you with the advancements of today's technology! Feast your eyes on the all and might of MOVIE PRODUCING!" Says Glow Bug glowing up quite brightly.

"WHAT FOUL TRICKORY DOUTH THOU SPEAKITH OF! NAY! I SHALL NOT ALLOW THEE TO CONFUSE MINE MIND!" Centaurman whinnied as she charged at Glowbug, kicking up his back hooves fiercely. "TREMORKICK!"

Glowbug charges at him as well. "FORCE ACTION STRIKE!"

They collide with each other. Clashing a bashing back and forth. "You're getting quite annoying young paladin in hoofs! GET A LOAD OF THIS!" He shines brightly kicking up much light into Centaurman's eyes.

"ALACK! MINE EYES!" Centaurman gasped, swinging his lance around, blindly.

Glowbug stops up short. "NO NO NO! IT'S ALL WRONG!"

"Forsooth?" Centaurman asked, his eyes watering from the light. "Pray pardon me, but Sir Light ball rear... What beither the matter?"

Glowbug folds his arms floating in the air. "Your reactions were all wrong, we'll have to re take the footage now.. Urgh...Have you any idea how long we've been at this? It's been a good 2 hours now? Maybe I can just edit it...Perhaps we should do the final scene soon?

"Alas the language thou speakith of still confuses Centaurman, but if that beither what thou wishest..." Centaurman sighs. "Pray tell... what Douth I haft to perform now?"

Glowbug flies to the side of him and stretches his arm outwards. "We shall do a scene with us fighting to the death! After I die you then take your pose! And with that, we'll snap the rest of the footage together and we'll send this off to the studio! Man am I happy I found you! We'll be billionaires from this!"

"HUZAH! ...methinks...? Perhaps poppet's play? Nay... allow us to continue." Centaurman replies.

Glowbug laughs. "But of course. ACTION!" Glowbug darts upward. 'PREPARE FOR MY FINAL ACT! SERVERING STAR SENSATION!" Effects of space rain down at Centaurman, comets and stars fly down at him quickly.

He holds up his shield, seeming to deflect the falling objects. "EGAD! THOU IS TRULY A MIGHTY WARRIOR! HARK! CENTAURMAN SHALL NEVER GIVE UP!" Centaurman knocks back with his shield as she charges with his lance in his other hand. "PERPARE TO MEET THINE END FOUL DEMON! JOUSTING BURST!"

Glowbug was stunned. "What!? No this can't be!"

Centaurman was breaking the power of this attack.

"TIME FOR THINE FINISHING BLOW! MEET MINE LANCE! " Centaurman exclaimed.

Glowbug is struck by his lance. As dust escapes below Centaurman the background becomes golden light. Glowbug cuts the lights and claps. "It's done! We've done it!"

"Sir Light ball rear, what about thine last scene thou mentioned Ere?" Centaurman asked.

Glowbug looks to him. "Oh yes, that one last take...Let's get that out of the way before we snap on the last bit of elbow grease here. Let's see.." He hands Centaurman the script. "Say this line while jousting your spear high into the air and I'll add in special effects after."

"Aye." Centaurman replies positioning himself for the scene. "I AM CENTUARMAN! THE NOBLE VOICE OF JUSTICE!" He begins galloping off into the sunset.

He mistakenly crashes into Glowbugs butt shorting him out. "Ahhhh! you idiot! I'M NOT THE SUN!' Glowbug explodes into data, a steady orb lingered.

"I am... Centaurman.. champion of.. Expected finishing blows...again...?" Centaurman sighs. "Alas... We'll met Sir light ball rear, I shall not forget thee." Centaurman takes the orb.

he is then transported to a holding location as well.

Axl was now walking around another golden sky filled area. He's hit from behind with sheer force of a stag. He falls forward to his face. "Urgh.." Stag now sat looming over Axl. "Your far to slow to stand to me.." Axl turns back at him. "You jerk! I didn't even know you were here!" Stag laughs crossing his arms. "Well you do now.."

Axl takes out two pistols aiming them to stag. "You're gonna regret getting tangled up with me." Stag laughs. "Really now?" Before Axl could land one shot Stag had smashed right back into him again. Axl's eyes widen as he's thrown backward once more. "What in the!?" Stag regains his posture looking to Axl once more. The digital sun over them burning brightly making his armor glare up in areas.

Axl pushes off the ground. "You're fast...But I can match that!" Axl glows around becoming Stag as well. Stag was surprised, "What's this?...You can form yourself into your opponents?" Axl laughs crossing his arms. "That's right and from as much information I have off your workings...I think I'll be able to match you!" Axl flies at Stag smashing into him, Stag falls back and quickly rushes Axl again, they both clash now struggling to knock each other to the ground. "Impressive" Says Stag as he struggles to keep his footing. "I would say the same about yourself but you've already been ego tripping to much." Axl says pressing harder at Stag. Stag decides to kick up the heat making flames around him go blue. Axl hadn't seen this and his instantly over taken by the flames. They kick Axl backward as Stag follows up punching right into a crystal point on Axl's chest. His form falls apart and he bounces on the ground. Axl was sparking around. "D...Dammit...He hit my...weak point..." Says Axl trying to get back to his feet. Stag steps on his back making Axl gasp for air. Stag grins looking down to him. "I guess Sera has one new helper along her side..." Stag presses down harder on Axl cracking the ground beneath him. "Out you go." He lifts his foot and smashes Axl into the ground. "AHHHH!" Says Axl as he was then shot into many digital particles. They all form up in a strange cell location reforming Axl as he hung now in digital chains. He was out cold for the time being. Some of the angelic beings walk in and nod to each other before moving to Axl to take him elsewhere.

Katnyss appears in a violent filled sky location, there were white crosses set around and a slight wind blowing. Bits a pieces of checkered floor could be seen with dead grass forming over it in areas.

She observes her surroundings, searching for her opponent. "It's been a while since I had a little fun. Now. Where are you? I know you're here, I can smell you." Katnyss smirked devilishly, forming her cat claws. Her headphone wires began sparking, as they riggled slightly from the amount of built up electricity.

A hyperthermic needle appears out of the air behind Katnyss and stabs into her back. It pulls out some digital blood from Katnyss and flies back to Gingers hand who was now sitting on one of the crosses around the location. "Your blood type is interesting. You're an ancient Skyra droid who fought in the war aren't you?"

Katnyss grunted, whipping around, with a massive surge of electricity. "So what if I am!?" Katnyss chuckled, menacingly.

Ginger places a hand to her cheek. "I just found it interesting that's all.." Ginger jumps from her location. "But...enough of our chit chat..." Gingers expression becomes psychotic. "You're over due for a check up...I'm thinking you need surgery...So be a good cat and sit still...Though I don't do things with animals...I'm always one to experiment dear.." Ginger glows around forming shadow copies of herself which spread around the many crosses in the area.

"SONIC HOWLLLLLL!" Katnyss screeched out an ear splitting sound. She then leapt into the air, claws ready. "WHIRLWIND CLAW!" She growled, slashing at Ginger.

Katnyss raised her claws using them as a shield. Her wires jolted out as Ginger became in range. They lashed out at her. "THUNDERBOLT!" an Electrical blast zapped out at Ginger.

Ginger get's hit by the attack falling back to her feet. "You clawed me there...I may have to de-claw you now.." Gingers shadows fly from some of the crosses two stab into the sides of Katnyss sucking away some of her data. It heals up Ginger a bit and as Katnyss was stunned she flies right at Katnyss stabbing her through a bit with a needle. She then kicks Katnyss through a cross. Katnyss was now glowing purple back and forth in areas, a hint at poison now running through her.

Katnyss stood there, her motion swaying a bit. She spit out before grinning even more menacing than before. "OH! Getting more vicious there crackwhore? I'll just up the tempo!" Katnyss rushed at Ginger once more. "Sparking Pirouette-Volt Strike" She combined two of her strongest attacks, into one fierce blow.

Ginger grins and swings her hand. The poison reacts in Katnyss cutting the attack forming a doppelganger of Katnyss from it which uses the attack back at Katnyss. Katnyss looses grip rolling into the ground which then plows her into more of Gingers doppelgangers who had their needles set and ready.

She winced from the pain, spinning violently, sending out massive charges at the swarm. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She hissed.

The clones grin and all go trying to stab Katnyss, who was avoiding left and right.

Ginger now watched on a cross from above them she crosses her legs. "For a cat her reflexes are normal...But we'll see how long the venom will run until nature takes it's course.."

Katnyss was getting angry. She stopped, taking a basic standing pose, arms raised slightly on her sides. "This is getting rather annoying. I'm not going to hold ANYTHING BACK!" She roars, her body blasting off with unsurprised mounts of electricity. Armor had formed on her body, taking her form she once had back in the war. Her entire arm was a massive claw, blades climbing up the arm. She grinned insanely, electricity still flying off her body.

Ginger smiled at this site. "So the cat finally shows her true nature..." Gingers eyes had become far more sharp now. She stands up and orders her legion of dark Silhouette to aim their needles ready to Katnyss. "On my call ladies..." The shadows nod.

"ROARING THUNDER!" Katnyss screamed out, from the sky it began raining violently with thousands of thunderbolts slamming into the ground. The wind gusted a bit as the sky grew dark.

the thunder takes out some of the shadows that rush her way quickly. Ginger flew in with some of them and as the others took damage from the crazy lighting strikes. Ginger makes her way to Katnyss and slashes her backward furiously with her needle. Ginger stands ready to face the true Katnyss. "This can end only one or two ways...Me draining you of your power via the venom...Or me putting you down like the savage animal you are..."

Katnyss only chuckled. "You forgot the last option Nursey. I CAN KILL 'YOU'!" Katnyss head butted her backwards, slashing and kicking with high speed. The venom was taking effect, but Katnyss was a warrior, and warriors do not back down from a fight, even with incredible pain taking hold.

Ginger fell back after taking the hits and jumps into the air landing on a cross. She shoots off more needles which home in on Katnyss now.

Katnyss somersaulted out of the way, sending Spark bombs at Ginger. "TRY THESE ON FOR SIZE!"

Ginger covers her face as the bombs let off destroying the cross she stood on. She falls back catching herself on the ground. "Stupid feline!" Ginger says as she swings her hand making her shadows fly at Katnyss.

Katnyss rampaged her way threw them with her volt strike.

Ginger grins and swings her other hand the shadows explode up around Katnyss knocking her around a bit. Ginger then jumps from her spot and hammers Katnyss through the ground. The two of them end up below on floating platforms, it was a more dreary looking location and it carried glowing purple balls filled with the same venom which Ginger had used to poison Katnyss. Ginger grabs Katnyss by the neck and tosses her to the side. Katnyss slides on the floor a bit. "A suiting location to bury you in I think..." Ginger says holding her needle.

Katnyss struggles. Shadows covering her face, only showing her electric blue eyes. "I was just about to say the same about you." She grinned.

Ginger laughs. "Do it." The clones all stab through Katnyss black blood seeps from under Katnyss, but Katnyss was not down yet. "Huh?...I feel something..." Says Ginger looking on at her shadows which were now over Katnyss.

Katnyss' armor bursts off her body, slamming passed any within her proximity with great force, she returned to her previous form.

Ginger get's nailed by the armor flying backward she catches to a platform keeping her from the void of darkness below. "Grrr..." Ginger pulls herself up on the platform.

Katnyss gets up to her feet, shakily. She stumbles over to Ginger. "Hehe... well... this looks like it'll be a close one." Katnyss chuckled, grin still on her face. She slams her electrically charged wires straight down at Ginger.

Ginger takes the hit sparking around she falls to her knees. The poison was also nearly done eating away at Katnyss it was healing Ginger as well it seemed. "You stupid cat...ha ha ha...You try so hard...But you failed to stop the true foe in this battle..." Ginger laughs to herself. Pieces of Ginger from the strike were falling up into data. "Do you have even enough power to continue?"

Katnyss looked straight at Ginger. "I have enough to end your sorry life." Katnyss grabbed Ginger by the hair with her clawed hands, nail beds from the other hand were aimed right at her chest, preparing to strike.

Ginger was caught off guard. "W...WHAT!?"

Katnyss slammed her claw inward, without hesitation.

The poison effect let up and Ginger grins Katnyss's claw was now right through her chest. "You've won...I suppose this...Ends...our. Little...operation..." Ginger begins to fade into data. "I nearly had you...the great warrior from the past.." She laughs fading off, a steady orb was left beside Katnyss now.

Katnyss took the orb. "That was a close call..." She was incredibly damaged from the duel. "Heh I seem to have taken severe damage... Nye's not going to be thrilled about this."

The scene goes white as Katnyss is brought to a holding location for later.

Elecman was now running from Tardarus shooting off electricity his way. Tardarus grabs to him as Elecman jumps back. "You again...You may have turned me into some infected hazard in the past! But not again!" Elecman fires off more electricity shocking Tardarus back. Tardarus said little but smiles. He then rushes Elecman fast smashing into him knocking him back against a glass wall. The two had been fighting in what looked to be ruins filled with glass walls and checkered floors. Elecman sits up and charges his energy, he launches some electricity at glass reflecting it hear and there. It bounces around Tardarus sight and finally smashes into his back. Elecman runs up his hands shifting into electricity. He pulls to his rail gun shooting off at Tardarus "TAKE THIS!" It shoots into Tardarus' stomach smashing electricity through him. A giant hole is left as he falls forward dissipating into data. A steady orb is left as Elecman takes hold of it. "Hmm I feel my power returning..." He turns off as the scene goes white.

Skull man was now wandering around a garden location full of roses.

Skullman looks around and is disgusted by the floral arrangements. "What's this? Roses? Bah! Horrible. I can't use them in any of my evil schemes."

Mimmy laughs walking up behind him. The plants seemed to move as to make way for her. "You can't be the one I'm to fight here...Could you?"

"Behind me eh?" Skullman disassembles himself. The bones shuffle their way and reform behind her. "Ha! Now I'm behind you!"

Mimmy elbows him in the face knocking his head clean off. "Honestly...Such a pervert..."

"Ack!" His head rolls around in the flowers. The body starts reaching for the empty space where Skullman's head was.

Mimmy holds out her hand to the wandering body as roots attach to it. She then grins and it starts to sprout roses and needles cracking through Skull Mans bones.

"My garden just loves to mess with ruins..." She commands the roots to toss Skull mans body at his head.

The body collides and Skullman screams in pain. "That is NOT how my body is to be used!" He reforms again and points straight to Mimmy. "You'll pay for fondling with the body of the great SKULLMAN!"

Mimmy looks to him lazily. "Honestly...Why don't you just bury yourself. And fondling? Who would want to do that? You scream of sick and I'm just tired of this.." Mimmy forms a digital rose chair and jumps up into it. She then crosses her legs and rest her head on her palm. "I'm going to forfeit...I can't do this.."

Skullman looked surprised. "Hm? I won? I mean YES! Cower in fear at the might of Skullman! Nyehehehehehehe!

Mimmy's sighs. "Whatever..." Mimmy disappears from the location.

Skullman starts dancing around the field of flowers. The scene goes white and he's placed in an area for holding.

Around a foggy location where Spyder was wandering, Vee shows out of the fog to him.

"Why are you fighting for Sera now Vee? Didn't you say you didn't want to fight us?" Spyder spoke to her, his claws in his jacket's pockets, shadows covering his face.

Vee nods. "I'm not...I don't want to do this...But she's forcing me too...I..I don't think I can. Fight it anymore...It's just like my brother...He hit me...And...That wasn't him at all..."

Spyder fazed closer to her, his tentacles wrapping around her to restrain her. "I know you can fight it Vee. Don't let Sera take you over."

Vee had tears rolling down her eyes. She starts to recall a time in the past when she stood up protecting Spyder. It now shows some kids picking on Satoshi as he was working on some projects they destroyed his latest new toy. And they end up beating on him a bit. Vee shows up out of the blue and blows the bullies backward holding them in the air. She looks to Satoshi and runs over picking him up. She helps him to safety. "Are you alright?" Satoshi was surprised looking to her. Vee smiles and explains who she is and his situation. From there the two would at times get together and have fun, Vee enjoyed her time down with the humans and at times would protect them. Xion her brother soon got the idea to include Satoshi among their ranks and asked Vee to bring him to Skyra to visit. Vee agreed and was excited yet knew nothing about what they had planned for Satoshi. Vee hurt deep down from that. And at times called herself poison for what she had done.. "It was because of me...And now...I'm still tried to fight for the humans. But...Urgh. I'm terrible...They made me death and I'm back again...repeating the same tragedies...I'M SORRY SATOSHI!"

"The power of Death isn't so bad, much better than what I turned myself into... a monster. " He looks down to her. "Don't give up... I know you can do this."

Vee starts to laugh.. "You're right...I can...Thank you Satoshi..." Spyder smirks, with a chuckle. "You should join us Vee." Vee nods. "I will...Thank you Spyder.."

Spyder releases his grasp with his tentacles.

Vee gets up wiping her face from the tears. "We need to find the others...Sera has it set up for everyone to re meet at a location.." Vee is suddenly cut off by a sword stabbing through her. Her eyes widen and she falls forward to the ground. "Urgh...Urgh..." An angelic unit falls down. "On order of Sera she must be terminated.."

Spyder's eyes narrow lashing out his tentacles at the angelic unit, rushing to Vee. "You got a death wish pal?!" He hissed.

The unit stood silently taking out it's sword rushing to the two of them quickly.

Shadows swarmed around Spyder's claw, Spyder stood protecting Vee. His claws became a blade like shape, with mutilated looking details lining it. "You touch her again and I'll slaughter your body so bad, you won't be able to tell what you once were!" He charged at the unit, thrusting his sword like hand at it.

The angel clashes with Spyder. "This termination shall commence!" The angel hits Spyder backward and once again flies at him fast. Vee could only watch her vision becoming blurry.. "Sa...To...Shi..."

Spyder counters the attack, rushing with sword and tentacles. the atmosphere darkening and mind twisting thoughts of visions laid before the unit. Spyder took this opportunity to get to Vee once more. He held his hand to her wound. "Dark matter should fix this... " He used it, as dark data began reconstruction where the wound was. He looked to her. "How's that?"

Vee smiles softly. "Thank you..." The angel was now taken down by the tentacles quick work blowing up into data.

Spyder helps her up. "Come on then." he smirked.

"Satoshi..." Vee gets to her feet. "Thank you.. Yeah...Let's get out of here..." Spyder turns around leading the way.

The scene goes white as it now pans to Glyde sitting before Punk. They were in a remote location with blue skies around and no ground below seen from the floating location they stood in.

"COME ON YOU UGLY ASS SHITFACE!" Punk waved his fist around threateningly. Flames already leaking from his body.

Glyde sighs. "Why do I always get the Rambunctious types? Though Roll was easy..." Glyde pulls to his blade. "Let us do this then..." Glyde flies instantly kicking Punk backward and takes a jab at him after missing Punk.

Punk's arm outstretches, upper cutting Glyde in the face. His rocket flames igniting from his boots, moving him backwards.

Glyde falls back catching his footing before tiling off the side.

"Grrr.." Glyde boost into the air and then dives down at Punk smashing into him. Punk bounces off the ground a bit as Glyde takes hold of Punks leg. He swings Punk off over the cliff and aims his blade shooting off falcon shaped energy which hits up Punk here and there.

Punk endured the hits, still hovering with his flame jets. He formed into the spike ball. The rocket boots, sent him crashing at Glyde like a missile.

Glyde takes the attack full force and flies back into a floating platform. "You little..." Glyde flies and hurls into Punk with his blade it tears through Punk and he shoots Punk off of his blade. Electricity bounces Punk off the air as he falls onto another floating platform. Glyde lands on his feet the wind had become far more powerful the further down they got. "Hardly a fight here..."

Glyde says moving hair out of his face.

Punk tried to get up, but he was already pretty hurt from the previous bout. "Bas.. Tard..." He grumbled.

Glyde walks up to him and sighs. "That girl went down the same way..." He smiles and stabs his blade right into Punks back he then splits Punk apart as he shatters into data. Punk later reforms in the location next to Axl. Glyde smirks walking off as he teleports away.

Nyeyomi was now in a location where lava was present. There was also signs of plant life seeping in locations.

Nyeyomi noticed this, observing her surroundings. "Hmm? Fire and Grass..." She spoke activating her hover boots and shielding. She looked for her opponent, with caution.

A fire ball hits her out of the air making her tumble to the ground. Atlas walks up behind her. "Gotcha bitch!"

Nyeyomi squinted her eyes, looking at Atlas. "You again?..." She used her arm weapon, shifting to rocket mode. "Do we really have to do this again?" Nyeyomi stumbled to her feet, pointing the rocket arm at Atlas.

Atlas crosses her arms. "I'm not doing this alone..." Atlas says smirking. Mimmy swings a sharp vine smashing into Nyeyomi's back. Mimmy appears out of camo jumping down onto the ground. "That's right.."

"Arghh! FUCK!..." Nyeyomi got up once more, shakily. She upped her shielding. "(Dammit! I better move fast, with the shielding at this high of usage it'll keep them off me, but the energy will deplete at a much faster pace.)" She fired off some missiles from her rocket launcher arm, and withdrew her solar gun, also firing off some shots as she flew back into the air.

Atlas uses her heat to gain the attention of the missiles leaving Mimmy open to strike. Mimmy laughs launching some sharp vines into the air which catch around Nyeyomi's legs. "Missing that leg armor dear..." Mimmy swings Nyeyomi in Atlas's direction as Atlas moves over to Nyeyomi grabbing her. "HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!" She swings Nyeyomi as the vines let off into her own missiles blowing up around Nyeyomi scattering bits of her armor off in areas.

"FUCKIGN HELL!" Nyeyomi gasped, her shielding almost fully destroyed. "I can't loose to a fashion victim and a dike..." She got up again, weakly. She shifted to arrow form, firing off some tri-shots. She stepped backwards from them, deciding to play it safe, and stay grounded this time.

Atlas moves fast avoiding the arrows and connects her fist now flamming with Nyeyomi's stomach. The impact creates wind under them and Nyeyomi soon goes up in flames all around. The dissipate as she lands back on the ground bouncing. Mimmy smiles and unleashes roots beneath Nyeyomi stabbing through her and carry her up off the ground. They wrap around her now. Atlas looks up to her. "Dike?...I MAY NOT CARRY THE GREATEST LOOKS! But god dammit. I'm not as over confident as you...You're gonna die...And then. I'm gonna spit on your fucking grave!" Atlas says lighting her fingers on fire..."We're just gonna watch you burn though.." Mimmy sighs, "Really now? You're going to burn my works?" Atlas looks back to her, "If the damn shoe fits..."

Mimmy crosses her arms. "This is the last of my works you burn understand?" Atlas spits off the side. "Whatever..."

Nyeyomi was in a load of pain. She squinted with one eye, looking to them. "(I...I can... just ...FUCK!...Raiko...)" She was terrified at this point, with her shielding down and being pinned down. She didn't know what to do.

Atlas laughs lighting the roots on fire. It travels up fast and instantly engulfs Nyeyomi in flames.

"ARGHH!" Nyeyomi cried out.

Mimmy rips the roots out of the ground turning the flames away from Nyeyomi. Atlas looked pissed. "What are you doing!?" Mimmy sighs, "I can't bear to see my babies treated in such ways. Even if it is to kill something...We can finish her from here.." Atlas nods. "I guess you're right.." Atlas balls her fist and walks over to Nyeyomi who was still sizzling from the flames. Atlas kicks her to the side hard breaking two of Nyeyomi's ribs the pain flew through her. Atlas grips her by the hair. "Not so strong without your friends and Navis...I guess I can finally judge you..."

Nyeyomi Holds the solar gun, and contacts Eclipse. "I need the spear of. Quetzalcoatl.."

Eclipse blinks onto the screen, his eyes turn into the solar sigils as well as the eye pieces on the glasses. "At Once Madam. Turning Closest Satellite towards the sun. 145 Degrees. Sun Contacted. Solar power rising. 25%. 46% 78% 92% 100%." A Solar Sigil appears in front of Nyeyomi's solar gun. "contacting Quetzalcoatl... link established." The sigil opens up and the spear slowly rises out of it.

Atlas backs up quickly. "What in the!?"

Nyeyomi Launched the spear from the solar sigil, impaling through Atlas, being how close she was. Nyeyomi got to her feet, weakly, ripping the Spear from Atlas. She then faced Mimmy.

Atlas's eyes widened as she fell back blowing up into data. Mimmy was shocked. "What in the world!? Bitch! What did you do!?"

Nyeyomi chuckled, seeming slightly delirious. "Just some... assistance from my... guardian angel..." Nyeyomi stumbled, blood coming from her burns. She activated her boots, flying at Mimmy, stabbing at her with the spear, before crashing down onto the ground below her. She coughed a bit.. "Dammit..."

Mimmy fades into digital data as one steady orb now appears. It floats over to her. Nyeyomi weakly reached for it, grabbing the orb.

The scene now turns white as it goes to the next battle.


	14. Chapter 12

**chapter 12: Battle Royale - Part 2**

Roll was now wandering another playing field and she's ambushed from behind by Delta snipping her. She falls forward. 'Huh!?" Delta falls down looking to her. "Roll...I was expecting Zenkai...But this works.." Glyde falls in as well beside him. "I'm ok with it...I already know how she works.." Roll walks backward a bit cautioning herself. (Two of them?...And.. Glyde!?) Roll pulls to her buster gun. "Back off!" Glyde walks forward. "Heh...not happening kid.. "He flies at her and nails Roll in the stomach. She falls back gritting her teeth. She then fires back at Glyde hitting him. Delta aims his gun and shoots Rolls leg taking her to her knee. "Glyde? Are you ok?" Glyde sits up, "Ouch...Yeah..." Glyde flies into the air. Roll stands back up. "I'M NOT GOING TO LOOSE THIS!" She charges and shoots off a massive pink beam which catches Delta off guard. He takes the shot loosing an arm. "Wait. That power...What in the world!?' Roll forms a sword and rushes Delta slashing through him. Glyde was still in the air he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Where did she learn that!?" Roll looks to Glyde as Delta fazes up into data. "Nyeyomi...Dr. Light...They worked some wonders with me. AND NOW I'M GONNA USE IT ON YOU!" Roll jumps into the air. Glyde dives down at her and the two clash. Roll forms her buster shooting Glyde's sword out of his hand she then rears back and punches him square in the face. Glyde falls back a bit while airborne and Roll forms her blades slashing off his good arm. Data seeped from around it as Glyde falls back to the ground. Roll falls in front of him and walks up to him stepping on his chest. "The shoes on the other foot!" She holds her sword up. Glyde waves his hand. 'WAIT! WE CAN TALK THIS OVER!" Roll smiles then frowns. "THINK IT OVER IN HELL 2!" She slams into Glyde destroying him instantly. Roll sighs to herself. "I did it...I...Did it...ha ha ha!" Roll was excited. "Wait until I let Nyeyomi know her new stuff worked..." An orb flies over to her and she takes off back to the waiting location.

Raiko was now in a familiar room of Skyra the same pillars and checkered floors were laid about, however a bit of lava also now flowed around things.

"Now ain't this familiar," said Raiko. He keeps himself on his toes incase he gets ambushed. His arms were loose and ready to block and or throw anyone who got close. He had a feeling he knew who he was facing.

A steed bumps into him from behind. Stag yells in agony. "URGH! THAT HURT!" Stag says rubbing his face.

Raiko doesn't waste any time and he grabs Stag's antlers trying to rip them off with full force.

Stag growls, "STOP IT!" Stag pulls back grunting steam pouring from his mouth. Epsilon walks up slowly behind him. "We meet again.."

Raiko spots Epsilon from his peripheral vision. He runs up to Stag, jumps over him, lands behind his back and delivers a sidekick to Stag. He is knocked back towards Epsilon.

Epsilon stood firm looking down to stag. "Your in our way..." Epsilon grips Stag and rips him apart. He then turns to Raiko.

Epsilon smiles, "Shall we continue our long awaited rematch? I am wanting to see just how far you have come..."

Raiko exhales and goes into his defensive, but nimble stance.

Epsilon forms a giant axe to his side. "Let us start..." He swings at Raiko quickly smashing the axe into Raiko's side, it didn't cut through but it shoots Raiko through a couple of pillars. It was a familiar happening from before. Epsilon then charges the axe slamming it into the ground sending a shock wave in Raiko's direction.

Raiko recovers from the attack. If he leapt into the air then Epsilon would have the advantage in terms of reach and strength. He knew he had to stay grounded and close. He charges his foot with electricity and stomps onto the ground creating his own shockwave to counter Epsilon's. From there he watches Epsilon carefully and uses his cybernetic eyes to lock onto him.

Epsilon seemed amazed at his effort and walks slowly to him. If Raiko remembered anything it was that electricity slowed this beast down.

("There's no way he'll fall for the same stuff twice. If Sera remade him, she probably modified his body to not be paralyzed from electric attacks. He's got a heavy weapon though. I'll use that to my advantage.") Raiko thought. He ran to Epsilon expecting he was going to swing his axe. If he did, the plan would be to dodge the axe, remove one of his spare belts, use it to maneuver around Epsilon to his right flank, and attack the elbow with a punch. Raiko knew what to do if he connected and the follow up would be fatal.

Epsilon does indeed take a swing with his axe once he neared Raiko.

Raiko saw the sideswipe and ducks underneath the swing while undoing his spare belt. He predicted Epsilon will swing vertically towards him.

Epsilon looks to him quickly. "Hm?"

He didn't swing. Raiko changed his plan and used his belt to wrap itself around Epsilons right ankle and pulled backwards attempting to trip him.

Epsilon falls over from the attack. "!?" He was taken off guard.

Without missing a beat, Raiko continues his assault and grabs Epsilons right leg and puts it in a leg lock. He rapidly twists it with as much torque as he could muster.

Epsilons leg snaps right off his eyes widen and flips out of Raiko's hold now standing on one leg, his other leg was digitally there keeping him balanced. "You...Have gotten stronger..."

Raiko exhales again and looks to Epsilon. "Are you gonna give up?"

Epsilon sighs to himself he looks to Raiko. "My judge powers are not of my own...Though I have been made again to fight against you...I dishonor my original mission as a judge by eluding to rules such as this..." Epsilon takes up his axe and turns it to himself. "For this is my true cause...It was good fighting again. Aid the others in battle against this twisted armada..." He stabs himself breaking data through his back. Epsilon falls to his knees as his body starts to form more data around. "My loyalty belongs to Zeta...Alone..."

Raiko bows to Epsilon in respect. The data flows upward escaping into the air a bright light pours down taking Raiko to the waiting location.

Zenkai was now roaming around a cathedral like grid location of Skyra. The roof to the area was a shattered in areas. "Ok. I've been wandering for hours now.." A chain with boots is heard coming from behind him. "Hey kiddo...Looks as if we're in the same location.." Zenkai turns to Sigma. "Sigma!?" Sigma cackles, crossing his arms. "In digital flesh...We have a lot of catching up to do..." He flies at Zenkai who slides under him. Zenkai hops back to his feet. He aims his gig buster at Sigma. He let's off some shots tearing into Sigma's body a bit. He then inserts a met G card and shoots off waves which hit up Sigma as well. Zenkai runs after Sigma was air born double jumping and flips kicking him to the ground. Sigma grumbles from the attack. "Kid...You've gotten a little better...where's your damn cat ears?" Zenkai now had his gun at Sigma's head. "With something you tried to corrupt a while back..." Zenkai shoots Sigma's head destroying him. Omega claps and Zenkai looks back to an alter in the location.

Omega smiles. "You have proven to be some kind of interesting character...Not a mega man. Because we all know that's where Sera is now..." Zenkai walks up to him. "Omega...She really did bring you all back...I guess I'll have to fix you and check on the others.." Omega sighs. "Do you believe you can bring me down alone?...It took your friends and others..." Gravity hits Zenkai pulling him to the ground. Omega sends sharp wind tearing through Zenkai his body was shaking from the impact now. "You're nothing but a mere piece of humanity...And as such. You shall be crushed like a bug.."

He opens a void in space and comments fall out smashing at Zenkai. "URAGH!" Zenkai falls over his armor held up a bit at least. "Grrr..." Zenkai charges his busters and aims at Omega. "YOU FORGET! I'M MORE THAN A HUMAN!" He let's off a shot his eyes had started to glow. They rip through the grid space and tear off both of Omegas arms as he tried to hold down the shot. "W...What!?" Zenkai's eyes were still glowing he rushes at Omega particles of data flying from around him. He meets Omegas face with his buster blaster and shoots at the same time taking Omegas head with it. Omegas body instantly blows into pieces of data. Zenkai falls back to the ground holding his arm.

"I'm gonna...kill Sera..." He says as a glowing white orb appears. Zenkai walks over to it and it transfers him back.

The group finally comes together as a light brings them all to the same location a great lock is heard as a door opens to them. Zenkai looks from the door to the others. "GUYS! THERE YOU ARE!" He spots Nyeyomi and the others conditions. "Oh my god! Guys!"

Nyeyomi and Katnyss were in the worst condition of the group, they were sitting beside one another. Centaurman rushed to them. "FAIRE LADIES, EGAD! THOSE SCOUNDRALS!" Spyder stood with Vee, but shown a worried expression looking to his badly burned sister. Nyeyomi struggled to get her healing apparatus, using it to heal her burns and stop the bleeding. "Arghh.." She grunted.

Elecman spots Katnyss. "KATNYSS!" He runs over to her. "What have they..." He falls to his knees holding back tears. Zenkai was pissed as hell, the condition of Nyeyomi, Katnyss. Roll runs over to Nyeyomi. "Zenkai! We need to end this now!" Zenkai yells back to her. "I KNOW THAT! Grrr...We're nearly there...Nyeyomi and Katnyss can't go much further like that...And. where's Axl and Punk?"

Katnyss chuckles putting her hand to Elecman's face. "I'm fine. I just need ... a good rest..."

Elecman places his hand on hers. "Yeah...I'll sit here beside you. And just keep a good eye on you.

Katnyss shakes her head. "You should help the others... we're fewer in number now... maybe I can.." Katnyss tries to get up. Nyeyomi looks to her. "No... Katnyss you should,.. go in the glasses... they'll repair you..." Katnyss looks back at Nyeyomi. "Nye..."

Zenkai looks over to him. "Elecman...You need to fight with us..." Elecman yells back at him. "THIS ISN'T MY FIGHT! I admit...I...I have an obligation. But this is about you..." Elecman was having mixed feelings after seeing Katnyss this way. Zenkai sighs "I know you're hurt...but we're all in this together! COME ON! YOU DON'T WANT TO BEAT THE FUCKERS WHO DID THAT TO HER!? COME OUT OF YOUR SHELL!" Elecman stands up. "You're right..."

Katnyss zaps into the glasses.

Raiko sat by Nyeyomi. He didn't move. No words escaped his lips. He sat in awe and terror as he looked at how badly Nyeyomi was hurt. This was even worse than before when Yukkon attacked her. Raiko couldn't even bother to yell at the others for being too noisy. He trembled.

Nyeyomi glanced to him. "..Raiko..?"

Zero takes a moment to turn back into his Reploid form. He looks to Nyeyomi and the rest. "I guess there were those of us who did not come out unscathed." He pulls to his blade and looks at the large doors before the group. "...And our next enemy is through this. I hope you are all ready, or we won't come out alive."

Centaurman looks to Zero. "Aye, Sir Zero of thine yellow scarf, Douth speakith true." Spyder looked back to Vee, but returned his gaze to the group. He was surprised they hadn't mentioned her, perhaps they already knew she was on their side. He looked to Roll, remembering what was said the prior night, and look back to Vee. "(Now's not the time to be worrying of such a thought... we haven't won yet.)"

Zenkai looked to Vee he hadn't noticed her from all the other events. "Vee? What's she doing here?"

Nyeyomi glanced over. Spyder looked to Zenkai. Don't even think about it Zenkai She's on our side."

Zenkai crosses his arms. "Whatever the reasons...she's not the threat now though I'm happy to see she's ok...After listening from Xion and what not...Its good to see her here.." Zenkai looks back to the door. Vee sighs. "You all need to be careful..."

Spyder looks to Vee. "I'm sure they're aware...Whatever's behind that door, has to be stronger than whatever trials we each faced." he looks back to Nyeyomi "I don't want you or my sister going into this fight, would you keep an eye on her while we handle the next foe?"

Raiko slams his fist into the ground. Sorrow and hate filled his words. "DAMMIT! Why'd this have to happen to you?!"

Nyeyomi jumped looking to him, caught off guard. "It's not like I could have avoided this! I had to face two crazy bitches on my own! I'm lucky I had that Spear from Solaris, or I surly wouldn't be here now!" She exclaimed.

He had his head held down in defeat after a long silence. "Again...I wasn't able to protect you...again."

"Raiko... it's not your fault..." Nyeyomi murmured. "Blame this on Sera." Spyder spoke up to Raiko, walking over with Vee to his side.

Raiko's arms gave out and he slumped forward with his head against the ground. His breathing was irregular, almost as if he was sobbing. "What good was that promise I made? It ain't shit if I can't act on it. It's just...fuckin' words with nothin' behind it." He slams his fist against the ground again.

Nyeyomi placed hand to his shoulder. "...Raiko.."

Zero walks over to Raiko and smacked the side of his head. "Hey. Nitwit. She's still alive. Just hold onto her while she's still here." He says monotonously before walking back to the door. "Is everyone done crying and nursing themselves? We've got a bitch to kill."

"I-uh.." She retreated her hand. "I...I don't want to...ever fight. Again..." She placed her hands on the ground where she sat, staring down, her eyes shaking a bit.

"Good." Raiko stands up. "When this is over...I will never leave your side again." He turns his back to Nyeyomi. He walks by the others with the intention to murder. His fists balled up as tight as they can get. "Zero, you can go fuck yourself." No more words left Raiko's mouth. He became focused and razor sharp.

"Tell it to Sera." Zero replied.

Raiko had stepped forward above the rest of the Navis and Zero, his determination would prove useful in the battle to come. Zenkai took his stand next to him and the group looked to each other seriously before the doors opened... and on the other side, a dangerously familiar scene was before them.

A massive grid area that loomed over the clouds of the Earth, a large Gate with 8 slots in them, 7 of them were filled with cores... The Skyra Gate.

Sera was floating in front of it, a dark aura loomed about her as she turned to face the 'heroes' that made there way into this place.

"Welcome~ and to some of you, Welcome Back~"

Sera smiled menacingly at them and raised her hand. Sera's 'angels' rose up from the clouds below and fluttered around her. "Aren't they wonderful? The perfect servants, and I've made a few additions as well."

A couple of angels rose up, in the forms of Axl and Punk. They took their place at Sera's sides. "Lovely aren't they?" She pets their heads.

"Once I'm done with the rest of you, you will all be my servants in this dreary world."

Sera sets down on the ground and snapped her fingers.

3 Large Beasts rise up from behind her curtain of angels. A large Bird of green with the body of Harpuria in the chest. A ginormous squid with Leviathan in the head. And then a huge skeletal man with Phantom in it's core, black smoke coming off it's form.

"I made a few... alterations to the Red Omega's killing streak. However I couldn't find little Fefnir, poor boy got himself melted down."

Sera grinned. "I just wanted you to know, that you have no chance of survival. I've calculated the chances that you will win and there are absolutely none. Not even if you beloved Sun God shows up to save the day."

The sky was turning dark as the sun began to set on the world.

"And would you look at that, looks like he's leaving anyway."

All of the angel's eyes as well as the Guardian's eyes turn red.

"I think you remember the virus that was originally inside of Elecman? It's preservation of it's broken host? I've also made a few edits to it's original script. That Dr. Wily from back then was such a Genius! He really knew what he was doing. Too bad his Ancestors weren't as bright."

Sera walks forward and takes out a gig buster that looked like Zenkai's. "Allow me to demonstrate." She shot down one of her angels, it's body becoming distorted with the virus, the black corruption started to fill in the blanks of the angel's broken parts. "You see? Almost instantaneous. I've made sure that you will not win. It's all in the plan you see? Solaris let you play the heroes... but he never told you about Villains like me...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sera laughed manically.

Zenkai growls, "SHUT UP! I don't care how much power you think you have! If events before this haven't taught you that your side of things always fall...Sera allow us to teach you! We've taken down gods, judges...You're not the first..." Zenkai forms his two mega busters.

"Shame." She raises her hand, "Angels, attack." She swipes her hand forward and sends the two legions of Angels at Zenkai and his group, Angel Axl and Angel Punk leading each Legion.

Zenkai looks to Spyder and Elecman. "You two! Get to Axl and Punk! We'll take care of any stragglers..." Zenkai looks to Sera he had to get to her through all of this mess. "Gotta get up to her..." Zenkai charges up his busters and shoots though a slew of angels making their way at him. Zenkai then remembers. "That's right...Have to get every bit of them..."

Spyder nodded going after Axl and Punk, knowing they were his allies he had only two options. To knock them out, or bring back their minds like he did with Vee. He found a spot to duck into, he started using his dark field and casting his power of suggestions, trying to break out their minds.

Centaurman charged into battle "I AM CENTAURMAN! CHAMPION OF DESTORYING FALLEN ANGELS!"

Raiko mercilessly charged in and destroys angelbot after angelbot. He remembered vaguely that the core was a vital spot on these angels, so he made all of his attacks after those cores. Not only that but he was relentless. He tore the bots apart piece by piece, not caring that they were once humans, Navis, and Reploids. "Death to all who oppose me," he said as he plowed through his enemies.

Zenkai fires at more of the angels but they kept coming back. "Sera said these things can keep reforming from the virus. How the hell do we kill them!?" Zenkai charges up and blows through more of them. "Hmm..." Zenkai turns to Raiko. "Raiko!? Any luck keeping these guys down!?" Zenkai yells shooting some others away from him.

Raiko was in a trance. Zenkai need only to watch his movements to see that he was targeting the cores. Whether or not he was taking them down successfully wasn't clear. He was only interested in the angelbot destruction.

Sera watched the battle from near the Skyra gate. She summons her golden throne and sits in it. She keeps an eye on the sky as well as the battle below.

"The cores..." Zenkai turns and shoots an angel in it's core it instantly takes it down and doesn't regenerate. "THAT'S IT!" Zenkai glows around with data and targets instantly appear on angel cores in his site. He begins to fire shot after shot after shot at the angels taking them down instantly, some crash into others. "yaaaaahhh!" Zenkai yells shooting more and more destroying them as they came.

Spyder was still forcing Punk and Axl into the dark void of his mind. Axl turns to Spyder.

The skeleton started walking through the angels, knocking them to the side. He was walking toward Spyder. "Dark user..." It said in a broken, electronic voice.

Zenkai was still shooting and looks over his shoulder, he avoids a couple of them that dive down to stab him. Zenkai aims up shooting them and jumps hopping off a couple more. He hangs onto a pillar continuing his onslaught from his gun. "DIE YOU FUCKERS!" Zenkai says blowing about 10 more out of the sky.

Spyder kept an eye on the skeleton, his claws dipping into the void, reaching for Axl's mind now, trying to rescue him as ordered.

"FORSOOTH!? WHY DOUTH THOU KEEP REGENERATING! EGAD!WON'T THOU JUST PERISH! HARK! CENTAURMAN NEEDS ASSISTANCE!" Centaurman was trying to fight off the swarm, with little luck.

The skeleton got closer and closer, lumbering across the battle field.

Zero caught sight of it, seeing it's course. He leapt up in the air and switched blade to pole arm. The red Reploid took his attack on the titan walking towards his teammate. Zero attacked the skeleton's limbs, trying to topple it.

Zenkai looks to the skeleton. "The heck?"

Zero waved off to Zenkai, pointing to tell him to focus on his battle. Zero stabbed at the skeleton but nothing was seeming to bring it down.

"FORSOOTH! ONGAURD CURROPTED ANGELS! WOOSH!~" Centaurman aimed his lance at the cores, striking with great jousting abilities. "JOUSTBURST! HUZAH!"

He manages to tangle a good couple of them in the attack all connecting with the cores.

"HELL BEITH EMPTY, FOR ALL THINE DEVILS BEITHE HERE!" Centaurman exclaimed.

Sera looked to the sky once more and smiled. "...Right on time."

She raised her hand as the world above burst open, a spear smashed into her hand but was stopped. It was the spear of Quetzalcoatl. She wrapped her hand around it and held the spear. She looks up at the golden and black figure in the sky.

"Come Home did you? Don't worry I made myself comfortable."

Solaris snapped his fingers and de-summoned the spear. "You are not welcome here, Sera."

"Too bad! I'm here to Stay!" She holds up her hand. "Harpuria! Leviathan! Bring the Sun God back down to the Earth!"

Leviathan and Harpuria flew up to capture Solaris, the mighty beasts roared as they attacked.

Zenkai looks up to what was taking place in the sky. "Solaris!?"

Zero looked up. "That old geezer is going to get himself killed." He looked back down to see Phantom in the ribcage of the skeleton. "..."

He slides down the skeleton and tries to enter but was prevented by the black smoke. "Tch."

Spyder's grasp tightened on Axl's mind, pulling deeper within his thoughts.

Axl holds his head. "W...What are you?"

Spyder stared deep into his mind. "You know damn well who I am! Snap out of this!"

Axl turns to Spyder instantly. "You're against Sera...Playing mind games...Your darkness can't...Wait.." Axl is suddenly reminded of Nyeyomi from Spyder. It starts to sink in a little bit.."...Just...a minute...You're...NO! YOU...You can't..." Axl was confused.

"Sera nearly killed my sister, if Nyeyomi had died, that 'girlfriend' she keeps promising you, would not even be a possibility. Don't you want revenge?" Spyder grinned.

Axl holds his head once more the thoughts were becoming to unbearable, suddenly his eyes kick open and he falls forward onto the ground. His armor begins to revert as his original Reploid transforming function kicked back in. Axl was soon back to normal he sits up rubbing his head. "Urgh...The hell happen? I remember getting crushed. And now this?"

"Step to it shape shifter, we're on a battle field!" Spyder retorted, fazing his way to Punk next.

The beasts were keeping Solaris busy in the sky. His spear was doing damage to them but they were big, and took all the hits with ease.

Zero, down on the ground, was fighting off the black smoke and Phantom before he could reach Spyder, but they were merely a few steps away before Phantom was in Spyder's range.

Raiko continued his un-bounding assault and unconsciously was battling his way to Spyder's direction.

Spyder noticed Raiko, leaping out of the way.

Centaurman used his quacking hooves to shatter the earth below him, and crushing more cores of his opponents. "COME HITHER FOUL DEMONS! I SHALL CONQUER THEE! NONE SHALL BESTITH CENTAURMAN! CHAMPION OF DESTORYING DEMOTIC ANGEL'S INSIDES! WOOSH!~"

Raiko's attention was caught by Zero and Phantom. Zero seemed to be having a hard time but that wasn't his concern. What mattered to him was that Phantom was a servant to Sera, and all servants must be eliminated in his eyes. He made his way towards the skeletal monolith.

Zenkai had finished taking down more angels and sets his sight back to Sera he spots Solaris taking on the beast. He looks to Zero and Centaurman. "So much going on. I'll help them out, but I gotta get to Sera.." Zenkai heads off in the direction of the skeleton shooting at it from the distance.

Spyder took advantage of the situation, finally getting distance and in rage of Punk. He reached his brother, wrapping his tentacles around him, and dragging him into the bowls of the darkness nearby. He began delving into Punk's mind, reminding him who he was.

Zenkai reaches the skeleton and double jumps in the air to shoot at it more. He charges up launching even more bullets into it. He uses the power of Fenrir to pressure blast the side of it. He then hangs on tightly to it. "Grrr! Stand still!"

Centaurman reached the skeleton, ACCIDENTLY ramming into it's leg. "HARK! I SHALL BESTISH DOUTH COLLASES!"

Raiko went after the legs as well delivering powerful punches, chops, and kicks to wear it down.

Centaurman's lucky hit severed the foot of the skeleton from it's leg, sending the skeleton to it's knee.

"TREMORKICK!" Centaurman bucked at the knee, with sheer force of his earthly elemental powers.

Zenkai presses his arm on it he keeps pressure pounding it with Fenrir's move. It's left upper leg shatters. Zenkai hops off falling to the ground catching his footing. He looks back up to the skeleton.

Raiko's attack broke the fibula of the lower leg in joint with everyone else's attack sent the skeleton down on it's chest.

As he did so Raiko started to make his way directly to Phantom.

Centaurman leapt onto the back, stomping as he galloped towards nearby angels ready to strike with his lance.

Zenkai then aims to Phantom, he stops as Raiko had this under control. He looks back to the battle in the sky he glows up with data and runs up some nearby debris to make his way to the air. He activates his flying boosters to help him further.

Zero busts open the ribcage in front of Phantom and dodges out of Raiko's way so he wasn't torn to shreds.

It was wise that Zero had done so, for Raiko got Phantom into a choke hold after he tried to fight him off but to no avail. He snapped his neck and pierced his hand through his chest, grabbed his core in the process ,and crushed it in his hands. He then retracted his arm and karate chopped Phantom's lifeless body in half.

Phantom falls to pieces and the skeleton's body starts to turn into data... but then the black cloud gains eyes and the virus corruption spreads. The skull of the skeleton snaps off the neck and floats into the sky, it's hands following it. "Death... is the only way..."

Zenkai looks down below. "What in the?"

Spyder had delved deep into the mind of his younger brother. "Yusei!" Punk grunted as he heard Spyder's voice. "Kill...kill" "get your head out of your ass!" Spyder hissed. "Wh-at..." Punk muttered, his motions frozen. "Brother, you need to snap out of it! you're not one of sera's followers! We HAVE to stop that evil woman." "Sat..o..shi...?" Punk spoke hazily. "That's it... nearly there..." His claws deep within Punk's mind.

The skeleton swiped away the others and the skull swooped down at Spyder, it's jaw open. Spyder would have no time to react as Spyder was pulled into the skulls mouth, closing him inside. The hands wrapped around the skull, acting as a cage to hold Spyder inside.

"Dammit!" Spyder growled from within.

Axl shoots at the skeleton from behind. "LET HIM GO!"

Axl transforms into Spyder. "Let's see if I can curve your mind!" Axl dives into the mind of Punk. "PUNK! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! Remember Nyeyomi! Remember how you were torn apart and she remade you!"

"Grrr... you...your...a fake..." Punk snarled.

Axl laughs, "Then remember me...That's enough to warrant you coming back right? You know me...So you know who you really are."

"SONOVA BITCH!IMA KICK YOUR PHONY ASS AXL!" Punk roared, his form blazing back to his normal shape, flames erupting around him.

"Well takes care of that. " Axl deforms back to normal. "Well now...I guess this makes us even for now...Punk! We're in a big war here! They can use our help! Let's go! " Axl rushes over to him quickly.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Punk waves his fist around, chasing after Axl with his rocket boots a blazing. Soaring through the hoard of angles, busting their cores by mistake as he pursued the Shape shifting Reploid.

Sera frowned at the sight. She figured things would go as planned... which they still were, but they were going faster than she had anticipated.

Zenkai fires off at some angels as he was making his way upward. He then turns back down to the giant skull at the bottom. "Grrr. This just keeps going...We have to take care of that." Zenkai looks back up to the fight Solaris was having with the beasts. "I can't be in two places..." He aims his buster down to them. Roll flies by Zenkai. "Don't worry! I'll take it from here! Elecman and I were taking on some angels on the side. We'll take it down..." Roll forms her sword. Zenkai smiles nodding. Roll flies down and contacts Elecman. "Elecman! Big skeleton at 12 o clock!" Elecman sighs. "I know. We all can see it Roll.."

Elecman hurries beside the others on the ground and uses his electricity wave to smash into the skulls face.

Raiko wasted enough time on the minions. He spotted Sera and would not take his eyes off of her. He made his way to her throne, fighting his way past anything that stood in his way.

"ROLL BLASTER!" Roll shoots off her powerful laser also crashing into the skeletons face.

Sera looked down at Raiko. She looked back to Solaris' battle and raised her hand. Zombie looking versions of the past judges emerge from the grid and start to attack Raiko, keeping him away from Sera.

Raiko started fending off the judges but he was unable to make his way up the golden throne. They kept him preoccupied.

Zenkai, he finally sees an opening and jumps from his location shooting some other angels. He doubles jumps and uses them as flying platforms making his way to Sera. "YAAAH!" He blast through some others. Roll looks above and shoots at some angels who were about to hit her and other close to the skeletons. Zenkai spots Raiko and shoots off at some of the zombies head shooting them. Now landing beside Raiko from the air he shoots off more of them making his way forward. "Good work keep moving!" Zenkai powers through more of them ahead of Raiko.

Solaris held his spear with both hands. He was being worn down, unable to keep his battle form manifested for too much longer. He was brought to the ground by Leviathan, being held by the squid tentacles. Harpuria lands down with Leviathan and keeps Solaris in check.

Sera smiles as Zenkai grew near. Everyone was occupied with others but him. "...Perfect."

Centaurman blasted his cannon at the skull head. "PERISH YOU DISEMBODIED SKULL!"

Sera lifted up her hand and summoned her buster, countering all of Zenkai's shots. As he grew close she was able to touch the barrels of the busters together and fire through his buster, destroying one of them. She smiled a toothy grin, eyes filled with fire.

Zenkai held his arm back and with his other free hand launches a punch at Sera with his other good buster powering a shot to connect with the punch.

She swung her fist and a dark spear shot out of her arm, piecing through Zenkai's other buster and arm. She grabbed his other arm and slowly twisted it, holding him in mid air.

Zenkai's eyes widen as pain flew through his body. "GRAAAHHH!" Zenkai was jittery with pain now. "D...Dammit...Gah..."

Sera smiles. "All according to plan..." She pulls her hand away from his arm and broken buster, and shoves her hand into Zenkai's chest. Her hand gripping down.

Solaris yelled from his position. "NOOOO! ZENKAI!"

Zenkai's coughs up blood. "Urgh...You...Uraaaagh..."

"It makes you wonder... why is it that these Navis could only become Gods by throwing their humanity away..." Sera says in Zenkai's ear...

Sera pulls her arm out and holds Megaman Zeta's core in her hand. She laughs.

"You thought that you could just beat me like that?! Let me show you what a REAL Megaman is capable of... no... let me show you... what a REAL, GOD is capable of!" The 'Angels' start to clutter into the area, fallen ones started to revive and broken ones began to reform. Even the fallen judges begin to revive with the reevaluated virus, the eyes and darkness of the Virus filling in the blanks, distorting their hosts greatly.

Sera takes the core and slams it into the large Skyra Gate. A brilliant light shines and pushes the doors open. A huge ripple is sent through the grid and the data of everything you can possibly think of starts to materialize. Even normal humans would be able to see this data now.

Beyond the gate, the Master Code could be seen spiraling around a singular figure... a Black Navi with gold accessories and purple ancient lines and symbols on his face and body. His digital crest was lit very low so you could just barely make out the symbol on it. The Navi also had straight white hair that fell past his waist. His eyes remained closed.

Sera smiles and waves her hand at the data. "This is it? THIS is the Master Code? It's nothing but a run down Navi that is on the last cycles of his digital life!"

Solaris was rendered useless by the beasts and could only watch. "...Father..." He whispered.

Sera turned to him. "What? You're kidding me right? THIS is the FATHER BASS?! He looks like he is about to turn into dust! Look at this guy!" Sera floats inward to the gate. "Well... Never mind... lets get this started." Sera puts her arm forward and grins. "Oh Grand Code of Skyra and Terra... Come to Me! I shall be thy Master!" The code starts to shift with her words and begins to swirl around Sera.

The grid rumbles as she laughs manically.

Around the world, all things connected to Skyra and Terra began to show up. Data streams, Grid Doors, grid platforms, even the whole grid itself. It lit up the night sky over all of Japan... what Sera had started, would no doubt continue to grow till she was finished with the world.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Megaman**

On Terra, on Earth, a young Normal Girl was looking up into the sky from her house's sidewalk. Everyone at that time, was coming out into the streets to look into the sky and see what was happening. Sera was broadcasting what she was doing using all available video sets. TVs, Computers, Phones, everything. But that Normal Girl kept her focus on the stars above, staring through the grid.

She held out her phone and looked at it, seeing Sera's reconstruction of the Grid...

"...I gave you my answer... that when I was at my dying breaths I would ask why I didn't join them... isn't such a thing an answer enough to myself...?" The girl switched her phone to the main wallpaper and looked at the moon and stars on it. The moon glimmered... in mirror of the moon above in the sky which also glimmered. "...I know you have shown me what you can do without your powers, and I know what I am able to do without them as well... but now is the time, that I beg you for help. Lend me your power... Once More!"

The moon on her cellphone flashed and the girl's clothes were digitalized into the air, under them, she was wearing a black suit with white finger tips and toes, gold bracers appeared as well as anklets. Her hair turned blonde and red clothes appeared over her form.

"I've let you have my body when you were fighting... but now I want to fight with my own power..." The girl's face changed slightly and eyes became aqua. She forced jump into Dr. Tsukiyo's lab and grabbed the data chips of the 4 Reploids from his desk. Dr. Tsukiyo jumped back in shock. "What the!? Who are...

Omega? You're Omega right?"

The red figure nodded. "I have gone by other names... but this form I was known as Omega to help protect people that someone with me cares about... I will be taking these chips with me fore you have no use of them, only the cores."

"That's true but... other names?" He wondered. Omega smiled. "Come to the roof."

Omega vanished and flashed onto the roof. When Dr. Tsukiyo finally got up there, Omega pointed into the sky. "Do you see what is happening Doctor? This world is being attacked by a force it has no chance of stopping... but there are those who have been chosen specifically to stop it. The few and Brave, the best of us."

Omega discards the mask and hat. The face from before fades away like a digital mask, and the blonde hair shortens and becomes blue. "I was one of those people... and I didn't think I could do it until I saw what it was I was up against in the end... when I saw it, I knew... I knew I was supposed to fight it."

Dr. Tsukiyo's mouth hangs open. "Aoi...?"

The blue haired girl smiles raised her phone into the sky. A Blue Sigil appeared under her, as she stood on the roof, in the depiction of the moon inside of a rose. "I accept this as my destiny! So Please! I ask of you to give me my own strength! To help me feel brave! AOTSUKI NO BARA! (ROSE OF THE BLUE MOON!) Lend me your Power!"

The Moon in the sky, past all of Terra and the Grid, lit up with a Grid of it's own and the Sigil appeared on it in a bright blue color. With a Bright Flash, the moon's grid blinked in the sky with the intensity of the sun and faded back to normal. The sigil below the girl's feet flashed up.

The red clothes digitalized into the air as Tennen watches her. "Aoi... you were the one who took it...? The Zero Suit?"

Aoi nods. "...I was only borrowing it for her... but I think I might have to keep it for a while... Sorry I couldn't get it back to you sooner dad..." She takes out Zenkai's goggles and sets them on her head, the 'fox ears' standing up.

The girl's blue eyes glowed as she was bestowed armor of her own.

The fox ears extend into a full on helmet, while data forms over her arms and legs, making gauntlets and greaves that fit her form. Data stripes lined the blue in white and the yellow shined like gold. A blue rose crest was placed on her chest, and a staff formed in her hands with the same design as the crest. The aqua green lights on her helmet lit up and her blue hair was blown in the concentrated wind.

Aoi turns to her father a bit. "...I don't know when I'll be back... but I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you."

She held her staff high and aimed it towards the grid. "Let's... GO!" She spins it as it glows and she crouches to the ground. Dr. Tsukiyo jumps forward and reached out to her as she crouched. "Aoi Wait!"

With a single leap, she launches herself through the air and grids, causing a massive grid door to open and send her through the net and grid at instant speeds.

Aoi bursts into the battle through a grid door with the Moon's sigil on it and lands down beside Solaris. "Mizuki sends her Blessings..." She says quietly and stands up, holding her staff in hand. "We have unfinished Business Miss Sera." Aoi said valiantly as she strikes a fierce pose, the end of the staff forms a crescent blade with a face that resembled the moon, the eye was the moon's sigil. "In the name of Terra, Skyra, and Luna, I command you to cease! This, will be OUR Victory!"

Sera turned to this new addition to the battle field. "Who are... no... no way...haha...AHAHAHA! Aoi Tsukiyo?! The crying girl? You have to be kidding me! This fight is just full of surprises isn't it! Alright then! Show me what you've got!"

Aoi spins the scythe and slices off Leviathan's tentacles, freeing Solaris. Solaris gets up and uses the spear against Harpuria and skewers his beak.

Sera drops Zenkai where he was and pulls in more of the Master Code into her form.

Roll had seen what happened and was horrified. "GUYS! WE HAVE TO GET SPYDER AND GET UP THERE!"

Elecman shoots at the skull more with his electrical attacks. "Working on it!"

Punk was still pursuing Axl, he crashing into the skull, blazing like a fucking firework.

Rolls eyes become dots. "Well that works..."

Axl noticed all the foes brought back. "Awe this is so lame.." He shoots down some here and there.

Punk sat there, holding his head. "FUCK THAT HURT!" His eyes opened. "Bro? BRO!" Spyder gets up, shoving Punk out of the skull as he dove out.

Solaris looks to Aoi, "Mizuki? You can't mean...?"

Aoi waves her hand to him. "Leave it for later. Lets get Zenkai."

He nods and the two of them rush off to Sera.

Spyder lands on the ground, using his tentacles to break his fall. He got up looking over. Punk hovered above the ground, next to his brother.

Centaurman charged at more foes, with his lance. "AFTER THIS BOUT I NEEDITH TO USE THINE PRIVY!"

"I've got to check on Zenkai! Elecman! Help them out!" Elecman grabs Roll. "Wait it's dangerous, let's continue help them!" Roll sighs, "Alright..." Elecman and Roll continue taking down more foes around them.

Raiko was handling the last of revived judges. They're clearly weaker than they were before after being constantly revived and destroyed. He took care of them with several electrical punches, sidekicks, chops, and throws.

Aoi and Solaris get closer to Zenkai as well as Sera. Sera's eyes glow red and her suit changes into a black suit with purple ancient lines. "I'll be taking this form for the time being. I hope you don't mind too much Bass. Your children are really as useless as you."

Spyder and Punk fought off foes left and right. Their backs to each other. After so much struggle and hate to the other in the past, now they were closer than ever. it was hard for either to imagine their lives before Nyeyomi revived them.

Zenkai was back squinting holding his chest, he was looking Sera's direction he coughs a bit. "You...Look...Ridiculous..." Zenkai had sat himself up looking to Sera. He held his chest. "We...are going...to rewrite...everything...without you...You...can't..." Zenkai was catching his breath.

Aoi and Solaris ran ahead and stood ahead of Zenkai a bit on either side. "Don't worry Zenkai, we have this now." Aoi says.

Solaris nods. "I will not allow her to use the Master code to destroy this world..." He looks to Aoi. "...I assume Mizuki gave you a Name as well as that armor and weapon."

"Yes. As of this moment, I am Megaman Rose." She held her scythe ready and Solaris pulled out the spear again, holding it ready.

"Mega Man. Rose...Aoi..." Zenkai smiles a bit. (So. She finally took that step...)

Raiko notices the new warrior clad in different shades of blue. He knew very well who it was. Why all the armor and how she looked similar to Omega? It wasn't important at this time. He snaps out of his killer intent and mutters a snappy remark, "Bout time fuckin' Bluebird."

The moment he gazes back to Sera his mind refills itself with thoughts of her death.

Sera holds her hand up and an orb of data swirls in her hand, the Zeta Core glows on the door. Sera looks at Solaris. "You pesky Gods don't know when to stop. Allow me to demonstrate what a Real God can do." She reels her hand back and throws the orb into the grid, distorting it and a bright light flashes.

Smoke clears away as Zeta rises out of the Grid. "...Ahhhh..." He lets out a breath.

Zenkai gasp. "No...Not Zeta..." Zeta floats forward standing to his feet. "..." He opens his closed eyes looking to them all. "...It's...Been a bit..." He spots Zenkai Solaris and the others. "My...The restart is happening?...And I wasn't the one to start it?...Heh...What in the world is happening?"

Zeta crosses his arms.

Sera smiles. "Lord Zeta. It is quite an Honor to meet you again. But I am the one who brought you back. Please, dispose of those who wish to ruin these plans of mine."

Zeta looks to Sera. "Excuse me? Are you asking ME? to do something for you? Why I thank you...I don't think a mere human is capable of telling me what to do with my powers...Who are you anyway? Besides being the one to bring me from my digital slumber?"

"Don't you remember? I was going to be one of Solaris's Megamen before you perished. Though he ultimately decided against it. I came here to show him what I was capable of... in the end... I became more powerful than he was. Just look, the Master code you so wanted is finally here, and it is none other than your Father and a heap of data." She motions to Bass.

Zeta thinks to himself and then he looks to all the happenings with the angels.. "The people...the remaking...the master code...Solaris had told me about my choice...When I was fighting Zenkai and the others against Skyra...Humanity was twisted under my rule...After my defeat...Me being tired...The core which was tied to Zenkai "I saw. Felt things...This isn't what I want. This isn't what the Grid needs..." He turns to Sera. "And for you to walk up in here and disgrace Skyra with your presence...Solaris was right taking that right away from you!"

Sera's face turns in disgust. "Even you object to my rule!? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT I AM RIGHT NOW?!" Sera's eyes glow and her hair grows longer, she starts gaining armor and glares at Zeta. "I AM YOUR NEW CREATOR! DO NOT REFUSE ME!"

Zeta scoffs to her remarks. "You're blind...You're nothing but a human with to much power. Something of this magnitude will shred your frail mind to bits...It's already effecting you..." Zeta looks to Zenkai who was now looking at him holding his chest. "I'm sorry for disserting you back then...We have quite a mess to clean up...As my humanity...And part of me as well as my brother...Let me make up for my actions by allowing you again my power..." Zeta flies over beside Zenkai placing a hand on his shoulder.

Zenkai nods.. "Zeta...It's...good having you...back...Let's. Wreck her..."

Solaris looks to Zeta and holds out his hand, summoning Zeta's old Buster in his hand. "You're going to need this... Brother."

Zeta nods and reaches for the buster taking it from Solaris. "Right...It's good to work beside you again." Zeta laughs a bit. He then forms armor over Zenkai. Zenkai gains Zetas armor his hair sticking out the back, his chest had healed up from Skyra data. Zenkai stands to his feet. Data swirling around him now.

Raiko walks by Zenkai. "You're not doin' this without me."

Solaris looks to Raiko, "Raiko Arashi, do you wish to have the power of a Megaman to destroy this opponent? Ask, and it is yours."

Sera glared at Solaris. "You're making another Megaman right in front of me...?"

"From his past events what I'm getting from Zenkai. He carries great potential." Says Zeta to Solaris.

Raiko snaps at Solaris, "I don't need handouts! I'll fight...with my own power!"

Zenkai laughs to himself a bit.

"It's not a hand out. It's a Right. As a Protector of the Grid." He looks to Sera. "Not one that Destroys it and loses the Right altogether."

"Tch. Do what you want. I'll put her in her place regardless," Raiko replied.

Solaris grips his hand and a sigil appears over Raiko's head. It flashes and blinks out of sight. "Megaman Arashi. You have My Blessing. Let us Bring down this Tyrant."

Aoi stands beside Zenkai and Solaris holds his spear towards Sera.

Sera was still holding onto the master code. The reason why she wouldn't strike, was because she could not. She was frozen as the master code was being sucked into her body, lining every fiber.

"Time to meet your end Sera!" Raiko exclaimed with a powerful aura that resembled that a of lion's mane. ("I'll do it for you Nyeyomi.")

Zenkai readies himself as a glowing cape of digital data flows from his back. "Get ready! It's time get back that code!"

He now held the blaster from Zeta swirling of the energy of the creation from bass and humanity. They wait until Sera finished the absorbing of the code.

Aoi's scythe glowed and the rose on the staff looked like it was blooming, petals scattering around her.

Sera struggled to pull her hand out of the code, she materialized the buster from before and started to charge it.

Solaris looks to her seriously. "We can't risk harming the code transfer till it finishes. Once it does, attack."

It took only a few moments more. Sera looked like she was about to burst into data, her body overflowing with it. It was a wonder why she hadn't been destroyed by it already... perhaps it was her pure determination to stay alive.

Raiko readied himself.

Zeta was also amazed that she was able to withstand this much.. "Be ready...She's gathered great amounts." Zenkai nods.

The end of the code stream finally cut, Bass's body slowly slumped to the ground.

Sera grit her teeth and holds her head. "It's... too much information... How is this possible!? RRRGGHH!" She summons another buster and charges it, aiming it at the party. "JUST DIE!" She fires, huge blasts of energy escape, destroying even the grid below her with the power.

Aoi and Solaris split off to the sides and start to circle her. A battle still rages below them, against her angels.

Zenkai rushes into the air. Raiko awaits for his chance to jump in.

Zenkai aims his ZK Buster down at Sera from above looking also to Aoi and Solaris. "Ready Zeta!?" Zeta nods in soul to Zenkai's comment.

Solaris and Aoi wait for Zenkai's Call.

"NOW!" Zenkai let's off his shot flowing right at Sera quickly, it was breaking up grid space as it zoomed her way.

Raiko ran to Sera's backside and released a lightning wave towards her.

Solaris uses his spear and lights it up with the sun, running Sera through her ribs from the side.

Aoi leapt up in the air and sliced her scythe down Sera's entire body.

Sera started to shake, the wounds inflected on her only allowed more of the code to escape from her. She shrieked and held her body. "It hurts! It hurts too much!" Sera curled up as the code around her spun faster.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this! I did the calculations! The grid gave me the right ones! WHY IS THIS SO WRONG!? IT HURTS!"

Zenkai flies down smashing her with his fist letting off a shot that spins her in the air. She falls to her face even more code pouring out now. "It hurts...Because you fail to see how the code was made..." Zenkai says stepping forward to her. "You use the code for your own needs when it's meant to be used for everything the grid stands for. The code is to great for one person to bear...Which is why people like us exist...And idiots like you...Just...Can't bear in mind the power you need to contain it...Or use it properly..." Zenkai says forming his new 2nd buster gun.

"But why... The Megamen were supposed to help humanity! This code could save all of humanity if we can use it! I CAN USE IT! JUST LET ME!" She holds her chest in pain, her face contorted in agony. It was almost pitiful to see.

Zenkai holds both is busters up. "Sadly...You've betrayed Skyra...You've betrayed Humanity. You tried to make them your slaves...You tried to take the fathers place...My father...Our father...You're not fit to be a Mega Man...Your lust alone proved that..." Zenkai says charging his busters.

"You won't hurt anyone anymore," said Raiko as he charges up his fists with all the power he had.

"You're done running from the truth." Aoi said, holding her scythe low at Sera.

Solaris nods. "And you have fully forfeited the right of a Megaman, as well as abandoned Humanity and stole the Code, breaking the highest Law of the Grid itself."

DZ Speaks to Sera from her mind. "Look what you did...I guess this is it for me...They have a special place in hell for people like you Sera..." Dark Zenkai chuckles.. "Judgment isn't that bad...You did have this idea...I only helped you along heh.." DZ says sitting in the back of Sera's mind.

Sera trembles and then screams as the Data begins to pulse out of her. Her body was covered in datelines and began to tear her apart. Sera's body started to rise up into the air, light seeming through the cracks.

DZ appears to them all a hand in his pocket. "What a mess" He says looking up to the site of her. "Daddy's got it all in his hands now." Zenkai looks to DZ. "You're! OH NO!" DZ laughs. "Chill out...One problems solved...All you guys have to is watch the fireworks...Ciao..." DZ Fades off into data.

Solaris motioned for the others to back up.

Zenkai backs up. "Oh crap!"

Raiko does so begrudgingly. Aoi backs up and holds her scythe in a defense stance. Zeta looks on in Zenkai's shoes at the sight.

Sera screams as the Data rips apart her body. The light increasing, her voice digitalizing, and then... nothing.

Sera was gone and the code began to swirl around in the air, all about the people standing there.

The sun began to rise again as the world was dawning a new light.

The grid settled and the beasts began to fade away.

The Skyra doors began to also turn into data, the chamber inside just became another part of the grid.

Solaris starts walking forward to the man on the ground ahead of him...

All the battlers on the field look to the others. Solaris de-summons the spear and runs to the old man's side.

Zenkai stood still looking off to Solaris. Roll was looking around as things had let up. Elecman was beside her as well, both puzzled of the happenings.

Raiko folded his arms. He lost his bloodlust. "Hmph. Not how I planned to end her, but I suppose this'll do."

Zenkai walks over to Solaris passing Raiko and Aoi. "So...Bass.."

Punk, Spyder, and Centaurman watched, awaiting what was soon to happen. Zeta splits off from Zenkai now floating beside him.

Solaris reaches out to lift Bass, but then Bass moves. He starts to pick himself up off the ground. Zero was standing next to Spyder and the company, looking out to the others. Nyeyomi entered the room, followed by Katnyss, Vee and Skullman, after realizing that the danger had passed.

Bass holds himself upright and looks at the sky above the Earth. "...Beautiful..." He whispers in an aged voice. He looks up to see Solaris. "Solaris... my son... where is your brother?" He looks around and spots Zeta and Zenkai. "Ah... there he is... Zelarus come here..." Zeta floats over to Bass.

Bass opens his arms and hugs him. "You've been gone a long time son... Welcome home." He said with a smile.

"Yes...thank you father...It's good to be back.." Zeta says shutting his eyes.

Zeta let's off of Bass. He looks to Zenkai. "Father...Though our time together has been short...I don't have much time here in this plane...I have learned many things...From humanity..." Zenkai darts up from that comment. "Zeta what?" Zeta sighs. "I've out lived my lives. The code is the only reason I am here...Now...I need to finally rest...Though...seeing you had carried my core...I never had left at all...Father?...Would you accept...Zenkai...The humanity...I had turned away...As. Me?..." Zenkai shakes his head. 'What are you talking about! You're Zeta! Yourself! Urgh...I know I was split but...If you have to go..." Zenkai walks up to them.. "Bass...Right?...We can work something out." Zeta laughs. "This is what I liked about you Zenkai...Which is also why I'm happy things had ended up the way they were...Father...When I ran from your ways...It wasn't until my soul was in one of the many humans you had created in this plane...Did I fully understand things...Though I don't have long...My soul...And my true methods that should have been granted to the human race. Lie within him.."

Bass smiles. "I am happy that you have finally found what you were meant to learn Zelarus... but I accept you as my son... for who you are. Just as I accept Zenkai as my son as well. Although we seem so far apart, I accept him as Zenkai. Zelarus... you may rest, but rest as you, and know that you have done this world a service." Bass closes Zeta's eyes and walks up to him, pressing his lips to the top of Zeta's head. "Rest My Son..." Zeta fades off into data soon after that. Solaris bows his head and crosses his arms.

Zenkai gasp. "Z...Zeta?"

Bass turns to Zenkai. "Do not worry, he sleeps within the grid once more, this time, at peace."

He looks to Solaris. "And you, Solaris. Will you also be taking this rest? You have fought a very long time."

Solaris shook his head. "While I have been fighting long, I was tasked with a duty. I intend to fill this duty till my time has come. Please allow me to work on in this service."

Bass nods. "Very well. I will leave Skyra to you as it had been in the past."

Zenkai thinks to himself. "So...What of Terra then?...Without Zeta...Wait...I guess that leaves me..."

Bass nods. "Terra has been your plane since you were born. You lived in it to know what it was, something I wished I had made Zelarus do more of. But all he saw was the war and destruction in an endless cycle... but through you, he learned just what it was to be Human."

Zenkai nods. "I see and it makes sense...I guess it's settled then.." Zenkai holds up his hand as data was circling it.. "Yeah...I guess Terra shall be mine to look over..."

"Megaman Zenkai... do you accept this task of Looking over all of Terra until your time comes and you rest in the grid?" Bass said with an overall serious tone.

Nyeyomi had made her way there. "ZENKAI!" she called. She got closer to them "Are-are you sure you wanna do this?"

Zenkai looks to her he was silent then gains a soft smile. "Yeah...I remember that talk we had...No matter what happens...We'll always be friends...I've been feeling this happening to me. And seeing the events. No one else can really fill this place...and I doubt you want Raiko going anywhere soon heh...But yeah...This is my choice...This is what's needed..."

Nyeyomi nods, knowing he was right.

Solaris takes a stand next to Bass and Bass nods. "Then as of this moment, Zenkai Light, will be Megaman Hikari, protector of Grid Terra and the Human Race." He presses his thumb to Zenkai's forehead, drawing a downward pointing triangle on his head and one appears there. Zenkai's previous body is turned into data and he gains a brand new body in it's place. "Welcome Home."

Zenkai felt excited he then thinks to himself. "Wait...does this mean I can. Knight Mega Men?"

Solaris nods to Zenkai. "It is your duty also to seek out those who wish to do this world good, and have the potential to make it so."

Zenkai nods, "Such a lot to look into..." He looks to Nyeyomi. "Nyeyomi?...Would you like to be knighted into a Mega Man?"

"What?! Nononono!" She waves her hands nervously. "I-I can't be a Megaman.. I've already decided to be a pacifist."

Zenkai laughs. "Well the doors always open. Though I will have to watch you extra close at times...Big responsibility so...No slipping up with that Wily stuff." Zenkai laughs jokingly.

Bass chuckles to himself, looking to Nyeyomi. "A Megaman is not based on their brains or brawn... it is what is in their heart, and the courage to change the world that makes them Megaman. When I was younger... I met a Navi who went by such a name... and it is by his heart I judge what a Megaman is... and you, Miss Wily, have the potential to be. You need not fight, but only help this world."

She stared at him, then looking to her feet, but back up. "But what can I do?"

"There are plenty of things a mind such as yours can do young one... it is only up to you to accept that you are as bright and courageous as you are." Bass replied.

"Well I... I suppose..." She looked to them, nervously.

Bass motions her to Zenkai.

Zenkai nods. "Well then Nyeyomi...In the name of Skyra, under the...Urgh whatever you're Mega Man Vertex"

Nyeyomi stood there dumbfounded. "Umm... does that actually count?" She looks to Solaris and Bass.

Bass chuckles. "He'll get used to it." Solaris laughs.

"Hello?" Nyeyomi waited her response.

"Yeah" Zenkai laughs. "They said it worked. You're a Mega Man now."

Zenkai rubs his head. " I just have to get the terms down..."

Nyeyomi chuckled. "I'd hug you, but uh... that would kinda hurt."

"Oh yeah...heh..." Zenkai crosses his arms. "Well at least if anything you can keep in mind from our last meeting is my gift to you...I want you guys to keep an eye on things and just intervene if you have too...I'll always keep watch though." Zenkai smiles to her.

She sighs, and nods. Nyeyomi glances to Raiko.

Raiko looked disappointed, and once he was in Nyeyomi's presence he averted his eyes from her. "Everything...ok?"

She looked off. "Can't even look at me like... this..?"

He hated to admit it. "I...it's pretty hard. It must've been really painful."

"No shit... but it's my own fault... I never listened to anyone's warning... I'm lucky I didn't get myself killed." She looked back to him. "But that's why the .. scars... are staying... to remind myself.. why I'm not going to fight any longer.." She chuckled a bit, looking off to the others on the field below. "So you better get used to it."

"I...I guess so." Raiko scratched his head. It's been a while since he's been this...vulnerable.

She quirked a brow "You don't think I look bad with them do you?" Trying to fold her arms. "ow..." She stopped mid way, letting them hang to her side. She grumbled a bit making a pouty face.

He responded immediately and defensively. Although once the truth came out, Raiko lowered his voice to a somber tone. "No way! You're as beautiful as you ever were! Um...I-I...it just hurts me knowing I couldn't prevent this."

Nyeyomi seemed a bit surprised at the reaction, but she softened a bit, with a smile. "Raiko..."

He finally was able to look her in the eye. "I know I said it before, but I really mean it Nyeyomi." He reached out to her but pulled back.

She took his hand with her robotic hand. "One thing I like about this arm. It doesn't burn. haha."

Raiko smiled. "Zero may have been over the line, but he was right. You're still alive, and that's all I need."

Zenkai smiles off to the two. Roll walks beside Zenkai. "So you're really leaving then?" Zenkai looks to Roll. "Yeah. But hey as I told Nyeyomi, it won't mean I'm just gone forever..." Zenkai thinks to himself. "...Oh yeah...listen.. Light.. He contacted me about something. He wants you to stay with Nyeyomi.." Rolls eyes widen she became nervous. "What!? What's going on!?" Zenkai shakes his head. "Even in this state, I don't have all the answers...But your future seems to lie there.." Roll hugs Zenkai. "I...I see..." Zenkai rubs her back. He looks to Nyeyomi and Raiko. "I can count on you guys to look after her right?"

Nyeyomi nods. "yeah."

Roll hugs tightly to Zenkai. "I don't want you to go!" Zenkai sighs. "Roll you'll be just fine...Besides you proved to me you can hold your own. You're good with a sword and a blaster too." Zenkai says laughing. "I had thoughts of making you into a mega man as well but...I don't think I'd want you in this much action again." Roll had teared up a bit and wipes them away. "I. can understand..." She looks up to him. "Well...I guess...This is it...I'll always love you Zenkai..." Zenkai nods. "Same here...I hope to catch up with you guys in the future sometime...Either checking in or who knows...I'll be so busy though..." He turns away from them all. "Solaris? Should we get going?"

Solaris nods and looks to Bass. Bass holds his arms open and the master code starts to gather in front of him.

"I need a new sanctuary for this code now..." He lifts his hands over his head and the whole Sky agate area flashes. Walls begin to form, pillars and decorations begin to appear. Bass takes the code and puts it on a pedestal. "This should be better... as well as a better lock on that door."

Bass walks up some steps and he lies down on the stone bed that formed, with the code at the head of it.

Solaris walks by his side. "...well, I guess this is where we part ways again Father."

"Do not fret my son, we are always near, no matter how far you go."

Solaris smiles and nods. "Of course Father."

"Alright old dude, guess I'll catch you around..." Zenkai looks off to the others and waves to them.

Bass closes his eyes and the doors to the sanctuary begin to close. Everyone but himself was transported out of the Sanctuary and into the anteroom of the area. A New SkyraGate was now placed there, fog settling into the area.

Solaris looks to Zenkai, "Ready?"

Zenkai nods. "Yeah let's get to work.."

Solaris bursts into light data and becomes part of the grid, his presence setting in like the shine of the sun as it rose into the sky.

Zenkai looks back to them all giving a peace sign becoming light data as well flying into the grid following Solaris.

Roll falls to her knees she was shivering holding back so much sadness. Axl and some others walk over to help her up. "It'll be fine Roll..." says Axl rubbing her back.

"He said he's not gone for good, Roll. We'll see him again someday." Nyeyomi spoke up.

The Navis and Reploids had all gathered together, near the others, waiting.

Nyeyomi looked where Roll was looking. "I know.. he may not be here, but he'll always be with us.."

"Yeah..."Roll says lifting her head a bit. She turns back to Nyeyomi. "Well seeing we'll be together now. I guess we'll have a lot of new memories to create...I'm happy they decided to leave me with you guys.." Axl laughs. "I guess you've always been a part of the family anyways."

Nyeyomi looks to the Navis and Reploids, and then looks to Aoi. Aoi was looking at the grid where Zenkai had vanished to.

She smiled and turned back to the others. "Well... I guess that's that..."

She looks to all the Navis and Reploids, human and cyborg.

"What are your plans then?" Nyeyomi asked, not seeming mean like before to Aoi.

"I don't know... I really only asked for this power for a temporary time. I'll probably just go back to school and help whoever needs it. It's what I'm good at anyway." Aoi de-summons the scythe and takes off the helmet.

"..That sounds like a good idea.." Said Roll silently. "Hmm.. Help..." Roll thought more.

The battle of Skyra was over, comrades were returned, and the team was full once again, with the exception of Zenkai, who went to pursue his duties as a God-like Navi in order to protect the grid. The team went back to their homes together... Aoi stayed a while on the grid, taking one last look at the world she had become a part of, if only for a short time.

The daily lives of those as Protectors of the grid began to blur together as their lives went on. Aoi continued her schooling, and returned the Zero Suit to her father's lab. The data Tennen got from it helped him put together even better bodies for the 4 whom he had saved before, but this time, Tennen made sure to pay attention to his daughter more, for a feeling like he had almost lost her.

From time to time, you could still see a man in blue with black hair roaming about the world. His form known to his friends as Zenkai. He was sometimes seen with an older gentleman with brownish blonde hair. The two of them always helping those in need, no matter how small of a task, or how big of a mission.

Giving a leading example, of what it means to be a Megaman.

* * *

[Credits]

Writers:

JadZXA

Nitrogoblin

SmallDubs

Metreu

Editors:

Nitrogoblin

Characters:

Zenkai,Zeta, Muiko, Ginger,Psycho Sloth,Glowbug,Yukkon,Sakurei,Mimmy Rose,Tarduras, and several others © JadZXA

Solaris, Shoku, Eclipse, Aoi, Dr. Tennon © Metreu

Raiko, Raiko's Mom, and Ryou Kirihara © SmallDubs

katnyss and Nyeyomi Wily © Nitrogoblin

Other ocs © The Writers

Official Megaman characters and Rights © Capcom


	16. Epilogue

**-Epilogue-**

A few weeks after the battle at Skyra, the Wily household got a knock on the door from a few familiar faces... Katnyss was the one to open the door, her new wedding upon her finger, that she received only a week prior. She looked to the guests. Zenkai was outside along with Aoi.

Aoi waved to Katnyss. "Hello~!"

"Zenny? Blue-chan? What a surprise." Katnyss replies allowing them inside. "Please come in. Nye is down in her lab at the moment working on a new creation with Satoshi-sama, but I'll fetch her. Pleas e make yourself comfortable while you wait." Katnyss walked over to the lab.

Nyeyomi walked upstairs with Katnyss, her burn scars were still present as she said they would. She noticed them, moving at a faster pace to get to them. "Zenkai! It's good to see you." She smirked. Her hands were covered in an unknown, black oily substance. she would have hugged him if her hands were actually clean. Katnyss smiled, walking into the kitchen again.

Zenkai nods, "Good seeing you again as well.." Roll walks in spotting him she jumps excited to see him again. "ZENKAI!" Roll runs over to him.

He looks to her smiling. "Roll! Ha ha ha. Hey.." Roll hugs him tightly. "You came back!" Zenkai nods, "But only for a bit sadly.." Roll crosses her arms turning away from him. "You really know how to kill the mood." Zenkai sighs, "Well if it would help. I want to make you a Mega Man.." Roll looks to him curiously. "W...What?" Zenkai becomes serious. "There are some things I have to look into...And you had proved a lot to me and others back then that you really have what it takes...I want you to keep things safe in my place..." Zenkai places a hand on her shoulder. "When it calms down. I might be able to settle back into things...But until then...I need one extra eye around...You think you're up for it?" Roll was speechless she didn't know what to say. She then hugs him tightly again. "YES! I ACCEPT! If that means I can keep in contact with you." Zenkai nods. "Sure. Though I'll be really busy...you can guarantee.. I'll show up to check on you when I can...But keep in mind. I'll be busy...The grid so far has been just...amazing.." Zenkai has Roll kneel. "Under the courts of the Skyra Grid and the Father Bass. I dub thee Mega Man Roll..." Roll forms a red dress around her with robotic parts and other things to suit the armor.

She then looks up to him with lazy eyes. "Mega Man Roll? Really? You couldn't get more creative?" Zenkai shrugs. "I had thought of ice cream but that seemed far to out of it.." Roll laughs, "Yeah I'm fine with Roll...Makes me a lot more important sounding now!" Zenkai laughs, "Yeah..."


End file.
